Five Go Mad in Cardiff
by cjh4ever
Summary: AU. Following on from Five Go Mad on Flat Holm Island, this story is set three years later and deals with slightly more adult themes. Loosely based on Combat. The usual characters appear.
1. A Sad Homecoming

_As so we begin another tale in this series. The 'children' are three years older and are dealing with more than just a mystery ... Set in October/November 1966._

* * *

><p><strong>Five Go Mad in Cardiff<strong>

Chapter One: A Sad Homecoming

The journey was uneventful: a train from Boston to New York, three hours waiting at John F Kennedy airport and then the flight to London. Surrounded by people and noise and movement throughout the hours of travel, Ianto Jones had been separated from it, wrapped up in his own misery, a mixture of sorrow and regret. He had known what was going on around him, had responded to announcements and to his companion, Jack Harkness, but always from behind an invisible wall of contained emotions. He hadn't cried yet and doubted he would do so now, not after nearly forty eight hours.

The aeroplane circled the airport once then came into land. Passengers began to gather their belongings together and as soon as the 'plane came to a stop, the more impatient were on their feet and reaching for overhead storage lockers. In seats C and D of row 14, Jack and Ianto did not move. Ianto was staring out at the dull, drizzly English weather and remembering the beautiful colours of a New England autumn and boating on a crystal clear lake. How could so much have changed in so short a time? And the worst was still to come.

"Time to go," said Jack. The gangway was clear as he stood and retrieved their coats and flight bag from the locker. "Stick your book in here."

With their jackets on and belongings packed away, the two young men left the 'plane and descended the moveable stairs into the wet and miserable weather. Following the other passengers, they walked into the airport and separated to queue for passport control; Ianto fast-tracked as a British national and Jack taking longer through the 'other nationalities' channel. Ianto waited for his friend; he couldn't face what was to come without his support. Reunited, they retrieved their cases and went through customs to emerge into the airport proper. A knot of people were gathered behind barriers to greet returning family and friends and there were excited and emotional greetings all around as the two silent friends walked through.

"Jack! Ianto! Over here!"

Jack halted and looked round. If he had heard just his name he would have assumed it was for someone else, but Ianto was an unusual name and the two together could only be for them. John Hart, a fellow student back at Harvard, had even shortened their names to Janto. The crowd was thinning but it still took him several moments to spot who had called out. When he did, he felt a rush of gratitude flood through him. For the past two days he had been Ianto's sole support, a heavy responsibility, but now it could be shared.

"Look, Ianto, Tosh is here." He steered Ianto past the barriers and embraced the Japanese girl. "Tosh, it's lovely to see you."

"And you." She released Jack and turned to Ianto. "Oh, Ianto, I am so sorry." She held him tight and long, fighting back tears. He looked lost and frightened, like a small child instead of the assured and confident young man he had been only a couple of months before at his twentieth birthday party.

"Thanks, Tosh. It's good of you to come and meet us." Ianto finally released her and smiled briefly. Toshiko Sato was an attractive and confident young woman, enjoying her time at university and her long-distance romance with his cousin, Owen Harper. "But shouldn't you be at Cambridge?"

"We wanted to be here," she said simply. Her small warm hand slipped into his and she held on tight.

"We?" asked Jack. He had charge of the trolley with their bags and moved it out of the way of other people.

"Owen came too. He's over there with our bags. This way."

"Are you going somewhere?" asked Ianto. He scanned the crowded concourse and finally spotted his cousin at a row of chairs with two travel bags at his feet.

"Of course we are. We're going with you to Cardiff." As they neared the seats, she called, "Here they are."

Owen stood, hands in pockets and looking embarrassed. He was a medical student at Guy's Hospital and doing well with the academic work. The practical training was more difficult. Owen was not comfortable talking to patients and their relatives and he felt the same feeling of inadequacy now. "Hello there. Ianto, mate, I'm really sorry." They shook hands awkwardly.

Watching them, Jack once again wondered at the repressed natures of English – and Welsh, he amended - men. These two cousins could not show their emotions with anything other than a handshake and that was so inadequate. Jack wanted to shake them, to force them to open up to one another and admit how they were feeling; it would do them both good.

"Jack, good to see you," said Owen with a half-smile. They were very different personalities and had clashed more than once in the last three years, had even fought, but they had learnt to respect one another.

"And you. So, what's the plan?"

Toshiko answered. "We weren't sure how you'd feel. Do you need to rest? Or are you hungry? It's only eleven so there's plenty of time."

"I'd like to get on," said Ianto more abruptly than he'd intended. "I want to see Mam."

"Of course you do, should have realised that." She squeezed the hand that she was still holding.

"Let's get outside and find a taxi," said Jack. "We can talk on the way."

"Taxi? Bus would be cheaper," put in Owen, bending to pick up his and Toshiko's bags.

"This is no time to penny-pinch. Stick the bags on the trolley, Owen."

Jack waited until the bags were stowed then determinedly made for the exit. The Londoner fell in alongside, resigned to his friend's bossy ways. A seasoned traveller, Jack knew Heathrow well and they were soon outside. The cold wind drove the rain into them and they huddled inside their jackets and coats as they walked to the end of the queue for taxis. They did not have to wait long, just ten minutes later they were in a taxi with their baggage and on the way into central London. It was annoying that Cardiff did not yet have an international airport that would cut out the tedious transit through London and the train ride into Wales. They would not arrive until late afternoon at the earliest.

Ianto sat in a corner, looking out at the dismal scene. The weather was matching his mood and the greyness of the people and the buildings just made him feel more depressed. Seated beside him Jack was a warm presence, chatting easily with Owen and Toshiko who sat in the fold down seats facing them. Ianto heard the words but could not concentrate on them. Nothing seemed to matter. He had to get home, that was his driving need ever since he had heard the news and yet, at the same time, he didn't want to arrive

His father was dead.

The steady, unremarkable man who had helped shape his life was dead. Ianto would never see him again. He still couldn't believe it. Emlyn Jones had been the victim of a robbery at Debenhams where he had worked as a senior assistant and sometime tailor in the menswear department. At the end of the working day he had been violently attacked behind the store and no one had noticed until Ianto's mam had raised the alarm when her husband did not come home. A senseless way to die and a waste of a blameless life. And he, Ianto, had been so far away that it had taken him two days to get home to comfort his mam and sister. Ianto felt the pressure building inside him as emotions strove to find release and he ruthlessly suppressed them. This was no time to indulge himself, he had to be strong for his family.

"You okay?" asked Jack quietly. He could feel the tension in Ianto and wished he would let it out, scream and shout at the injustice of life. But that was not Ianto's way and never would be. All Jack could do was stick close and be there when he was needed.

"Umm." Ianto nodded and smiled faintly, forcing himself to pay attention to his friends. "Is Auntie Joan coming to the … to the funeral?"

"No. She's off with her new bloke. Wants to get all she can out of him before he dumps her." Owen had had very little contact with his mother since she had kicked him out at age sixteen. He had tracked her down to Harpenden through a neighbour and was disgusted when she refused to attend her own brother's funeral.

"Aunt Nerys is already with your mum. And Uncle Bryn is coming on Sunday," said Toshiko. "Gwen's been keeping us in touch with all the arrangements. She's arranged for you to sleep at the Coopers, Jack. Ianto's house is too full for you to stay there." Toshiko was not sure how Jack, or Ianto come to that, would take the news and watched them carefully.

"But … You mean …" Ianto was appalled. How was he going to get through this if Jack wasn't with him?

"I won't be far away, Ianto," said Jack briskly, squeezing his arm. "And it's only for sleeping. I'll be with you the rest of the time, whenever you need me."

Not wanting to make a scene, Ianto said, "Yeah, of course. Sorry, overreacting."

"Where are you bedding down, Owen?"

"I'm staying with Tosh and her folks." He ducked his head with embarrassment. He really liked Toshiko and hoped for a future with her but actually staying with her family was an important step in the relationship.

Jack grinned. "Getting your feet under the table, eh?" There was something about Owen than brought out the playful side of Jack's nature and he couldn't help teasing him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing." He spread his arms and shrugged, the picture of innocence.

"It's very good of both of you to give up your time like this. Term must have started," said Ianto.

"He was my uncle," replied Owen, still eyeing Jack suspiciously. "I want to be there, to pay my respects."

"My tutor's very understanding. He's given me a couple of essays to work on if I've time and a reading list as long as your arm," added Toshiko. "Was Harvard all right about you coming away?"

"Couldn't have been better," said Jack. "Sent us off straight away, even helped with the arrangements."

The conversation got onto studies and tutors and university life which was quite similar for all four friends. Ianto joined in but the others could see he was not concentrating on what was being said. Forty minutes after leaving Heathrow they arrived at Paddington Station and unloaded the bags. Jack paid the driver, using funds wired to him by his parents back in Galveston, Texas where they had been living for the past two years. There were not many people in the station – lunchtime on a Thursday was not a busy time – and they checked the board for trains to Cardiff. Overriding Ianto's objections, Jack insisted they wait and catch the fast train leaving in a little over an hour rather than suffer on the stopping service. They used the delay to have soup and sandwiches in the station buffet. Ianto fiddled with his food and ate very little but the others enjoyed the meal.

The 13.05 left on time and the four friends got a carriage to themselves. Once again, Ianto settled in a window seat and looked out at the passing scenery. Owen attempted to engage him in conversation but eventually gave up and chatted to Toshiko instead. Jack, sitting beside Ianto, dozed off with his head resting on the Welshman's shoulder. He slept all the way to Cardiff, exhausted by the journey and the strain of supporting Ianto alone. Ianto had to shake him awake.

"We're here," he said with a smile.

Jack yawned hugely, stretched and rubbed his face. "Gee, sorry about that, guys."

"You obviously needed it," said Toshiko. "Ianto had a bit of a nap too, must be all the travelling." The sight of the two of them, leaning against one another in sleep, had touched her; they belonged together.

"Hope I didn't snore."

"You stopped when I kicked you," said Owen deadpan.

"You what! Oh very funny." He pulled a face at the Londoner who grinned back.

The train slowed as it travelled through the city, rain beating against the windows. The four friends donned their coats and checked they had everything before moving into the corridor. Alone in the compartment for a moment, Jack asked, "You ready for this, Ianto?"

"Don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"You're not alone. I'm here."

"I know and I couldn't have got this far without you." Ianto smiled gratefully, squared his shoulders and followed the others off the train.

Edging forward as part of the crowd of passengers, they walked out of Cardiff Central station into the dark afternoon. Streetlights were shining off the rain-slicked road and pavements and passing cars had their headlights on. Pedestrians were moving hurriedly along, umbrellas angled against the driving rain as they made for their destinations as quickly as they could. Toshiko stood to one side and waited for the others to catch her up, looking round for taxis. All together again, they moved to join the long queue snaking round under the inadequate protection of the station entrance.

Trying to avoid a persistent drip that found the gap between collar and neck, Jack stepped sideways and bumped into a figure in uniform. "Oh, sorry."

"Assaulting a police officer, eh? I should take you in for that."

"Huh? I didn't mean anything, it was an acci –" By this time he had got a better look at the trim figure in knee-length waterproof cape and tight fitting cap. "Gwen!" Jack made to hug her but she backed away.

"Not when I'm on duty, Jack!" She glanced behind him. "Ianto, I am so sorry, sweetheart."

"Thanks." Ianto made a fuss of shuffling forward as the queue moved. He was grateful for his friends' support but still didn't know how to respond to their sympathy.

Jack shook his head when she made to say something more. "You chasing bad guys, Officer?" he asked with a smile. He found it very strange to think of Gwen Cooper as a policewoman even though she had been one for the past year.

"On a break actually. Thought I'd come down this way, see if you'd arrived." She moved with them when the queue shuffled forward again. "Hello, Tosh, Owen. Didn't mean to ignore you."

"That's all right. Are you working tomorrow? We thought we might get together," said Toshiko.

"I'm on ten to six, sorry. But I'm off over the weekend and Monday."

"How about tomorrow night? A meal or a drink?" suggested Jack.

"Maybe, have to see how tired I am." She glanced at her watch. "And I'd better get back now or the sergeant will be cross with me. Did Tosh tell you you're sleeping at our house, Jack?"

"Yeah. Thanks for that."

"No problem. I'll see you later, and catch up with the rest of you tomorrow maybe. Bye." She waved and scurried off, dashing through the crowds and crossing the road through the stalled traffic.

The people in front of them had moved once more and Toshiko and Owen were at the head of the queue. They got into the first taxi and departed for the Sato home at Sully with promises to telephone that evening. After only a minute or so, another taxi arrived and Jack and Ianto got in for the trip to Penarth. Alone in the backseat, separated from the driver by a thick and dirty glass panel, Jack took Ianto's hand in his.

"Ianto, whatever you want me to do, I'll do. Okay? If you and your family want to be alone just tell me to get lost, I'll understand. But if you want me to hang around, I'll do that. I'm here for you."

"You have been so good to me. I can't ever thank you enough." Ianto kept their joined hands down on the seat, cautious as always when anyone else was around. "And I really don't know what I want right now."

"Then I'll stick around until you kick me out. God, what miserable weather." The rain was beating out a tattoo on the roof of the slow-moving vehicle as it stopped and started through the late afternoon traffic.

"Seems about right to me." Ianto looked out at the dark streets which matched his mood. "I'm dreading going home," he said quietly.

"It won't be as bad as you think, you'll see."

They sat in silence for the rest of the journey, holding hands discreetly. At the Jones house, Jack paid the driver and then he and Ianto made a run for it through the downpour. Their arrival had been spotted and Rhiannon stood at the open door. Four years older than her brother, she had the same colouring as Ianto but was built on the sturdier lines of their father and lacked their mother's height to offset it. She was homely rather than pretty but made the most of what she had and always dressed well. Today she was in a yellow twinset with a black pleated skirt.

"Stay on the mat," she said as Ianto and Jack entered. When they were through, she closed the door and hung up their coats as they removed wet shoes. "I'm so glad you're home, Ianto," she added, with a strained smile. "Come here." The siblings hugged, clinging to one another for comfort.

Ianto was the first to pull away. "Where's Mam?"

"In the kitchen making some tea. Always has a pot on the go, I'm awash with it!" She glanced over at Jack. "Hello, Jack." She had got to used to the American's constant presence in her brother's life but was not particularly happy about it.

"Hi." He stayed in the background, aware he was a stranger in a house of mourning but willing to remain for Ianto's sake.

"How … how is she?" asked Ianto, glancing up the corridor towards the kitchen. "How's she taking it?"

"Not so bad. Keeps busy with the funeral arrangements and everything. Probably won't hit her until after Monday."

"No." Ianto stayed where he was, unwilling to complete the final few yards of his journey. Meeting his mother, seeing the house without his father in it, would acknowledge that everything had changed and he did not want to take that final step.

"It'll be okay, Ianto," said Jack softly, giving him a gentle push.

With a shuddering intake of breath, Ianto walked down the narrow corridor to the kitchen at the back of the house. The house looked the same as always and yet he felt as if he was seeing everything for the first time. The baby photographs of himself and Rhiannon. The small cabinet that had been his grandmother's and which had held gloves and scarves for as long as he could remember. It all looked different. The kitchen was warm, heated by the coal boiler that was kept lit throughout the autumn and winter. The room was empty though the kettle boiling on the stove and the tea things set out on a tray on the central table showed someone was around. He moved further into the room and smiled weakly when his mother came out of the walk-in larder at the far side of the room. She had a tin in her hand, the one that usually held homemade biscuits. She stopped when she saw him.

"Ianto. I didn't hear the door." She put the tin down on the table.

"Rhi saw us arrive. She let us in. Oh, Mam," he ended, his voice breaking with emotion.

They met in the gap between the table and the Belfast sink and embraced. He was a few inches taller than her now and he had to bend to rest his head on her shoulder. Her hand stroked the back of his hair, holding him tight. Tears came to her eyes but she blinked them back. She had wept a lot in the past three days but mostly when she was alone, preferring to mourn in private. After a few minutes, Ianto drew away.

"Want a hand with the tea?" he asked. He found his handkerchief and blew his nose noisily.

"We'll need another cup. You know where they are." She moved to the stove and removed the boiling kettle.

"Jack's here. Is that okay?" He looked round from his place at the dresser.

"Of course it is. You must both be dying for a cuppa after all that travelling." She filled the teapot and put the kettle back on the stove. "I'll put out extra biscuits. It's shortbread."

"Lovely." He added the two cups and saucers to the tray. "I'll take this in."

It was only a few yards from the kitchen to the front room but Ianto had time to marvel at his feelings. Jack showed more emotion over a baseball game than he, Ianto, had shown in greeting his bereaved mother. Was he abnormal? Why didn't he show how he felt inside? Some of his American friends considered him stuck-up because he didn't rave about sports or politics. They were protesting against US involvement in the Vietnam War while he stayed on the sidelines watching. It wasn't just because the UK was not involved. He had strong opinions, especially as Jack could be drafted to serve over there, he just didn't feel the need to show it. Like now, his emotions were private.

In the front room the fire was blazing and the lamps lit on this wet, dark afternoon. It was crowded with the heavy three piece suite, sideboard and coffee table. A number of photographs and knick-knacks on the available surfaces made it appear even more full. There were only two people in the room; Jack and Aunt Nerys. They were on the sofa talking quietly and from the way they stopped abruptly when he came in, Ianto assumed they had been discussing him.

"Tea, lovely." Jack moved a couple of magazines so Ianto could put the tray down on the coffee table.

"Mam's bringing the biscuits. Aunt Nerys, good to see you again." Ianto stooped down to hug her. Nerys Burton was a motherly woman who looked like the stereotypical farmer's wife she was. Stout and practical, her face was weather-beaten but her smile was always heart-warming. There was only a faint resemblance to her sister.

"Wish it could be in happier circumstances, love," she said. She patted his back and then released him. "You're looking thin, have you been eating properly?"

Mrs Jones came in with the plate of shortbread and the conversation turned to food and in particular Ianto's eating habits as the tea was poured. Jack commented occasionally but let the others do most of the talking. Sitting back, he listened as they spoke of everyday things – the latest gossip and the atrocious weather – but never of the reason they were gathered together. To anyone who did not know them well it appeared they were unaffected by the death of Emlyn Jones, that his passing was less important than the thunder storms of the past week. Jack knew better. The Jones family was contained and self-reliant and rarely showed their deepest feelings, never more so than when together. Only when the two boys were alone had Jack seen Ianto passionate or angry. The civilised conversation about trivia continued even when Rhiannon returned from upstairs, and she was the most outgoing of the family. Jack sighed and reached for another piece of shortbread.


	2. Settling In

**Five Go Mad in Cardiff**

Chapter Two: Settling In

The rain had eased, a gap between heavy showers. Ianto stood in the doorway and watched as Jack walked quickly down the street until he disappeared round the corner by the Jenkins' tall hedge. He hadn't turned round, perhaps he was finding being apart as difficult as Ianto. Slowly, he closed the door on the miserable night and went upstairs. In his room he unpacked his case, putting the clothes into their accustomed places. It had been two years since he had lived at home. Two years of new experiences, some good – pancakes and maple syrup for breakfast – and some bad – the fraternity system – but he wouldn't have missed it for the world. Returning from putting his toiletries in the bathroom, he stood resting his forehead on the window looking out at the rain lashing down once again. He hoped Jack had made it to the Coopers before this latest downpour.

"Am I disturbing you?"

He turned round. "No. Come on in."

Enid Jones entered and pushed the door to behind her. "All unpacked? Got everything you need?"

"Yes, thanks." He did not know what else to say and they stood in silence for a moment or two.

She sat on the bed. "I expect there are things you want to know, things you want to say but don't know how. Like I told your sister, it doesn't matter if you don't know the right words. You won't upset me. All right?"

"Thanks." He sat next to her. "I still can't get my head round it. I keep thinking that in a hour or so he'll come through the front door and be ready for his tea …"

"I hope on a day like this your tad would have had the sense to use the back door. I told him often enough." She smiled and put a comforting hand on his knee. "I'm sorry, cariad, but he won't be doing that ever again." After a longish pause she went on. "He was a good man and he didn't deserve to go so early. Of course you miss him, we all do. But he raised you right, gave you good principles to live by so that you'd be able to carry on without him. He was so proud of you, of the fine young man you are."

"Was he? Was he really? He never said."

"How can you doubt it? It's not our way, I know, to say these things out loud but it was there in everything he did. You are his son and you've never done anything to disappoint him."

"Even when I talked back to him?"

"Especially then. Showed you had a mind of your own." She patted his knee again and rose. "I'm going to check on dinner. I expect you're ready for something to eat."

Ianto watched her go, as slim and upright as ever. She was dealing with this much better than he was. He felt a little better after their chat but dreaded sitting down to dinner - him, Mam and Rhi with Aunt Nerys where Tad should be. He moved back to the window and stared out at the dark night and wished Jack was not so far away.

-ooOoo-

At that moment, Jack was singing while putting away his shaving kit. He had never stayed with the Coopers before and felt a little uneasy. They were quite proper and he felt he had be on his best behaviour otherwise he might say or do something wrong. It wasn't like the Jones house where he could relax and be himself. Singing was a way of hiding his nerves and this song was one of his favourites.

"#On the roof's the only place I know … where you just have to wish to make it so. Oh let's go up, up on the roof.#" He jumped when someone thumped on the door. "Sorry," he called out. Checking he had everything and that he had not left a mess, he opened the door. "Gee, it's only you. I thought it was your mom come to tell me off for hogging the bathroom."

"Message from her, dinner's in ten minutes. If you've finished the concert." Gwen leant against the banisters, arms crossed. She had just got in from work and was tired after a long day spent mostly on her feet.

"Could always do an encore."

"No! I've got to get changed and you've got to get dressed." His muscled shoulders and chest were visible under the thin dressing gown. The freshly shaved chin, aroma of sandalwood aftershave, and damp and ruffled hair accentuated his handsome features which had never been marred by teenage acne. Gwen shifted uncomfortably. He was a very disturbing guy to have around.

"I like the uniform." He was on the landing now. "Stick the hat on, let me get the whole effect."

"It doesn't suit me," she said. They were standing quite close and she was grateful for the distraction. "There, isn't it horrid?" She struck a silly pose.

He laughed. "Nope, you look great. Very professional."

"Come on, you two, don't spend all night talking," called Mrs Cooper from the foot of the stairs.

"It's Jack's fault," Gwen shouted down.

"That's right, blame me."

"Don't be long. I don't want dinner to spoil," said Mrs Cooper. Jack and Gwen exchanged guilty looks and went to their rooms.

Discussion during the meal was quite formal. Jack answered questions about his studies and his family; Gwen was quizzed about her day; Mr Cooper commented on some local news; and any gaps were filled by yet more observations on the weather. It wasn't until Jack and Mr Cooper were in the drawing room while Gwen and her mother washed up that the discussion turned to the reason Jack was back in Cardiff.

Geraint Cooper lit his pipe and puffed contentedly. "How's Ianto taking his father's death?"

"Not so well. Bottling everything up inside like always. I'm still not really sure what happened and I didn't like to ask Mrs Jones. Do you know, sir?"

"Seems Emlyn interrupted a robbery. He usually left Debenhams through the rear of the shop, it's a bit closer to the bus stop. The police believe he surprised some would-be thieves lurking there. It must have been quite a fight."

"And no one knew he was there."

"No, that's the saddest part." He glanced at the door. "I haven't told Mary and Gwen, but a doctor I know said that if Emlyn had been found earlier he might have lived. He lay there for some time slowly bleeding to death. That's a lonely way to die."

"Horrible."

"I'd call it criminal. Emlyn never did anyone any harm, he didn't deserve to die like that." He went back to his pipe which had gone out.

Jack sat thinking about Mr Jones. A quiet man, he had passed unnoticed in a crowd. Often Jack had forgotten he was in the room until he made a wry comment on what others were discussing. He had always made Jack welcome and, during Ianto's last birthday party, had taken him aside and said how pleased he was that he was Ianto's friend. Slightly drunk at the time, Jack had given some flippant reply. Now he wished he'd taken the time to get to know the man better.

"It's very quiet in here," said Gwen. She sat next to Jack on the sofa, curling her legs up under her. She looked younger in her slacks and jumper and fluffy slippers. "Got nothing to say for yourself? Not like you, Jack."

"Leave him alone, Gwen, he's probably tired. Have you two got any plans for the weekend?" Mr Cooper smiled at her indulgently.

"No. Haven't had a chance to think about it, besides it … Well, it doesn't seem right to enjoy ourselves, not before the funeral."

"It's up to you, of course, but I don't think Enid would want you to be miserable." Mr Cooper looked up when his wife came in. "Ask your mother, I'm sure she'd say the same."

"What's this?" she asked.

"Dad thinks it would be okay for us," Gwen indicated Jack, "to go out at the weekend. Not just us, the others as well," she added hurriedly. A faint blush tinged her cheeks.

"I don't see any problem. When are you going back to America, Jack?"

"Not sure. We have open tickets. Ianto didn't know how long he'd want to stay, how long his mom would need him." Over the past few days, Jack had been haunted by the possibility that Ianto would not want to return for their final year at Harvard. It would be like him to give up his studies to help his family. Jack didn't want to think about the possibility of being separated from him for so long.

"That's a hard one," she agreed. She picked up her knitting and put the pattern on the arm of the chair so she could see it. "Enid's a private woman and even though we've been friends for years I can't say I really know her. She might find that after the funeral she needs her family round her. There again, she might prefer to sort things out on her own."

"She has Rhiannon," pointed out Gwen.

"Yes, and I'm sure she's a comfort. Daughters are. Oh, it's seven thirty. Put the telly on, love, it's _Perry Mason_."

They watched the show together, seeing Paul Drake find the vital last minute evidence that enabled Perry to force a confession from the murderer. When it had finished, Jack pleaded tiredness and went to his room. It had been a long day and jet lag was catching up with him. He lay down listening to the rain beat against the window, wondering how Ianto was doing.

-ooOoo-

In Sully, Owen would have loved to escape to his room. Instead he was in the large living room that looked over the Bristol Channel listening to unfamiliar classical music. It was not the Rolling Stones, his music of choice. Owen had seen them live and had a number of their 45s, playing them constantly while studying. Their music had a beat and rhythm that made you want to dance; the stuff currently playing made you want to kill yourself.

Beside him, Toshiko shifted slightly. Aware Owen was bored she was trying to think of a reason to get him alone. If it hadn't been raining so hard they could have gone for a walk on the beach, one of her favourite nighttime rituals. The pub was out for the same reason. It hadn't been so bad when they had been busy - unpacking, having dinner - and before her little brother had gone to bed but now it was dire. She thought back to evenings spent in his flat in London, a crummy, unhygienic dump he shared with two other boys. Beans on toast eaten on her knee in front of the one bar electric fire was preferable to the excellent dinner and this strained atmosphere.

She looked across at her parents. Her father in his chair by the radiogram looking through his extensive collection of LPs. Her mother on the other side of the room, head bent over her embroidery. They weren't being rude, in fact they were paying Owen the highest compliment by treating him like one of the family. Unfortunately, he probably didn't realise. If he hadn't been there, she would have been studying or reading. What could they do together?

"Owen, fancy helping me sort my photographs?" she said. "I've got all those from Ianto's party to sort and put in an album."

"Let's do it." He was on his feet, hand out to help her up. Anything would be better than sitting doing nothing.

"We'll use the dining table, plenty of room to spread out there."

Mrs Sato looked up and smiled at them. "Perhaps Owen would like a drink, Toshiko. You know where it is."

"Thanks." The two young people escaped to the kitchen.

"Blimey, Tosh, your evenings always like this?" whispered Owen.

"Uh-huh. I'm sorry it's boring for you, but Mum and Dad are showing that they like you." She got a bottle of cider from the larder and two glasses.

"This is when they like me? Must be thumbscrews for those they don't."

She laughed. "Stop it. Here, take these into the dining room. I'll go and get the photos."

Ten minutes later, they were seated at the table but they were not looking at photographs. Toshiko was sitting on Owen's lap as he lightly kissed her lips and neck. The top two buttons of her blouse were undone and one of his hands was kneading a breast. Her hand was at his groin, stroking through the fabric of his trousers. They had been dating seriously for the past year, enjoyed heavy petting but had never gone the whole way. Getting pregnant would derail both their careers. When Owen's hand dropped to her thigh and pushed under her skirt, Toshiko pulled back.

"Not now and not here." She kissed him. "Sorry, but Mum and Dad are only in the next room."

He did not protest; Toshiko allowed more liberties than most of the other nice girls he knew. Kissing her gently, he let her slip off his knee. He watched as she fastened her buttons and sat demurely on the chair beside him. God, she was beautiful and he was so lucky to have her. His life had been a disaster until he met her and then it had turned around. She believed in him, supported his dream of becoming a doctor and not only with words. After his mum kicked him out and while he did his A levels, he had stayed in a soulless hostel the only bright spots the evenings and weekends he had spent with her grandfather and aunts. He'd moved into the flat over the summer after being accepted by Guy's. It was nearer the hospital and cheap. He had been lucky in winning a bursary which, with his grant, gave him enough to pay the rent and his share of the bills. There was enough left over to buy booze and attend a few concerts too as long as he was careful.

"Gosh, I'd forgotten I'd taken so many snaps. All of them came out too though I expect a few have got heads cut off. I was a bit drunk towards the end."

"We all were." Owen pulled his chair closer and picked up a handful of the glossy colour photographs. "It was a good do."

"This is a nice one of Gwen and Rhys." The romance was still puttering along, hampered by the distance between Cardiff and Trecastle. Rhys talked of changing his job and moving into the city but was still working on Uncle Bryn's farm. Gwen had dated a few other boys in the past three years but always returned to Rhys. Toshiko didn't know if it was because Gwen loved him or hadn't found anyone better.

Owen looked over her shoulder. "Not bad. Didn't Jack take one of us?" He started looking for it.

"Here it is." The photograph was a close up, just their heads close together, and both were smiling at the camera.

"Can I have that? I'd like one of the two of us."

She kissed him lightly. "I'll get another print made, I'd like one too."

They continued sorting, placing the photographs in some sort of order. Despite being the birthday boy, Ianto appeared in only a few of the snaps. He looked embarrassed in all of them except three: one of the five of them taken at the start of the evening before many guests had arrived; another dancing the twist with Jack and three girls in the crowded garden; and lastly a head and shoulders shot of him and his father the morning after when they were clearing up. Toshiko had taken it to finish off the film. This she set aside to give to Ianto. It might be the last photograph taken of the two of them. Selecting the prints took a while and they were still sticking them in the album when Mr Sato put his head round the door.

"How is it going?"

"Fine, Dad. We've decided which ones to put in. No, Owen, not that one. I look like a walrus." She tried to get the offending snap from him but he held it out her reach.

"Let me see. Oh dear, what a face," laughed Mr Sato.

"Then I'll keep it." Owen put it in his pocket.

"Your mother is making cocoa, would you like some?"

"Is it that late?" Toshiko glanced at her watch: 10.35. "I didn't realise. I think we'd better finish up here. It won't take long and we'll need the table for breakfast."

"And the drinks?"

"Yes, please."

Forty minutes later, with Mr and Mrs Sato in bed, Owen and Toshiko stuck in the last photograph. They took another ten minutes to kiss and say a proper goodnight before climbing the stairs to bed.

-ooOoo-

The rain stopped early on Friday morning. Ianto had had a restless night. The jet lag had caught up with him and he had slept deeply for several hours but then woken and remembered why he was home. Unable to get off again, he had lain awake listening to the rain and the familiar noises of home. He heard his mother go downstairs at five and followed a few minutes later, joining her in the kitchen. He made them some coffee while she buttered toast.

"What are you going to do today?" he asked.

"Nerys is going to help me with the shopping and then we'll be baking this afternoon. For Monday." The funeral was booked for 10.30 and friends and family were expected back at the house afterwards for a cup of tea and something to eat. "We'll go to the undertakers this morning too."

"Why?"

"I'm taking your tad's brown suit in. He always looked good in that." She smiled bravely, her eyes watering.

Ianto noticed but did not comment. "Would you like me to come with you?"

"You've got better things to do. I expect Jack'll be round after breakfast."

"I'd like to come. I haven't done anything else to help." He sipped the coffee.

"Then I'd be happy to have you along. You can help carry the shopping."

"How are things … financially? I mean, I know there was never very much money and now Tad's gone … " His mam did not work and the only money coming into the house had been his father's wages and the small amount Rhiannon contributed from her job as a typist with the Council.

"Not too bad. There's a life insurance and the State and Debenhams widow's pensions. We've got some savings too. It'll be more than enough for me." She put a hand on his. "Don't worry about it, cariad."

"I can't help worrying, Mam. This is a big house for just you."

"And Rhiannon. She's already offered to give me more. The two of us will be fine."

He was not convinced but let the matter drop. Money had never been discussed in detail and he had no idea how much his father had earnt. It couldn't be a lot, he was … had been only a shop assistant. When he was growing up there was never much to spare but living with his widowed grandmother had given the family a secure roof over their heads and plenty of food on the table. The house had become theirs when the old lady died and eased things financially but his going to university had been in doubt until Mr Sato and Torchwood had arranged the sham scholarship.

At nine Ianto decided to walk round to the Coopers and see Jack. The streets were still wet and large puddles filled every depression in the pavement. Ianto dodged these and kept back from the kerb when cars swooshed by throwing up waves of water. Waiting to cross the road, he stared up at the house where the Harknesses had lived for their last year in Cardiff. The two boys and their friends had gathered there many times, informally and to celebrate birthdays and various British and American holidays. Mr and Mrs Harkness had kept open house for them all. He realised a woman was looking out of an upstairs window and hastily crossed to the Cooper house. He rang the doorbell.

"Hi, Ianto, come on in. Sorry, but I've got to dash. Dad's giving me a lift." Gwen ushered him into the hall. "Jack, Ianto's here," she called up the stairs.

"Ready, Gwen?" Mr Cooper appeared, briefcase in hand. "Hello, Ianto."

"Hello, sir." In the flurry of departures, he didn't notice Jack standing on the stairs.

"Thought I was coming to you," said Jack. He descended the last few stairs.

"Wanted to tell you that I'm going to be busy this morning. I'm going with Mam and Aunt Nerys to the … to the undertakers and then we're going shopping."

"Okay. Tosh called a little while ago. I said we'd meet up in town but I can go on my own." He regarded Ianto carefully, spotting the dark smudges under his eyes and his general lethargy. A good long walk in the fresh air with a chance to talk would do him the power of good.

Mrs Cooper came out of the kitchen in time to hear the last exchange. "Hello, Ianto. How are you? How's your mam?"

"We're fine, thank you."

"I couldn't help overhearing. If you've still got a licence, Jack, you're welcome to use my car. I won't be wanting it today. You could take Ianto and his mother into town. Save them the bus ride, it's always busy on a Friday."

"That's kind of you, thanks. How about it, Ianto?"

"Yes. Thank you."

They drove back to the Jones house and at ten the four of them started for town. The city was busy with shoppers and they had to circle the car park twice before finding a parking space. Ianto walked beside his mother, carrying the bag containing his father's suit, a shirt, tie and his best shoes. They had picked them out that morning. Jack walked with Aunt Nerys listening to her comments about the city but watching Ianto's rigid back and wishing he had driven him off somewhere rather than fallen in with his plans. He had to get Ianto alone and soon. They stopped at the bottom of St Mary's Street.

"I'll meet you back at the car in two hours," said Jack. "You'll need a hand with all the shopping."

"That's very good of you, Jack. And you're sure you don't mind going to Debenhams?" Mrs Jones was as loath as her son to ask for help.

"Mrs J, you know me well enough by now to know I wouldn't have offered if I did. See you in a bit."

He stood and watched them walk away then strode off to the milk bar in Westgate Street where he was meeting Toshiko and Owen. They were already there, sitting cosily at a table in the window with milkshakes in front of them. Jack waved when they spotted him.

"Hi, you guys." He took off his greatcoat and bundled it up on the seat.

"No Ianto?" asked Toshiko.

"Had to do something with his mom. I'll just get a drink." He went to the counter and bought a Coke before slipping into the seat opposite them. "Cheers."

"Is Ianto okay?"

"No. You saw him yesterday, all stiff upper lip. And his mom's as bad. And Rhi."

"Not everyone needs to cry buckets all the time," commented Owen. "If that's how they want to be you should leave 'em alone."

"Says one who knows."


	3. A Mystery Begins

**Five Go Mad in Cardiff**

Chapter Three: A Mystery Begins

Debenhams was one of the larger stores in the city, a rival for Howells, and it was busy this Friday morning. It was one of the new self-service stores and women were looking through the goods, making their selections and then queuing patiently to pay. There were less people on the first floor where Jack, Owen and Toshiko found the offices tucked away in a corner. Jack explained why they were there and they were taken through a locked door into the staff-only area and given into the care of an Assistant Manager introduced as Brian Pugh. He took them to the staff locker room.

"It's just over here. Shall I open it?" asked Brian.

"Please."

"I don't expect he kept much. We mostly use them for wallets and handbags when we're on the shop floor." The narrow metal locker was open now. "I'll let you clear it." Brian stepped back.

There were not many items in Emlyn Jones's locker. A black jumper. Two library books. A pack of playing cards. One grey glove. A pair of dress shoes probably kept to be worn in the shop. An old photograph of his wife and children stuck to the door. Jack took them out one by one and handed them to Toshiko. Brian found them a large carrier bag and they were put in tidily.

"Is there anything else I can do?" asked Brian. "Emlyn was an excellent employee and we want to do all we can to help his family."

Jack hesitated. He had come to spare Mrs Jones and Ianto an unpleasant task but now he was here … "Could we see where it happened? I think it was round the back somewhere."

"I don't see why not. This way." They went down some stairs, Toshiko walking with Brian and the others following.

Owen put a hand on Jack's arm and held him back slightly. "What's going on?" he asked quietly. "Why do you want to see where Uncle Emlyn died?"

"I just do. Come on." He continued down the stairs and, after a moment, Owen followed.

After descending the stairs they walked through a short corridor and into the warehouse and delivery area. Skirting a lorry which was being unloaded, they used the open double doors and emerged into a walled yard forty feet wide by sixty or so long. A few cars were parked along the right wall and another lorry was on the left. Large rubbish bins lined the back wall on either side of high double gates, currently propped open.

"Emlyn was found over here. I didn't speak to them myself, but I understand the police believe the thieves were hiding behind these bins when Emlyn spotted them." He led them to the right of the gates. "There's not much to see."

Toshiko was grateful the rain had washed away all traces of blood. She looked around at the ten foot high wall topped with broken glass, the sturdy wooden gates which could be barred and padlocked. The doors into the warehouse were thick metal. It was an ideal place to hide but was as hard to get out of as to get in. Why would thieves choose this way to enter?

"Do many of the staff use this as a exit?" she asked.

"Quite a few. The bus stop is just over there." Brian pointed through the gates. "We lock up just after six."

"What was taken?" asked Jack.

"I'm sorry?"

"What was taken? Did the thieves get away with much?"

"Uh, actually we don't think anything was taken. The police got us to check the safe and that was untouched. More difficult to say about the stock but none is obviously missing." Brian looked round at them guilelessly. "Emlyn must have scared them off."

"I expect you're right." Jack smiled. "Thanks ever so much. Do you mind if we have a minute? Just to remember him where he spent his last moments. We'll go out that way." He nodded towards the gates.

"Of course. If you need anything, just ask for me, Brian Pugh." He shook their hands and walked off.

"No," said Owen firmly. He scowled at his friends. "Don't even think it."

"What are you talking about?" asked Toshiko.

"You know what I'm talking about. You two, you've got that look again. That 'I think there's a mystery here' look. There's nothing here for us to get involved in. Uncle Emlyn was killed by thieves, a tragedy not a mystery. End of story." He stood with hands on hips glaring at them.

Jack looked speculatively at Toshiko. Once again it seemed, she had picked up on the same inconsistencies that he had. She smiled back at him and shrugged as if to say 'I can't help it'.

"Owen, don't you think it strange that thieves determined enough to kill your uncle then just hightailed it out of here? Why didn't they carry on and break in? There was nothing to stop them," Jack said reasonably.

"But why were they here in the first place?" added Toshiko. "This happened on Monday, the least busy day of the week. And the previous week's takings would have been banked."

"They could have taken some stock. You heard that bloke, they can't tell." Owen was determined not to be drawn into their speculation.

"The amount of goods worth committing murder for would be big enough to miss. You think they went into that warehouse piled high with stuff and left with a green woolly and a pair of slippers!" Jack shook his head. "No, something's not right."

Owen sighed heavily. "You're not going to let this drop, are you?"

Toshiko came up and linked her arm through his. "Surely you're a teensy bit interested too. I mean, why would thieves waste time killing your uncle when they could have left him tied up?"

"They did a number on him," said Jack. "Mr Cooper was telling me last night. Might be interesting to know exactly what the wounds were. Need a doctor to find that out."

"Oh no, you're not dragging me into this." Owen tried to pull away from Toshiko but she clung on.

"I'm sure if you explained that you're a medical student, the hospital would show you round. A question dropped into the right ear might find out a lot," wheedled Toshiko. "Please, Owen, for me?"

Jack watched her admiringly. She really knew how to push Owen's buttons and he was so much in love with her that he couldn't resist. It was wonderful to see. Jack was pleased for them both that their romance was working out. They had overcome the problems of living so far apart and seemed set fair for a future together.

"I suppose I could," said Owen grudgingly.

"Thanks, Owen," said Jack. He looked round. "We'd better get out of here and decide what to do next."

-ooOoo-

Ianto was waiting in the car park when Jack got there just before noon. He was sitting on a bench with three bags of shopping beside him and looked up when Jack approached. The smile that lit his face made Jack's heart lift. He just had to find a way to make Ianto smile a lot more.

"Mam and Aunt Nerys got the bus as we finished early. Left me with the shopping." He got up and picked up two of the bags, Jack snagged the other. "Where are Tosh and Owen?"

"They had things to do. We fixed up to meet for a meal out tonight. Gwen's up for it and we really want you to come too." He unlocked the car and they piled the bags in the back.

"I … I don't know."

"It's just a meal. At that Chinese in Tiger Bay. Nothing fancy." Jack put the key in the ignition and glanced at his friend. Remembering Toshiko, he said, "Please, Ianto, for me?"

Ianto nodded. "Okay. As long as Mam doesn't mind."

"Great." He started the engine and they drove out into the midday traffic. "Was everything all right at the undertakers?"

"Umm." Ianto did not want to talk about it. "Are you having lunch with us?"

"If there's enough. I was wondering … Fancy coming out with me this afternoon? It should stay dry and I need some fresh air. Been cooped up on airplanes and indoors too long."

"I'd love it."

He put his head on Jack's shoulder and kept it there all the way back to the Cooper house. He closed his eyes and drank in the aroma of sandalwood aftershave and felt the soft wool of the greatcoat under his cheek. They could be back in America on one of the many journeys they had made by Greyhound bus or train along the Eastern seaboard. Ianto liked the parts of America he had seen, from vibrant New York to sleepy towns in New England. Even Galveston, home of Jack's parents, had its good points though the Texas heat had taken some getting used to.

Ianto wished himself back at Harvard. In the grand old buildings and large lecture halls. In the small off-campus apartment he shared with Jack and where they had late night discussions with a bunch of friends fuelled by beers and pretzels. University was living up to all Ianto's expectations. With the extra novelty of living in America, with Jack, it was perfect. His daydreams ended when the car engine stopped. Reality crept back at once and he sat up and faced it. His father was dead and everything had changed for Ianto, his mam and his sister. There was no going back but the dream had been good while it lasted.

When she heard their plans, Mrs Cooper insisted they keep the car so Jack drove round and parked outside the Jones house. "Wonder what's for lunch? I'm starved." He took the Debenhams bag and one of the carriers.

"I don't think it'll be much. Mam won't have had time." Ianto had the other carrier bags and walked beside Jack round the side of the house to the back door.

"If I know her, it'll still be a feast." He opened the door and delicious smells issued forth. "There what did I tell you? Mrs J is a fabulous cook."

"Except it's me that's cooking," said Aunt Nerys with a laugh. She was standing at the stove stirring a simmering pot.

"Really? Oh well." Jack put as much sham disappointment in the words as he could.

"That's enough from you! Put the bags on the floor for now. I'll sort them later."

With his hands free, Jack crossed the room and hugged Aunt Nerys from behind. "What are you making for our delectation? Eye of newt and wing of bat?"

"Cheeky devil. It's rissoles and chips. That all right for you?"

"Smashing."

Ianto looked on, amused by Jack's antics. "Give me your coat. I'll go and hang it up. Where's Mam?"

"Upstairs. She needs a bit of time." Aunt Nerys, released by Jack who was taking his coat off, turned round. "There was a letter waiting when we got back. Upset her a bit."

Ianto looked aghast. "What was in it?"

"It wasn't the contents, Ianto. It was addressed to your tad. Took her by surprise, that's all. Made her a bit weepy and she wanted to be alone." Movement above them made her look up. "Don't mention it when she comes down. Be normal with her, it's what she wants."

"We'll do our best, right, Ianto?" prompted Jack. He stood beside him, hand on his back.

"Yes," replied Ianto dubiously. He went into the hall with the coats.

-ooOoo-

Cardiff Royal Infirmary was an imposing Victorian building on Broadway with beds for around 500 patients. It was a teaching hospital and Owen went to the student doctors' entrance hoping someone there would be sympathetic to his request. He was not sure how Toshiko and Jack had persuaded him to come here. No, he amended, it was Toshiko who had done the persuading. One flutter of her eyelashes and he was putty in her hands. He felt disgusted and pleased at the same time.

If he had secretly hoped to be turned away, he was disappointed. After being passed around a bit one of the tutors, Hywel Evans, who was at a loose end readily agreed to show him round. Donning a white coat to which he was not entitled, Owen walked the wards with Dr Evans. After seeing the patients, he was given a tour of the X-ray room, pharmacy and stood in the gallery watching an appendectomy in the surgical suite. The tour was so comprehensive and interesting that Owen almost missed the opportunity to ask about his uncle's treatment. They were in Casualty when he opened the subject.

"Do you keep your records handy? At Guy's, they're in another building. A real bone of contention with the doctors."

"Good to know we're more advanced than Guy's. Our records room is right here." Dr Evans opened the door to a large room. Clerks sat at desks among ranks of filing cabinets full of files containing doctors' notes, X-rays and all manner of test results. "Filed by name and updated within days of a visit."

"Impressive. If it works." Owen had noted that Dr Evans was keen to defend his hospital. "Can we test it?"

"I insist on it. I don't want you going back to Guy's saying we're not efficient. What do you have in mind?"

"As I explained, I'm here for my uncle's funeral. He was brought here by the ambulance four days ago but was DOA. Nothing to do with the care he received," Owen added hastily. "But a good test, I think."

It took just five minutes for one of the clerks, a Miss Browning, to locate Emlyn Jones's records. Dr Evans undid the file and spread out the contents, eager to show that every last scrap of material was there. Owen took his time checking, all the while scanning the documents and filing away the details.

"You're right, Dr Evans, everything is here. I'm impressed. My congratulations, Miss Browning."

They left her still preening at the compliment. Half an hour later, Owen returned the white coat and walked out into the fresh air. The visit had taken longer than planned and he walked quickly to the milk bar. Toshiko was waiting for him, sitting at a table with a drink in front of her reading a paperback she always kept in her pocket. Three youths were eyeing her from another table, whispering and sniggering. Owen got himself a frothy coffee and sat down where he could keep an eye on them.

"Any luck?" she asked. The paperback went back into her pocket and she smiled at him.

"I saw all the records and Jack was right, there was something funny about the attack." He sipped the coffee and got froth on the tip of his nose.

"Here, let me." She leant across and carefully wiped it clean.

"Weirdo. Letting a Jap touch you like that? Jap lover." The three youths were crowding the table. They were big, tall and broad, their chain and stud encrusted leather jackets marking them out as rockers. Clearly used to bullying anyone weaker than them they sneered down at Owen.

Not averse to a scrap, Owen tried to stand but they wouldn't let him out of the booth. "Bugger off," he snarled loudly.

"What's going on? I don't want any trouble." The owner came out from behind the counter.

"We're going." The leader waited a second or two, to prove he was not being forced to leave, then turned and sauntered off. One of his acolytes spat at Toshiko, his spittle landing on her hair, as he passed.

"Ugh!" she cried.

"Give me that." Owen took the tissue and wiped at her hair. "It's gone." He looked out of the window and saw the youths pushing their way along the pavement making women and children walk in the road. "Damn bullies."

"Owen, I want to leave." Toshiko had gathered her gloves and bag and was half out of the booth. "Please."

"Sure." He took a quick sip of the coffee and walked out with her. The other patrons watched them go in silence. None of them would have come to their aid if the youths had got really nasty.

"I want to go home," said Toshiko. She was angry with herself for getting so upset. Random abuse against Japanese people was nothing new. It had happened to her grandfather and aunts in London but Toshiko and her parents had escaped. The only prejudice she had encountered had been at school where she had been disliked for her intellect not her ethnicity.

"We'll get a taxi," offered Owen. He put a hand under her elbow and steered her towards the taxi rank in The Hayes. He hated seeing her upset and for once didn't care about the expense. If he saw those youths again he was going to give them a walloping they wouldn't forget.

-ooOoo-

Throughout lunch at the Jones house, Jack and Aunt Nerys kept up a lively discussion to cover the silence of their companions. Mrs Jones was quiet, eating a little but mostly pushing the food around her plate. It was clear she wasn't listening to the conversation. Ianto made a bit more effort and contributed occasionally but his attention was on his mother. The concerned glances grew longer until finally he became totally silent and kept his gaze on the tinned fruit dessert. Mrs Jones roused enough to shoo Jack and Ianto out of the house. She and Aunt Nerys would clear up and get on with their planned baking session.

Ianto was quiet in the car. He stared out of the side window and looked at the passing houses, not caring where they were headed. Jack drove through Barry to the furthest end of the beach, where sand gave way to rocks, and parked on a patch of grass which gave a view across the Bristol Channel. The clouds were moving fast, blown by a stiff breeze which was also creating choppy waves. There would probably be more rain before the day was done. Out of the car, Jack put on his greatcoat. Ianto wore a duffel coat of his father's that he had found hanging in the hall and which was warmer than his other jacket. They walked side by side but not touching down the steep path between rocks and sand dunes to the beach.

Closing his eyes, Jack took in several deep breaths, filling his lungs with fresh air. "That's better." He fastened three buttons of his coat.

"Are you cold?"

"Nah. Don't want it flapping about. Let's walk."

The two friends started along the hard packed sand towards Barry's Pleasure Beach. The wind was in their faces and Jack found it blew away the last lingering effects of jet lag. He picked up the pace, striding out energetically. Ianto kept up with him, walking alongside with ease borne of long experience. They had walked the streets of New York and Boston like this as well as trails in the Green Mountain National Forest in Vermont. When they reached a point level with the parade of shops and restaurants, Jack paused and stood, hands in his pockets, looking out to sea. The tide was out and seagulls were squawking over something stranded on the expanse of ridged sand.

"Do you think Mam's all right?" asked Ianto. He had been puzzling over this for the past hour or more.

"It's natural she's upset, Ianto. Be pretty odd if she wasn't."

"But she's been so calm. I thought she was … over it."

Jack turned to face Ianto. "She'll never be over it. She was married to your tad for over twenty five years, she'll miss him for the rest of her life. Like you will."

Ianto looked anywhere but at Jack. He knew what Jack was expecting but he couldn't give it to him. "Clouds are getting darker. We'd better go back." He began walking back the way they had come, placing his feet in the footprints he'd just left.

Jack watched him go for several minutes then finally started after him. He didn't try to catch up but was walking marginally faster than Ianto and drew alongside eventually. Ianto adjusted his pace to Jack's and they stayed together. The rain, a heavy shower, started when they were five hundred yards from the car. They ran up the path.

"In here," said Jack. He held open one of the rear doors. When Ianto was in, Jack ran round to the other side and got in beside him. Rain ran down the windows obscuring the view. The wind sporadically rocked the car. "Take your coat off."

Pushing the coats onto the front seats, Ianto turned to Jack. "Hold me."

Opening his arms, Jack welcomed his friend into his embrace. He remembered nights sitting on the floor of their apartment staring into the flames of the wood burning stove. Holding Ianto gave him such pleasure. "Talk to me, Ianto. Tell me what you're feeling."

"Happy to be with you. I missed you after you'd gone yesterday."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know."

Jack let a few minutes go by. "So?"

"I'm sad. Sad I won't see Tad again. There are … things I wanted to tell him. Things I wanted him to share with me. Our graduation for one. And … he's not going to be there." Ianto's voice broke a little but he was still dry-eyed.

Hearing the expected words, Jack decided to stir things up a little. "You'd have thought he'd have been more careful. It was pretty stupid to tackle those thieves. He should have left well alone then he'd still be here. I mean, how selfish can you get."

Ianto reared upright, staring angrily at Jack. "He was not selfish. I can't believe you just said that! He was doing the right thing, like he always did."

"And got himself killed."

"He didn't know that would happen. It was an accident. A crime!"

"And that makes it all right? Look what he's done to your mom. If that was me, I'd be really angry with him."

Ianto glared at Jack. "What is the matter with you?"

"Aren't you angry?" Jack returned the glare innocently.

"What if I am?" Ianto thumped his chest. "I'm the one he left behind. I'm the one who's lost his father. I'm the one who'll never see Tad again." The long suppressed tears seeped from his eyes and trickled down his cheeks. "I hate that he's gone. I hate all the grief he's caused Mam and Rhi. He hate him for dying!"

"Come here." Jack pulled the struggling and wildly sobbing Ianto into his arms once more. He held him tight and rocked him as much as the cramped confines of the car would allow. The dam of tears had burst, the first sign that Ianto's grief would run its natural course.

Ianto cried for half an hour, drenching Jack's pullover and shirt. Exhausted by the outburst and a disturbed night, he nestled against Jack and fell asleep. When he woke two hours later, Jack was still holding him but the rain had stopped. Watery sunshine was holding twilight at bay but soon it would be dark. "You got me going deliberately, didn't you?"

"Uh-huh. You needed to admit how you feel."

"I don't really hate Tad."

"I know and so does he. But you were wrong about one thing. He hasn't left you, he's in here." Jack placed a hand on Ianto's chest. "He'll be with you wherever you are from now on. You just have to hold onto your memories."

"I hope you're right, I really do." Ianto raised his head and kissed Jack long and deep.


	4. A Night Out

**Five Go Mad in Cardiff**

Chapter Four: A Night Out

The Golden Dragon restaurant was one of the first to serve authentic Chinese food in Cardiff. From its central Tiger Bay premises, it served sailors initially and gradually extended its clientele to include locals and was now a popular hang out for young people. The small dining room was full of mismatched tables and chairs, squeezed in with barely enough room for patrons to sit down. Waiters had to push through with many apologies. Other Chinese restaurants had opened elsewhere in the city and boasted spacious seating and flock wallpaper but they did not have the atmosphere of the Dragon and the food was not as good. That was why, at seven thirty on this Friday evening in late October, every table was occupied. The air was filled with cigarette smoke and the sound of happy patrons talking and laughing, except at one table.

Seated at the round table by the sole window, Gwen felt the tension in her four friends. Jack had been thoughtful and distant since she got home. In the rush to wash and change she hadn't noticed but in the car on the short drive to Ianto's he had barely said a word. He hadn't even commented on her miniskirt, worn a scandalous two inches above the knee and showing a good amount of thigh when she sat down. She wasn't as surprised that Ianto was quiet - he had good reason - but he seemed ill-at-ease around Jack which was highly unusual. They'd met Owen and Toshiko at the restaurant where her father had dropped them off. Toshiko was quiet, almost jumpy. Owen hovered over her as if she would break, and didn't seem inclined to talk.

When the waiter had taken their order, Gwen said, "What is the matter with you lot? I'm the one that's been working all day. All you've done is swan around town." She took a good swig of the cheap red wine.

"Sorry, Gwen. Can't even blame jet lag tonight." Jack smiled at her. He looked round the table. Gwen was on his left and beyond her was Ianto, staring into his wine glass which he was twirling round and round. Toshiko was on Jack's right with Owen between her and Ianto. They all looked as miserable as sin. Jack knew why Ianto was quiet but not why Toshiko was upset and Owen protective. "Something happened, Tosh?" he asked gently.

"Oh, it's stupid really. Just … just something someone said." She took a long drink of the wine, draining the glass.

"Do you want me to say or would you rather not?" Owen's arm rested on the back of her chair. He gently rubbed her shoulder.

"Some rockers called me a Jap and … and one of them spat on me," she said in a rush. It felt better to get it out in the open. She had washed her hair twice since but was convinced it was still sticky.

"That's horrible. I'm sorry." Jack placed a hand over hers.

"It's not new. Happens a bit in London but not down here. Can I have some more wine?" She held out her glass.

"I'll get it." Owen got to the bottle before Ianto and filled her glass. "They were louts. I should have gone after them." He regretted not tackling the youths and doing more to protect Toshiko.

"Three to one? No, Owen, they'd have hurt you." She leant against him briefly.

"Where was this? Can you describe them?" Gwen was searching her handbag for a piece of paper and a pen. "Ianto, lend me a pen. Can't find mine."

"WPC Cooper is on the case. Louts beware, she always gets her man," joked Jack.

"Shut up, this is important. Thanks, Ianto." She accepted the ballpoint he held out. "Tosh?"

"I don't want to report this, Gwen."

"You should. How are we going to stop them doing it again?"

"If I see them again, I'll stop them." It was clear Owen meant what he said.

"And then WPC Cooper will arrest you for assault," said Jack. He laughed, feeling his mood lighten. He knew he had to sort things out with Ianto but was confident he could, given time. Meanwhile, being with his friends again should be a happy occasion.

"Be serious," protested Gwen.

"It's hard when you're acting all officious. How many arrests have you made? A dozen? Two dozen?"

"One actually. Probationers don't get a chance to make arrests very often. Besides, I'm stuck in the station most of the time."

Ianto stirred out of his introspection. "What had he done, this guy you arrested?"

"It was a woman and she … she didn't have a dog licence."

Gwen looked so shamefaced that they all burst out laughing. Being a good sport, Gwen soon joined in. They drank a toast to her maiden arrest and finished the bottle of wine. Another was ordered when the starters arrived – a selection of dumplings with king prawns which they ate with their fingers – and conversation began to flow more easily. Gwen told them all about life in the police, describing a typical day of paperwork and walking the beat. She liked most of it but resented not being treated in the same way as the male probationers who had more time out on the street.

Over the main courses and the third bottle of wine, the talk moved on to university life. Toshiko had started that September but already felt at home at Girton College where she was studying electrical engineering. Her description of the extensive and beautiful grounds was topped by Jack and Ianto who waxed lyrical about Harvard's campus. It wasn't new, they'd been boasting of the place for the past two years whenever the friends met, but when they described recent trips to New York and Vermont the others became very envious. Both boys were in their third and final year; Ianto studying Medieval History and Jack, Romance Languages and Literature. Owen made them laugh with an account of his visits to the hospital wards. He was in his first year which was mostly academic but there was one afternoon a week spent seeing patients. His stories all involved spilt bodily fluids and had them in hysterics.

By the time to they got the dessert and the fourth bottle of wine, Toshiko was drunk and loud. She had lost her inhibitions sufficiently to fondle Owen under the table and laugh at everything. Gwen wasn't far behind her, made talkative by the booze. She worked hard and liked to let her hair down at the end of the week. That's when she met boys and she was currently praising the weekly dance at the Ritz. Quietly drinking for most of the night, Ianto was not quite so far gone. Alcohol made him quiet and morose and he sat listening to the others while glancing sidelong at Jack. Owen and Jack were relatively sober. Owen because he was concerned for Toshiko; the afternoon's events still rankled. Jack was not a heavy drinker, preferring a single glass of good bourbon to an excess of anything else. He had been especially careful this night as he was driving Mrs Cooper's car.

"But what about Rhys?" demanded Toshiko, leaning across Jack to poke Gwen. "It's not fair to keep stringing him along."

"Me? He's the one keeps saying he's going to change jobs, move to Cardiff. If he can't get off his arse and do something why should I bother." Gwen pushed her dessert dish away and reached for the pack of cigarettes. She offered them to Owen, the only one who regularly smoked. "Want one?"

"Cheers." He put it to one side as he finished the trifle.

"Can I have one?" asked Ianto.

"Sure." Gwen waited until he had taken one then lit up, passing him the lighter. "I mean, if he wants to be a driver or mechanic, whatever it is, he should do something about it."

"It's still not right," persisted Toshiko. "You're two-timing him. I'd never do that." She looked longingly at Owen and toppled sideways. He caught her. "Oops."

"Upsy-daisy." Owen pushed her upright until he had lit his cigarette then put his arm back round her. "I know you wouldn't." They kissed.

Jack looked away, leaning back in his chair as far as he could without bumping into the woman seated behind him. He gazed at the posters on the walls, old prints of Paris for some reason he could not fathom. Ianto had kissed him like that in the car that afternoon. Taken completely by surprise, Jack had initially responded then pushed him away. Until that point their friendship had been chaste. That did not mean they were not affectionate; they touched and hugged regularly and were rarely apart. But even though they shared a bedroom and occasionally a bed or sleeping bag, they had not kissed on the lips or explored one another's bodies. Jack had not made a move on Ianto because he thought he would be rejected in disgust. Better an affectionate friendship than no friendship at all. Or so he had believed. The way Ianto had kissed him gave Jack a lot to think about.

"You're very quiet tonight," said Gwen. She put an arm round Jack's shoulders and leant forward, her face close to his. "What's up?"

"Nothing. You and Rhys still an item or not then?"

She pulled a face. "I don't know. I like him but he's never here and he's a lousy dancer."

"Is dancing that important?" Jack took her hand to push away the cigarette, the smoke was getting in his eyes.

"Yes." Through the boozy haze, she felt the tingle of excitement at the touch of his hand. He was a fantastic bloke. Rhys never made her tingle, not any more anyway. He was solid and reliable and her parents liked him, though would have preferred it if he was not a farmhand. Rhys would always treat her right and life would be safe with him. But there was none of the excitement that someone like Jack would bring to a relationship. Life would never be dull with Jack.

Across the table, Ianto watched them. Gwen was flirting with Jack, that much was obvious, and he was lapping it up, holding her hand and staring into her eyes. Ianto looked away, took a drag on his cigarette and then reached for the wine. There was not much left and he held it out. "Anyone mind if I finish this?"

"No, you're all right, sweetheart." Gwen smiled at him, managing to fall sideways and bump into Jack. "Sorry."

The others all declined the wine so Ianto poured it into his glass. He downed it in one gulp. He had made a hash of things that afternoon, got carried away and been rebuffed. He did not regret his impulsive kiss even though it had got him nowhere. Probably less than nowhere. He doubted Jack would be comfortable around him ever again. Ianto had buggered up their friendship for good and all. The vague idea of staying in Cardiff to look after his mother was starting to look attractive. He stubbed out the cigarette.

"I can get it." Toshiko pushed Owen away and fumbled in her shoulder bag. "There, see." She pulled out two envelopes, one larger than the other. "Found these yesterday, thought you'd like them." The smaller envelope went to Gwen and the larger to Ianto.

"Nothing for me?" Jack pulled a sad face.

"You can have a kiss." Toshiko landed a sloppy one on his cheek.

"What's this?" queried Gwen, opening the flap. "Oh." The photograph of herself and Rhys was an untimely reminder of her boyfriend.

"I thought it was good. Don't you think it's good? Owen, she doesn't think it's good." Toshiko was babbling loudly.

"For Pete's sake, tell her you like it," said Owen. He was aware of other customers looking their way.

"Yeah, 'cos I like it. Thanks, Tosh." She made to put it away but Jack took it from her.

"Hey, it is good. From Ianto's party, right? I remember that red dress, very sexy. Ianto, what do you think?"

His friend did not hear him. He had opened his envelope and found, inside a slim leather frame, the photograph of himself and his father. They had been clearing the garden of abandoned bottles and glasses, picking up litter and anything else that had been dropped by the partygoers, and looked round when Toshiko had called. Consequently, they were taken unawares, looking enquiringly into the camera without the pained look both wore when asked to pose. Ianto had seen his father look like that so many times. Never again.

"Ianto, mate, you okay?" Owen watched as a single tear ran down Ianto's cheek.

"Now I've made him sad again." Toshiko tried to reach across the table to hug Ianto but only succeeded in knocking over glasses and banging her chair into a passing waiter.

In the confusion, Ianto slipped the photograph into his pocket. After helping to right the table, he got up and went to the toilets. By the time he returned, Jack had paid the bill and everyone was getting their coats on. Owen was looking after Toshiko, who could barely stand, while Jack was supporting Gwen. They got out of the restaurant and the cool fresh air – it had rained again – sobered the girls a little.

"But you mustn't pay for it," Toshiko was saying, holding onto Jack's arm. "I've got money, I can pay my share."

"Don't worry, you will. But I hate fiddling about at the table. I'll work it out and you can all divvy up tomorrow. What are we doing tomorrow?" He put an arm round Toshiko and led her down the street to the car.

"Coming to me. Mum and Dad are out all day." An arm waved dangerously. "We can do … whatever."

"What is there to do in Sully?" queried Gwen. She was walking behind Jack like a puppy, hand on the tied-back belt of his greatcoat.

"Not a lot," agreed Owen. "But come anyway. We can always go into town later." He grabbed Toshiko so Jack could unlock the car.

"You get in first, Owen. Tosh can sit on your lap. Ianto, jump in the front. I need help with directions."

A few minutes later, they were all inside. Toshiko was giggling as she undid the buttons of Owen's shirt. Gwen was disappointed she was not next to Jack. Ianto was sitting quietly, staring out of the windscreen.

"Before we go anywhere, anyone feeling ill? Gwen, you look a bit green." Their eyes met in the rearview mirror.

"No, I'm all right." Just to be sure, she cracked the window open for some air.

No one admitted to feeling sick. "If you do, just shout out and I'll stop but do not, I repeat, do not be sick in the car." He turned on the ignition. "If I go down here, I can get onto the Penarth Road, can't I, Ianto?"

"Yeah. Turn right at the end."

They drove off, Jack checking the way with Ianto even when he didn't need to, just to get him to talk. The night was dark and once on Sully Road, with fields on one side and woods on the other, the streetlights ended. Jack drove carefully. He did not know the road well and this was a strange car, plus he had drunk passengers on board. Ten minutes after leaving Tiger Bay they made an unscheduled stop for Toshiko to be sick on the verge. Entering Sully, Jack found all the large and imposing houses looked alike. This was the preferred residence of many of the wealthy people who worked in Cardiff but wanted to live in the country, by the sea. They found the correct road but none of them could remember which was Toshiko's house, even Toshiko who was half-asleep. They went up and down three times peering at all the houses, none of which showed a light.

"I think it's on this side," said Gwen, waving to the left. "It's got a sundial on the wall."

"Not very helpful," said Jack, wryly. "Can barely see the houses let alone the walls. You'd have thought they'd have paid for streetlights." He crept forward, peering to right and left.

"Mr Sato's car should be in the driveway," suggested Ianto. "A Rover 90. Only …"

"Yeah?"

"It's black." They glanced at one another and spluttered with laughter.

Gwen sat forward. "What's the joke?"

"Nothing. Hang on, what's that?" A light had appeared in the porch of one of the houses. A door opened. "There it is." He swung into the driveway and parked by the Rover 90. "Hello, sir. We were a bit lost," said Jack, getting out of the car.

"I thought you might be. We heard the car go past a couple of times." Mr Sato looked at the back of the car where Toshiko was struggling to get out. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, sir." Jack helped Owen until he was able to support her alone.

"Daddy, I'm drunk," she announced with a giggle.

"So I see. Better get her inside, Owen. Thank you for bringing them home, Jack."

"No problem. Ah, you may want to keep an eye on her. She's been sick once already." Jack got back in the car. Mr Sato waited until the car was through the open gates before going back into the house.

The drive back to Cardiff was quieter. Gwen dozed off sprawled across the back seat and Jack and Ianto did not have anything to say to one another. Or rather, they had so much to say neither knew how to start. It was almost midnight when Jack drew up outside Ianto's house.

"Here we are." He left the engine running.

"Thanks. You be all right with Gwen?"

"Yeah. I can manage her."

"Goodnight then." Ianto was halfway down the path when Jack caught up to him.

"Ianto … um, I want us to talk but … Not now, it's late, but soon. Yeah?" He reached for his friend's hand. It felt cold and unresponsive.

"Okay. I'd better go in." He pulled his hand away and reached into a pocket for his key.

Jack thrust his hands into his pockets. "You'll come to Tosh's tomorrow?"

"If I'm not needed here." He shrugged, half-smiled and stepped away. "'Night."

"Goodnight." Jack waited until Ianto was inside before walking back to the car.

Gwen was awake when he parked on the drive in front of the garage. "Home, sweet home," she said ironically.

"Let's try not to wake your folks," Jack replied.

He helped her from the car and managed to stop her slamming the door shut. Inside the house, she looked at the stairs and gulped. Standing was hard enough, climbing up there looked impossible. Without a word, Jack picked her up and as quietly as possible, mounted the stairs. She hung on tightly, loving the feel of his strong arms round her. One of his hands was on her thigh where her skirt had ridden up, radiating heat through the thin tights. She laid her head on his shoulder, her nose rubbing against his mildly stubbly chin. At the top of the stairs he carried her to her room, pushing open the door and placing her on the bed. He tried to rise but Gwen kept her arms round his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Her tongue pushed between his lips and explored.

Jack broke away. "Let me go!" he hissed. Her hold was strong and he had to fight to get out of her embrace. Eventually he managed it, stepping back out of reach. "Goodnight." On the landing, he met Mrs Cooper. "She's a bit drunk. Couldn't get up … up the stairs. Had to … had to carry her," he stuttered.

"Don't run away, Jack," said Gwen. She appeared at the door, her voice low and seductive, or trying to be so. "Hello, Mam. Jack carried me upstairs." A satisfied grin spread across her expressive features.

"Which was kind of him. Back in your room, Gwen, let's get you into bed. Goodnight, Jack." Mrs Cooper moved past her guest and gently pushed Gwen into the bedroom.

"Goodnight, Jack," echoed Gwen.

"'Night," he muttered.

He made the safety of his room and closed the door behind him, resting against it for several minutes. How embarrassing was that! Trust him to be caught in a compromising situation by Gwen's mother when it wasn't even his fault. What must she think of him? He pulled off his shoes and sat down heavily on the bed resting his head in his hands. What a day! Kissed by two of his friends and running from both of them.

-ooOoo-

In the Jones house, Ianto was sitting in the kitchen with his mother. She had been there when he came in and it had seemed rude to go straight to bed. Besides, he wanted a glass of water to help sober up.

"Take these." Mrs Jones held out two aspirin. "They'll help."

"Thanks." He swallowed them with some water then got up to refill the glass.

"Looks like it was a good evening." She was sat at the table, looking up at him where he leant against the draining board. "Did you all have a lot to drink?"

"No. Owen and Jack were pretty sober. Tosh was … out of it. Gwen too." He drank the water in one long gulp.

"No harm in that as long as it's not every night. I'm pleased you have such good friends."

"They're okay." He placed the glass on the side for washing later. "Tosh has invited us to her house tomorrow. We were thinking of going but … If you need me here I don't mind."

"No, you go. Aunt Nerys and I will be busy with the housework." She paused. "There is something I'd like you to do, on Sunday."

"Sure. What is it?" He sat down, recognising she was serious.

"The funeral home has a viewing. It's in the afternoon and Rhi's agreed to come. I'd like you there too."

Ianto looked down at his hands. "You mean … Tad'll be in his … in his coffin."

"Yes. Does that bother you?"

He nodded. How could he explain without offending her? Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the photo frame. "Tosh gave me this tonight. It's … it's how I remember Tad. I don't really want …" He couldn't say any more and thrust the frame at her.

"Oh, that's lovely. I've never seen you two look so natural." Tears pricked her eyes.

"That's it, Mam. I want to remember him like that not in his coffin." Ianto wiped away tears and sniffed.

"I understand. If you really don't want to come, then that's all right." She traced her husband's face on the photograph. "Could I have a copy of this, do you think? I'd really like one."

"You have that, I'll ask Tosh for another." Giving her the photograph seemed the least he could do when he was disappointing her.

"No, this is yours. Just ask Tosh to get me one." She handed the frame back to her son. "How are you feeling now? Ready for bed?"

-ooOoo-

In Sully only Bunmei was asleep. Toshiko was sitting on the cold linoleum in the main bathroom after twice being violently sick. She felt ghastly. Clearing up after her, Mrs Sato was careful not to criticise. Her daughter was eighteen and becoming a young woman, it was natural she would try alcohol and occasionally overindulge. After an uncomfortable conversation with Mr Sato, Owen was lying on his bed fully dressed wishing he'd stopped Toshiko drinking so much. Mr Sato was standing in the garden thinking about Owen Harper.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to everyone for reviewing, alerting and making this a favourite story. Much appreciated - Jay.<em>


	5. Saturday Morning

_You will find some terms in this chapter, and later in the story, that are no longer used in polite society. I have used them here as they were common in the 1960s and I want to be true to the times. It is not my intention to cause offence._

_In case you are interested, I calculated the age of Toshiko's brother from her birthdate as shown in _The Torchwood Archives_ and the reference to his age in the episode _Captain Jack Harkness_. _

* * *

><p><strong>Five Go Mad in Cardiff<strong>

Chapter Five: Saturday Morning

Owen stood at his bedroom window. The large guest room was at the back of the house and looked out over the shingle beach to the Bristol Channel. For the past two days the sea had been grey and choppy, lashed by rain and wind. Now, with the sun finally shining, it was blue and green and rippled against the shore. Racing footsteps on the landing outside and the door flying open announced the arrival of Bunmei, Toshiko's baby brother.

"Howen! Howen, b'ekfast."

"Hello, mate." Owen smiled down at the little boy. At four years old, he was a round ball with legs and arms swaddled in dungarees and a thick jumper. "Where's breakfast today? In the bathroom?"

"No!" Bunmei ran round the bedroom looking at everything. He liked Owen and was curious about his belongings. He pounced on the mouth organ lying on the side. "Moosik." He rushed back to Owen holding out the instrument.

"Not now. You said it was breakfast time." Owen wasn't really bothered about breakfast. Rice and miso soup with seaweed did not come close to a full English for setting one up for the day. But he did not want to offend his hosts.

"B'ekfast." The mouth organ was forgotten, dropped to the floor, as Bunmei ran out of the room. "Run, Howen."

Chuckling, Owen followed him along the landing. Toshiko appeared from her room, pale, bleary-eyed and groggy, totally hungover after the night before. She grunted and headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Owen headed downstairs to the sunny dining room where Mr Sato was sitting at the head of the table reading a newspaper. Mrs Sato was helping Bunmei onto a chair as he chattered excitedly in Japanese. As young as he was, Bunmei had worked out that he had to speak English to Owen but reverted to Japanese with his parents.

"Good morning, Owen," said Mr Sato. He lowered the newspaper, smiled and nodded. "Did you sleep well?"

"Morning. Very well, thanks."

"Please help yourself, Owen." Mrs Sato smiled and set a bowl of soup and rice in front of her son. "Did I hear Toshiko?"

"Uh, yeah. She went into the bathroom." Owen took some from each of the dishes on the table and hoped he hadn't made another faux pas. Toshiko had told him where everything was supposed to be put – soup on the right, or was it the left – but it was a bit hazy.

As he ate, he glanced at the newspaper headlines. More about the disaster in Aberfan the week before. Over a hundred children had died when their school was engulfed by a spoil tip from the local mine. Race riots and protests against the Vietnam War in the US were mentioned in smaller type, so common now they were only major news when there were a substantial number of deaths. There didn't seem to be any good news, not since the summer when England had won the World Cup. He went back to the soup.

-ooOoo-

In the Jones house, breakfast was over. Rhiannon was in the garden sitting on the dustbin smoking. The garden was an oblong with a square tacked on at the side, larger than others in the road as it was a corner plot. A four foot high hedge ran round most of it. The oblong piece was grassed over with regimented flower beds on every side and the square patch was a vegetable garden. Her father had been out here every dry, light evening and at the weekends, planting, weeding and harvesting. It looked a bit tatty at this time of year, just some potatoes and green stuff still growing well. She wondered what would happen to it.

"Hey." Ianto stood next to her. "I haven't seen you much since I got back."

"You've been busy with Jack." She took a drag on the cigarette and looked up at him. He was attractive, there was no denying it, and the past couple of years away from home had given him a sophistication the local lads lacked. "But then you always are."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You can't seem to go anywhere without him. Joined at the hip, you are." Another drag and she managed to blow a perfect smoke ring. "Suppose he'll be round here later."

"Not for a while. Owen's coming, to see Mam, and then we're going to Tosh's place. You could come too if you want." He knew the others would make her welcome even though she was not one of them.

She laughed shortly. "No thanks. I'd be right out of place, and in your way."

He frowned down at her. There was some undercurrent that she was hinting at but not saying. "If you've got something to say, say it."

"We're poles apart, you and me. Ever since you went off to that posh college and mixed with Jack and his crowd. A Council typist doesn't fit in amongst all you university types."

"You'd be very welcome, Rhi. We're only going to hang out. Play records and stuff. You could bring your Beatles singles." He was trying too hard, he knew it. She was right, they had grown apart. Her experience in the local secondary modern was far removed from his at St John's College. She didn't even have anything in common with Gwen and Toshiko who had gone to the high school.

"No. Thanks." She said this kindly, knowing he was doing his best to bridge the gap. She took a last drag on the cigarette and stubbed it out on the fence. "Mam told me you're not coming tomorrow, to the viewing. The one thing she asked you to do and you won't."

"I don't think I can. I … I don't want to see him like that." He gazed across the garden.

"You think I do? Sometimes we do things for other people not just ourselves." She stood up.

"I know. I feel bad about it but -"

"But nothing. 'Bout time you joined us in the real world. This is your home. This is what you came from, what made you. Not that poncy college and university."

"I'll think about it." He had been feeling unhappy about his refusal all night. "I'll talk to Jack and see –"

"That's right, talk to sodding Jack. Are you queer, Ianto?"

"No!"

Any doubts he had about his sexuality could not be shared. Homosexuality was illegal in the UK and America although the general feeling was that anything done in private between consenting adults – which meant over twenty one – was okay. A couple of Ianto's fellow students were openly homosexual and they had been abused on the street, beaten up and threatened with prosecution. He did not want that for himself and yet … He pushed all thoughts of Jack and that kiss to the back of his mind.

"You sure? You and Jack, I mean you're always together. Holding hands when you think no one's looking. I've seen you. What do you get up to in that 'apartment' we hear so much about? Are you two fucking?" She knew the word would shock him, it was one no well brought up girl should use, but she was twenty four and working since she was fifteen. Her virginity had been given to a spotty youth called Keith in the back of his father's car some time ago. She saw no need to pretend to Ianto.

"Rhiannon! Watch your language." He stared at her in horror. He may not have been around much but he had heard from friends that she was active on the local scene, hanging out in pubs and dance halls with some of the less desirable boys, but he had not expected her to be so coarse.

She snorted with laughter. "What's it to you, little brother? Well, are you queer or aren't you?"

"No, I'm not. I have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, right, one of those to cover up that you prefer boys. Or should I say Jack."

"It's nothing like that." He spoke through gritted teeth, one eye on the back door. He did not want his mam or Aunt Nerys to overhear this conversation. "Lisa is my girlfriend. We saw each other all last year and went on holiday together, with Jack and his girl at the time."

Surprisingly she did not think he was lying but it didn't make any sense. "So why am I hearing about her for the first time now? Huh?"

"Because she's … she's black." He watched his sister carefully, wondering how she'd take it.

"A Negro?"

"Don't call her that! We say 'black' now. I know Mam and Tad aren't prejudiced but being willing to work and live with black people is not the same as welcoming one into the family. That's why I didn't say anything." He reached into a pocket and drew out his wallet, extracting a battered photograph. "This is Lisa."

Rhiannon studied the snap. Ianto in a brown sports top was sitting next to an attractive – no, beautiful – black girl in bright pink. They were smiling at the camera and looked happy. "She's good looking."

"Yeah, she is. Though, well, I think it might be over." He took the snap back and put it away. "She doesn't seem that keen any more."

Rhiannon wasn't surprised. Any girl would find it hard to have a decent relationship with Ianto when Jack came as part of the package. Whether they were queer or not, they were always together. Being a threesome when you wanted to be a couple would put anyone off. "Pity." She shivered. "I'm going in."

He watched her go.

-ooOoo-

Breakfast started late in the Cooper house.

Geraint Cooper liked leisurely weekends. An unhurried cooked breakfast was an essential start followed by a round of golf with the same two friends he had played with for years. After lunch and a few drinks at the nineteenth hole, he would not be back until late afternoon. Mary Cooper had plans too. Saturdays were when she met friends for a morning of shopping followed by a slap-up lunch and a matinee at the cinema. Gwen sometimes accompanied her mother, for all or part of the day, but today she was looking forward to being with the others at Sully - provided her headache lessened. Breakfast for her had been black coffee and plain toast. Jack, on the other hand, had tucked into egg, bacon, sausage and tomato with fried bread. Toast and marmalade and coffee had rounded it off.

There had been an early phone call from Owen. As Toshiko was still under the weather he had decided to pop in to see Mrs Jones, the Satos dropping him off on their way to London. He had felt bad at not calling on his Auntie Enid before; he didn't want to meet her only at the funeral. The friends could make their way back to Sully together. With no reason to rush, Jack got out of his hosts' way and took a stroll in the garden. The ground was wet so he stuck to the paths and enjoyed the first dry day – so far – since his return to Wales. Standing in the front garden, near where the swing used to be, he stared across the road to his old house. He had many happy memories of it, spent with family and friends. He had liked being so near his parents and brother and missed them now. Perhaps Mr Cooper wouldn't mind if he telephoned them, just to reassure them he was okay. He started to work out the time differences.

"It's quiet over there."

"Gwen! You startled me."

"Sorry. I was just saying, the house has been ever so quiet since Mr and Mrs Smith moved in. Their kids are married and live away. Don't visit very often."

"That place was made for kids. The garden was great, especially once Pop rigged up the tyre swing for Gray." He was surprised when she took his arm and leant against him. It felt like she was making some proprietorial claim on him.

"I remember that. And the games of football. Good times."

He turned to look back across the Cooper garden; she did not let go. "Those tennis matches were fun too. Pity it's so wet. We could have had another tournament."

"Dad won't take up the grass. I keep telling him a hard court would be better."

She felt the play of his muscles under her hand and sighed contently. He still felt a lot older than her, more mature, and being American gave him an exoticism that hadn't faded over the three years they had been friends. No one else she knew regularly flew across the Atlantic and the USA, certainly not Rhys who had only been out of Wales twice in his life and that was only as far as Bristol. Comparing the two, Jack was an orchid and Rhys a dandelion. She wondered if it was time to break up with Rhys. He was coming to the funeral on Monday, not perhaps the best time to dump him but she could at least sow the seeds so it wouldn't come as a surprise.

Mr Cooper came out of the house, golf bag in hand. "Would you mind moving the Imp, Jack? I want to get off now."

"Of course, sir." He removed Gwen's hand and gratefully took the car keys. He was getting worried about her constant, clinging presence and hoped she wasn't getting any ideas.

"You can have the Imp again today. Mary's getting a lift into town."

"That's very kind of you."

"We bought it for Gwen really but she doesn't seem to want to learn to drive it."

"No point, Dad. It would cost a mint in petrol and parking." She watched Jack drive the Hillman Imp onto the road and her father get his Cortina out of the garage and drive away. Jack left the Imp where it was.

"Just going to walk round to Ianto's, see if Owen's arrived yet. Won't be long."

Jack strode off and did not look back. Gwen was still in her slippers and housecoat so couldn't follow. He needed to get away from her for a bit. Climbing up the hill to the Jones house, he saw the Rover 90 parked outside and cut round through the alleyways to the back gate. He didn't want to interrupt the Satos who had obviously stopped to speak to Mrs Jones. All the parents knew one another quite well through their children's friendship. Entering the garden, Jack saw Ianto standing by the vegetable patch.

"Gonna take up gardening?" He stood a pace or two away from Ianto, hands in his pockets.

"There are cabbages ready for picking, and carrots. Expect Mam will want some." Ianto did not look at Jack for long, a quick glance then back to the vegetables. "I'll go and ask her."

"Don't go." Jack put a hand on Ianto's arm to stop him. "Ianto, about yesterday …"

"I know what you're going to say, Jack, so I'll save you the bother. It was stupid and I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry." He disengaged himself and turned to go back into the house.

"I'm not sorry."

Two paces away, Ianto slowed then stopped. He turned to stare at Jack. "What?"

"I'm not sorry you kissed me. I liked it." He took a step forward. "I … I got a hard on. Never happened just from a kiss before."

They stood in silence, regarding one another intently. Their friendship had been close for over four years but if they went down this road it would never be the same again. And there was no going back. If it didn't work out, they couldn't revert to being friends. The tip of Jack's tongue appeared as he licked his lips and Ianto felt an irresistible urge to lean forward and capture that tongue. To pull it into his own mouth and press their lips together, to feel Jack's hands on his body and to –

"Ianto, Owen's here." Aunt Nerys came into the garden, a trug in her hand. "Hello, Jack. You sneaking in the back way?"

Tension broken, Jack grinned at her. "Caught me. How are you this sunny morning?" He brushed past Ianto and gave the stout woman a hug, lifting her off her feet.

"Put me down! You're in a good mood. From what I hear, you were all drunk last night."

"Not me. Gwen's not so hot and Tosh sounds worse. How about you, Ianto?" He turned, arm still round Aunt Nerys.

Pulling himself together, Ianto attempted to reply normally. So much had changed in the last few minutes, or held out the possibility of change, that he was having trouble concentrating. "Not so bad. You want some veg?" He had noticed the trug.

"Potatoes and carrots, they're for dinner tonight."

"I'll get them. There's a couple of cabbages look ready too."

He went off to the shed for a fork, the others following. It took ten minutes to pick the vegetables, Jack providing unhelpful suggestions all the time. He was in a buoyant mood and was at his most charming and infuriating. The trug was full when Ianto carried it back to the house, Jack and Aunt Nerys staying outside to survey the flower beds. In the kitchen, Owen was sitting at the table eating a bacon sandwich.

"Didn't you have breakfast?" asked Ianto. He put the trug on the side, leaning against the counter.

"Ummm." Owen chewed thoroughly and swallowed. "Rice and soup! Grown man can't be expected to start the day on that."

"Hasn't done Mr Sato any harm." Mrs Jones came into the room. "Mam, did you know this one's helping himself to our food?"

"No I didn't," protested Owen, his mouth full once more.

Enid Jones laughed. "I made it for him. He was complaining of being hungry. What have you brought me?" She indicated the trug.

"What Aunt Nerys said you wanted plus a couple of cabbages. There's more if you need it." Ianto moved the trug to the table so his mother could look through the contents better.

"This should be enough. Are you going to be in tonight?"

"Not sure."

Ianto broke off as Jack and Aunt Nerys arrived. He had a raggedy bunch of yellow and mauve chrysanthemums which had blown over in the recent storms and presented them to Mrs Jones with a flourish. "For you, Mrs J."

"Thank you, Jack. I'll find a vase. Ianto, you were saying?"

Ianto was finding it hard to concentrate. Jack was standing next to him making his heart beat rapidly. "Uh, yeah, about tonight. What are the plans, Owen? When are Tosh's folks due back?"

"Folks! Blimey, you're sounding all American, Ianto."

Jack put a hand on his heart in mock horror. "Don't say that! We get free beers from people who want to hear his accent. Those beautiful Welsh vowels are very valuable. Don't ever lose them, Ianto." He had a hand on Ianto's back now further confusing Ianto's emotions.

"Trust you, Jack Harkness," said Aunt Nerys with a chuckle.

"Works both ways, there's plenty of Welsh like an American accent. Must be because we won the war for you."

"Hah! Nothing to do with it, mate. Higher prices for Yanks." Owen grinned up at him, enjoying the old argument. "As for Tosh's … 'folks' they're due back round six. Can't be too late, not with Bunmei."

"Now he's a lovely little boy," said Mrs Jones. "It was good of them to call. And you, Owen."

"I should have come earlier, Auntie Enid." He wasn't sure what more to say. He'd already made the conventional condolences and apologised for his mother's non-appearance.

Ianto helped him out. "He's only after your bacon sarnies, Mam. Watch out."

"He can have as many as he likes, he's family. Sounds like you'll be in tonight then. Will you join us, Jack?"

"I'd like that, thanks. Mr Cooper's letting me use the car again, so we won't be bothering about buses."

-ooOoo-

Gwen was standing at the study window when the three boys walked through the gate. Her parents had left and she'd got dressed, finally deciding on a pencil skirt and matching jumper after changing her mind three times. Now she was at a loose end. Jack had gone off without giving her a chance to go with him. She felt abandoned. If the boys hadn't turned up when they did, she would have gone to find them whether it looked like she was running after them or not. She met them in the hall.

"Hi there. We still going to Tosh's?"

Owen replied. "Yep. Should have recovered a bit by now. Gawd, she was a right mess last night. Sick twice that I know about and like death warmed up this morning." It didn't appear to have affected the way he felt about her.

"Poor Tosh. We should have stopped her drinking so much." Ianto was leaning against the banisters, a haversack at his feet.

"What's that?" asked Gwen, pointing at the bag.

"Swimming stuff. Jack says he wants to go in the sea so raided my stuff."

"In October! Are you mad?"

"Nope. I'll just get a warmer jumper, this one's a bit thin. Would it be okay to take a towel? An old one would do." He was halfway up the stairs, looking down on her.

"I'll get one. You don't really intend to go swimming, do you?" she asked as she followed him upstairs.

"You're not getting me in the water," said Owen. He was looking in the mirror, running his fingers through his hair. "Auntie Enid seems to be coping."

"I think she is. She has … bad moments too." Ianto sat on the bottom stair. Gwen and Jack were clomping about upstairs, going from room to room talking loudly.

"Only natural." Owen turned back to face his cousin. "How about you? You doing all right?"

"Yeah."

They left it at that, neither comfortable with a more intimate discussion. Gwen came downstairs and went off to collect the records she'd put aside. Jack joined the other boys. He stuffed a towel into Ianto's bag and took his greatcoat from the hall stand. Ten minutes later they were on their way. The car was filled with chat and laughter, so unlike the night before. Gwen was happy to be in the front seat beside Jack. Pretending an interest in the mechanics of driving, she watched him as he changed gear and operated the pedals while joining in the chat. There was no difficulty finding the right house this time. Jack parked by the porch and they all piled out. Toshiko appeared at the front door.

"Come on in."

"Oh, Tosh, you look bad." Jack swept her into his arms and hugged her.

"Not as bad as she did. How you feeling, love?" Owen was relieved when she turned from Jack and hugged him.

"Better." They kissed briefly. "Did you remember your records, Gwen? I meant to remind you."

"I've got them."

Inside the house they gravitated to the living room which looked out on the beach. Jack stood by the window. The sea looked inviting but he didn't care if he swam or not. His intention was to get Ianto alone so they could talk properly. He felt he had made a good beginning but they had so much to consider.

"You're not really going out there, are you?" asked Gwen. She had come to join him and was standing close. "Tosh, he only wants to swim," she said over her shoulder.

"He's welcome to it. Might have a walk later, but not yet." Toshiko was sitting on the sofa looking through the records Gwen had brought. "Let's put some music on."


	6. Sully

**Five Go Mad in Cardiff**

Chapter Six: Sully

Pop music filled the Sato house. The friends had picked their favourites from Toshiko and Gwen's collections and played them repeatedly. Owen regretted the lack of Rolling Stones' 45s; the Beatles were bland in comparison. Jack and Ianto especially liked the Beach Boys' songs and knew all the words, singing along loudly. They all danced a bit, as a group and in various couples. Returning from a trip to the bathroom, Gwen was surprised to find Jack and Ianto missing. Movement outside caught her eye and she saw them down on the beach.

"Are they going swimming? Let's go and watch."

"No. Ianto wanted a chance to talk to Jack - alone." Owen had noticed Gwen's fascination with Jack and foresaw complications.

"What have they got to talk about?"

"Ah … Ianto's dad?" He couldn't believe Gwen was being quite so dense. "He has just died."

"Ianto's got a lot to deal with right now," added Toshiko. She was sitting on the floor by the radiogram putting records back in their paper sleeves. "We should be supporting him."

"I know." Gwen was being politely told off and she didn't like it. She stared out of the window as the boys walked off.

"You can help me make some sandwiches for lunch. There's soup too and I expect we can find something for afters."

-ooOoo-

Outside, Jack and Ianto were walking fast along the beach towards a grassy headland. No one else was around but they felt they had to be out of sight as well as earshot before they could talk. Ianto was the first to break the silence and then not until they had rounded a rocky outcrop.

"There's going to be a … a viewing tomorrow. Of Tad."

"Yeah?"

"Mam and Rhi are going. Aunt Nerys too I expect."

"Not you?"

"Mam asked me but … I said no. I don't want to remember him like that." Ianto halted and turned to face Jack who had also stopped. "I feel bad about it but …"

"It was an open casket funeral when Gramma died. Was a few years ago. I wasn't sure how I'd feel about seeing her."

"What was it like?"

"Okay. I thought a bit like you, that I'd only remember her like that but … Actually it made me realise, properly understand, that she was dead. It made all the other memories more precious." He smiled encouragingly.

Ianto looked away. "I'm not sure."

"You don't have to go. I'm sure your mom understands."

"I've disappointed her. It's the only thing she's asked me to do and I said no." He sighed. "Rhi had a go at me about it."

"It's your decision, Ianto. You should do what you think is right. All I can say is that it may not be as bad as you think." He paused. "I'll go with you, if you want."

Ianto let out an unhappy laugh. "Rhi would love that. She thinks we're queer. Asked me straight out this morning."

"Wow. What brought that up?"

"Just that we're always together. She's seen us holding hands too." Ianto could not meet Jack's gaze, looking over his shoulder out to sea.

"I guess we are together a lot."

"I told her about Lisa. I had to."

"How did she take it?"

"Okay. I suppose a black sister-in-law is better than a brother who's queer."

Ianto started off up the beach. His emotions were churning inside him and he felt he had to move physically too. This time last week he had been in Vermont, his first weekend away since the start of the semester, camping in the National Forest. It had been a perfect time. Bright, sunny days to hike and go boating and cool nights sitting round the campfire talking. It had been just Jack and him as Lisa was being distant and Jack had not hooked up with anyone. Everything had been easy between them and Ianto had had no worries other than catching a fish for supper. Now he was trying to deal with the death of his father, the loss of Lisa and his feelings for Jack. It was all too much. He flung himself down on a large flat rock up against the cliff and hugged his knees to his chest.

Walking slowly, Jack took his time catching up. When he did, he sat on the rock and stared out over the sea. The play of light on the water was mesmerising and he felt its calming influence. He had to be very careful what he said in the next few minutes.

"How is with you and Lisa? You haven't said much but … I haven't seen a lot of her."

"It's over, at least I think it is. She hasn't said anything but … well, she's always got excuses not to meet. And I saw her out with Wayne when she said she was going to be studying."

"I'm sorry. I liked her."

Ianto glanced at Jack. "Haven't seen you with anyone either."

With a shrug, Jack said, "Not very interested." He met Ianto's gaze. "I'd rather be with you. You see, Ianto, I am queer."

"You? But … but you've had loads of girlfriends."

"Safety in numbers. Keep things light and no one gets close enough to discover the truth. There's only one person I want to be with – you - but I didn't think I stood a chance. Thought you'd hate me." Jack made himself continue to hold Ianto's gaze, determined to watch his reaction.

"How could I hate you, Jack?" He reached out and stroked a hand down his friend's face. He leant forward, hesitated, then completed the movement and brushed Jack's lips with his own.

"Oh, thank God!" Jack grabbed Ianto and pulled him into a hug, kissing him soundly.

Ianto struggled free. "Not here! Anyone might see us." He looked around for somewhere private. "That hut. Come on."

Jack pulled him up and they ran to the tumbledown beach hut erected by a former resident. The door was padlocked but it didn't take much effort to yank it open. Inside was basic, just a built in bunk, a three-legged chair and a battered kettle. Fine sand had filtered in between gaps in the walls and lay on everything. Jack pulled the multi-coloured cover from the bunk and shook it out before replacing it.

"Care to join me, sir?" he said.

"Idiot." Ianto sat down. This was crunch time. He knew next to nothing about what homosexuals did when alone and shivered in anticipation and fear. "We just broke in here."

"Better not tell Gwen, she'll be wanting her second arrest!" Jack was thrilled at the turn of events. Ianto had not rejected him. There was a future for them. He pulled Ianto to him and kissed him gently, exploring his mouth with his tongue.

Ianto responded for a while then pulled back. "I … really don't know … well, what you want me to do and –"

"Shhh. Don't worry, I'm not going to force myself on you. We won't do anything you don't want to do. We don't have to do anything at all." He shifted until his back was against the wall. "Let me hold you."

Settling against Jack, Ianto relaxed. He should have known better, this was Jack after all. They had known one another for four years and he had not tried anything on in all that time. Why would he now? "I had no idea you were homosexual. I just thought you liked touching. I mean, you do it a lot. To Tosh and Gwen and the others, not just me."

"That's because I'm not always hiding my feelings like someone I could mention." He poked Ianto in the chest. "Besides, we're not all like Cy and Bernie." These were fellow students who flaunted their homosexuality.

"I should hope not. Pink is not your colour."

Chuckling, Jack ruffled Ianto's hair. "Cheeky. You had me fooled. I had no idea you were –"

"I'm not queer, Jack. I like girls and I love … loved Lisa. If things had gone right, I'd have asked her to marry me eventually." He felt Jack's sudden stillness and twisted his head so he could see his friend's face. "It's only you, Jack. You're the only boy I'm … attracted to."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I hate being away from you." A long pause. "This is where you tell me I'm the only boy for you."

Jack had to look away. "There have been others, over the years. I didn't care for them like I care for you but … I had to have someone. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. If you still want me proves we have something special." He kissed Jack gently. "Anyone I know?"

"No. Well, only one. John and I had a … thing last year. When you and Lisa were tight."

"John Hart?" Jack nodded. "I knew there was a reason I didn't like him."

"Oh, Ianto!" laughed Jack. "You are priceless."

-ooOoo-

Lunch had been ready for half an hour and time was hanging heavy. Tosh was sitting on the floor leaning against Owen's chair. Bob Dylan's _Highway 61 Revisited_ played softly in the background keeping the silence at bay. Standing by the window, Gwen was smoking as she stared out impatiently.

"I think we should go and find them," she said for the third time. "Tide's coming in. They might be stranded somewhere."

"They've got more sense. But if it means you'll shut up, let's go." Owen stood up. "Come on, Tosh, you need some air."

"Okay. Let me get a jacket. You'll need to change your shoes, Gwen. Borrow a pair of mine."

The three of them walked down the path and onto the strip of shingle beach. The tide had turned but not yet reached the high water mark. Looking both ways, they did not see Jack or Ianto but thought they had gone to the right so headed that way. The sun was still shining although there were more clouds on the horizon. A couple of small sailing boats were tacking in the strong offshore breeze and they stopped to watch the elegant manoeuvres. When they started walking again, they saw two figures in the distance and recognised Jack and Ianto. They were running at the water and haring back when it came onto shore. Laughter drifted down the beach.

"Sounds like that chat did Ianto some good." Gwen was off up the beach at a trot. "Jack! Ianto!"

"You're going to have to talk to her, Tosh," said Owen.

"Me? Why do I have to do it?"

"You're her best friend. She's going to make an idiot of herself if she keeps hanging round Jack." He took her hand, linking fingers. "You know how he and Ianto are."

She groaned. "She won't want to hear it. I'll probably get a load of abuse for my trouble."

"Has to be done. Look at her."

Ahead of them, Gwen had reached the boys and was joining in the game. However, as soon as she did, Ianto dropped back, wrapping his arms round him as if he was cold. Jack stopped too after a couple of runs leaving Gwen to continue on her own until she realised she was alone. Jack put an arm round Ianto's shoulders and walked towards where Owen and Toshiko were standing. Gwen ducked under Jack's free arm and wrapped it round her. The three of them were still linked when they joined the others.

"I love the beach," declared Jack. "Maybe we should all drop out and build a shack right here. We could catch fish and live the simple life."

"Blimey, you turning into a hippie? You'll be wearing flowers in your hair next." Owen shook his head at the very idea. He had no time for student activism or dropping out. He was going to qualify as soon as possible and become a consultant with a practice in Harley Street. He wanted to be rich and famous.

"Orchids," put in Gwen, thinking back to the morning.

"A bit of this will do me." Jack ran to the bank and picked some of the rock samphire growing there. He stuck some of the yellow flowers behind one ear. "Who wants to join me? Ianto?"

"I will." Gwen thrust herself forward and giggled as Jack fixed a spray in the slide keeping her hair back. "What does it look like?"

Toshiko smiled insincerely. "Lovely. Come on, lunch is ready and I'm hungry." She and Owen started back and Gwen followed, touching the flowers.

Jack hung back and fixed some samphire into Ianto's curly locks. "She is chucking herself at me, isn't she?" he asked quietly.

Ianto grinned. "Oh yeah. You always have been a magnet for the girls." He leant closer, under cover of adjusting Jack's collar. "And this boy."

"It's the boy I care about."

"Come on, you two," yelled Gwen.

"Your girlfriend is calling." Ianto skipped out of Jack's reach when he lunged for him and ran off laughing. He passed Gwen without stopping.

Lunch was vegetable soup with cheese, ham and egg sandwiches and slices of fruit cake. They ate in the dining room, grand surroundings for such a humble meal. They lingered at the table, talking and worked out how much each owed Jack for the Chinese the night before. The total cost was three pounds ten shillings with tip and they all coughed up fifteen shillings. The extra was to go towards the cost of petrol when Jack filled up the tank. It was nearly three o'clock when they finally cleared the table. Gwen and Ianto lost the toss and headed to the kitchen to wash up.

In the living room, Owen and Toshiko got into a huddle with Jack. They hadn't had a chance to talk to him alone about what they had found out the previous day concerning the death of Ianto's father. They grabbed this opportunity.

Owen spoke first. "I managed to see all Uncle Emlyn's records at the hospital. Not for long, but enough to see that he had been attacked by something more than thieves. His wounds were more like those made by an animal. Week or so ago, in anatomy class, we studied the corpse of a bloke who'd been mauled by a bear at London Zoo. Wounds looked just like that. Tears and even bite marks."

"Not knives?" asked Jack.

"Definitely not. Don't know how the police think it could be." Owen glanced towards the door; he didn't want Ianto or Gwen to overhear him. "Uncle Emlyn bled to death." They were silent, contemplating such a horrible end.

Toshiko said, "When I took the library books back, I checked through the local newspapers. Killing time really but I thought there might be something in there. In the past three months there have been seven other people killed in similar attacks. The papers say it was random violence by gangs of youths but it sounds suspicious to me."

"There's more," said Owen. "I didn't take much notice at the time, but when I was showed round the wards there was this bloke not much older than us in there. Dr Evans said his wounds were unusual. His description made 'em sound like Uncle Emlyn's and there had been others like him."

"It all sounds pretty strange." Jack was thoughtful. He had almost forgotten his unease about Emlyn Jones's death in the thrill of coming out to Ianto. Owen and Toshiko's information had awakened his doubts. "Thing is what, if anything, do we do about it?"

"A look at the police report would help," suggested Toshiko. "Maybe Gwen could get it for us."

"I don't know. She's a police officer now, she could get into trouble. Could get us into trouble."

"I don't believe it," said Owen with a chuckle. "Jack Harkness backing off from a mystery. Not like you."

"I'm older now, got a bit more sense," replied Jack wryly. "Are you saying we should pursue it?"

"Yeah, I am. Something weird is going on in Cardiff. People are being injured and killed by … some kind of animal and my uncle was one of them. No one's doing anything to stop it and I think we should try."

Jack clapped him on the shoulder. "Well said, Owen. So we talk to Gwen."

"She's our friend, she'll help."

"The question is," said Toshiko slowly, "do we tell Ianto?"

"Tell Ianto what?" The three conspirators whirled round to see Ianto standing in the doorway. He looked back at them, one eyebrow raised. When no one answered he walked into the room. "What's going on? Jack, tell me."

Jack stared at him, transfixed for a long moment. He had no idea what to say for the best. He could lie but Ianto would probably see through it. Or he could tell him the truth and hope he wouldn't get mad. "I will tell you, Ianto, but in a minute. Gwen needs to hear this too."

"She's just coming." Ianto looked at them all suspiciously, especially Jack. He sat in a chair where he could watch them. "While I remember, Tosh, could I have another print of that photo you gave me? Mam would like one."

"Of course. She liked it then?"

"Umm." He looked from one to the other but only Jack would meet his gaze.

A minute or two later, Gwen wandered in. She had changed back into her low-heeled shoes and brushed her hair. The samphire was now in her cleavage which seemed more prominent. Owen groaned softly and Toshiko thumped his leg to keep him quiet.

"What's going on?" asked Gwen. She was still standing, looking down on them. Toshiko, Owen and Jack were on the sofa looking guilty while Ianto was in a chair glaring at them.

"These three have been plotting, cooking something up together. I don't know what," said Ianto.

"It's not a plot," protested Owen. "Can't we talk about stuff without you two?"

"We want to tell you all about it," added Toshiko. "Especially you, Gwen, we need your help."

Gwen sat on the arm of Ianto's chair. "Go on then. Spill the beans." Toshiko and Owen said nothing, nudging Jack to explain. He took a deep breath and kept his gaze fixed on Ianto's face.

"It's about your tad's death, Ianto. When we were at Debenhams yesterday, getting the stuff from his locker, we looked around the yard where it happened and chatted to one of the managers. There were some … things that didn't seem right."

Ianto leant forward. "What?"

"For a start, where it happened. The yard's surrounded by a high wall, has a big gate and the doors into the building are even more secure. It's a really weird place for thieves to try and enter the building."

"They'd be trapped," put in Toshiko. "It's as hard to get out once those gates are closed as it is to get in. Much easier to break one of the windows."

"They'd be alarmed. All the big shops are," said Gwen.

"So are the back doors. They lead directly into the warehouse and offices where there's a lot more stuff to keep safe," said Jack. "Thing is, Ianto, there wasn't a robbery. Thieves didn't get into the store that night. Nothing was taken." He licked his lips; this was the difficult part of the story. "And if there was no robbery, there were no thieves."

"Mr Jones must have scared them off. It happens all the time, Jack. Fight back against petty thieves and they run away." Gwen was sure of her facts. Part of her job was to compile statistics on crime in the city so she saw all the reports eventually.

"Then why kill him?" said Owen bluntly. "Why make yourself a murderer and then run off? Doesn't make any sense."

Ianto paled at hearing this. Jack, noticing, was on his knees in an instant, holding Ianto's cold hands in his. "I'm sorry, Ianto, I know this is upsetting. That's why we weren't sure whether to say anything to you. If you want us to stop we can –"

"No. No, I want to know. Mam just said that Tad had been killed by thieves." He glanced at Gwen then back to Jack. "That's what the police told her. Are you saying that's not what happened?"

"We don't know. It could have been but there are some strange aspects to the case. Things we don't understand."

"Gwen, do you know anything about it?" asked Toshiko. "There was a coroner's inquest, I saw a report in the paper, but it didn't say much."

"Anything I've seen is confidential. Police business. I can't tell you about it."

Ianto laid a hand on her knee. "Please, Gwen. He was my tad, I need to know."

She relented. "I haven't actually seen the report, not yet. I don't usually get them for at least a week or two after the incident. It was investigated by CID, DC Grainger. He's very experienced."

"He's not very good." Owen scowled at her. "I've seen Uncle Emlyn's medical records, the ones at the CRI, and he was not attacked by thieves. He was mauled by an animal."

"Owen!" admonished Toshiko.

"Well he was. I'm sorry, Ianto, but what's the point in sugarcoating it. The wounds were not caused by knives or fists. They were gouges and … bite marks."

"I … I don't believe it. Tad was …" Ianto broke down, crying freely. Jack held him, murmuring soothing words.

Behind them, Toshiko was berating Owen. "Call yourself a doctor! You've got the bedside manner of … of Dr Mengele! Honestly, Owen, you are the limit." She got up and went to Ianto's side. "I'm sorry, Ianto. Can I get you anything?"

"How about a glass of water?" said Jack. "Come on, we'll go and get one." He stood up and led Ianto out, shaking his head when Toshiko made to follow.

Slipping down into the vacated chair, Gwen sat biting at a nail and lost in thought. Toshiko went to the window and looked out. On the sofa, Owen realised he had made a mistake. Blunt words were fine when one was talking about a rarely-seen uncle but not a much-loved father. He thought of joining Toshiko but her body language clearly said to keep away.

Five minutes later, Ianto and Jack returned. Ianto's eyes were red but he had stopped crying. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I want to know everything." He settled in the other chair with Jack sitting on the arm, hand on his friend's shoulder.

Owen leant forward. "I'm the one who's sorry, mate. I should have realised how it would upset you. Gwen, you know anything about this?"

"Like I said, I haven't see the report but … Oh, I shouldn't be telling you this."

"If you'll get into trouble, then don't. We understand," said Jack. "It's your career at stake."

Gwen gave him a loving smile. He understood, not like Owen who was just pushing her into a corner. "I don't think it would, but thanks. It's just there have been reports of men with strange wounds. It's quite recent, the last month or so. The sergeant said it looked like they'd been fighting bears."

"I saw one of them at the hospital," put in Owen. "And Tosh found some reports in the paper about other deaths. Do your bosses know what it is?"

"No. It's strange actually. It's almost as if they don't want to know, like they've been told not to look too closely."

"My tad? They didn't look into Tad's death properly either?" demanded Ianto. He was pale and his features set in a bleak mask.

"I don't know. But … but DC Grainger is close to retirement. He might not want to … put himself out. I'm sorry, sweetheart."


	7. In the Pub

_This events in this chapter occur during the evening of Saturday, 29 October 1966, an important date in the Doctor Who universe. Anyone want to hazard a guess what makes it special? _

* * *

><p><strong>Five Go Mad in Cardiff<strong>

Chapter Seven: In the Pub

The friends were subdued after the discussion about the death of Mr Jones. They kicked the subject around for a while but Jack brought it to a close as soon as he could; it was distressing Ianto. As the fun had gone out of the day, at the same time as the rain had returned, Jack, Ianto and Gwen left earlier than planned. A little after five o'clock they were in the car heading back to Penarth.

Gwen, in the front with Jack, turned in her seat to speak to Ianto. "I've been thinking, about the police report. I don't think I could ask to see it but you probably could. You're family and they should be willing to tell you what's in it."

"Would they?" Ianto was still coming to terms with what he had been told that afternoon. He was horrified that his father might have met his death in that horrible way and was in two minds about whether he wanted to find out any more.

"It was done in another case, I had to get the records out for the DI. One of the relatives of a woman who had been found dead in her house asked a lot of questions, I think he thought there might have been some negligence. There wasn't but the DI met him and explained everything in detail."

Jack glanced in the rearview mirror and recognised Ianto wasn't in the right frame of mind to make a decision. "Why don't you think about it, Ianto? If you decide to ask, I'm sure Gwen will explain how to go about it."

"'Cos I will. I could go with you, if you want. Might make them more willing." She smiled encouragingly.

"Thanks. I'll think about it." Ianto stared out of the side window which the others took as an indication to leave him alone.

At the Cooper house, Jack went in with Gwen to explain he was eating with Ianto's family that night. In the hall, Gwen handed him a large umbrella. It was still raining and looked to have set in for the rest of the evening.

"If Ianto does want to see the report," she said quietly, "tomorrow could be a good time."

"Okay. Thanks, Gwen." He impulsively gave her a hug and then went out through the kitchen where Ianto was talking to Mrs Cooper.

The two boys walked close together under the umbrella. A bus drew up and three passengers alighted, hurrying off to their homes. One or two cars passed them but otherwise they saw no one. Rounding the corner into Ianto's road, Jack slowed.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"I don't know. It's such a lot to take in, Jack. I'd like to talk about it, just you and me if we can find a way."

"Sure. I'll think of something." He smiled encouragingly. "But for now, let's get out of the rain."

The Jones house was warm and welcoming. The boys went in the back door where Mrs Jones was preparing vegetables. The kitchen was full of good smells and they stayed chatting to her while drying off in front of the boiler. The familiar surroundings and ordinary conversation took Ianto's mind off his concerns and he relaxed. Moving into the living room, they chatted to Aunt Nerys and Rhiannon and watched the television news – still dominated by the Aberfan disaster - until dinner was ready. The meal was excellent. Afterwards, Mrs Jones and Aunt Nerys were told to sit down while the others cleared up. Jack washed while Rhiannon and Ianto dried and the job was soon done.

Putting a wet tea towel to dry, Ianto asked, "Got plans for tonight, Rhi?" She was in her best dress so he was pretty sure she was going out.

"Yeah. I'm meeting the gang later." She passed him the tea towel she had been using wondering how not to ask them to go with her. The boys wouldn't fit in with her friends which would make for a miserable evening all round.

"We should go out too, Jack. How about a pint somewhere?"

"Good idea. We should ask your mam and Aunt Nerys to come too." Jack dried his hands on a towel.

"They won't go. It's the _Black and White Minstrels_ tonight, they won't miss that," said Rhiannon.

"I never have seen the appeal of that show."

"Nor me," added Ianto.

Reminded of Ianto's black girlfriend, Rhiannon said, "I don't like it either. I'll go and put my face on." She made her escape.

"She thought we'd want to go with her," said Ianto when she was out of earshot. "Gave her a bit of a fright."

"When all we want is to be alone," chuckled Jack. "Where shall we go?"

"Not far on a night like this."

-ooOoo-

It was the weather that kept Gwen indoors. She had not made plans, leaving the whole day free to spend with her friends. With it ending so early, and as Jack was with Ianto at his house, she was at a loose end. After supper with her parents, she had gone to her room. There was time to telephone some of her Cardiff friends, see where they were meeting up and to join them, but she didn't. Sitting on the low padded chair that had been in her room for years, she sat with feet propped up on the windowsill smoking and staring out at the rain.

The day had not turned out as expected. Jack had spent most of it with Ianto, first on the beach and then this evening. Understandable given the shock Ianto had received but disappointing just the same. Why couldn't Ianto depend on someone else for a change. Give someone else – her, for instance – a chance with Jack. How was Jack to get to know any girls if Ianto was always hanging around him. Toshiko and Owen didn't mind so much, they had each other, which left Gwen the odd one out. If only Ianto would find a girlfriend she could have Jack to herself.

If he wanted her.

She lit another cigarette as she thought about this. Her mam did not like her smoking in the bedroom but that was the least of Gwen's concerns. Jack. One minute he was larking about, happy to be with her and giving her hugs and the next he was … not there. He just walked away, usually to be with Ianto, leaving her hanging. She wasn't used to be treated like that. The other boys were attentive all the time, vying for her smiles, and Rhys was happy to get by on a meeting once or twice a month, semi-regular letters and the odd telephone call. Was Jack interested or not? She hadn't got a clue.

A tap at the door and her mam walked in. "Gwen, dear, everything all right?"

"Umm. Just looking at the rain."

Mrs Jones stood nearby, folding a discarded cardigan. "And smoking."

"Sorry, I just needed one."

"Want to tell me about it?" Mrs Jones sat on the end of the bed. She was concerned about her only child, a gregarious girl with a job she liked and a wide circle of friends.

"It's nothing, Mam. Just miserable I can't go out."

"I'm sure your dad would run you into town."

Gwen smiled and swung her legs down. She was lucky to have such loving parents. They were always willing to do anything for her, even go out on a wet and cold night to take her to a dance. "No, thanks. I'll stay in tonight. Watch telly with you and have a bath later."

"If that's what you want. What are you all doing tomorrow?"

"I don't know, we didn't decide. Have to see if it's still raining. Come on, don't want to miss your favourite programmes." Gwen and her mother went downstairs for a quiet evening in.

-ooOoo-

It was another quiet evening at Sully. Bunmei was in bed after an exciting but exhausting day and his parents were preparing for a repeat of the evening before. Owen was dreading it. Another evening of classical music and he would be slitting his wrists. Consequently, he jumped at Toshiko's suggestion of going to the pub. The Sully Inn was a ten minute walk away but even if the rain had been torrential, Owen would have gone. As it was the rain, while persistent, was falling straight down and the umbrella kept them dry.

The pub was an old established, family-run business and attracted a mostly middle-aged clientele. Men were the main customers, outnumbering the few women by five to one. Leaving Toshiko at a small table in a corner of the saloon bar, Owen got the drinks; a pint for him and half of shandy for her.

"Cheers."

"Cheers. How's your money holding up, Owen? I'll get the next round." She did not qualify for a grant but had won one of the handful of exhibitions which supplemented the generous amount her parents gave her for board and lodging. She was therefore much better off than Owen.

"Let's finish these first." He took a long drink. "That's good. Quite a few blokes in tonight."

"It's Saturday night, even the rain won't keep people in. I wonder what the others are doing."

"'Spect Gwen's got her claws into Jack."

"Stop it! No, he was eating with Ianto, don't you remember?"

"If he's got any sense he'll stay there as late as he can. Poor bloke, I almost feel sorry for him."

She sighed. "He's got to be aware of it. Even he can't miss the way she's acting."

"Like I said before, you're going to have to talk to her."

They continued to chat about the day and mutual friends. She had got to know his flatmates – fellow student doctors – and laughed at his stories of what they all got up to. When they were halfway through their second drinks, they became aware of increased noise in the public bar, used by working men and some younger people. The door between the two bars opened suddenly and a couple of boys fell through pursued by half a dozen other youths. The first two ran straight out of the front door, and some of the others followed. Four of them hung back, however, and Owen groaned.

"Not them again," muttered Toshiko. She made herself small, hiding her face.

"Out, the lot of you," said the publican. "You're barred."

"Shut up, you old geezer." The leader of the youths pushed him back against the wall. "We'll drink where we want."

"Dai, look who it is. The Jap and her skinny boyfriend." The tall rocker, stood grinning down at Owen. "Going to run again?" he sneered.

"I didn't run last time. You did." Owen was on his feet, ignoring Toshiko's desperate grasp. "Apologise to the lady."

"Lady! You mean the Jap tart?"

The leader shoved the publican aside and joined his gang. The four youths surrounded and cut off the three tables in the corner. "Time to finish what we started, eh, Terry?"

Owen moved out past the table where a pair of older men had been playing dominoes and were now watching the action. At the other table, three well-dressed young men looked on curiously. Owen stood toe to toe with the mouthy youth called Terry and Dai, the leader.

"I said apologise." He had never avoided a scrap even when the odds were against him and was not going to back down now. He may be shorter and lighter than this pair but he knew how to handle himself. He hoped the other two didn't join in though; four to one would probably be too much. Out of the corner of his eye, he was relieved to see a couple of hefty barmen headed their way.

"Like buggery we will."

Dai threw the first punch but it did not land where intended. Owen avoided it easily and landed one of his own, a solid fist in the guts. With Dai doubled over, the other youths made to join in but the well-dressed men stepped in and blocked them. Working together, they held back the three gang members and helped the bar staff bundle them out of the door. Owen did not notice. He had taken a punch to the jaw from Dai and was seeing stars and tasting blood, not that this stopped him. Another of his punches made contact. Then there was a flash of metal as Dai drew a flick knife.

"Owen!" shouted Toshiko. She hated violence and was on her feet ready to pull him away.

"Stay back, love," said one of the older domino players. He took her arm and held her back.

Owen heard but did not spare her any attention, he was concentrating on avoiding the knife. It cut the air bare inches from his midriff. Before he could react, another slash caught his left forearm.

"That's not fair," said one of the well-dressed men. He grabbed Dai's arm and held it, forcing the fingers to release the knife then let him go. The knife was kicked out of the way under a table.

With all the force in him, Owen landed the best uppercut of his life which pole-axed Dai. He slumped to the floor in a heap. Breathing hard, Owen nodded at the well-dressed man. "Cheers, mate."

"My pleasure. Scum of the earth, these rockers."

"Let's have you out," said the publican. "I'll not have brawling in my pub."

"It was this one who started it." The well-dressed man nudged Dai with the toe of his expensive boot.

"Oh, it's you, Mr Lynch. These rockers are a blessed nuisance." He looked at Owen. "You all right, lad?"

"I'll live." The cut to his arm was deep and painful. He held it up to stop the bleeding.

"Needs seeing to," said Lynch.

"I'm a doctor. Well, student. I can see to it, thanks."

"Oh, Owen, let me see." Toshiko had finally got through to his side and winced at sight of the long gash. "We'd better get you home."

"Can I give you a lift? The motor's just outside. Or you can come back to my place. I'm only round the corner and I've got a decent medical kit."

"Would you mind? Probably better I don't go back like this, Tosh. Your parents will flip," said Owen.

"Come on then."

Lynch's friends hauled Dai out of the pub and left him with his gang before going back to finish their drinks. The domino game had already resumed as the staff righted chairs and got back to work. Lynch led Owen and Toshiko to a sleek Jaguar saloon, holding the umbrella over them until they were in the back seat.

-ooOoo-

The Albion was a short walk from the Jones house, set on a corner among houses and near a small factory. It was an old-fashioned city pub which had not been touched in years. The rough wooden floorboards were stained with the spilt drinks of many years and the tables set against the wall were scratched and wobbly. A substantial wooden bar dominated the room. A moment's hush greeted Jack and Ianto's arrival, then the conversation of the dozen or so regulars continued. It was all men, either propping up the bar or sat at tables, aged from mid-thirties to over eighty.

"I'll get these," said Jack, walking up to the bar. He smiled at the barman who was drying a glass. "Two pints of Brains, please." The drinks were drawn in silence and put down in front of him. "And some peanuts." A packet was put beside the glasses.

"Four and threepence."

Jack put down the correct money and went back to join Ianto who was sitting at a small table near the door. "Chatty lot," said Jack under his breath as he took off his greatcoat and sat down. "Cheers."

"Cheers." Ianto sipped the beer. "Was Tad's regular for years. Ever since I can remember, he'd come here most Saturday nights for a pint."

Jack was opening the pack of peanuts which he laid on the table between them. He picked up the glass. "Warm beer, how I've missed it."

They drank in silence for a few minutes as the other customers went back to their conversations. Jack watched them, smiling brightly when he caught someone's eye. They all looked away scowling which amused Jack so much he did it all the more.

"Stop it, Jack."

"What?"

"You know."

"Getting jealous?" They were far enough away from their neighbours not to be overheard especially as they were speaking softly. All the conversations were quiet, as if anything above a murmur would break some unspoken taboo.

"I don't think so." Ianto nodded to an older man across the pub who nodded back.

"Friend of yours?"

"He lives up the road from us. Rhi went to school with his daughter." He took another sip of beer. "Tell me, Jack, what do you really think about Tad's death. Is there a mystery?"

Suddenly serious, Jack took his time chewing and swallowing a handful of peanuts. "I don't think you've been told the whole story. Whether that's because the police don't know it or are trying to hide it, I don't know. Maybe they just wanted to shield your mom from the truth."

"Doesn't make much difference in the end, he's still dead."

"I know. I'm sorry we brought it all back for you, just when you were starting to accept it."

"Among other things." He smiled at Jack, a private look that said _'I've not forgotten our chat in the beach hut'_.

"That too."

"Is it okay if … well, if we think about … us some other time? There's so much going on and –"

"No problem. I've waited four years, I can wait a bit longer."

"Oh, Jack, I feel awful, making you wait for …" Ianto wasn't sure what was going to happen next so left the thought hanging.

"Don't be daft. I've got something to wait for now." He sipped his beer, looking round the pub and smiling at the customers again.

Ianto concentrated on his drink, taking a long swallow. Whatever direction his thoughts took, he seemed to be forced into making major decisions, difficult decisions, and he had never seemed less prepared for the effort. Perhaps he should pursue one problem and get it out of the way.

"I think I will ask to see the policeman. If I said I'd heard rumours of … animal attacks that might make them willing to see me."

"Gwen said tomorrow would be a good time." Jack was pleased with Ianto's decision. He would have dropped investigating the mystery but the doubts would have remained and he hated leaving anything unresolved. "I could ask her tonight."

"Not the afternoon. I think I should go to the viewing. If there was anything funny about Tad's death, the undertakers should know."

"I hadn't thought of that. How about I come along? That way I can lurk in the background and ask some of the staff." He drained his glass.

"You really like playing the spy, don't you?"

"Looks like you're ready for these." Two replacement pints were put on the table. "On the house."

Ianto, startled, looked up at the barman. "Uh, thanks."

"Didn't realise you were Emlyn's boy. He was a good customer." He walked away, back behind the bar.

All the other customers were looking at the boys, their previously dour expressions changed to nods of approval and even one or two smiles. A man on a stool at the bar said, "We all knew your da, Ianto. Good man, he was."

"Thank you." Ianto's eyes watered at the unexpected compliment. "I know he always looked forward to his drink with you. All of you."

The man walked over to their table, pulled out a stool and sat down. "Name's Cade. I was at school at Emlyn, same as Charlie, Clive and Maddoc." He pointed round the room. "Long time ago now, but good times."

"Speak for yourself, Cade Price. I still remember Mr Tynan's cane!" called Maddoc.

"You deserved it," came from his neighbour, Clive. A ripple of laughter greeted this.

Cade ignored the interruption. "We all had to leave at fourteen, of course. With just our reading and writing and sums. That's why he was so proud of you going to that there university."

The older man Ianto knew as a neighbour, Bowen Davies, spoke up. "He'd come in here, sit down and pretty soon be telling us all your doings. Sorry, he was, that you had to be so far away but he said the university was a good one."

"Harvard's one of the best universities in the world," said Jack, justifiably proud.

"That's as maybe. Still a long way away."

Cade spoke again. "Some of us will be coming to the funeral Monday. And Idris over there has organised a wreath too."

"I look forward to seeing you." Ianto pretended to blow his nose so he could wipe away a tear.

Idris walked over to the table. "Glad I am you came in. There was money over, see, from the whip-round for the wreath. Thought we ought to give it your mam." He pulled a grubby envelope from his pocket and thrust it at Ianto. "Better here than at the funeral."

"Thanks. I'll make sure she gets it." Idris nodded and went back to the bar.

"Lovely woman, your mam," said Cade. He was puffing on a pipe now, settling in for a long chinwag. "Enid Griffiths, beauty she was when she was a girl."

Jack was intrigued by this piece of information. He was enjoying himself, listening to these normally taciturn men and their rich Welsh accents. "What was she like?" he asked.

"Tall and slim. Not thin, nicely proportioned she was. Had a way with her, made a boy feel comfortable round her. But she only ever looked at Emlyn."

"Not like her sister!" added Clive. The other men laughed.

"They tell me," said Cade, "that Nerys Griffiths who went off to marry a farmer is back in Penarth. That true?"

"Aunt Nerys is staying with us, yes," said Ianto.

"I shall look out for her at the funeral."

"We'll all be doing that, Cade!" This was Clive again, obviously the group wit.

"You have got to tell us more," implored Jack. Over the course of the next couple of hours, the two young men learnt a lot more about Ianto's family.

-ooOoo-

By the time Owen had cleaned and dressed the wound in his arm, helped by Toshiko, the rain had eased. Nevertheless, Mark Lynch insisted on driving them home. He drew up on the road outside and turned off the engine.

"Thank you, ever so much," said Toshiko. The fight would have ended very differently if Mark and his friends had not stepped in to help Owen.

"My pleasure, Toshiko. Those louts needed to be taught a lesson."

"Not many would have bothered though," said Owen. "Thanks from me too, mate." In the half an hour spent in his house, a large detached property that bordered woods, Owen had formed a liking for Mark. Partly as a fellow Londoner but also as a good bloke.

"Why don't you come to a little party I'm having tomorrow, Owen. Nothing special, just a few friends. But men only, I'm afraid."

Owen glanced at Toshiko. "I don't know, not sure what we're doing yet."

"If you're free, we kick off at eight tomorrow night. Here's my card, got the address and 'phone number on it."

"Cheers." Toshiko and Owen got out of the car and waved as Mark turned the Jag and drove off.

"Nice bloke," he said.

"Yeah. Bit smarmy maybe." Toshiko was not as taken with him.

"He's an estate agent, what do you expect!"


	8. Police Enquiries

**Five Go Mad in Cardiff**

Chapter Eight: Police Enquiries

Jack tapped lightly on the bedroom door. "Gwen? Are you awake?"

"Just a minute." She put her book aside and scrambled out of bed. With her dressing gown on and after checking her reflection in the mirror as she passed, she opened the door. "What is it?"

"Wanted a word, if it's not too late."

He and Ianto had stayed at the pub until ten o'clock when the regulars started to drift away. They had enjoyed chatting to the men and learnt a lot. Hearing his father praised by his contemporaries and friends had shone a new light onto his life that comforted Ianto. Emlyn Jones had been respected and liked in his community, known for his good sense and love of his family. There weren't many who would earn such an epitaph. It had strengthened Ianto's resolve to pursue the mystery of his death which is what had brought Jack to Gwen's room.

"No. Come in." She stepped back and let him take the sole chair. Leaving the door ajar, she sat on the bed.

"I've been chatting to Ianto. He wants to talk to the police."

"Oh good. I'd hate not to know."

"Me too. Would it be possible to see them tomorrow morning? Mrs J and Aunt Nerys are going to church and Ianto can slip away. If your mom says it's okay, I could take you in the car." There were no buses until after lunch on Sunday.

"Should be. I know DC Grainger is working but I could give the station a call first thing, to check he's not got involved in anything overnight."

"That would be great. Thanks, Gwen." He patted her foot, the nearest part of her. "We're going to the viewing in the afternoon. Ianto suggested the undertakers might know something."

"Of course! They might know of other people too. I'll try and find out."

Jack had not expected her to want to accompany them and his smile became fixed. Rather than let her down, he said, "Right." If they didn't want her along, they could find some excuse. "Better get off to bed now, I've had more beer than usual tonight."

"Goodnight, Jack."

"'Night, Gwen." He left the room, not surprised to see Mr Cooper standing on the landing keeping an eye on the two of them. "Goodnight, sir."

"Goodnight, son." Mr Cooper waited until both young people were in their rooms with the doors closed before joining his wife.

Gwen was no longer in the mood for reading. The book fell to the floor as she slipped under the covers and put out the lamp. She was thinking of the following day when she would be able to show Jack – and Ianto – how useful she could be. In the dim light from outside, she looked at the chair and imagined Jack was still sitting there smiling his lovely smile. Her foot felt warm from where his hand had rested on it. Her dreams all concerned the handsome American.

-ooOoo-

Sunday morning in Sully started uncomfortably. Mr Sato spoke little, eating his breakfast and then disappearing into the study. Mrs Sato tried to cover for this but she seemed affected too and her unease was communicated to Bunmei who grizzled and refused to behave at the table. To give her a break and to get away, Toshiko and Owen took the little boy onto the beach and let him run around.

"Careful, Bunmei. Don't go in the water." Toshiko watched him carefully.

"Your dad's set on this, isn't he?" said Owen. He was standing beside her, huddled in his jacket against the brisk wind.

"'Fraid so. He believes in right and wrong and telling the truth."

"Maybe we shouldn't have said anything."

"Couldn't avoid it, not with that bandage on your arm and blood on your shirt. No, Bunmei. Put it down." She scowled at her giggling brother who waved the seaweed, which was as large as him. "I said, drop it." He ran off still holding the seaweed and she gave chase.

Owen watched them. The siblings were having a tug of war with the seaweed, enjoying themselves until the boy lost his grip and fell backwards with a cry. Toshiko went to him immediately, cuddling him until he was over the shock and distracting him with a coloured pebble. She would be a wonderful mother someday but Owen doubted her parents would welcome him as her husband. It had all gone wrong last night when they had returned from the pub. In explaining his injury they had had to mention the encounter with the rockers, both encounters. They had not mentioned the incident in the milk bar before and Mr and Mrs Sato had been cross with Toshiko. The ticking off had been done in Japanese but Owen easily got the drift. Mr Sato had insisted they report both incidents and was taking them to the police station that morning.

"There, he's better." Toshiko was back beside Owen. "Never gets upset for long." Bunmei was poking in the sand with a short stick.

"He's a good kid."

She put her arm through his and leant against him. "Don't look so worried. We only have to give details to the police. We did nothing wrong so there's nothing they can do to us. These boys may be known to them but more likely the report will be given to Gwen who'll file it away never to be seen again."

"You saying her filing's bad?"

"Probably. Oh, come on, Owen, it's not so bad. We'll get a lift into town at least."

"Yeah."

She pulled away from him. "What is it? Why are you so miserable?"

"I want your parents to like me and now … "

She smiled at his woebegone expression and general air of defeat then her smile faded. He didn't understand her parents, not surprising when his own family life had been so bereft of love. Toshiko had never met his mother but dearly wanted to give her a piece of her mind. Joan Harper had damaged her son and it was up to Toshiko to fix him.

"They still like you. You stuck up for me, in the milk bar and last night. They respect you for that."

"Doesn't seem like it."

"What they don't like, Dad especially, is that we said nothing. You wait, once we've reported it they'll forget about it. And if they really didn't like you, you wouldn't still be staying here." She glanced over at her brother and groaned. "Bunmei, I said not to go in the water."

Owen felt a bit better and together they went to sort out the little boy. He was letting the waves wash over his feet, giggling as his socks and the bottom of his dungarees got wet. "Come on, you, out of there." Owen picked him up and swung him off his feet, holding him upside down for a moment. Bunmei shrieked with joy.

"We'd better get him inside. It's too cold to be out here with wet feet." Toshiko smiled at the two of them; Owen would make a great dad someday.

-ooOoo-

Ianto watched his mam and Aunt Nerys walking slowly down the hill. They had on dark coats and hats and were on their way to the Methodist Church in Albert Road for Sunday service. It had been the Jones' place of worship for years. Ianto had sung in the choir and both he and Rhiannon had been confirmed there but he was no longer a regular attender. Religion had never been important to Ianto and he'd stopped going when he was fourteen. He would be returning there tomorrow for the funeral and that was soon enough for him. With both women out of the house, it was easy for Ianto to slip out. He had said he would be seeing Jack but not what their plans were. Rhiannon was still in bed – she'd not got in until the early hours of the morning - and wouldn't miss him either.

Outside, he pulled on his leather gloves and walked to the Cooper house. He had made this journey many times over the years but never been so nervous. Gwen had made an appointment for him to see DC Grainger at eleven o'clock. He had forgotten all the carefully thought out questions and just hoped he wouldn't make an idiot of himself. Hopefully his anxiety would be understandable given what they were to talk about.

Jack was looking out for him and met him at the front door. "Hi. You look smart." The dark blue mid-length coat had been brushed and Ianto had shaved particularly carefully.

"Thanks. We'd better get going."

"I'll get my coat. Gwen, you ready?" he called.

"Uh-huh." She came down the stairs in a short red coat, knee-high white boots and over-large cap also in red. The new fashions really suited her. "We're off, Mam," she called.

Mrs Cooper appeared in the kitchen doorway. "All right, dear. Don't forget, lunch is at three."

"I won't."

The roads were empty with only a few cars about, most heading for the various churches in the area. Jack parked on the street in the city centre and the three of them walked into the central police station. Gwen went straight over to the desk while Jack and Ianto hung back looking round. The building was functional in the extreme. The walls were an institutional green and brown only relieved by a large notice board containing battered posters. Five brown varnished doors opened off this entrance hall and a wooden bench ran down one side opposite the substantial waist-high desk where Gwen was talking to a middle-aged sergeant.

"I'll go and tell DC Grainger we're here. Won't be a tick." Gwen smiled and walked off through a door marked 'No Entry to the Public'.

The boys sat on the bench. "This is like waiting for the headmaster," said Jack.

"You'd know about that." Ianto removed his gloves and put them together tidily, holding them in his sweaty hands.

"It wasn't that many times." Jack looked round and focussed on the notice board. "No wanted posters".

"I don't think they have them over here." He looked round when the outside door opened and his mouth fell open.

"Ianto, Jack, what are you doing here?" asked Toshiko.

"Waiting to talk to the man in charge of Mr Jones's case. More to the point, what are you two here for?" asked Jack.

"Come to report an … incident. We met up with those rockers again last night."

"Is that what happened to your arm?" asked Ianto. He had seen the flash of white bandage peeping out from Owen's sleeve. "Are you okay?"

"It's nothing. Had a bit of a bust up, that's all. Mr Sato said we had to report it." Owen was not happy, looking more like a criminal than an honest member of the public.

"Did he?" Jack was surprised and a glance at Ianto showed he was too. Mr Sato had not shown much appreciation for the rule of law after Flat Holm island.

Toshiko answered. "Dad's like that, insists on honesty." Jack choked at this and Ianto had to thump him on the back.

"Didn't come in with us though, did he?" put in Owen. He had been surprised when Mr Sato had driven off saying he had to go into the office and leaving them alone.

"You all right?" asked Toshiko. Jack was still spluttering while fending off Ianto who was hitting him harder than necessary.

"Umm." He cleared his throat. "Let's meet up when we're done here. Whoever's done first waits for the others. Then you can tell us what happened. Okay?"

"Fine. Come on, Owen." The pair of them went to the desk to speak to the sergeant.

A moment later Gwen returned with a tall, thin man who stooped and moved very slowly. Ianto remembered Gwen saying Grainger was nearing retirement; he looked it. She introduced him and he led them into an interview room behind one of the other doors. Gwen had a brief word with Toshiko and Owen, standing at the desk, and then followed the boys.

-ooOoo-

A clock somewhere nearby rang out quarter past twelve when DC Gordon Grainger wound up the meeting. He felt sorry for the young man who had just lost his father and regretted not having more to tell him. "I don't think there's anything more I can say, Ianto. Your father's death was a tragic accident; he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. If he had used another exit that night, well …"

"I see. I'm still not sure why the thieves left without even trying to get into the shop." There was a lot more Ianto was not sure about but there seemed little point in pursuing it with this man. He was kindly enough, just not prepared to consider another reason for Mr Jones's death.

"Who can tell with men of that kind? And all this nonsense about wild animals, you can put that right out of your mind." DC Grainger closed the file and pushed his chair back. He had said all he could.

Ianto glanced at Jack and Gwen who both indicated it was time to leave. "Thank you, sir. I appreciate your time." After a few more pleasantries, DC Grainger ushered them out of the interview room and went off into the back of the building.

Toshiko and Owen were waiting on the bench and stood up when their friends appeared. Owen crushed a cigarette butt under his heel. "All done?"

"Yeah. Let's get out of here," said Jack. He and Ianto led the way, pleased to get outside. The wind was cold after the warmth of the building and they quickly did up their coats and replaced gloves and scarves. "I need a drink. Gwen, know anywhere?"

"There's a decent pub couple of streets away. No parking round there so best leave the car where it is." The pavement was too narrow to walk together. Gwen and Toshiko led the way, with Ianto close behind. Jack and Owen came up the rear, talking quietly about their separate experiences at the police station.

The pub had recently been modernised. Internal walls had been removed to leave a large open bar sectioned off by high-backed settles and groups of small tables and chairs. The décor was a mix of reds and oranges and a large jukebox stood in one corner. An old Gene Pitney hit, _I Must be Seeing Things_, was playing. Toshiko and Gwen grabbed a table, one of the few not occupied, while the boys went to the bar for the drinks.

Jack was the last to join the group, having waited for his change, and had time to check out the other customers. All were young and a lot looked like students. The various fashions caught his eye, a mix of ultra-modern and old styles. This was reflected in his own friends. The girls, sitting on a settle, were a marked contrast: Gwen startling in a pink mini-dress and boots; Toshiko in conservative knee-length skirt and jumper. The boys had all grown their hair and were semi-fashionable. Smarter than normal, in deference to where they had just been, they were wearing smart trousers but had coloured shirts. Owen was the most modern in a polo neck shirt and trousers with a slight flare. None of them looked out of place. As Owen and Ianto were in the two chairs, Jack sat next to Gwen on the settle; he wondered if she had arranged it that way.

"How did you get on, Ianto?" asked Toshiko, sipping her shandy.

"We didn't learn anything new." He was conscious that Gwen was present and did not want to criticise her colleague in front of her.

"Come on, Ianto, we did learn something," said Gwen. "We learnt that DC Grainger is happy to accept the first solution that comes along, especially if it saves him work." She shook her head in disgust.

Ianto relaxed. "I wouldn't go that far. He told us that there have been a spate of burglaries in the city centre, mainly targeting the large shops. Night watchmen have been attacked, and one died." He reached for his pint.

"But from a blow to the head, not wounds like your tad's," added Jack. He had treated himself to a glass of Jim Beam Black and sipped it now. Gwen was the only other one drinking spirits; a vodka and tonic.

"Which were not made by knives." Owen had slumped down in his chair and rested his pint on his chest. "What did he say about that?"

"Not a lot," admitted Ianto. "Wouldn't go into the details and I couldn't say you'd seen the records. He did say the newspapers were scaremongering, that there are no wild animals loose in Cardiff."

"I suppose he has to say that," said Jack. "Can't admit it to the public even if it is true."

"You're being too generous, Jack." Gwen put her hand on his arm and kept it there. "In my opinion, and I have seen more cases than you lot, Grainger didn't know what happened to your tad, Ianto, and decided to link it to the robberies for an easy life. I'm sorry, but there it is."

"You should complain, mate," said Owen. "Tell 'em you're not satisfied. Might make 'em do their job right."

Ianto shook his head. "No. I'd have to tell Mam about our doubts and I don't want her upset. So don't you say anything, any of you. She's got enough to deal with." He looked round at them, making sure they understood.

"Of course, we won't." Toshiko reached over and patted his arm reassuringly.

"But I would like to know what happened. We met a lot of Tad's friends last night and they said such lovely things about him. I feel I owe it to him to find the truth, if we can."

"We'll do our best, sweetheart." Gwen smiled at him.

Toshiko looked thoughtful. "We could start with the other deaths I found, see if there's a pattern or connection. I noted down the details of the ones I found in the papers, I think I've got them with me." She reached for her handbag. "Gwen, you probably know more about how to go about that."

"I'm happy to take a look," she agreed. She had removed her hand but was butted up against Jack.

Ianto noticed and smiled; poor Gwen. "Before you do that," he said, "I want to know what happened last night, Tosh."

Owen and Toshiko explained about the incident in the pub the night before. Owen played it down but Toshiko made sure the others understood that he had stood up to four bigger youths on his own until helped by Mark Lynch. They were all impressed. The police had taken their report seriously, extracting every last detail, and promised to follow it up. The gang was known to them and, once Toshiko and Owen's story was confirmed by the owners of the milk bar and pub, would be questioned.

They then discussed how to spend the rest of the day. Jack summed it up. "Right, this is what we do. Tosh and Owen go with Gwen to her place and get to work on those other deaths. I'll go with Ianto to the viewing, see if I can find out anything there, and then report back. We can pool information."

"Uncle Bryn's arriving this afternoon so we're eating this evening. I'll have to stay home," said Ianto.

"Absolutely." Jack glanced across the table, pleased to see Ianto smile at him. Having something positive to do was helping with his grief.

"I'll call Mam, tell her there'll be extra for lunch though I don't know when you'll get any, Jack." Gwen was concerned. Once again he was putting himself out for Ianto who didn't seem to appreciate it.

"Don't bother about me. I'll grab something along the way."

"I'd better tell Mum what's happening too," said Toshiko. "She'll be wondering how we got on."

"The phone's at the back." The two girls stood and went off to make their calls.

"Thanks, Jack," said Ianto, moving to sit by his friend on the settle. "I didn't want her coming this afternoon."

"Nor me."

Feeling in the way, Owen stood up. "I'm going to put some decent music on." He found the Rolling Stones' _Paint It Black _on the juke box and stayed nearby listening.

-ooOoo-

Jack stopped the car outside the Cooper house. "I'll see you all later."

"Hope everything goes all right this afternoon, Ianto," said Toshiko gently. "And we'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then, mate." Owen lightly punched his cousin's arm.

Jack waited until Gwen, in the front again, and Toshiko and Owen had got out then drove off. He would be driving to the undertakers as Uncle Bryn's car wasn't big enough for everyone. With the weather so changeable no one wanted to chance walking. "You okay, Ianto?"

"Not looking forward to it, but … I suppose resigned is the best way to describe it. Don't go straight home, go up to the headland for five minutes. Please."

"Sure."

Crossing Penarth, Jack made for the highest point of the town. There were a few parking places for visitors who wanted to do the cliff walk or sit and look out across the Bristol Channel. When the car had stopped, Ianto got into the front passenger seat.

"There used to be a playground up here," he said. "Tad would bring us sometimes. It had the best slide and swings."

Jack put an arm along the back of the seat. "It's good to have happy memories."

Ianto chuckled. "Not so happy. I broke my leg on those swings. Tad pushed me too hard." He reached out and took Jack's free hand in both of his.

"Did you have it in plaster? Bet you looked cute."

"I was grouchy as hell and blamed Tad. It was the summer holidays, didn't even get any time off school. And it itched."

"Poor you." Jack kissed the top of Ianto's head. His hair smelt of lemon and was very soft. It curled more now it was longer and Jack wrapped a finger into it.

"Cut that out."

"There's no one to see us."

"I can see half a dozen people and they can't all be blind." Despite his words, he did not pull away from Jack.

"That old lady with the dog might be."

"Poodles are not usually regarded as good guide dogs." The woman in question was walking along the cliff path. She had a walking stick in one hand and the leash of a large poodle in the other. It looked as if the dog was pulling her along.

"I'm surprised your head is so small, amount of knowledge you've got crammed into it."

"Good filing system."

"Have to be." They both laughed.

"Thanks, Jack. Thanks for being here, for getting me to face up to life without Tad and for making me laugh occasionally. I really appreciate it."

"All part of the service."

"You're a good friend, Jack."

Concerned at the choice of word, Jack asked, "Friend?" Was Ianto retreating from the more intimate relationship they had talked about?

"More than friend." Ianto shifted in his seat to face Jack. "I told you before, Jack, I'm not homosexual. I don't know what I should call you. Among a lot of other things I don't know."

"Thought you were the one who professed to know everything?"

"Not about this. I need someone to teach me. To show me." He coloured slightly. "Will you do that?"

"Willingly. And it's usually boyfriend." All Jack's fears were allayed and he rested his forehead against Ianto's before brushing it with a light kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing. And the 29th October 1966 was the date of Dr Who's first regeneration, from William Hartnell to Patrick Troughton. More coming soon - Jay.<em>


	9. A Viewing and After

**Five Go Mad in Cardiff**

Chapter Nine: A Viewing and After

Levington and Sons had been funeral directors in Penarth for over fifty years. Their premises in Hickman Road had once been a large Victorian house and still retained the feel of a home despite its current use and the ugly 1950s' extension at the back. The wide hallway smelt of lavender polish. A large jug of yellow chrysanthemums on a central table added a splash of colour. The main public rooms were on the ground floor with offices and other services upstairs.

Nye Levington, the proprietor, greeted the Jones family. He did not look like a funeral director. In his forties, stoutly built with a bald patch and a paunch he looked more like a shopkeeper, one of the old fashioned kind who welcomed customers with a smile and a witty remark. "Mrs Jones, please come in. If you and your family would like to wait in the Rose Room for a moment, I'll make sure everything is ready for you."

"Thank you, Mr Levington. Is anyone else here? I did mention the viewing to my husband's family but I'm not sure if they'll be coming."

"You're the first to arrive," he replied diplomatically. Times were changing and many of his customers did not follow the rituals and traditions of their parents and grandparents.

Mrs Jones followed him into the room on the right. She was dignified and restrained, walking with her arm through Rhiannon's. Uncle Bryn and Aunt Nerys were next. He had been at the Jones house, after an uneventful journey from the Brecon Beacons, when Ianto and Jack had got there. A surprise addition was Rhys Williams, originally expected to come by train early the following morning but who had been able to accompany Uncle Bryn when a neighbour had agreed to do the evening milking. He had not come to the viewing. After a telephone call to Gwen, he had been invited to lunch with the Coopers.

Jack and Ianto entered the Rose Room last. The room had been the dining room in the original house and had an original iron fireplace where a good blaze was warming the room. Fine plaster mouldings around the ceiling and over the doors were original features. Twenty chairs were dotted around the room. Mrs Jones, Rhiannon and Aunt Nerys sat near the fire while Uncle Bryn stood leaning on the mantelpiece. Jack and Ianto wandered over to the bay window and looked out at the garden where one or two of the many rose bushes which gave the room its name still had some late blooms. A box of advertising literature lay on the windowsill.

"I don't know if I can do this," murmured Ianto. The others were talking amongst themselves and could not hear him.

"You can do anything, Ianto. You're the bravest guy I know."

"Then you know a lot of cowards."

"Stop it. You'll make me laugh and then I'll be kicked out." They smiled at the thought. "You look chilly. Come to the fire and warm up."

Rhiannon watched them over by the window, whispering secrets. How typical of Ianto to stay with Jack rather than join his family. Jack shouldn't even be here, he wasn't family. He should have given them a lift then stayed outside. She was just about to go and get Ianto when the pair turned and walked towards her.

"All right, Ianto? Come and sit with us." Mrs Jones indicated the chair on the other side of Rhiannon.

Ianto sat down but did not speak. There wasn't much he could say. Jack joined Uncle Bryn and they started discussing Trecastle Farm which the boys had visited - with Owen, Toshiko and Gwen – a number of times after their initial stay three years before. Conversations were going on around Ianto but he couldn't concentrate on them, too anxious about what he was to see in the next few minutes.

"In here, sir." Nye Levington showed another man into the room.

"Enid, how are you?"

"Meurig. I'm … all right, thank you. It's good of you to come." She accepted his kiss on her cheek. "You know Nerys and Bryn, of course. And this is Rhiannon and Ianto. And Ianto's friend Jack."

"You two have grown. Remember your old Uncle Meurig?"

"Of course." Rhiannon stood up and gave him a hug. The resemblance between them confirmed Jack's suspicion that this was a relative of Emlyn Jones. His brother apparently.

"Uncle Meurig, good to see you again, sir." Ianto was also on his feet and shook the newcomer's hand.

"And you, lad." He pulled over a chair to join the semi-circle round the fire.

"How's the family?" asked Mrs Jones.

"Oh not so bad." They continued to talk, Aunt Nerys and Uncle Bryn joining in, for a few minutes until Nye Levington returned.

"If you're ready, perhaps you would like to come this way."

There was a collective intake of breath as they prepared themselves. Then Mrs Jones and her brother-in-law led the way out of the room. Rhiannon took Ianto's arm and propelled him along behind them. She was not going to walk in alone and neither was she going to let Jack muscle his way any further into this family occasion. Unwilling to make a scene Ianto went with her, glancing back over his shoulder at Jack who accompanied Nerys and Bryn Burton. The small procession was led along the hall, past the imposing staircase and into a large back room. Rows of chairs were set out cinema style facing a low raised dais on which rested an open coffin between two large flower displays. Soft classical music, faintly religious, played in the background. Ianto faltered.

"What's the matter with you?" hissed Rhiannon. "Stop being such a sissy."

"Aren't I allowed to feel anything?" he shot back.

"Not if it makes you this useless. Mam needs your support, think of her for a change. Or me."

"Enough, you two." Aunt Nerys was on one side and Uncle Bryn on the other. "This is not the place." She took Ianto's arm and Uncle Bryn accompanied Rhiannon, effectively separating them.

Jack stayed back and kept out of the spat. He hoped he wasn't the cause of Rhiannon's bad mood. Perhaps it was just easier for her to be snippy about him than deal with her grief. Mrs Jones was at the coffin now, a tall woman in a black coat and hat with a splash of yellow at her throat where a silk scarf peeped out. After a few minutes, she sighed audibly and turned, a graceful gesture than indicated the others could approach. This they did, in their pairs, looking down into the coffin and saying a few words to Mrs Jones standing sentinel beside her husband.

Ianto gripped Aunt Nerys's arm and steeled himself to look on the dead face of his father. Only his head and shoulders were visible, arms by his sides. It was his tad but it wasn't. Emlyn Jones had never looked this serene in life, even in sleep. Ianto had seen him too often, shuffling around and frowning as if his dreams were perplexing him, to be fooled now. His tad was dead. A faint, sweet smell wafted up from the body which was further confirmation. Tad had never smelt of anything other than Old Spice and coal tar soap.

"I miss you, Tad," he murmured.

"We all do, cariad." His mother was beside him. Both had tears in their eyes and let them fall, one at time.

As Jack took his turn to view the body, more mourners turned up. It was Emlyn Jones's sister and husband and their teenage daughter. The family resemblance was marked and after being introduced, Jack moved well away from the family gathering. Some were sitting in the front row of chairs, others standing talking quietly near the dais and they didn't notice him slip out of the room. Another group was waiting in the Rose Room, clearly nothing to do with Emlyn Jones, and so Jack climbed the stairs two at a time. At the top he found a girl sitting in a cubby hole of an office.

"Can I help you?" she asked brightly.

"Not really. I'm with the Jones family, but I'm not family, so I wanted to give them some time alone and there's another group in … Sorry, I'm rambling." He gave the girl, probably a year or two younger than him, a winning smile.

"That's okay. Would you like to sit down?" She indicated the chair at the side of her cluttered desk.

"Thanks. Actually, there is one thing you might be able to help me with. Like I said, I'm a friend of the family, of the son's really. He wasn't in Cardiff when … it happened and he wasn't sure if there was anything more the family needed to do."

"I think it's all in order." She reached for a file in a bulging wicker tray.

"I don't know how it all works. Seems complicated to me."

"Straightforward most of the time."

"Worked here long? I'm Jack, by the way, Jack Harkness."

"Lowri Levington." She pulled a face. "Yes, I'm working for my father. Have done for the past two years."

"You'll have seen it all then."

"I'm only in the office, don't get involved with the … other side of the business."

"Bet you get a few weird ones," he prompted.

She decided to impress this handsome young man. After checking if there was anyone in earshot, she leant forward and said confidentially, "There was one bloke. A great slab of concrete fell on him. His bottom half, from here," she indicated her waist, "was totally flat."

"Nasty. How did they deal with that?" Jack also leant forward, their heads only inches apart, encouraging her to say more. If he wanted to find out about Mr Jones's death, he needed her in a confiding mood.

"Tony, that's our mortician, had to pump him full of … stuff to make him round again." She giggled behind her hand and he smiled broadly. "I shouldn't laugh but it was the way Tony said it. He's a wag, our Tony."

"More family?"

"No, thank goodness. Need someone else to talk to."

"Nothing weird about Mr Jones, I hope."

She adopted a more professional tone immediately. "Oh no, nothing odd at all."

"Really? Someone at the hospital said his wounds were from a strange shaped knife." Bending the truth didn't bother Jack if it got him what he wanted and right now he badly wanted to look in the file Lowri was holding. "Do you know anything about that?"

"Let's see." She opened the file and Jack breathed a sigh of relief. This was going to work. "Um, Tony has got something here."

In the twinkling of an eye Jack was on his feet and looking over her shoulder. Over the next five minutes he got confirmation that Mr Jones's wounds had been ragged and torn and two had resembled teeth marks. Levington and Sons had handled seven other bodies with similar wounds in the past four months. In addition, the inquest into Mr Jones's death had been carried out much quicker than normal, within twenty four hours, and the body released almost immediately. Lowri was surprised by this until she remembered the same thing had happened in the other seven cases. He got the names of these seven and persuaded Lowri to show him their files. It confirmed all she had said and gave him further pause for thought; all seven deaths had been investigated by DC Gordon Grainger. Having pushed his luck as far as it would go, Jack started asking more general questions and flirting with the girl. When he left a little while later, he had her telephone number on a scrap of paper.

Downstairs again the Rose Room was empty and Jack went inside. He jotted down all he could remember on the back of one of the advertising leaflets. There were too many coincidences for these deaths not to be connected in some way. He was impatient to compare notes with Toshiko but would not abandon Ianto. He strolled back to the room where he had left the Jones family. Everyone was in much the same position as he remembered. Only Ianto looked up at his entrance. A brief smile told Jack he had been missed which sent a wave of happiness through him.

Rhiannon made another scene outside the funeral home. The other mourners had arrived by car and she bluntly dismissed Jack saying they didn't need him any longer. Mrs Jones was horrified and Aunt Nerys bundled Rhiannon into their car. Meanwhile, Mrs Jones deliberately chose to ride with Jack and Ianto. At the Jones house, she turned to Jack.

"I apologise again for Rhiannon. I don't know what's come over her."

"Doesn't matter, Mrs J. She's hurting, I understand." He paused then added, "I hope you don't mind but I want to say how much I admire you. You're handling this so well."

"Oh, Jack, I have my moments." Tears filled her eyes but she was smiling. "I miss Emlyn so much."

"Everyone says it gets better in time. I don't know if that's true but I hope it is." He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She nodded, unable to speak, wiped her eyes and got out of the car. Ianto, who had opened the door for her, stooped to look at Jack. "You always know the right thing to say?"

"It's a gift." Jack waved a hand airily and smiled.

"Thanks, Jack, for everything. I'm sorry about Rhi."

"I've forgotten about it. I'll see you tomorrow."

Ianto sighed deeply, glanced at the house and then back at Jack. "I don't know how I'll get through tonight. Did you find out anything?"

"Few bits and pieces but they can wait. Go on, your mom needs you."

-ooOoo-

The unexpected arrival of Rhys Williams had thrown more than one spanner in the works. With yet another extra mouth to feed Mrs Cooper had to be inventive and quickly did a second batch of Yorkshire puddings, boiled potatoes for mash to augment the roasted and added a packet of peas to stretch the vegetables. There was enough but every scrap was eaten; her plans to mince the leftover beef for Monday went out of the window.

Toshiko and Owen were frustrated at not being able to get Gwen on her own to discuss the mysterious deaths, the reason for them being there. Instead, they ate the excellent lunch and were now sitting in the drawing room making small talk. It was dark outside but it seemed rude to insist on leaving when that would mean dragging Mr Cooper out in the car. Toshiko made a vow to learn to drive as soon as she could, she did not want to be dependant on people for lifts all the time.

Gwen was the most discomforted by Rhys's presence. Just when she was thinking of a painless way to drop him he was in her house. Her parents clearly liked him, asking after his family and about life on the farm. Toshiko and Owen were chatting away too, all smiles and pleased to see him, when Gwen knew they were thinking she had treated him badly. Had she? No, she didn't think so. They had never made one other any promises; for all she knew he was seeing other girls in Trecastle. Was he? Did she mind if he was? She realised she would be hurt but … not devastated. The hurt was to her pride not her heart. As a working woman, she now had greater ambitions than to marry young and be a wife and mother for the rest of her life. Women were agitating for equality and signs were they would get it, not quickly perhaps, but eventually. Gwen wanted to reap the benefits not to follow the same path as her mother. There was no imperative to marry at all, Gwen could support herself. All these thoughts went out of her mind when Jack entered the room. Her heart jumped in her chest; for him, she would be willing to do anything.

"Hi," he said, standing near the fire and warming his hands for a moment. "Getting cold out there."

"It is the end of October." Mrs Cooper made to get up. "You'll be wanting something to eat."

"No, ma'am, you sit still. I'm fine." He sat on the pouffe. "Halloween. Ghosts and ghoulies. Gray'll be getting excited about going out tomorrow to trick or treat."

"I've heard about that," said Mr Cooper. He sucked on his pipe. "Something about being given sweets, is that right?"

"Oh yeah. Lots and lots of candy." He grinned at them all.

Reacting to a nudge from Owen, Toshiko said, "I think Owen and I should be making a move for home. We've trespassed on your hospitality long enough."

"I'll give you a lift," offered Jack immediately. "Just give me a minute to get changed." He stood.

"About that, Jack. Rhys is going to stay with us tonight which means sharing your room. I hope that's all right." Mrs Cooper looked anxious.

"Of course it is. Be a bit cosy in that single bed, but I'm willing if Rhys is." He winked at Rhys suggestively. Owen snorted with laughter.

"No, he'll be on the camp bed. Geraint has already set it up."

"I'm putting you all out," said Rhys apologetically. "Perhaps I should have stuck with the original plan." He was aware of Gwen's lack of interest. She had said all the right things but there had been none of the warmth he had come to expect. His tad had warned him that keeping up a romance over a distance would be difficult; he should have listened to him.

"Don't be silly, you're no trouble at all." Mrs Cooper looked at her daughter but Gwen said nothing. She was smiling up at Jack who didn't seem to notice. Mrs Cooper hoped her daughter was not going to pursue Jack, that would only lead to pain for Rhys and probably herself.

"Just don't snore too loud, Rhys, and we'll get on fine." Jack smiled at them all and left. They heard him run up the stairs.

"I don't think I snore. No one's ever said, anyway," said Rhys.

"Forget about it," said Gwen off-handedly. "Want to help sort out your coats, Tosh?"

Within a few minutes Jack, Toshiko and Owen were heading off into the dark night. She was in the front, half turned so she could see Owen sitting in the back behind Jack. "How did it go this afternoon? Ianto all right?"

"It was all very dignified. I managed to find out some interesting facts."

"More than we did," complained Owen. "Couldn't talk about anything with Rhys there."

"I feel sorry for him. You do know Gwen's got it bad for you, don't you, Jack?" Toshiko watched him closely and was relieved at his reaction.

"Oh yeah. Can't miss it! Any idea what to do about it?" asked Jack.

"Tosh'll talk to her," volunteered Owen.

"I wish you'd stop saying that! I have no idea how to start that conversation and even less desire to have it." Toshiko glared at Owen. "Gwen'll be so defensive. You know how she gets."

"Well she's gotta be told. If you won't, suppose I'll have to."

Jack burst out laughing and the others joined in. "Leave it for now, guys. I'll play it cool and maybe she'll get the message."

"I doubt it. Hide like a rhinoceros, that one."

"That's not a very nice thing to say about our friend," protested Toshiko. "Especially when her mother gave you a slap-up lunch."

"That was tasty."

Jack groaned. "Stop. I haven't had anything since breakfast."

"I'll get you something, Jack. Come in with us and you can tell us what you found while I feed you up," said Toshiko.

"You're on."

During the rest of the drive, they talked about other things. Toshiko quizzed him about trick or treating and asked after Gray. From his responses it was clear that he was missing his little brother. When he talked of telephoning home, she decided to ask her father about setting up a trunk call for that evening. Jack was everyone's chauffeur, Ianto's prop and her fellow investigator – he deserved something in return.

At the Sato home, Bunmei had been bathed and put in his pyjamas but had not yet gone up to bed. He happily abandoned his parents and joined his sister and her friends in the kitchen where she made Jack a Spanish omelette. As she cooked, Bunmei sat on Owen's knee and chattered in a mix of Japanese and English depending on who he was addressing at the time. Jack tucked into the omelette, which he ate with a chunk of crusty bread, all the while observed closely by the little boy. His pleading look soon got Bunmei a forkful of omelette and some bread which he chewed happily.

"You shouldn't, Jack. He's had his tea." Toshiko ran a hand over Bunmei's dark hair. "Time you were in bed, young man."

"I'll take him up," offered Owen. "How about that, Bunmei? Want me to read you a story?"

"Yes, Howen." The boy wriggled until he was set down.

"You two have a chat. I'll sort it out with your mum." Owen and Bunmei left, hand in hand.

"He's a great kid," said Jack. He took a sip of water.

"Most of the time. Now, tell me what you found out." Toshiko put her forearms on the table and leant forward.

"Mr Jones had weird looking wounds, just like Owen said. Tony the mortician noted it specifically, even traced some of them. You said there were seven other similar deaths. Are these the names?" He handed her the notes he had made then went back to his food.

"Let me check." She retrieved a small notebook and checked the list against her own notes. "Yes, exactly the same."

"Levingtons did their funerals too. In each case, the inquest was hurried through in double quick time and they were all investigated by DC Grainger."

"How did you get all this? Tony sounds very forthcoming."

"Didn't talk to Tony. Spoke to Lowri Levington who, very kindly, let me look at the files." He grinned, put down his cutlery and wiped his mouth on a napkin. "That was great, thanks."

"Haven't you got enough girls chasing you?"

He laughed. "If you've got it, use it. Anyway, does make it look like a conspiracy of some kind. Same cop, same funeral home, same coroner though that's probably not so strange."

"Definitely something going on." She looked off, thoughtful. Jack watched her and smiled. That brilliant brain was probably two or three steps ahead of him already.

A telephone rang in another room and a moment later Mr Sato entered the kitchen. "Jack, telephone call for you."

"For me? Ianto?" He was out of his chair immediately.

"No. Your parents."

"What? Has something happened? How do they know I'm here?"

"Did you not tell him, Toshiko?"

"I forgot the time," she admitted. "I asked Dad to set up the call. You seemed homesick."

Jack looked from one to the other. "Thank you. I am missing them."

"Then do not keep them waiting. Take it in the study." Mr Sato led the way.

Toshiko was smiling as she took the dirty dishes to the sink. It was good to see Jack so genuinely happy. As she washed up, she considered what he had told her. There was one piece of the puzzle still missing. What had caused these strange wounds? What animal was roaming the streets attacking people? Then she remembered the people, the men, who had survived. They needed to talk to them.


	10. A Long Night

**Five Go Mad in Cardiff**

Chapter Ten: A Long Night

Owen waylaid Toshiko in the hall and pulled her into the dining room. "Tosh, I was thinking of going to Lynch's party. You know, the guy we met last night."

"Oh?"

"I'm sorry, but I really can't face another night with your parents." He looked so miserable she had to laugh.

"All right. Actually it would give me a chance to look at some of the work my tutor gave me."

Owen pulled her into an embrace. "I ever tell you I love you?"

"Um, occasionally." They kissed. "But not often enough."

"Huh! Sure you don't mind? Thought I could hitch a lift with Jack."

"Poor Jack, at everyone's beck and call."

"He doesn't mind. Means he can keep track of us all." He kissed her once more. "We'd better go and rescue him." Toshiko hit his arm. "Ow!"

"Don't be so rude about my parents."

In the living room, Jack was chatting to Mr and Mrs Sato. The earlier telephone call with his family had lifted his spirits. It was a warm afternoon in Galveston and some of the sunshine had come down the wire into his soul. Jack didn't normally miss his family, he had been apart from them for a large part of his life, but helping Ianto these past few days had made Jack appreciate his own parents and brother more. Gray had been full of his plans for Halloween; at thirteen he was still young enough to enjoy it without embarrassment. The memory of last year came to Jack, of Ianto in a skeleton suit and himself with a fake cleaver through his head going round the Harvard campus. Maybe Gray would be like him and never grow out of childhood pleasures.

"I'm pleased this afternoon went well," said Mrs Sato. "What are Mr Jones's family like? I don't think we've met them."

"Seem nice enough. There's a brother, Meurig, and sister, Ann. They live in Newport. Not far away but I understand they don't see one another often."

"It is usually the people who live closest one does not see." Mr Sato was sitting with his head back, at ease in his own home. Over the years he, Jack and Ianto had met at a number of social occasions. Neither young man had given any indication of a deeper acquaintance with him, always behaving impeccably. Nor had they betrayed the secrets he had entrusted to them. Monitoring of their letters and telephone calls, as well as reports from the agents placed at their school and now Harvard, showed nothing untoward.

"I think I've seen more of Ianto's parents than they have!"

"They will be at the funeral tomorrow?"

"Yeah. With various cousins too." Jack looked up as Toshiko and Owen walked in. "I assume you'll all come together."

"I am leaving Bunmei with our neighbour so, yes, we will all be there," replied Mrs Sato. She smiled at Owen. "He enjoyed your story."

"I liked reading it." The newcomers sat on the sofa. It was only six thirty and there was time before Owen needed to leave. The conversation moved on to other topics, the discussion becoming lively. Jack's presence and a couple of drinks helped make this the first evening Owen had enjoyed while staying at the house.

Jack was happy to remain. He didn't want to get between Gwen and Rhys. A night together, even with her parents in attendance, might help her recognise what she had to lose. Jack would have liked to see Ianto but they had agreed that on this night his place was with his mother and sister. Rhiannon's reaction to Jack that afternoon only reinforced his determination to keep in the background for a bit. It didn't stop him thinking of the young Welshman. His mind went back to their stolen moments on the headland, a memory he would cherish.

Just before eight o'clock, Owen announced his intention of attending the party. Mr Sato looked surprised but neither he nor his wife had any objection; Lynch's house was close enough for Owen to walk home if he wasn't given a lift by another guest. Seeing Toshiko head for her books was a further reason to go along with the plan.

The night was dark and chilly when the car entered High Drive. "Stop here," said Owen, when they were still a couple of hundred yards away. "Don't want to look too eager."

"Who is this guy?" Jack turned off the headlights but left the engine idling; the heater had only just got the car warm.

"Estate agent. Only twenty four but he's manager of the branch in Cardiff. Specialises in commercial and industrial property, factories and stuff." Owen had found this out the previous evening while treating his injured arm.

"Doing well for himself. That's a nice house."

"Got a deal on it apparently. Guess you can when you're in the business." Owen looked round when headlights lit up the car as it passed them then entered Lynch's drive. "Good, someone else arriving."

Jack twisted to face his passenger. "Why are you giving up an evening with Tosh to go to a party with someone you've only just met? Doesn't make sense to me."

"It would if you'd spent an evening at the Satos! Gawd it's boring."

Jack chuckled. "And this is going to be better?"

"Hope so. If it isn't I can always leave." Another car passed them and parked. Two young men got out and went up the drive. "Right, I'll go in now. Thanks for the lift."

"Have fun."

-ooOoo-

In Penarth, Ianto was not having fun. After a meal where conversation had been stilted, he and Uncle Bryn had gone to the Albion for a pint and a chat with some of the men who had known Mr Jones. It was a pleasant hour but Ianto did not enjoy it as much as his visit with Jack. He missed his friend. When he was with Jack his worries and concerns didn't weigh so heavily and he could see light at the end of the tunnel. Without him, they bore him down. He was quiet and withdrawn on the walk back home. His mood did not lift when he joined the others watching television. While everyone else was prepared to leave him alone, Rhiannon sniped at him. Barbed comments on the television show were subtly aimed at him. When he didn't respond, they became more obvious until finally she let go with her big gun.

Dionne Warwick was singing _Trains and Boats and Planes_ when Rhiannon said, "Black girls are quite pretty. Like Ianto's girlfriend." She waited for the reaction.

"Have you got a girlfriend, Ianto?" asked Aunt Nerys, unknowingly playing into Rhiannon's hands.

"Her name's Lisa. Show them the photo, Ianto," she pressed.

Roused from his lethargy, Ianto refused to be drawn. "We've broken up."

"Really? That's not what you told me yesterday."

"I was being optimistic then." He was in no doubt now. While he loved Lisa, she had moved on and so had he.

"Been seeing her for months," went on Rhiannon addressing Aunt Nerys. Her mam was also becoming interested. "Never said a word to us."

"Is this true, Ianto?" asked Mrs Jones.

"It was always a bit iffy. And like I said, it's over now." He frowned at Rhiannon who had started this inquisition. What was she after? Was she going to make accusations about him and Jack again?

"I'd still like to see her." Mrs Jones smiled encouragingly.

Ianto could not bear to disappoint her so reluctantly took out the photograph and handed it over. He watched carefully and saw the slight tightening around her eyes when she realised Lisa was black. She covered it well but it was there nonetheless. And if she reacted like that to Lisa what would she do if he told her about Jack. He suddenly realised that pursuing a relationship with Jack could have devastating consequences. Homosexuals were routinely disowned by their families, cast off without a second thought. Would his mam be like that? Not being able to come home, to see her, was unthinkable. And what about Jack's parents? If they disowned him, the boys would be totally on their own. But the alternative was no better. Living a lie, hiding their real feelings for one another except when alone was not appealing. Nevertheless, however difficult things might get, he didn't even consider giving up Jack.

"She's very pretty," said Mrs Jones finally. "Don't you think so, Nerys?" She passed the photograph over.

"Oh." A surprised pause. "Yes, she is."

"Maybe it's a good thing we broke up, seeing you're all prejudiced against her!" Ianto stood up and rudely snatched the photograph back.

He was on his way out of the room when Rhiannon said, "Well, I ask you!"

Ianto stopped abruptly and turned on her. "You bitch! You set this up. Just like you made a scene this afternoon."

"Ianto!" exclaimed his mother.

"Well she did! Jealous, are you?" he taunted Rhiannon. "Because I've made something of myself and you're a poxy typist who spends her nights fucking?"

"Ianto, that's enough!" Uncle Bryn was on his feet. "Apologise now."

"I will not. And don't speak to me like that, you're not my father!"

Ianto spun round and charged from the room, slamming the door after him. He ran up the stairs and into his room, slamming that door for good measure. Upset and overwrought, tears streaming down his face, he wedged the chair under the door handle as he had for years when he wanted some privacy and flung himself on the bed. There were raised voices downstairs but he didn't care. He lost himself in his misery.

-ooOoo-

Mr and Mrs Cooper were selective television viewers and this night there was nothing they wanted to watch after the early evening news. Instead they suggested a game of cards and soon Gwen and Rhys were seated with them around the card table playing partner whist. When Rhys mentioned he liked bridge, the Coopers were delighted and Gwen furious. She hated the game and only played when forced to make up the numbers, as she was now. When she was dummy, she thankfully got up and wandered into the kitchen. It was quarter past eight and she had never been so bored. Where was Jack? She had assumed he would be back long before now. Going out into the garden, she lit a cigarette and pulled her cardigan round her for warmth.

This evening had shown Rhys at his worst. He was like her parents! He played bridge, for goodness sake! She could not believe that she had ever seen anything in him. What had been the attraction? His puppy-like devotion probably - Gwen liked being adored - and his willingness to fall in with her plans. Which was ironic given her attraction to Jack who did just the opposite, treating her like one of the gang and expecting her to follow. Which she did willingly because Jack had personality, get-up-and-go and looked like a movie star. If this evening had shown her nothing else, it was that Rhys and she did not have a future together. It was time to ditch him.

"There you are. We're ready to start another rubber." Rhys was standing beside her.

"Do we have to? I loathe bridge." She stubbed out the cigarette.

"You didn't say."

"Do I have to tell you everything! Can't you work it out for yourself?" She pushed past him and went inside. Her mother was in the kitchen, filling the kettle. "I've got a headache, I'm going to bed."

"Oh! All right, dear. Do you want an aspirin?"

"No, thanks."

Gwen crossed the hall and was up the stairs before she could be asked any more. She had to get away or she would scream. On the safety of the landing, she stood with her back to the wall taking deep breaths. The back door opened and closed; Rhys coming in. She heard voices and shrunk back so she could not be seen from below.

"Maybe I should go and check on her?" said Rhys, walking through the hall.

"She'll be okay. Now, what's our strategy for winning?"

That was Jack. Gwen leant over the railing and caught a glimpse of their backs before they entered the drawing room. Damn! He must have come in the back way with Rhys. Gwen hesitated but couldn't think of a way to join them without looking a fool. Cursing under her breath, she went into her room for a good sulk.

The card party broke up a little after eleven. They had played two rubbers and the Coopers had won both though it had been a closer game than the score suggested. Rhys went up to bed straightaway while Jack helped Mrs Cooper clear up and Mr Cooper locked up. He was meticulous about ensuring the doors were bolted and windows closed. The four of them each visited the bathroom and then repaired to their rooms, Mrs Cooper checking on Gwen who was asleep.

In their room Jack and Rhys were soon in bed. The camp bed had been placed alongside the divan which had in turn been moved under the window. A beside cabinet separated them. Jack turned off the light. Shuffling and muffled curses from alongside made him put it back on again. "Sorry, thought you were ready."

"What? No, I don't need the light." More shuffling.

"What are you doing?" Jack was propped up on one elbow looking down at the camp bed. It was about a foot nearer the floor than the divan.

"Trying to find what's poking into my backside."

"Would you like to change beds?" asked Jack with a smile.

"No, I'll be right in a minute." He lay still for several seconds. "There, got it. Light off, please."

"Okay."

The two young men lay in the dark. Jack put his hands behind his head and looked up. Tomorrow was going to be a tough day for everyone but his concern was Ianto. How could he make it less stressful for him? He hadn't come up with an answer when he was interrupted.

"Jack, you awake?"

"Uh-huh."

"I think I've blown it. With Gwen, I mean. She doesn't seem interested anymore."

"Sorry to hear that."

Rhys sighed deeply. "It was so good at the start. She'd write to me two, three times a week and I'd answer them all. We got together every other weekend too, either here or in Trecastle. Now … now it's more like one letter a month. When I ring up she's busy, either working or out, and we hardly ever meet. What have I done wrong?" He sounded bewildered.

"I don't see her much, Rhys, not now I'm in the States," began Jack carefully.

"But you know her, have known her for years. What do you think?"

"I think she's … trying out a number of things. She's got a good job, is earning good money and wants to enjoy it."

"So she is seeing other boys. I thought so."

"I didn't say that," protested Jack immediately.

"You don't have to, it's obvious." He sighed again. "I love her, Jack, more than I can say. She's everything to me, I don't want to lose her."

Jack felt sorry for Rhys and wanted to help. "Can I be honest, Rhys?"

"Sure."

"You're not that interesting."

"Don't pull your punches, will you!"

"Sorry, but it's true. She needs to be surprised and bossed about a bit even though it may not seem that way."

"I usually go along with what she says," he said doubtfully.

"Which is fine up to a point but no one wants to make the decisions all the time." Jack propped himself so he could look down on Rhys. "Put your foot down occasionally."

"I could try, I suppose. Tonight, she said I should have known she hated bridge. How? I'm not a mind reader!"

"You should know by now when she's not happy. You need more time together, loving her from a distance isn't enough." Rhys sighed helplessly. "Do you want to keep her or not?"

"'Cos I do."

"Then you've got to get her to Trecastle or you to Cardiff."

"I don't know … Tosh and Owen seem to manage being apart."

"They're studying. When Gwen's not working she has a lot of time on her hands. She wants to go to dances and the cinema and looks round for someone to take her. Surprise her, Rhys. Get that job you always talked about here in the city and then you'll be the one she goes with."

"It's a big step –"

"That you've talking about for years. Time to do something about it." Jack lay back having said his piece. He had no idea if Gwen and Rhys would stay together but it was up to Rhys now.

-ooOoo-

It was a choice of two, left or right. But which? Ianto thought hard, going back over days spent playing tennis or just hanging out. Gwen had been leaning out of the window, laughing as she threw down jumpers. Right, she had been on the right. He weighed a handful of gravel and hoped he'd chosen correctly. He chucked the gravel up at the window. The noise was loud in the quiet night. Nothing happened. He picked up some more and threw it, hitting the window harder this time. He waited. The curtain moved and … yes, he had got it right. A pale face looked down and Ianto stepped into the moonlight. After some gesticulation the face disappeared. Ianto went to wait by the back door.

A couple of minutes later the bolts were eased back and the door opened. "I need to talk to you."

"Shhh." Jack closed the door and led Ianto away from the house towards the bench close to the fenced off tennis court. He fastened his greatcoat, hastily dragged on over his pyjamas. "It's two o'clock in the morning, Ianto. What's going on? "

"I've had such a row at home. Rhi was needling me and she made me tell Mam about Lisa and I called her a bitch and a whore and I shouted at Uncle Bryn and –"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Jack grasped Ianto by the shoulders. His friend was agitated and making no sense. "You called your mom a bitch and a whore?" Jack couldn't believe it.

"No, Rhi. And she is. But, Jack, have you told your mum and dad?" Ianto fixed Jack with an intense stare, angry tears running down his cheeks. "Have you? They might kick you out too and then we'll have nowhere to go."

"Ianto, calm down. You're not making any sense."

"But have you told them?" pressed Ianto. Tears mingled with snot and he wiped at both impatiently. "It's important!" He shook Jack by the lapels.

"Told them you've had a row? How could I, you've only just told me. And stop shaking me!"

"No! Told them you're a homosexual."

Jack was lost for words, a rare event. He gaped at Ianto who finally stopped shaking his friend. His sobs increased. Jack ignored everything else and pulled Ianto into a fierce hug. Ianto got like this occasionally, when his pent-up emotions exploded. What had happened to set him off? Jack held on tight and gradually the sobbing eased. When Ianto pulled away, Jack let him go.

"Tell me the whole story, from the beginning. Calmly, Ianto. Then I'll be able to help."

In a few short sentences Ianto told the whole sorry tale. "They knocked on the door and called but I wouldn't answer or let them in and finally they went away. But I've been thinking and thinking about it and finally I had to come and find out." He looked up at Jack. "Do they know? Do your parents know you're homosexual?"

"I don't know, I've never told them. But what has that to do with the row with Rhi?"

"We're going to be so alone. Just you and me." Fresh tears ran down his grimy face.

"Talk to me, Ianto. Why are we going to be alone?"

"Mam was shocked enough about Lisa. She'll kick me out when she hears about you. About us. I'll never see her again."

"You silly sausage. Your mom has more sense. Sure she was surprised by Lisa, but soon as she met her she'd have liked her."

Ianto shook his head. "You didn't see her reaction."

"I don't need to. I know her and she'd have liked Lisa because she was your girlfriend."

"Maybe," Ianto conceded. "But not you and me, she'd never accept that."

"It's a harder one, I admit." Jack was pretty sure his own parents suspected he was homosexual. He had said nothing so they wouldn't have to confront it, not because he thought they'd reject him. Forced to think about the situation, he realised how blithely he assumed that his parents and everyone he knew would accept him for what he was. But if that was the case, why hadn't he told them? Perhaps he wasn't so sure after all. And if he wasn't sure, it was hardly surprising Ianto was even more confused.

"Much harder." Ianto blew his nose loudly.

Jack spoke slowly, choosing his words with care. "I think she would accept us, in time. She loves you and knows me well enough. She'd want us to be happy. But if you don't want to put it to the test then … we can forget all about being together. We can just carry on being friends." He bit his lip anxiously waiting a response.

Ianto looked at him appalled. "But I love you."

"I love you too. But I don't want to come between you and your family."

"I can live without my family, I can't live without you."

They gazed into one another's eyes for several minutes. Smiles replaced tears and then Ianto pulled Jack to him and kissed him tentatively, lips and tongue teasing. Jack responded, hands going under Ianto's jacket and jumper to find bare skin. The touch intensified their desire and the embrace became stronger, fiercer.

Unseen by either boy, a curtain in the dark house tweaked and a figure appeared at the window. The watcher stood for five minutes looking out at the pair on the bench then slowly retreated back into the room.

Lying on top of Jack feeling his chest rise and fall, Ianto sighed contentedly. Kissing Jack and stroking his bare stomach, and being kissed and stroked in return, had been wonderful. Better even than with Lisa and that had been good. He felt more positive about his future now, a shared future with Jack. Their parents were good, loving people and they would accept them as a couple. If it took a bit of time, he and Jack could wait as long as they had to provided they were together.

"Time you went home," said Jack. He gently pushed Ianto off him and sat up.

"Can't I stay here?"

"Coming out on the day of your dad's funeral is not a good idea."

"I didn't mean that. I'll go back, but in the morning. I can say I went out for an early walk."

"There's nowhere for you to sleep. I've got Rhys in with me."

"What!"

Jack chuckled. "In separate beds, idiot."

"Good. Make sure you keep it that way." He tried to look fierce but ended up laughing at himself. Suddenly he went very still. "Who's that?" He was looking at the back of the house where a man was peering in the kitchen window.

Jack reacted immediately. He crossed the grass silently and grabbed the man. With one hand over his mouth he dragged him backwards. Ianto joined him and they spun the man round.

"Owen!" said Ianto taken completely by surprise.


	11. An Old Friend

**Five Go Mad in Cardiff**

Chapter Eleven: An Old Friend 

It was still dark when Rhys woke. He checked the luminous hands on the clock on the bedside table: 05.34. Late. Normally he was up at five and in the parlour by now, preparing for morning milking. Then it was off to get the cows in. The rest of his day was governed by the needs of the stock too. Each day had its own routine as well as each season. It was the same this October as it had been last, and the one before that and the one before that. A never-ending cycle.

Not feeling sleepy, he thought about his life. Living and working with the Burtons, seeing his mam and tad once a week and drinking with his mates was all he had known since leaving school at 15. Six years on the farm, six years doing the same thing day after day, week after week and month after month with only seasonal variations. He had not planned it that way. He had wanted to be a car mechanic but for that he would have had to move into Brecon and his parents had persuaded him to wait, to spend a year on the farm then pursue his dream. Of course, after a year he had got used to working with the stock and having a wage and stayed where he was. Looking back Rhys realised he had grown lazy, preferring the undemanding work and village he knew to the unknown of a new career in a strange place. Occasionally he had made enquiries - even had the offer of a job from a garage owner who valued the practical skills Rhys had developed working on the farm vehicles - but not followed them up. No wonder Gwen was bored with him.

Smiling, he thought back on the three years he had known her. They had been special years and he had enjoyed seeing her change from aimless schoolgirl to working woman. Not academic, she had battled to get some qualifications and when she didn't get all the ones she wanted, she'd had private tuition and retaken the exams. Her letters had reflected the grit and determination that had taken her through the police assessments until she achieved her goal and joined the force. Rhys was so proud of her. Strange that he hadn't seen then that she was leaving him behind. Her horizons were expanding while his stayed the same. Perhaps it wasn't too late. Perhaps he could win her back again. There was no chance of her moving to Trecastle. Andy Davidson was the village bobby and now he was married to Martha Jones, with their first baby expected soon, he wasn't going to leave. It was up to Rhys to move. Lying there he thought about how he could do that, listening to the gentle snores and deep breathing of the other bodies in the room.

Other bodies?

Ears at full stretch he distinguished at least two other people in the room with him. Alarmed, he sat up and looked around. In the dimness he made out the hump of a body in the divan and another on the floor at the foot of the beds. Who was in here? Stepping out gingerly, he shook the body in the divan. It groaned. He shook harder, not taking his eyes off the interloper on the floor.

"Bugger off."

This was not the response Rhys had expected, especially not in a London accent. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded. He switched on the lamp.

"Urgh. Where's the bleeding fire?"

"Owen? How did …? What are …? Where's Jack?"

"On the floor. And keep it down, Rhys." This came from Ianto who poked his head out from the covers at the foot of the bed. He and Owen were sharing the divan, sleeping top to toe.

"Yeah, don't want to wake the whole house up." Owen turned over earning a grunt from Ianto. "It's dark, go back to sleep."

Rhys sat back on the camp bed, mouth agape. He could clearly see the two boys in the bed and, yes, it was Jack on the floor, rolled in an eiderdown and lying on the thick rug with his greatcoat over him. But why? An arm snaked out and turned off the lamp plunging the room into darkness again. Slowly Rhys lay down. This must be a dream.

-ooOoo-

At seven Jack drove away from the Cooper house with Owen and Ianto. Everywhere was quiet, a sleepy hush broken only by a milkman clinking bottles as he went up and down the paths of the houses. The first bus of the day passed them when the car stopped.

"We ain't got much time, you know," said Owen from the front passenger seat. "The note said meet him at half past."

"Don't worry. Come on, Ianto." Jack got out and waited for his friend. As they walked up the path to the back door, he said, "You ready for this?"

"No. I wish today was over. I wish we were back in the apartment and none of this had ever happened." He walked with his hands thrust deep into the pockets of his jacket and his head down. It was all very well for Jack to say that his mother would forgive him for his outburst the day before but he wasn't the one who had to face her.

"We'll be there soon." Jack was reasonably confident now that Ianto would return to Harvard. Both boys had a reason for being away from their families, among friends who were more tolerant of different lifestyles. And Mrs Jones wanted her son to complete his degree, she wouldn't hold him back.

As they reached the back of the house the door flew open. "Ianto." Mrs Jones stood framed in the doorway, her hair uncombed and wearing a thick dressing gown. She looked as if she hadn't slept. "I thought you were still in your room."

"I went for a walk. Met Jack." He bit his lip. "I'm sorry, Mam, for yesterday."

She opened her arms and hugged him. "Oh, cariad."

Jack slipped away. They would work things out better without him hanging around. Besides, he had an appointment to keep. Back in the car on the way into the city, he said, "Tell me again what happened last night."

Owen sighed. "Not sure where to begin."

"At the point I left you at Lynch's house."

"Right." Owen's mind went back. It was less than twelve hours ago but so much had happened. Back then he had been looking forward to an evening with Mark Lynch and his friends. A party, that's what he had been told, a men-only party which implied drinking and maybe some soft porn. What had transpired had been very different.

The large main room had filled with half a dozen men, all young. Some were well-dressed professionals while others were working men. As far as he could tell, Owen was the only student. Booze was available, plenty of beers and some spirits, but no one was drinking much. There seemed to be a buzz and an expectation that got them all high without the need for alcohol. Owen had watched and tried to fit in. Mark had introduced him always adding he was a medical student which seemed a bit odd. None of the others' occupations were mentioned, Owen had to ask to find out. Ten minutes or so later, a projector and screen were set up and the film show started. But it wasn't porn, it was boxing. Henry Cooper to be precise. First his famous 1963 knockout of Cassius Clay, as he then was, and then the fight in May this year when Clay (now Muhammad Ali) cut Cooper so badly the fight was stopped. Owen didn't mind watching but he found the detailed discussion of tactics puzzling.

At nine there was a general exodus. Everyone piled into three cars and drove off into the night. Owen went with Mark, just the two of them, and Owen could remember their conversation word for word.

"It's our birthright, you know, to fight. Men have been doing it since we all lived in caves. Fighting to get the best cave, the best woman, the best food. It's what we're made for." Lynch glanced at his passenger. "You know that, right? You've had to fight to get what you want."

Owen was beginning to regret saying so much about his background but at the time he'd wanted to impress Mark. Lads from Hackney usually ended up on the wrong side of the law not at medical school. "I haven't had to scrap with anyone. Well, only occasionally."

"I didn't mean physical fighting, though that's part of it. Way back, we were designed to succeed in the struggle to survive. To best the next man and get to the top of the tree. Why did I get my job? Because I wanted it more than the other guy. You want to be a doctor but I bet you're not going to settle for being a plain old GP. You've got your sights set on Harley Street. Am I right?"

"Yeah," Owen admitted with a wry smile. "Want some money, nice house and a bit of respect."

"Respect, that's it exactly. No one respects a loser." Lynch slowed and indicated right, heading into Tiger Bay. "It's only winners that get the big prizes. Women throw themselves at me and not just for the house and money. They can see I'm a winner and hope some of it will rub off on them."

"Being good looking doesn't hurt."

Mark laughed, a happy sound. "Doesn't matter at all. The ugliest blokes get the women if they're successful."

"I've got a chance then."

"You'll be fighting them off. You'll make it, Owen. You'll get to the top because you'll work hard and use every trick you know to get there."

"I'll get there on merit."

Mark glanced at him then back at the road. "Sure." He didn't sound convinced.

"I will!"

"All right, you probably will. But if you're up against someone as good as you, I bet you'll take any advantage you can even if it means a dirty trick or two."

"Well … only harmless ones."

"Which is what I'm talking about. We both want to be the best and we'll do what we need to to get there. Nothing wrong with that. Thing is, we need to be at the top of our game all the time. And the only way to do that is to test ourselves again and again."

"In the ring." Owen thought he understood the obsession with boxing now. He had been only half-right.

The car had come to stop in one of the worst parts of Tiger Bay. Other cars were already parked there and the two carrying the others from Lynch's house pulled up alongside. Excited men milled around, anticipating something special. It was as if they been taking drugs but Owen thought this unlikely. In an empty warehouse, one for sale by Mark's firm, more men had been waiting. There must have been thirty or forty altogether, all in their twenties and thirties, hyped up and loud. Mark Lynch was greeted by everyone and Owen, who stuck close, realised Mark had organised this gathering. Unpleasant smells assailed Owen's nostrils as they climbed up metal steps to a gantry running the full length of the building which was only dimly lit. In the eddying crowd, Mark was surrounded and Owen found himself outside the circle. He looked round for a familiar face but couldn't see any.

The crowd surged to the railing and looked down, letting out a cheer. Owen had looked down and seen … He still didn't know what it was. Something that looked like a human gone wrong. It had arms and legs and was the same size as a human but its head was misshapen and it walked a bit like an ape. Two men dragged the creature along by a chain round its neck, hands manacled, to a cage lit by a spotlight. The creature was thrust inside, hands freed, where it growled defiance.

"The ultimate fight, Owen." Mark Lynch was beside him. "Man against beast."

"You mean fight that thing!" The creature was clearly illuminated now, baring a fearsome set of teeth designed for tearing into prey. It had a well-developed upper body and large powerful claws that would have no trouble gouging human flesh.

Lynch had not replied. He had been busy making an announcement that chilled Owen's blood. For £50 anyone could go into the cage and fight the creature. The man who lasted longest – and lived – would win the lot. There had been plenty of takers. Owen watched one then another enter the cage. Most got out again within a few seconds; their courage failing at such close quarters. One or two lasted longer, staying out of reach of the creature as long as possible before clamouring to be let out. The crowd loved it, yelling and jeering in equal measure. Only the men with stopwatches timing the fights were unmoved. Owen had watched in horror until one man was not quick enough and got mauled by the creature.

"Owen, go take a look at him," said Lynch.

That was when Owen understood why Lynch had drawn him into the group; for his medical knowledge. He went willingly enough, keen to get out of the charged atmosphere. The patient was sitting to one side near a table containing medical equipment. He had shallow gouges on both arms and bite marks on his collarbone. They weren't too bad. Owen cleaned and bandaged them before injecting penicillin. At least there was a decent medical kit available. The fights were coming to a close when Owen rejoined the crowd. A tall man bumped into him and apologised before moving on.

"He shoved the note in my pocket at the same time," said Owen, coming to the end of the story. "Didn't get to look at it until Lynch dropped me back home. It was only half eleven, couldn't believe it."

"And Tosh sent you to me." Jack turned into the central car park finding a place easily.

"Yep. Said I had to go but not alone. 'Cos, she didn't have to hang about until the parents were asleep and then walk from Sully in the middle of the night!"

"You said you hitched a lift." They were out of the car now and walking through the almost empty streets.

"She didn't know I'd get picked up."

Jack ignored him, grateful Toshiko had some sway over the impulsive Londoner. Of course, if she hadn't sent him Jack would have had a decent night's sleep. The few hours he had managed on the hard floor were hardly the best preparation for what was going to be a trying day. They reached the Marie-Josie, a café serving greasy food and hot drinks to early risers.

"There he is," said Owen, looking through the grimy window. He led the way to the table at the back and slid into the seat opposite his contact. "What's this all about?"

Jack slid in alongside Owen. "Morning, Andy."

-ooOoo-

With five adults all trying to get ready at the same time there was a certain amount of waiting to use the bathroom. Ianto stood leaning against the wall listening to the noises and hoped the water going down the plughole meant he would get in there soon. If he was quick, he could have a bath as well as a shave. The door opened eventually and Rhiannon appeared. She put her nose in the air and walked right past him.

"Rhi." She stopped but kept her back to him. "Let's keep it civil for today. I won't bother you if you don't bother me."

"Fine." She walked into the back bedroom and closed the door.

Lying in the bath, easing the aches and pains of sharing a bed with Owen, he went back over the past hour and a half and cringed. Mam had put his outburst down to grief and disappointment in love. Aunt Nerys had backed her up. Uncle Bryn had said nothing but his disapproving looks showed he was not willing to forgive so easily. Ianto planned to avoid him for the rest of the day. Rhiannon had huffily accepted his grudging apology but was now not speaking to him. He wondered if they would ever see eye to eye. Was there hope that, as they grew older, family ties might strengthen? He didn't want to lose touch with her but perhaps it was inevitable given the way their lives were evolving.

With time moving on, he rubbed shampoo into wet hair before dunking his head under the water.

-ooOoo-

"And you don't know why Ianto and Owen were here?" asked Mrs Cooper. She passed a tea cup to Rhys.

"No. They were just there when I woke up."

"How strange. And they left very early."

"Just said something about an appointment and that you weren't to worry about breakfast for them."

"I hope it's not another of those mysteries. They got Gwen into scrapes every holiday." She buttered toast to go with her boiled egg.

"They always came out if all right. Usually smelling of roses," put in Mr Cooper. He was not going to work until after the funeral and was enjoying the relaxed breakfast. "Isn't that right, Gwen?"

"Huh?"

"Your father was talking to you," reproved Mrs Cooper.

"It's all right. Perhaps you've still got that headache." Mr Cooper had always been willing to put his daughter's actions in the best possible light.

"A bit," she lied. Her mind was busy with other thoughts entirely.

-ooOoo-

In Sully, Toshiko had volunteered to take Bunmei for a walk to burn off some of his energy before he went to their neighbour. She took him across the main road and let him run around on the grass. They played catch for a while too, until he decided he preferred kicking the ball. Every few minutes she checked her watch and the road, hoping the familiar Hillman Imp would appear and she would know that Owen was all right. She had been mad to tell him to go and see Jack. Not that she had expected him to leave in the middle of the night. He could easily have waited until five or so and then gone but no, he had to go then. After hearing him leave - she was a light sleeper - nothing had been heard from him since. Anything could have happened to him on the way to Penarth. It was only four miles but it had been a dark night.

"No, Bunmei, over here. Good boy." She waited until he had returned to the middle of the grass before looking back up the road.

There was one way to allay her anxieties of course; telephone Gwen. But she couldn't do that without telling her parents what had happened. So far she had just told them that they'd had a tiff early in the morning and that Owen had gone out for a walk. It was all she could think of on the spur of the moment. Looking up the depressingly empty road she saw a sturdy red box.

"_Hakuchi!_" she exclaimed. "Bunmei, come here. Quickly." She took his hand and strode up the road to the red telephone box. Opening the heavy door, she held it open with her whole body until the boy was inside then let it close behind her.

"Ring, ring. Ring, ring." He pointed up at the telephone high above him then lost interest, standing looking out of the dirty glass panels.

Toshiko inserted the four pennies and asked the operator for Penarth 1065. It rang three times before Mr Cooper answered. She pressed button A quickly and the pennies fell into the box.

"It's Toshiko. May I speak to Gwen, please?"

"_I'll get her." _

A moment or two later Gwen came on the line_. "Tosh?" _

"Hi. I know this is a silly question, but did Owen spend the night at your house?"

"_Yes. Do you know why? He'd gone off with Jack and Ianto before I got up." _

"Ianto? What was he doing there?"

"_No idea. What's going on?" _

"Can't explain now. I'll tell you later."

"_There's something else I want to talk about, Tosh,"_ Gwen said hurriedly. _"Something … odd." _

"Okay. I'm sure there'll be time. Thanks again." Toshiko replaced the receiver, relieved that Owen was all right. "Come on, Bunmei, time to play."

-ooOoo-

"You could have knocked me down with a feather when I spotted you," said Andy Davidson. "And hanging out with the boss man." He put a piece of sausage in his mouth and chewed.

"I've told you how I got there. Now it's your turn." Owen glared at him.

"Yeah, what's a country bobby doing in Cardiff at a secret fight?" Jack asked. They were all eating a full English breakfast in the café. So far Andy had quizzed Owen on his involvement but said nothing about his own.

"Last night was my first time. And keep your voice down, I'm undercover." Andy tried to sound like James Bond but failed.

"You!" spluttered Owen.

"That's right, laugh. Happens to be true." He took another forkful of food.

Jack frowned as he chewed. "We assumed the fight was illegal but you being there undercover confirms it. Police trying to infiltrate the gang, huh?"

"Something like that." Andy had looked forward to telling them but the flash American had worked it out for himself. "Needed someone who wouldn't be spotted and they asked me."

"Got to be desperate," said Owen.

"Oy, I'll have you for that."

"What was the creature, Andy? Owen's tried to describe it but I couldn't make any sense of it." Jack tried to keep the conversation on track. They didn't have time to waste.

"Do better than that. Here, this was taken by my backup." He took a 6x4 photograph out of an inside pocket. "That's what it looks like."

Jack took the photograph, setting it on the table between him and Owen. It had been taken at a distance and the head was blurred; it had moved at the wrong moment. He couldn't tell if it was a wild animal or a man dressed up. Some Halloween masks were very convincing.

"That's it all right. See the pronounced cranial ridges, here and here." Owen was pointing with his dirty knife and dripped egg yolk onto the photograph.

"Careful," said Andy, reaching over to take it back. "This is the best one we got." He wiped it with a napkin.

"It could be a man in overalls wearing a mask," pointed out Jack.

Owen disagreed. "Nah. The wounds it made weren't human but they were familiar." He left it at that, having agreed not to involve Andy in their concerns about the death of Emlyn Jones. "Plus there was a … I don't know, an alien feel to it."

"Hardly alien, Owen. This is Cardiff not Alpha Centauri." Andy dismissed the idea. "We've got people working on it … but I can't say any more."

"Because you haven't a clue. Or your bosses haven't told you." Owen pushed his plate away. "That was good."

"Whatever they've told me, I can't share with you."

"Even though I know the 'boss man' and can tell you when the next fight is?" Owen leant back and smiled cockily. During the last few years, on visits to Trecastle, he and Andy had developed a jokey relationship which they picked up immediately however long it was since they had seen one another.

"When?" demanded Andy.

Jack let the banter continue. He needed to talk to Mr Sato urgently and he wasn't looking forward to the discussion.

* * *

><p><em>I'm guessing you know what the creature was by now ...<em>


	12. The Funeral

**Five Go Mad in Cardiff**

Chapter Twelve: The Funeral 

Gwen tapped on the bedroom door tentatively. "Jack?"

"Come in. I'm decent."

She opened the door and stepped in. "What's going on? I know you couldn't tell Mam and Dad anything but surely you can tell me."

Jack had been back for three quarters of an hour. He had apologised for Owen and Ianto sleeping in the house without getting permission first, playing up the lateness of the hour and Ianto's agitation and glossing over Owen's reasons for being there. Luckily time was limited and he had not been pressed to explain further to Mr and Mrs Cooper. Gwen, however, was determined to find out more.

"I told them what I could. Ianto did come because of a row; he was in a terrible state. As for Owen … Push the door to."

Jack sat on the bed and pulled on his boots, his one concession to fashion on this formal occasion. His two-piece suit was black with a fine grey stripe and worn with a crisp white shirt which Mrs Cooper had kindly ironed for him. Standing, he threaded a belt through his trousers and then pulled braces over his shoulders.

"Belt and braces?" she asked with a smile. It was hard to believe what she had seen the night before when he was so clearly the same as always. This was Jack, handsome and clever who everyone turned to for advice and help. She must have misunderstood what was going on in the garden.

"Old habit." He reached for the plain black tie and fastened it.

"But what about Owen?"

He quickly filled her in on all had happened to their friend. "He's 90% sure the wounds made by the creature are the same as Mr Jones's and those the guys in hospital had. We're guessing they weren't so lucky in the cage." He adjusted the knot of the black tie, looking critically in the mirror to check it was correct.

"This has got to be reported, Jack. The police can interview this man Lynch and get him to give up his associates."

"They already know about the fights though the creature took them by surprise. That's why we disappeared so early this morning. Had a meeting with the undercover cop who was at the fight." He reached for the jacket. "You'll never guess who it is."

"Huh! I know dozens of policemen and can think of … oh, six off the top of my head that would be perfect." She folded her arms and raised her eyebrows. "So, surprise me."

"Andy Davidson." He laughed when her mouth dropped open. "Told you." He settled the jacket more comfortably on his shoulders before checking in the mirror again. He liked to look good.

"Andy? Why him?" She took the clothes brush out of his hand and used it to remove tiny pieces of lint. With her other hand on his arm, she turned him slightly. His broad shoulders and well-muscled back felt good and a tremor passed through her; she had to be wrong about what she had seen.

"Because no one knows him in Cardiff. You haven't picked up any rumours of this at the station?"

"No. Though CID have been having a lot of meetings. I think that's why DC Grainger has been doing more."

"He doesn't normally? I think you've got everything now."

"Oh." She put down the clothes brush and stepped away. "And no, he doesn't. He's mainly on paperwork."

"Interesting. Anyway, nothing to be done about it now. More important things to think about." He thought of Ianto and hoped he was coping. "You look good."

"It's a bit dressy but it's all I have in black." The short, belted dress was plain with white ribbon detail around the mandarin collar, short sleeves and hem. A gold cross and wrist watch were her only jewellery. Her hair was caught up under a pill box hat, the kind popularised by Jackie Kennedy. "I'll be wearing a coat anyway, bound to be freezing in the church."

"They always are."

Gwen started suspiciously when the door was pushed fully open and Rhys entered. He looked from one to the other. "What's going on?"

"I was telling Gwen about Owen and Ianto. She can fill you in." Jack checked his trouser pockets: keys, handkerchief, change - all present. He put his wallet in an inside pocket.

"'Bout time someone did."

Rhys stood waiting. There had definitely been an atmosphere in the room when he'd come in and Gwen was looking guilty. Was Jack making a move on her? Was he a threat? Rhys had been wary of Jack's charms ever since he had known him and been happy when he moved three thousand miles away. It made Rhys doubt the advice Jack had given him the previous night; had he deliberately pointed him in the wrong direction? If he had, it undermined Rhys's plans.

"Almost time we were off," said Jack and departed with a smile.

"Well?" demanded Rhys.

"Not now, Rhys. I'll tell you later, after the funeral. Best you don't know until then."

"Why's that?" he pressed. "You trying to fob me off?"

She was exasperated. "No. It's because you've got a big mouth. They don't call you Rhys the Rant for nothing! I'm going to get my coat." She flounced out leaving him to stare after her.

-ooOoo-

Ianto found her in the garden, a lone figure staring down at the vegetables. "Okay, Mam?"

Mrs Jones turned to face him. "Yes, dear. Your tad was always out here, especially on a fine morning like this. A sunny day in October was a bonus, that's what he always said."

"I remember." They stood side by side looking at the neat rows of plants, evidence of Emlyn Jones's industry. "Will you keep it going?" he asked eventually.

"I'll try. I'll have the time and I expect the neighbours will tell me when to plant and all the other things." She smiled. "It'll keep me busy." Time was going to hang heavily, especially in the evenings when Rhiannon was out with her friends leaving her alone in the house. But she would get used to it; she had no option. "You look smart."

He was wearing a dark grey three piece suit made for him by his tad, a Christmas present. The jacket had a watered silk lining in vivid red, Ianto's favourite colour. "It's the best I've ever had."

She laughed. "And you've had plenty! He loved making them for you. I'm sure that's why you were so fussy with your clothes even when you were a little boy."

"Probably."

"Enid, it's time we were getting ready." Aunt Nerys had come out of the house and stood a few paces away. "The cars will be here soon."

"I only have to put my coat on." She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. It was time to say a formal goodbye to her husband. From today she would only have her memories and his children to remind her of their years together.

Ten minutes later the hearse and two large cars pulled up outside the house. Putting aside their differences, Ianto and Rhiannon got into the first car with their mother and Meurig Jones. Aunt Nerys rode in the second car with Emlyn Jones's sister, her husband and Meurig's wife. Uncle Bryn had already left in the estate car; needed to ferry mourners back to the house for the tea and cake already set up.

-ooOoo-

Albert Road was a quiet residential street on the side of one of Penarth's many hills. Halfway along its length stood the Methodist Church, built at the end of the Victorian Gothic revival when congregations were large and attendance almost compulsory. Now, in an era of rapid social change, the Minister had to work hard to attract worshippers and one addition was a car park to make it easier for those who had to travel a greater distance. Mr Sato drove in and neatly parked in one of the marked spaces.

"I don't see the Coopers' car," said Toshiko. The trip had been a bit uncomfortable, her parents saying little, their way of expressing disapproval of Owen's supposed row with her. She was regretting her stupid lie and desperately trying to smooth things over.

"We are a little early." Mr Sato glanced at the clock on the dashboard: 10.10.

"It's a fine day, at least," added Mrs Sato. The sun had come out just as they left Sully.

After a moment or two's silence, Owen said, "There's some people by the door of the church. Should we go join 'em?"

"Are they anyone you know?" asked Toshiko.

"Nah. Mum never came back here and I only met Ianto a couple of times before I came that time I met you. Don't recognise anyone." It seemed strange that these people might be his relations. Joan Harper, Jones as she was then, had left Wales as a teenager and never looked back, cutting herself off from most of her family unless she wanted something. As a result, Owen had grown up with only a shadowy notion of his various Welsh uncles, aunts and cousins.

When the Coopers arrived a few minutes later, the two parties greeted one another. The parents talked sombrely while their children stood a little apart, catching up and watching out for Jack who had gone to collect an elderly neighbour for Mrs Jones. Owen spotted the manager from Debenhams among a group of half a dozen who clearly also worked there. They were among a growing number of mourners: Emlyn Jones was going out in style.

"There's Jack," said Toshiko, seeing the Hillman Imp pull up outside the church. He helped a woman out before parking the car. "He looks good."

"And I don't?" demanded Owen.

"No," said Gwen categorically. Owen and Rhys did not own suits and while they looked smart in trousers and jackets they did not have Jack's casual elegance.

Jack jogged up to join them. "Hi. Time we were going in." He ran a hand through his hair to make sure it was tidy and fastened a button on his jacket.

Gwen had to look away. Her eyes alighted on Rhys and the comparison made her wince. To hide her discomfort, she linked an arm through Rhys's and said, "Come on then." She led him over to the parents.

They all moved towards the church and Jack managed to delay Mr Sato, getting him on his own. "We need to talk, sir."

"Really?"

"Yes, sir. About unnatural creatures that maim and kill people. Creatures like this." He produced the photograph he had persuaded Andy Davidson to lend him.

Mr Sato stopped to look at it. Then he handed it back, fixing Jack with a level stare. "What do you know about this?"

Jack met his gaze steadily. "Quite a lot. And my guess is you know a heck of lot more."

"I will find you after the service."

Mr Sato walked off, rejoining the others. Jack put the photograph away. He was not looking forward to the conversation but it had to be done. If their speculation was correct, Mr Jones had been killed by one of these creatures and Mr Sato could well have known about it. What was Jack to do with the knowledge? Tell Ianto or not? Already suspicious of Mr Sato and Torchwood, the secret organisation he worked for, it could only increase Ianto's distrust.

The inside of the church did not match the solid grandeur of the outside. Bombed during the War, it had been rebuilt in a time of austerity and everywhere was plain. Chairs had replaced the pews and the windows were now fitted with clear glass. But with the rebuilding had come central heating and it was pleasantly warm as mourners filled up the seats. Mr and Mrs Cooper sat with Mr and Mrs Sato halfway down the aisle and the children sat in the row behind. Owen had refused to sit with other members of the family, preferring to be among friends rather than people he did not know. Jack was on the end of the row, next to Toshiko, and spotted the men from the pub all sitting together slightly further back. He nodded a greeting.

"Lovely flowers," whispered Toshiko. There were three large displays at the front of the church with a dozen or more wreaths laid against the altar steps.

"Umm. You look lovely too," replied Jack. She was in a navy blue dress with matching short jacket. A green scarf tucked into the collar matched the emerald brooch on her breast.

"You say all the right things, Jack Harkness."

"I try." The organist changed into a traditional march. "This is it," he said under his breath as the congregation stood. Toshiko gripped his hand.

The Minister led the cortege slowly up the aisle. The coffin was topped by a single spray of red and white roses and followed by Mrs Jones flanked by Ianto and Rhiannon. Ianto kept his eyes on the coffin with just a sideways glance and slight smile for his friends. The service followed traditional lines and despite his lack of religious beliefs, Ianto found the familiar words strangely comforting. His mother and Rhiannon cried softly but he was dry-eyed until they sang _Abide With Me._ The rich Welsh voices of the men in the congregation filled the church and Ianto let go of his final reserve. His tad had sung this hymn many times - at church, in the garden and on the stands of Cardiff Arms Park – and Ianto was reminded of them all. He let the tears fall. In the years to come, if ever he wanted to feel close to his father, he only had to play this fine hymn.

The service ended and the congregation filed out after the coffin into the adjoining graveyard. The committal ceremony was brief and soon mourners were moving away leaving the immediate family a few moments alone. Ianto looked down into the grave and said a silent goodbye to a loving father whose life had been cruelly cut short. Beside him, Mrs Jones was comforting Rhiannon who was still crying. Eventually they too left the graveside, stopping to admire the wreaths before joining friends and family milling around in front of the church. The family accepted condolences as they in turn thanked the mourners for attending. Ianto finally got to join his friends.

"It was a lovely service, Ianto," said Gwen, embracing him.

"Good turn out," added Owen.

"Expected you to be with the rest of the family. Lose your bottle?" asked Ianto. He moved away from Gwen, looking round for Jack.

"I don't know 'em, Ianto. Auntie Enid didn't mind, did she?" Owen was anxious, afraid he had offended the only aunt he did know and like.

"Of course not. Where's Jack?"

Toshiko answered. "Over there, talking to those men. Can I have a hug?"

Ianto bent down and held her close for a moment. "Thanks for coming, all of you. I really appreciate it." His voice was husky with emotion.

"Who are those men?" asked Gwen. She had been surprised when Jack had left them to talk to strangers.

"Friends of Tad's. I'd better go and say a few words." He walked away, across to where Jack was in deep conversation with Cade Price and his drinking companions. "Hello. Thanks for coming."

"That was a fine service," said Charlie. "One of the better ones."

"All down to your singing," said Jack. "I was telling them, Ianto, how great it was."

"We heard you too. Not a bad voice for a Yank." Cade shook Ianto's hand. "You did well, lad. Looked after your mam as you should."

"I think she was looking after me." Ianto smiled as Jack moved to stand beside him. "I hope you're all coming back to the house. There's quite a spread laid on."

The men hummed and hawed until finally Cade and Maddoc agreed, the others having to get to work. "I must admit," said Cade confidentially, "I'd like a chat to Nerys Griffiths. Fine woman that, a fine woman."

Jack laughed. "She's gone back to get everything ready but I'll make sure to introduce you. I have a couple of spare places in the car if you'd like a lift."

-ooOoo-

Nearly forty people attended the wake. Family were outnumbered by friends and neighbours and everyone mixed in together. Aunt Nerys took charge in the kitchen, helped by Meurig's wife, making pots of tea which Gwen, Toshiko and some of Rhiannon's friends took round to the guests. Ianto introduced Owen to his relations. Owen discovered he hadn't missed much by not knowing them before; they seemed far too ready to tell tales of his mother's wayward youth and criticise her current lifestyle. He had to keep a short rein on his temper. Mrs Jones and Rhiannon circulated among the other guests, spread throughout the house and spilling into the garden. Jack was out there, chatting to Cade and Maddoc about their meeting with Aunt Nerys, when Mr Sato caught his eye and nodded towards the back gate. A few minutes later, Jack excused himself and followed Mr Sato into the alley running along the back of the house.

"You wished to talk." Mr Sato walked slowly along the alley, hands clasped behind his back.

Jack fell in alongside. "Yes." He did not intend to make this easy. There were questions to be asked and he was determined to get answers, for his own sake as well as Ianto's.

When Jack didn't elaborate, Mr Sato said, "My car is parked at the end here. We can be private there."

"Fine."

The sat in the front seats of the Rover staring out of the windscreen. "What is it you want to say, Jack?"

"What are they, those creatures?"

"We do not know their real name. We call them Weevils."

"Weevils?" Jack twisted to look at his companion who continued to look straight ahead.

"Yes. They are an alien race of unknown origin. I have told you about the Rift in space here in Cardiff; the Weevils fell through it and landed here. No one is sure when the first ones arrived but at least forty years ago."

"So they made a home here."

"In the sewers. They live on the rats and other vermin they find there and avoid contact with humans. Usually."

"Except when they murder people. Good people like Emlyn Jones." Jack felt his anger rise but kept it under control. He needed answers and this was the only man who could provide them.

Mr Sato sighed, letting the breath out slowly. He met Jack's gaze. "Occasionally a Weevil will go rogue and come to the surface. And sometimes they are forced out when the sewers flood. There have been many heavy storms in the past weeks."

"If you know that, why don't you catch them?"

"We try. There are too many of them and too few of us, of Torchwood. Incidents are unavoidable."

"Unavoidable!" Jack slammed a fist on the dashboard. "Mr Jones is dead!"

"I know. He was my friend and I regret that -"

"You regret?" Jack spat out the word. "Not enough to tell his family what happened to him."

"And how would that help!" For the first time in their acquaintance, Mr Sato raised his voice. "Would it make it easier for Enid? No, it would not. Let her and her family believe he died with some dignity."

"Emlyn Jones was mauled by a … a Weevil and left to bleed to death on the filthy ground at the back of Debenhams. You could have stopped it."

"How?"

"By rounding up these things and destroying them."

"I told you, there are too many of them."

"How many?" Jack demanded. He was frustrated, wanting someone to blame for the death but finding Mr Sato's arguments difficult to refute. "Ten? A hundred?"

"We estimate there are over three thousand in Cardiff alone."

Jack sat back against the door, stunned. "Three thousand?"

"Yes. Now, tell me what you know, leave nothing out."

After a long pause, Jack said, "Tosh and I thought Mr Jones's death was not as it's been reported so we started looking into it. Owen looked at the hospital records and discovered the strange wounds and Tosh found the other seven people who've died. Yet more men have similar wounds but survived. Gwen arranged for us to speak to the policeman, the one who investigated all the deaths. I suppose you made sure it was the same man every time."

"Detective Constable Grainger has been helpful. Gwen told you he was the investigating officer in every case?"

"No, she just told us he'd done a lousy job." Jack made a disparaging noise. "If a rookie knows that then your organisation is in trouble."

"We had to work fast."

"By rushing the inquest and using the same funeral home. Establishes a pattern, Mr Sato. Not very professional."

"We did not expect such close scrutiny." The older man was impressed with Jack's grasp of the requirements of a cover up. Even without training, he had the instincts of a good operative. "Perhaps I should have realised that once you and your friends got together you would get to the truth."

"What I don't see is where the fights fit in."

"Fights?"

"Yeah." Jack paused, surprised. "You do know about the fights? Men going into a cage to fight a Weevil."

"No." It was Mr Sato's turn to be surprised.

"You really don't." Jack shook his head in wonder. "There's a man, Mark Lynch, who has an underground fight club. Used to be bareknuckle which started the cops investigating but now it's Weevils too. They gave me the picture."

"Owen went to see someone called Lynch."

"That's the man. Owen's been to a fight. Came to tell me all about it last night. First thing this morning we met up with the undercover cop, who we happen to know."

"That is where he was." Mr Sato sat for a few minutes processing this new information. "This explains much. The dead Weevils we have found. The injured men. And the increased numbers on the streets." He glanced at Jack. "We study the Weevils and keep some in cells. They have been agitated lately."

"They can tell something's happening?"

"A possible telepathic link. The fights must be stopped."

"Why? If they kill a few of these Weevils so much the better."

"And if it merely serves to agitate the rest? To make them rise up and fight back? There will be many more innocent people killed if that happens."

"Hadn't thought about that," admitted Jack. "So what do we do?"

"I am not sure. I need to look into this, check out Mr Lynch." He looked away, going over all that had to be done. "Can you meet me tomorrow?

"I guess."

"Good. And now we should get back."

-ooOoo-

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you."

"I've been here." Jack smiled at Ianto. "Did you want me for something special or were you just missing me?"

"You've found him. You been hiding, Jack?" asked Gwen. Toshiko, Owen and Rhys were with her.

Owen spoke before Jack had to reply. "We were thinking of going out this evening. Meal or the pictures. What do you think?"

"Up to Ianto." Jack turned to him. "Want to come out?"

"Not the pictures. A meal would be all right." They settled on the fish restaurant at seven.

"We're going to my place for the afternoon," said Gwen. "Uncle Bryn will pick Rhys up from there." He and the Burtons were returning to Trecastle that afternoon. "Join us when you're ready."

"Will do." Jack looked after them, wondering why Gwen hadn't insisted he go too. Was Rhys's attraction stronger than his? He felt insulted.


	13. A Quiet Afternoon

**Five Go Mad in Cardiff**

Chapter Thirteen: A Quiet Afternoon 

It was the middle of the afternoon and time for the Burtons to leave. Aunt Nerys hugged everyone. Uncle Bryn stood waiting impatiently; it was a long drive back to Trecastle and it would be dark before they got home. Finally they were in the car and on their way. The Jones family and Jack waved until the car disappeared round the corner.

"I'll miss her," said Rhiannon.

"Me too," agreed her mother. "What are you going to do now?" The two women walked down the path.

"If you don't need me, I thought I'd pop into town. But it's not urgent, I can stay if you'd rather."

"You go. I have a few things to get on with." Mrs Jones intended to begin the painful task of sorting her husband's possessions. It was too soon to clear everything away, but she wanted to make a start. "What about you, Ianto?"

"We'll just hang out here, Mam." He and Jack had decided this while helping with the washing up; they both wanted some time alone. "We're meeting the others later."

"Surprise, surprise," murmured Rhiannon. She gave them a sarky look and flounced off.

Half an hour later Rhiannon had gone and Mrs Jones was sitting at her husband's bureau looking through the contents. Papers were crammed into every drawer and pigeon hole along with a few curios and mementoes; most had been there for years. She looked at everything carefully, nudged into recalling happier times by the most innocuous receipt or ticket stub.

Ianto and Jack were in the former's bedroom with the door closed. The room was small, created from a larger bedroom when Ianto and Rhiannon were old enough to need rooms of their own. When their grandmother died he could have moved but had preferred to stay where he had grown up and for her room to become a guest room. A single bed ran along the length of one side wall. A chair placed alongside held an alarm clock and book. The sole window was on the wall at the foot of the bed, facing the door. A wardrobe and tall chest of drawers were crammed along the other wall between the door and window.

"You were amazing today," said Jack. He was propped up on the bed watching Ianto who was standing by the window. "And you look so cute in that suit."

Despite all that happened that day, Ianto was forced to smile. "I don't know why you like me in a suit so much."

"It's all that Welsh passion buttoned up under a formal exterior. I'd have you in suits every day."

"No thanks. Everyone on campus already thinks I'm square." He removed his jacket and hung it up. He had undressed in front of Jack hundreds of times but at that moment he felt oddly exposed. Refusing to look at his friend, Ianto unbuttoned his waistcoat and added that to the hanger. He removed his tie and shirt, carefully putting them away; in a room this small, he had to be tidy. With his back turned, he unzipped his fly and stepped out of his trousers quickly putting on an old pair.

Jack watched him, admiring the revealed body before it was covered up again. He felt a stirring in his groin but this was not the time or place to act on it. That time would come, he was sure of it, when both of them were ready to move on to the next stage of their relationship, but it wasn't now. "Not that one. The red one."

Ianto donned the red jumper. "Got a thing about me in red too?"

"Uh-huh. Come here." He patted the bed.

"Mam's downstairs."

"I know. I just want to hold you, is that okay?"

"I'd like that." He crossed to the bed and lay down, leaning against Jack. It was a familiar position. In their apartment they often lay on cushions on the floor like this, watching television or listening to records.

"Rhi still seems cross."

"So what? We'll be back home soon and won't have to see her."

"You really think of the apartment as home?"

"I do now. Home is where you are." He brushed his lips against Jack's chin. At some time in the last few hours he had realised that he would only be happy with Jack. His mam was still important to him, and he would see her as often as he could, but from now on his life was tied up with Jack despite all the complications that entailed. Where he went, Ianto was going too.

"This year is going to be the best yet."

"The hardest, you mean. I have so much work to do if I'm going to get a decent degree. But after that we'll be free to make our own choices." Both would be twenty one by summer the following year and as adults it would be easier to continue their relationship even if it was still clandestine.

"This time next year I'll be slogging through the Vietnamese jungle." Jack had been lucky so far but he expected the authorities to catch up with him soon. He could delay the draft until he had completed his degree but then it would be into the army to do his stint.

"What! No! I won't let them take you." Ianto shifted until he was on his side facing Jack. "You are not going to fight in that stupid war."

"I don't have a choice. It's my duty to fight for my country."

"Rot! You don't believe that any more than I do. I couldn't bear you to be … hurt." He could not say killed, that was too appalling to even contemplate.

"Me neither!" Jack was pleased Ianto was so vehement on his behalf and a little amused. "Maybe it'll be over by then and I won't have to go."

"We can leave the country. There are plenty of boys who've dodged the draft, why not you? We could come here, or go to Canada, anywhere the army can't take you."

"Let's wait and see what happens. We have a few months yet." He hugged Ianto. "Thanks for wanting to help."

They settled back into the familiar embrace. Ianto was lost in thought, devising ways to ensure Jack did not get drafted. There was one person who could probably help, who had power and influence; Mr Sato. He just had to be asked in the right way.

-ooOoo-

"I'll give you a call."

"Make it tomorrow. We're out tonight so you're bound to miss me." Gwen did her best to sound upbeat.

"You back at work?" asked Rhys. They were in the hall, conscious they didn't have much time for goodbyes; the Burtons were waiting in the car.

"Umm. Nine to five this week." She kissed him, letting his tongue penetrate her mouth, then broke away. "Come on, Uncle Bryn won't wait forever." She looped an arm through his and walked to the car with him, waiting until it was underway before returning to the house.

Gwen found Toshiko in the kitchen looking out at Mrs Cooper and Owen who were clearing up the debris following the recent storms. Toshiko and Owen had changed into casual clothes they had brought with them. Assuming they would spend most of the day hanging out with Gwen and the boys they had not wanted to ruin their best outfits.

"Owen doesn't have a clue what he's doing," Toshiko laughed. "Your mum better keep an eye on him."

"She'll use him for carrying, that's what she does with Dad."

The two girls watched for a minute or two more then went up to Gwen's room. Both had something to say to the other but neither knew quite how to begin. Toshiko was dreading her task, and cursing Owen for leaving her to do it alone. She automatically went to the large window, looking down on him as he picked up the larger pieces of wood from the lawn.

Gwen, who had also changed into slacks and a jumper, sat cross-legged on the bed pulling at the candlewick bedspread. "I saw Jack and Ianto kissing last night," she blurted out, unable to restrain herself. "Out there, on the bench."

Toshiko turned but said nothing, her task suddenly made easier. Gwen had found out for herself. It wasn't going to be a shock.

"Well say something! They were kissing, mouth on mouth, and it look like a lot of tongue."

"You could see all that from here?" She glanced outside. The bench was twenty yards away under bushes and a tree and it had been dark.

Gwen glared at her suspiciously. "Why aren't you surprised? This was Jack and Ianto. Two boys kissing." She waited but Toshiko couldn't meet her gaze. "You knew!"

"I guessed. They are very close, Gwen, have been ever since I met them. And the way Jack looks at Ianto … Surely you've seen him."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me, Tosh! You're my best friend and you never said a word, just let me make a fool of myself. I suppose you were laughing behind my back!"

"No, of course we weren't." Toshiko crossed to the bed.

"We! Who's 'we'?"

"Owen and me, that's all." She sat on the bed. "I'm sorry. But I didn't know for sure, I've never seen them … doing anything."

Gwen flopped back with a hand over her eyes. "This just gets worse."

"I didn't know how to bring up the subject. I'm really sorry, Gwen."

"How am I going to look them in the face again?" wailed Gwen. She reached for the pack of cigarettes on the bedside table.

"You don't mind then? That they're … homosexual." Toshiko watched her friend light up and take a long drag.

Gwen took her time answering. So much was making sense now. The way Jack gravitated to Ianto whenever they were in the same room. Their protectiveness of one another. Their willingness to share a room, a tent and even a bed. The latter gave her pause. Homosexuality was illegal, they could get into trouble. "I'm not going to arrest them if that's what you're afraid of."

"What! I hadn't thought of that. It's not illegal to kiss, is it? Gwen, you have to promise me –"

"I just said I wasn't going to! And I don't know precisely what the law is but they'd better be careful. Some of my colleagues really hate queers." She took another drag on her cigarette. "They don't mind beating them up if they come across them on the street."

Toshiko was stunned. "Oh my God, could that happen to Jack and Ianto? They don't deserve that." Images of the two boys beaten up or worse flashed into her mind. Her own recent brushes with discrimination made her immediately sympathetic. Being spat upon for your race was bad enough; it would be ten times worse if it was because of the person you loved.

"I doubt they'd be spotted." Gwen, sat up, resting against the headboard. "If I didn't know, then it's not obvious. I mean, I thought they were both available."

"I hope you're right." She was trying to think of a way to warn them and decided Owen could do it; she'd done her bit tackling Gwen. "Other than that, the legal stuff, are you okay with it?"

"Suppose." She caught Toshiko's worried gaze. "If it's what they want then … fine. I just wish you'd told me before I made a play for Jack. God, he looked so gorgeous today in that suit. And he feels good too."

"Feels good? What exactly have you two been up to?"

"I was brushing his jacket. Oh no!" Gwen pulled a face. "I kissed him on Friday night. Grabbed him and didn't let go. Right here." She gestured around the room.

"Jack was in your bedroom?"

"He carried me up the stairs. I was wasted. You probably didn't notice given the state you were in! I am such a _twpsyn_."

She looked so forlorn Toshiko burst out laughing. "I have a feeling a lot of other girls have tried the same thing, with both of them."

"Why is it always the good-looking ones?"

-ooOoo-

The rain began around four o'clock, about the same time it started to get dark. Jack watched the raindrops running down the window and thought how lucky they had been to click one of the few sunny periods for the funeral. Ianto entered the room carrying two mugs of coffee.

"What time are we meeting the others?" he asked. He handed Jack a mug and sat on the end of the bed.

"Anytime before seven. I need to change so … leave here round six?" He sipped the coffee. "That's good."

"Can I choose your outfit?"

"Why?"

"Suits are okay but you look better in blue. And with that old coat on." Ianto smiled. The greatcoat had become part of Jack, a symbol of his larger-than-life personality. "You're my captain then."

"I like the sound of that." Jack sighed. "Don't have many clothes to choose from but you can do your worst."

"Budge over." Ianto pushed Jack's legs out of the way and sat back, leaning against the wall beside his friend. "You can tell me now."

"What?"

"About Tad. Is Owen's fight thing anything to do with it? What did you find out from Andy?" He glanced at Jack and saw the doubt in his eyes. "I want to know, Jack. Like I told you, I owe it to Tad."

"If you're sure."

"I am. Go on."

Jack started carefully. He wanted to tell Ianto everything - he was the only other one to know about Torchwood and aliens - but didn't want to hurt him unnecessarily. "I have found a bit more. Your tad wasn't killed by thieves. It was an animal called a Weevil."

"A what?"

"Weevil. They live in the sewers and only surface occasionally. Like if there's been a lot of rain."

"The storms Mam told us about. But hang on, Jack, I thought weevils were, I don't know, insects or something. Isn't there a song about a boll weevil?" He had twisted to face Jack and was watching him intently. "An insect couldn't have killed Tad."

"These are bigger. I've got a picture of one if you want to see. It's in my jacket." He watched as Ianto got off the bed and went to the jacket, hanging on the hook behind the door. How would he react to seeing the alien creature? "Inside pocket."

Ianto stood under the central light to look at the photograph. "This is a man dressed up."

"That's what I thought but Owen's seen one, at that fight. Men were paying to go into a cage with it. Testing their bravery. Or stupidity. He says it's definitely not human."

"So someone captured it, after it killed Tad. Good."

"No. There're lots of them. Thousands." Ianto looked up in surprise. "They're alien, Ianto."

"How do you know –" He stopped abruptly. "Mr Sato."

"Yeah. When I saw that," he indicated the photograph, "I thought he might know about it. Torchwood knows they're around but can't get rid of them. They do their best to keep them underground."

"Well their best isn't good enough!" Ianto threw the photograph away in disgust. It fluttered to the floor coming to rest under the window. "Because of them Tad is dead. It's their fault!"

Jack was on his feet and gripping Ianto's shoulders. "Don't, Ianto. Don't do this to yourself. There are thousands of these things, no one can stop them coming to the surface."

"You're defending them?"

"No. Yes. I don't know! There'd be panic if people knew about the creatures so I suppose Torchwood has to be careful not to draw attention to them. I know it's not right but I can't see what else they can do. At the end of the day, what happened to your tad is still an accident. It was just bad luck that one of them was in that yard and attacked him."

Ianto twisted free and went to the chest of drawers. He picked up the photograph of him with his father, keeping his back to the room. This kind, inoffensive man had been killed by an alien creature. It was incredible but was it preventable? Maybe not, but Ianto still wanted someone to blame, to track them down and see them punished.

Jack went on. "Mr Sato said that Weevils have been disappearing then turning up dead. Presumably taken for those fights then killed. They're telepathic or something so the ones left in the sewers get agitated and come to the surface and attack people. The person responsible is Mark Lynch, the guy that organises the fights."

"How do we stop him?" At last here was someone to hold accountable.

"The police are onto him. Andy's team have been trailing him. We should leave it to them."

"Yeah, right! I know you, Jack Harkness, I know you very well. You're not going to stand on the sidelines." Ianto was facing Jack now, the photograph in his hand.

"I think I might this time. We're too emotionally involved we should –"

"You mean I am! Damned right I am." He was just an inch or two away from Jack. "We are going to be involved, Jack. For his sake." He thrust the photograph in Jack's face.

Jack stepped back, saying nothing. Ianto had every right to be angry but they needed cool heads. Rushing in without serious thought could be fatal. These creatures had killed and, according to Owen, Mark Lynch was a dangerous man who lived on the edge. "If we are going to do anything, you're going to have to calm down. Drink your coffee and talk about this sensibly."

He sat back on the bed, reaching for his mug. Ianto glared at him then replaced the photograph on the chest of drawers. He picked up the one of the Weevil and, coffee in hand, sat next to Jack. He studied the photograph as he drank, his anger cooling into the steel of revenge. "So what's the plan?" he asked eventually, his voice level.

"I don't have one," Jack admitted. "The next fight is on Wednesday night and Owen's been invited. Whether he can get one of us in too, I don't know. Mr Sato's checking Lynch out and is going to get in touch tomorrow. He may find something useful. He's keen to stop the fights and will probably have ideas of his own that won't involve us."

"He's not minded us getting involved in the past."

"He's never had an option. We've been up to our knees in Minotaurs and smugglers before he knew anything about it!" They exchanged brief smiles, remembering both adventures.

"We don't have to tell him what we're planning."

"These creatures – and Lynch – are dangerous, Ianto," cautioned Jack. "We need Mr Sato on our side. We can start tonight by pooling information with Owen and Tosh who've actually met Lynch. Gwen didn't know anything specific about the police team but she might be able to find out. However, you and I have to keep quiet about the Weevils."

"I know," said Ianto absent-mindedly. As Jack had been talking, Ianto had realised that if they helped Mr Sato now he would be more willing to help keep Jack out of Vietnam.

-ooOoo-

They left for the restaurant a little before seven. Gwen had booked a table even though it was unlikely to be busy on a Monday night. The rain had stopped again but it was chilly and all five friends were bundled up in coats, gloves and scarves. Taking a chance it would stay dry they walked, but the girls and Ianto had umbrellas with them.

Toshiko and Gwen led the way. The latter was still embarrassed around Jack and Ianto, finding it difficult to look at them without blushing. She had been so stupid not to have realised long before now that there was some … connection between them. It had been three years! In all that time she hadn't had an inkling of their feelings, seeing only two attractive young men. Toshiko and Owen had noticed. How could Gwen call herself a policewoman if she couldn't spot what was under her nose? At least she had learnt her lesson before she'd made a complete ass of herself with Jack. Her thoughts turned to Rhys who continued to hang around no matter what she did to discourage him. Of all the boys, he was the most loyal and supportive. If only he wasn't also the most boring! Even when she provoked him there was no reaction; he'd look hurt and she'd feel guilty. Her love life was a mess.

Walking beside her, Toshiko was going over all she knew about the attack on Mr Jones. She and Gwen, and Owen when the rain had forced him indoors, had spent a couple of hours noting down all they had found out. It was quite a lot but most of it was circumstantial with little hard evidence. The police investigation complicated matters. Andy Davidson had indicated that it was a large operation, aimed at gathering evidence against Mark Lynch and his cronies and closing down the illegal fight club. There was no place for Toshiko and the others in it, only Owen's 'friendship' with Lynch gave them any standing at all. Besides, Toshiko admitted, the five friends were older and wiser now and less likely to act irresponsibly. They wouldn't rush in like they had before. Nevertheless she was looking forward to discussing it all, providing Ianto was up to it. Jack especially always had an interesting slant on a problem.

The boys walked together, each lost in their own thoughts. Under his greatcoat, Jack was wearing the clothes picked out by Ianto: dark blue shirt and casual trousers. He was going over their afternoon discussion and rehearsing what he could say to the others over the meal; he mustn't let anything slip inadvertently. He glanced at Ianto, concerned that after the burst of emotion when he had seen the Weevil his friend had drawn in on himself again. Knowing him better than anyone, Jack feared he was planning to take revenge and not caring about the cost. It was imperative to keep him safe, especially from himself.

Walking on the outside of the trio Owen was hunched up in his favourite leather jacket, picked up cheap in a shop just off Carnaby Street. He spent a few hours every week scouring the area for bargains and checking out the latest fashions; they changed daily. Like Toshiko, he was going over all they had discussed that afternoon but with less concern for the consequences. Owen's self-confidence had grown as he had completed his schooling, embarked on his chosen career and established a solid relationship with Toshiko. Success had overcome his previous sense of disadvantage, so much so that he believed everything was possible and nothing bad could or would happen to him.

Ianto was thinking of something else entirely. As he walked the streets of the town he had grown up in, he wondered why he had ever thought of it as home, a place of safety from the dangers of the wider world. He had experienced so much more of the world in the past couple of years that he now saw his home town for what it was; a confining and parochial backwater. Even Cardiff, capital of Wales for over a decade, was provincial. He could not envisage ever living here again. He would visit to see his mam but had no desire to come back otherwise. The world was his for the taking. He just had to avenge his tad first.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to all of you for your continuing support. I really appreciate the reviews and alerts - Jay<em>


	14. Taking Stock

**Five Go Mad in Cardiff**

Chapter Fourteen: Taking Stock

The Fish Plaice had a good location on the High Street and was popular with all ages. It had been a takeaway fish and chip shop for quite a few years before the current owner had changed its name and opened up a small restaurant alongside. Families were welcome and filled the restaurant at weekends and during school holidays. Young people in their first jobs and with money to burn used it as a base later in the evenings, especially when it was cold outside. This chilly Monday only two of the ten tables were occupied – by an elderly couple and a woman on her own - when Gwen led the friends inside. Their reserved table was in the bay window looking out onto the deserted street.

"Sit here, Gwen. Can't have you girls sitting together," said Jack, holding out a chair.

"Ah, okay." She sat, uncomfortable when he took the chair beside her. Her plan to sit as far away as possible had been thwarted. Owen sat on her other side at the head of the rectangular table. Ianto sat opposite Jack with Toshiko opposite Gwen, between Ianto and Owen.

Jack picked up the menu and studied it minutely. "Umm, what shall I have?"

"You always have the same," commented Ianto dryly. He had not bothered to look at his menu. They came here often enough to know exactly what was available.

"Might not."

"You will."

Toshiko laughed. "Can't take you two anywhere."

"It's not me," said Jack and Ianto together.

"Hello, Gwen," said the waiter appearing at the table. "Thought it might be you when I saw the booking. How are you?"

"Good, thanks. This is Euros, friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you, Euros. I'm Jack Harkness." He grinned broadly. "What do you recommend?"

"Huh?"

"Shut up, Jack." Gwen shot him a dirty look. "I'll have cod and chips. Tosh?"

"Same, please," she replied. She too had not bothered with the menu. Owen went for saveloy and chips and Ianto ordered cod. Then they all looked at Jack who still perusing the menu.

"I just can't make up my mind," he said.

"He'll have plaice and chips," said Ianto. "I'll have a Coke and so will he." He plucked the menu from Jack's hand and placed it with his own on the windowsill out of the way.

"Hey!"

The others ordered drinks and Euros departed, pleased to get away. Jack glared at Ianto who chose not to notice. Everyone knew Jack was messing about and also ignored him. Only Gwen mused on the exchange. Ianto had taken charge of Jack like that umpteen times in the past and she had merely been amused but now it had other implications. They really were … a couple, just like Owen and Toshiko. She had to start thinking of them in that way. She tuned back into the conversation.

Ianto was speaking about his mam. "… spent the afternoon clearing out Tad's bureau. It's crammed with stuff and … she seemed to enjoy finding old things."

"It'll be strange for her and Rhiannon from now on," commented Toshiko. She had a hand on Ianto's arm. "I should have that photo she asked for soon. Dad took it and one I wanted to some friend who can do them quickly." Extra prints usually took from three to five days but Mr Sato had promised they would be ready the next day.

"Thanks. What did you three get up to this afternoon?"

"Owen did some gardening." Toshiko couldn't hide her smile. "Then we … talked."

Jack laughed. "First goats now gardening. You're turning into quite the countryman, Owen."

"I am not. I was helping clear up, that's all. Anyway, we need to make some decisions." He sat back as Euros delivered the drinks. Unfortunately the restaurant was not licensed so everyone had either Coke or lemonade. "Cheers, mate."

"Food will be about five minutes. We're waiting on a fresh batch of chips," Euros explained.

"Excellent. I like them hot and crispy." Jack beamed at Euros who made a hasty retreat.

"Cut it out, Jack. You'll frighten him and we'll never get fed." Owen scowled at him. "Now, as I was saying, we have decisions to make."

"That's if you want to talk about it, Ianto," added Gwen quickly.

"This is about Tad?" He looked round and got the confirmation he needed. "Of course I want to talk about it. What have you found out? I haven't really taken it all in what with ... everything."

"Not found any more," said Toshiko. She looked round but their table was set apart and no one could overhear them. "And the more I think about it what we do know is mainly supposition. There are very few facts."

"We know enough," put in Jack, serious now. "We know there's an underground fight club run by Mark Lynch that involves strange creatures. Wounds inflicted by those creatures are the same as Mr Jones's, and seven other people who also died. The men who ended up in hospital are, we assume, members of the fight club even though they're not saying."

"From everything I've seen so far," put in Owen, "it's a safe guess. They weren't hurt on purpose. Going in that cage isn't supposed to hurt or kill. It's to prove your bravery. Your manhood."

"Men!" Gwen raised her eyes skywards. "Only they'd be so stupid."

"And you love us for it." Jack grinned at her. "Anyway, it's clear these creatures are –"

Toshiko interrupted. "Hang on, Jack. You keep saying 'creatures' like there's more than one. Do we know that for sure?" Despite all his preparations, Jack had hinted at his secret knowledge.

Ianto rescued him. "Bit of a coincidence otherwise. One creature in all those places as well these fights?" He shook his head. "More likely to be two or three or least. And don't forget the sightings reported in the papers."

"Can't see Lynch letting his creature go. He'd keep it locked up somewhere," added Owen.

"That makes sense," said Toshiko. "Sorry, Jack, I interrupted."

"No, it was a good point. I should have explained better. Where was I? Oh yeah. The creatures are dangerous though we don't know where they came from or what they are yet. You got any more ideas on that, Owen?" He felt he had to ask or Toshiko would pick up on that too.

"Not really. One I saw was like a human but … deformed. Didn't … feel like one though." He shrugged. "Sorry, can't explain any better."

"Doesn't really matter," put in Ianto thinking they were getting into dangerous waters. "That can be sorted out later. What are the police doing? What's Andy's role?"

"The cops are investigating the fight club, though they thought it was just bareknuckle stuff. Now they've seen the creature they're having to rethink their ideas. Andy didn't say anything about Uncle Emlyn or the other deaths."

Gwen snorted. "That's because they're being swept under the carpet. Sorry, Ianto, but no one seems to be willing to investigate them properly."

"Or it's one hand not knowing what the other is doing," added Jack. "You said the CID people were keeping the investigation all hush-hush. Maybe they haven't made the link. We didn't say anything to Andy either. If he knew we had a personal interest I don't think he'd talk to us."

The discussion broke off when Euros appeared with their food. After adding salt, vinegar and ketchup as required, they began to eat and Toshiko took up the discussion.

"I was thinking about this club. Back in olden times clubs like this didn't just have bareknuckle fights. There were cock fights and dog fights too."

"That's barbaric," commented Gwen. She still missed the old family dog that had died the previous year.

"I know. But my point is, this one could have done the same. Maybe when the creatures were discovered – we are going to have to give them a name, by the way – they pitted them against dogs first, a bit like bearbaiting. Could even have hunted them. It might be that that gave rise to the sightings." She speared a chip and put it in her mouth.

"Interesting," said Jack. "You may have something there; we should ask Andy. According to him, the club's been around a while but no one would talk until one man was so badly hurt his wife made him. That was how they arranged for Andy to infiltrate it."

"That is so weird. I can't imagine Andy going undercover," laughed Gwen.

Owen swallowed his mouthful. "Which is a good thing. The less he looks like a cop the better."

"The fight last night was the first he got invited to," explained Jack. "His job was to find out when and where the next one's going to be held so the cops can raid it. Which is why he was so pleased to see Owen hanging out with Lynch. He thought he'd found someone to tell him." Jack stuffed a fork laden with two chips into his mouth and chewed.

"Why didn't he suspect Owen?" asked Ianto. "He could have been part of the gang."

"Knows me better than that," said Owen offended. "Better than you by the sounds of it! Besides, he knows I'm in London. Hardly going to charge down here every five minutes."

Gwen disagreed. "Ianto has a point. Andy should have checked at least; Lynch could be your friend for all he knows. Didn't you say he was a Londoner?"

"I think we're getting off the point a bit," put in Jack. "Maybe Andy knows more about Lynch than he let on. Whatever, he trusted Owen was on the side of the angels which for once he is."

"For once?" protested Owen.

Jack ignored him. "And we need more information about him, about Lynch. What do you two know?" He looked at Owen and Toshiko.

"I don't like him," she said. "He's tall, good-looking and obviously got money but he's too full of himself. I know he helped us out in the pub when he didn't have to but I still couldn't take to him."

"Sounds a bit like Jack," mused Ianto. Jack met Ianto's gaze and recognised the mischievous smile; he was being teased.

"Lynch isn't as annoying as Jack." Owen grinned openly when Jack rolled his eyes, unable to speak for the food in his mouth. "I like the guy, Lynch that is. He's worked hard to get where he is and while he can be a bit arrogant, he's friendly enough."

"He only took you up because you're a medical student, that's what you said. He needed your skills." Gwen paused. "Why was that? Doesn't he have his own doctor?"

"He's away. Lynch told me on the drive back to Sully. And that's why I know the next fight is on Wednesday. Wants me for that one too."

Gwen looked thoughtful. "What does he get out of it? Must cost something to set up."

"The thrill, the risk," replied Jack. "Has to be. Maybe members of the club have to pay a subscription too. We'd have to ask Andy. The thing is, what do we do with all this information? Andy implied he wanted Owen's help but we won't know for sure until they meet tomorrow. There doesn't seem to be anything for the rest of us to do – if we get involved at all."

"If Owen's involved, we're all involved," said Ianto stoutly. "We can't let him go off with Lynch on his own."

"He'll have police backup," pointed out Gwen.

"They haven't exactly done a bang-up job so far."

Toshiko could see Gwen's hackles rise; it was all right for her to criticise her colleagues but not anyone else. Toshiko spoke quickly to defuse the situation. "This CID team might be better than Grainger. I say we wait until we hear from Andy then we can decide if there's anything we can do. It's such a pity you're not involved in the investigation, Gwen. Any chance of getting in on it?"

"I doubt it. Could keep my eyes and ears open though, might pick up something." As everyone had finished eating, she reached into her bag for her cigarettes.

"Have one of mine," said Owen, pulling out a battered pack.

"Seems we have to wait then," summarised Jack. "We may not be able to do anything to help, but I agree we shouldn't let Owen go alone if he's in any danger. Could you take Ianto or me along? Or would Lynch smell a rat?"

"Might set off alarm bells. So, we going to meet tomorrow?"

"I'm working," said Gwen. "Be off at five. Though you could meet without me." She didn't want them to but felt she had to offer.

"We'll wait for you, Gwen. Need your expertise." Jack put an arm round her shoulders and half-hugged her.

The brief contact was as thrilling as before and Gwen had to steel herself not to lean into him. She had to keep her dignity, what was left of it, intact. She hoped that, in time, she would be able to be natural around him again but for now she had to keep up her guard. "Thanks," she muttered as he released her.

Toshiko was chewing her lip. "There is just one thing. I can't stay much longer. I have to get back to college."

"We all do," confirmed Jack. "When are you expected back?" He glanced at Ianto who was staring at his empty plate. They would be going back to Harvard together but had not spoken about when.

"I promised to call my tutor tomorrow, let him know. But Mum and Dad will think it's odd if I stay much longer."

Owen put a hand on top of her clasped ones, linking his fingers through hers. "We've got to see this through which means me staying until Thursday at least. I'd like you to stay too then we can go back together. If we travelled on Thursday, we'd have Friday to check in and the weekend to start catching up."

"What about you two?" asked Gwen, looking at Ianto and Jack.

Ianto refused to meet her gaze and it was Jack who answered. "No plans but … I think I should be heading back at the weekend at the latest. Ianto might want to stay a bit longer."

The words cut through Ianto like a knife. For all his earlier thoughts about the restrictions of home and not wanting to live in Penarth any longer, leaving his mam was going to be a wrench. Until today he had not thought far beyond the funeral and then the mystery of the Weevils had clouded the issue, made him assume he didn't have to make a decision until that was resolved. But the others couldn't stay, of course they couldn't. Toshiko and Owen had to get back to their studies. And Jack. Ianto did too if he was to get a decent degree and live up to his tad's expectations. He raised his eyes to meet Jack's concerned gaze and smiled briefly.

"You're right. We do need to get back. I'll talk to Mam but … yeah, I think we should aim for the weekend." He looked round the table. "You've given up so much time for me and I haven't thanked you properly. I do appreciate it." His eyes filled and he blinked rapidly. Ever since Jack had got him angry and made him cry it seemed he couldn't stop.

"Oh come here." Toshiko hugged him. "We stay until Thursday then. But I shall have to do some work before then."

"Me too!" agreed Jack. He smiled encouragingly at Ianto, wishing he could be the one hugging him. "I have piles of reading to do if my thesis is ever going to get written."

"That's settled then," confirmed Owen. "I'll meet Andy tomorrow but otherwise, we get stuck into the books."

"And I'll see what I can find out from my end," added Gwen. She felt a bit excluded now all four of her friends were at university and had experiences she couldn't share. "How about a drink tomorrow night to catch up?"

"I'll need one by then. A day of Cervantes in the original Spanish always sends me to the nearest bar." Jack pulled a face. He could not mention that he expected to meet Mr Sato the following day too.

"Okay to take the plates away?" asked Euros, the waiter. "Would you like a sweet?" He began stacking the dirty crockery.

"Ice creams all round," replied Jack. "And I'll have another Coke." He drained his glass and balanced it on the plates Euros was holding.

-ooOoo-

It didn't start to rain again until they were half way to Sully. Jack switched on the wipers and slowed slightly. The wind was strong and the road already wet; he didn't want to have an accident. "I can't believe she saw us. Thank God her parents' bedroom is at the front." Toshiko had just told him about her conversation with Gwen.

"Must eat a lot of carrots," said Owen from the back seat. He was lounging sideways with his eyes closed. All the boys were feeling the effects of their interrupted night and cramped sleeping conditions which was why the friends had not prolonged the evening.

"She took it pretty well," went on Toshiko. "Considering."

"Considering she's got the hots for you, Jack!" Owen sniggered. "Can't believe she didn't know about you and Ianto."

Jack was quiet for a moment. His talk with Ianto the night before had made him realise that he had been less than honest with his friends and family about his sexuality. He didn't intend to shout it from the rooftops or tell everyone but perhaps he should test the waters. "We've only ever been friends, Owen. Until the last couple of days, that is. I am … homosexual but Ianto isn't. He's had plenty of girlfriends, real ones."

Owen sat up suddenly, staring at Jack. "You mean you two aren't … doing it?"

"I don't understand," said Toshiko quietly. "I always thought you were … together." She glanced over her shoulder at Owen and saw her confusion mirrored on his face.

"I love Ianto but never … pushed it in case he didn't reciprocate." Jack grinned suddenly. "Then I found out he loves me too. On Saturday. It was the happiest day of my life."

"When you were out on the beach. I thought something must have happened."

"Hang on, I don't get it. You're queer but he's not? He's had girlfriends?" Owen sat forward, leaning on the back of Toshiko's seat.

"It's complicated but … we love one another, that's all that matters. To me, anyway."

"And to us, Jack. I am so pleased." Toshiko beamed at him.

Owen was not so sure. "Yeah, but –"

"Drop it, Owen!"

Jack laughed. "Sorry to lay this on you but I had to tell someone. Actually, you're the first people I've come out to. Thanks for taking it so well."

"It doesn't make any difference to us. You're our friend, Jack." She leant forward and pecked his cheek.

"There is one thing," said Owen. "You know it's illegal, don't you?" Toshiko had told him about her chat with Gwen earlier and briefed him to mention the need for caution.

"Bit hard not to."

"Yeah, but Gwen's a copper. She said some of her mates on the force are none too happy about queers out on the streets. You both need to be careful."

"You don't mean Gwen would –"

"Of course not!" exclaimed Toshiko. "But she did mention it. And she's right. You will be careful, won't you?"

He was touched by their concern yet surprised they thought it necessary to warn him. Reaction to homosexuals in the States was harsher than in the UK and he had learnt early on not to flaunt his feelings. Others may wear garish clothes and kiss in public but that wasn't for him. He didn't want to have to hide away but neither could he take the abuse or even hatred that kind of behaviour attracted. One day, he hoped, he'd be able to act as he wanted in public as well as private but until then he would always opt for being safe.

"Yes, I will," he said eventually.

"And you'll make sure Ianto is?"

"This is Ianto we're talking about. The Ianto who hates making a scene. Doesn't even like me wearing this coat because it attracts attention." Jack grinned.

"Maybe you shouldn't. Wear it, I mean."

"Don't be daft, Tosh. That coat's part of Jack now. Looks really weird without it." Owen sat back in his seat. "Besides, lot of blokes are wearing them on Carnaby Street. There's a couple of shops only sell old Army gear."

"You mean I'm fashionable?" Jack was preening.

"For now. Probably change in a couple of weeks, so make the most of it."

They continued to chat until they reached Sully. Jack waited until they were inside and then reversed out of the drive. He was tired – he still couldn't work out how he ended up on the floor the night before – and yet not yet ready for sleep as he drove slowly along the now familiar streets. As he came up to the end of High Drive where Mark Lynch lived, he made a sudden decision to take a look at the place. He did not know why and even as he parked a couple of houses up he had no idea what he was doing there.

The house sat back from the road on a large plot of land halfway down the cul-de-sac. It was a new property of a design unlike the other houses in the road. Built of brick, it had two stories and an integral garage and was quite plain on the outside. No lights were showing. From his position, Jack could see the front garden; a patch of grass with flower beds and a small statue. At this time of year there was nothing much growing there. There was a tantalising glimpse into the back garden but Jack could not see much. It looked as if there was an outbuilding that was too big to be a shed. He was reminded of Owen's throwaway comment about Lynch keeping his creature locked up. Could this be where it was kept?

Intrigued, Jack went to investigate. The rain had become a constant drizzle and he fastened his coat and pulled up the collar. Walking slowly towards the house, he discovered a dark passage running between the wall of Lynch's property and its neighbour. Entering the passage, he took a couple of paces but it was very dark. Returning to the car, he got a large torch from the boot grateful that Mr Cooper was such a careful man. Back in the passage, the torch showed a muddy path with bushes on one side and an eight foot wall topped with broken glass on the other. Jack ventured further in. A gate led into the neighbour's garden but the wall to Lynch's property was unbroken. Jack kept on walking. The passage ended at a patch of scrub land. At some point there had been allotments but now it was overgrown with brambles and a few young trees. Shining the torch to the left, Jack discovered the path, such as it was, continued along the back of the properties. To the right, it ran ten yards or so then hit the wall of a dogleg in Lynch's garden. There was a gate in the wall. Intrigued, Jack examined it; a thick wooden affair. He pushed against it but it didn't budge, either locked or barred on the other side. Finding a stone resting against the wall, he balanced on it and peered over the wall.

* * *

><p><em>Uh -oh, only bad can come of this ...<em>


	15. Alarm in the Night

**Five Go Mad in Cardiff**

Chapter Fifteen: Alarm in the Night

Geraint Cooper was an easygoing man but he was getting cross. It was almost eleven and he wanted to go to bed but didn't want to go up when he couldn't secure the house. It was too bad of Jack not to be back. He stood at the study window looking out for the car.

"I can only think he got talking with Tosh and Owen," said Gwen. She stood beside him. "Must have forgotten the time."

"Umm."

"I'll ring Tosh, see what's happened." She waited a moment and when he didn't object, went out into the hall. She got through quickly. "Hello, Mr Sato. It's Gwen. I'm sorry to bother you so late but we were wondering if Jack was still with you." Pause. "No, he hasn't got back yet." She looked up anxiously as her father joined her. "One moment." She put her hand over the mouthpiece. "He left them before nine. Didn't go in."

"I'll have a word." Mr Cooper took the receiver and spoke to Mr Sato. Both men were concerned that Jack might have had an accident and agreed to drive out from their homes along the route he would have taken. Either they would meet in the middle or find Jack en route. Mr Cooper replaced the receiver. His wife was standing with Gwen looking anxious. "You heard all that, Mary. I think it's best we make sure."

"Of course, dear. I do hope nothing's happened to Jack." Mary Cooper reached for her husband's thick coat and hat as he sat on the stairs putting on his shoes.

"I'm going to check with Ianto. There's no point you rushing off if Jack's over there." The operator put her through and it rang three times before it was picked up. "Rhiannon, Gwen here. Sorry it's so late but is Jack with you?" Pause. "Could you check with Ianto please? See if he knows anything?" During the ensuing pause Gwen's expression darkened. "There's no need for that language! Jack is missing and I am making a civil enquiry before it becomes police business. Now go and ask your brother before I charge you with obstructing a police officer in the course of her duty!"

"That told her." Geraint Cooper was impressed. He was proud of Gwen for finding a fulfilling career and working hard to make it a reality. But despite seeing her in her uniform most days, he still found it hard to imagine her in the role. She would always be his little girl except at moments like these.

"Honestly, Dad, she is such a pain! Oh, hello." Pause. "He hasn't come in yet but left Sully hours ago." Pause. "Thanks. Dad will go out and check. No, you don't need to –" She held the receiver away from her ear. "Ianto's coming round. And no, he hasn't seen Jack after leaving us here."

"I'll get on then." Mr Cooper pulled on his hat and went out into the wet night. He didn't tell them not to worry because he knew it would be a waste of breath. Gwen was still in the hallway with her mother when the doorbell rang followed by persistent loud knocking. She opened it quickly and an out of breath Ianto fell into the house.

"What's happened? Where's Jack? Should we go and look for him?" he demanded.

Mary Cooper took charge. "Ianto, take off your wet things and come into the kitchen. I'll make us a hot drink and we'll tell you all we know."

"Mam's right. Let me have your coat." Gwen took the duffel coat and hung it up while Ianto toed off his shoes. He was not wearing socks and his pyjama bottoms poked out from under his trousers. "You were in bed, Ianto! You really didn't need to come over."

"He might have had an accident." He stood in bare feet, holding his wet shoes, hair standing up on end and clothes awry. No one could have looked more bereft. She hugged him impulsively.

"We don't know that. Here, wear Dad's slippers. Now come and get warm." She took his arm and led him into the kitchen.

-ooOoo-

At the Sato house, Bunmei was the only one asleep. Mrs Sato was in the kitchen making tea. In the living room, Toshiko was sitting in nightdress and dressing gown going over all that happened that evening while Owen, still dressed, paced up and down.

"It will be so unfair if he's had an accident," she said softly. "He was so happy telling us about Ianto."

He stopped pacing when he realised how upset she was. "Hey, I'm sure he'll be fine. This is Captain Jack Harkness we're talking about." Sitting beside her, he put an arm round her shoulders, drawing her head onto his chest. "Your dad will find him."

"I wish I could drive. I could have gone searching."

"It's harder than it looks. Jimmy, a third year, let me have a go in his old banger. Nearly crashed the thing."

"Don't, Owen!"

"Sorry." He held her closer.

Unfortunately, Owen couldn't think of a rational reason for Jack's disappearance. He had driven between Sully and Penarth plenty of times in the last few days and knew the route well enough. It had been wet but Jack was a careful driver who drove fast but didn't take chances, especially in someone else's car. There was always the possibility that another driver had not been so careful, of course. A vision of Jack lying trapped in the car at the side of the road made him shiver and tighten his hold on Toshiko. Life was so precious and one never knew when it would end. Like Uncle Emlyn who had been taken so suddenly.

"I think we will all be better for some tea." Mrs Sato put the tray on a small table and poured some of the steaming liquid into small cups. "Toshiko, drink this."

"Thanks, Mum." Toshiko sat up and held the cup in both hands for the warmth and comfort.

"Thanks," said Owen accepting his cup. He liked green tea and sniffed the aroma before taking a sip. "I just can't think what's happened to him."

"Perhaps he saw someone in trouble. It would be like Jack to stop and help," suggested Mrs Sato.

"For two hours?" queried Toshiko. "He knows the Coopers were expecting him. If only there were radios or telephones in cars. Then we could ring him up."

"You should suggest it to _Ojiisan_. He is always wanting new ideas."

Owen looked from one to the other. "Oji-what?"

"_Ojiisan_. Grandfather. Actually he is working on something like that already." Toshiko sipped her tea while staring into space.

"Never catch on. He'd do better making something that can see inside the body. Be a lot more use. Did you know we're on the verge of transplanting a heart into a living person? It'll happen any day now."

"I don't want anyone else's heart." Toshiko scowled at him. "And what's that got to do with anything! Being able to contact Jack would be a lot more useful right now."

Owen sank back, well and truly told off. He sipped the tea, going over the route Jack would have taken. Back to the main road and up to the traffic lights. Straight across and out of Sully. Nothing there to hold him up. Unless … Owen got a very bad feeling. There was one place Jack might have gone, somewhere he had been before. But there was no reason and Jack was more sensible than to make side trips on a dark, wet night in October. Wasn't he? No, not always. Jack was impulsive and could have decided to make a detour.

With a sudden movement, Owen put down his tea cup and got to his feet. "I'm going to take a walk round. See if I can find any traces of him. Won't be long."

Toshiko caught up with him in the hall where he was pulling on boots and reaching for his jacket. "Where are you going?"

He pulled her away from the living room door and out of earshot of Mrs Sato. "Just thought where Jack might have gone. Mark Lynch's place."

"Why there?"

"I have no idea but it's a possibility. Only take me ten minutes to check it out. I'll be back before you know it." He kissed her and was out of the door.

-ooOoo-

The drawing room was lit only by a standard lamp and the glow of the fire which Gwen had built up from the embers. She was sitting on the floor smoking, facing Ianto who was in the rocking chair. He had listened to her and Mrs Cooper patiently and agreed with their conclusion that Jack had merely been delayed and that there was no need to worry. He didn't believe it, but it was easier to agree. On the surface he was calm and patient, inside he was a mass of fear and foreboding. Only someone who knew him well would have known what he was hiding, and Gwen knew him very well.

"You shouldn't worry so much, Ianto. Jack can look after himself."

"So where is he?"

"I don't know. But Dad and Mr Sato will find him, you'll see. And if it comes to it, we'll report it. Get the police looking for him."

Ianto dropped his head into his hands and closed his eyes. He quickly opened them again to banish the visions of Jack lying bleeding in the crashed car. Accidents happened all the time as Ianto was all too aware but he refused to believe that this is what had happened to Jack. It couldn't be, not so soon after his other loss. What had Ianto done to deserve this punishment?

"Rhiannon sounded pissed off," said Gwen. "What's her problem?"

"She doesn't like Jack. Nor me. Been making it pretty clear the last couple of days." He sat up and set the chair rocking.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Something about he was pushing into family stuff. Load of rubbish but she still made a scene at the funeral home. He's done nothing but be helpful, to me and Mam."

"Suppose she might see him as a threat. She's the eldest after all." Gwen was pleased her mother was out of the room. Ianto was more forthcoming when she was not around.

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "Only that she might have wanted to be the one to help you."

"Funny way of showing it. More like she's jealous I've got friends and she hasn't. Well, only those boys she sleeps with."

"Ianto, you can't say things like that!"

"Why not? You live here, Gwen, you must have seen her. I've only heard about it from Hywel and Vaughn but that's enough. She's not much better than a tart." Ianto had stopped having any loyalty to Rhiannon when he heard what she said to Gwen on the telephone. If he hadn't come downstairs at that moment he might not have known that Jack was missing. He would never forgive Rhiannon for that.

Gwen was taken aback. As an only child, she had not had to deal with siblings. Her school friends had complained often enough but she had rather envied them a sister or brother and believed that spats were always made up. It didn't sound that way with Ianto. He appeared to hate Rhiannon. She thought about the times she had seen Rhiannon hanging out with some of the rough crowd from the Cromwell Estate, all known to the police for various petty crimes. Her choice of friends was dubious to say the least. Not knowing what to say, Gwen decided to keep quiet and puffed on her cigarette while watching the flames dance in the fireplace.

"What is taking so long!" Ianto exclaimed. He jumped to his feet, unable to sit still.

"Dad should have met Mr Sato by now, somewhere between here and Sully. Won't be long," she soothed.

-ooOoo-

The streets were wet but Owen didn't notice the persistent drizzle or the puddles. He walked fast along the main road and then turned into High Drive. He saw the Hillman Imp immediately, parked in the same place as the previous night when Jack had dropped him off. Was it only last night? So much had happened since then. A quick check of the vehicle showed nothing untoward. There was no sign of Jack and all the doors were locked. Where could he have gone?

Lynch's house was in darkness and the drive empty not that that meant anything; the Jag was probably in the garage. Owen walked up to the house, staying in the shadow of a hedge and not noticing the water dripping off it. No Jack in the front garden. Backing away again, Owen stood in some deeper shadow and surveyed the area. The back garden was large, he knew that even though he'd not seen it in daylight. Had Jack, for some strange reason of his own, tried to get in? The broken glass on top of the wall would have stopped him. A back gate? Owen started up the passage. It was dark but his eyes had adjusted to the night. He crept forward, keeping one hand on the wall to maintain his bearings.

He tripped over Jack.

The body lay across the path and Owen went headlong, only saving himself by throwing out his hands. He felt wet wool and smelt sandalwood aftershave, two sure indications this was Jack. A groan from the prone body heartened Owen; he was alive. A glint of light on metal led him to a torch. Switching it on, he shone it on Jack's face.

"Uhh," groaned Jack, scrunching up his eyes against the light.

"What the hell are you doing? Bloody stupid place to come in the middle of the night," hissed Owen. He moved the torch and checked out the rest of Jack. There was blood on his face and knuckles. "You been in a fight?"

"Umm."

Banking down his anger, Owen became professional. "Where does it hurt?"

"All … over."

Five minutes later, Owen had catalogued Jack's hurts. A deep gash to the left temple that had bled profusely and probably knocked him out; bruised and cut hands and forearms, defence injuries; and bruised ribs from fists or maybe kicks. Nothing life threatening unless there was concussion or internal bleeding. He'd check for those when he got Jack away from here. With a lot of effort, he helped Jack to his feet and supported him back to the car.

"You going to be able to drive?"

"Nah." Jack was leaning heavily on Owen and his vision was blurred. "Be sick."

Owen turned in time for Jack to throw up in the gutter. Finding the car keys, he got Jack into the passenger seat while he took stock. Jack was too heavy for Owen to get back to the Sato house on foot. Leaving him here while he went back and raised the alarm was also not appropriate; if Jack did have a concussion he needed to be kept awake. There was nothing for it, Owen would have to drive.

Jack watched Owen get behind the wheel. Blood was caked over one eye and he was woozy but he understood what that meant. "You … can't drive."

"I know enough." Owen searched for the ignition and couldn't find it.

"Here." Jack pointed to the dashboard but stopped Owen inserting the key. "No, not yet. Need … story straight."

"I've got to get you back." Owen knocked Jack's hand aside.

"Please. Wait." Need was making Jack concentrate through the dizziness. "Story. Saw girl … harassed by couple blokes. Went help … was jumped. Knocked out. Can't remember who … no descriptions. You found me … behind shops. Right?"

"All right. Seems straightforward enough though WPC Cooper will be on at you." He turned the key in the ignition and the engine started.

"Tell her … truth. Tomorrow." Jack waited. "Press clutch … put in gear."

"I know!" With a loud scrunching noise, Owen got into first gear and released the handbrake. Deciding a three-point turn was beyond his capabilities, he let the car travel forward to the turning circle at the end of the cul-de-sac. Pulling desperately at the wheel he got the car round and facing back out of the road.

Once back past Lynch's house Jack said, "You can … switch on … headlights now."

Owen had forgotten all about them, wondering why it was so hard to see where he was going. He flicked the switch and the road came into view. They carried on to the junction with the main road where Owen stalled the engine. He eventually got the car going again, with a few kangaroo hops, and drove in first gear back towards the Sato house.

-ooOoo-

Toshiko leapt up at the sound of a car turning into the drive. Throwing open the front door she watched her father park the Rover and Mr Cooper's Cortina drive in and park next to it. Her hopes died when the two men got out of the cars alone. They hadn't found Jack.

"Go inside, Toshiko, you will get cold," said Mr Sato. She was still in her nightclothes and it was a miserable night. He turned to Mr Cooper. "Geraint, come and get warm while we decide what –"

The sound of a car engine straining in low gear became louder and louder. The Hillman Imp shot through the entrance scraping against the right hand gate and barrelled forward onto the gravelled drive already full of cars and people. It headed for the two men. Mr Sato reacted immediately, pulling Mr Cooper to one side. The Imp stopped no more than three feet from them when the engine stalled once more. The sudden silence froze everyone in place, the bright headlights illuminating the scene and blocking sight of the car's occupants. Toshiko ran from the house to the driver's door which she pulled open.

"Owen!" Looking past him she saw Jack. "Jack!" She ran round the car and opened the passenger door. "Jack, what happened? Are you all right?" She was half in the car, arms around her friend as she tried to assess his injuries.

"I was. Until your … boyfriend tried to … kill me." He managed a weak smile. "Never let … him drive."

"Out of the way, Toshiko." Her father gently eased her away. "Jack, can you walk?"

"I think so." With great care and many involuntary moans, he manoeuvred his long legs out of the car and levered himself up. He stood swaying, one hand on the car roof. "I think … I'll need a hand."

"Lean on me." Mr Sato put Jack's arm round him and they slowly walked to the house. "Has this anything to do with what we were talking about?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah. I found … some Weevils."

"How is he, Takahiro?" asked Mr Cooper coming up to them. It had taken him longer to recover from the shock of almost being run over.

"Bloody and bruised by the looks of it. Please see to Owen." Mr Sato helped Jack up the two shallow steps

Toshiko had already gone back to the driver's door and was crouched down talking to Owen. "Come on, love, get out." He continued to sit motionless, hands gripping the steering wheel and unable to let go. "Please, Owen."

"He's in shock I think," said Mr Cooper. He leant in and turned off the headlights. "Come along now, Owen."

"I can't move. I'm never going to be able to move again." Owen glanced at Toshiko then went back to staring out of the windscreen.

Toshiko was having none of it. "Stop this, Owen Harper. We haven't got time for your dramatics. We need you to look at Jack. Now come on." She pulled his arm and after a bit of resistance he let go of the steering wheel. "Good, now the other one." The other hand let go and Owen sank back into the seat.

"I have never been so bleeding terrified in my entire life," said Owen.

"Me as well." Mr Cooper smiled as he said it but he would remember seeing the car heading for him for some time to come.

"Owen, Jack needs medical attention." Toshiko was tugging on his arm.

"Yeah, right." With a shuddering sigh, he got out of the car and went with her into the house. They found Mr and Mrs Sato in the kitchen removing Jack's muddy coat. "Tosh, get my medical kit. Let me have a good look at him."

"Shall I call the doctor?" asked Mrs Sato. She stepped back to allow Owen to get to Jack's side.

"Nah, I can deal with this. It's just cuts and bruises, far as I can see."

"I ought to let Mary and Gwen know what's happened," said Mr Cooper.

"Please, use the telephone." Mr Sato waved him to the hallway. He noticed a small boy standing there, thumb in his mouth and eyes wide. "Bunmei, what are you doing out of bed?"

-ooOoo-

"And Jack's all right?" asked Gwen anxiously.

"Cuts and bruises by the sounds of it. A fight, your father thinks." Mrs Cooper had taken the call and was relaying the good news. "Goodness knows how. He was supposed to be driving straight here."

"Jack would find a way!"

"Time you were in bed, Gwen. You have work tomorrow. And, Ianto, I expect your mam is waiting for you."

"Yes. I'll get out of your way. Is he coming back here tonight?" Behind him Gwen frantically shook her head at her mother.

"Ah … no, dear. He's going to stay with the Satos."

"Right. I'll get going."

He mechanically put on his shoes and duffel coat, not noticing both were still damp. He was elated Jack had been found but puzzled about what had happened to him. Ideally he would have liked to see him, to check him out for himself but that wasn't going to be possible. He would have to wait until tomorrow and either go to Sully or wait for Jack to get back to Penarth. It was going to be a long night. With final farewells, he went out into the dark night.

"What was that about, Gwen?" asked her mother. "I assume your father will bring Jack back here."

"If you'd told Ianto that he'd have wanted to wait and see Jack for himself. Better he goes home and gets some sleep." She stood on the bottom stair. "Actually, I'd like to make sure Jack really is all right."

"You can't do a day's work on no sleep. It's been a very long day for all of us, what with the funeral and all. You can see him in the morning. Now, shoo."

Reluctantly, Gwen climbed the stairs. Her mother was right, she was tired. As she went through her evening routine – into nightclothes, tie up hair, wash, clean teeth etc – she wondered what Jack had been doing that led to a fight. Details had been sparse, just that Owen had found him and driven him back to the Satos. So Jack must have still been in Sully. It could have been random violence, though Sully was generally peaceful especially in the winter. More likely Jack had been pursuing some lead. What? It was only when she was lying in bed ready to put out the light that she remembered Mark Lynch lived in Sully. That was where he had gone, she was sure of it. Pleased with her reasoning, she turned off the lamp and pulled the covers over her.

Ianto also lay in bed but he was not so pleased. He had also worked out what Jack had been up to and was furious.

* * *

><p><em>Next time, Ianto has words with Jack ...<em>


	16. Explanations and Studies

**Five Go Mad in Cardiff**

Chapter Sixteen: Explanations and Studies

Ianto was at the Cooper house shortly after nine thirty. A quick call to Toshiko to check on Jack had revealed where he had spent the night and Ianto wasted no time in going round to see him. He went to the back door as he always had when younger and found Mrs Cooper sorting clothes for washing.

"Hello. I wondered if I could see Jack," he said, hovering just inside the door.

"Of course. Come on in." She put the basket on the side. "I'm pleased you called. I need to pop to the shops for some more arnica and didn't like to leave him alone. He wants a bath, needs one more like. Go on up and keep him company. I won't be long." She bustled about, finding her purse and putting it in a wicker shopping basket.

Ianto hung his duffel coat on the stand and slowly climbed the stairs. He was still mad with Jack but Toshiko's account of his injuries concerned him although Mrs Cooper didn't seem too worried. He went to the bedroom and pushed the door open.

Inside the room Jack panicked. He had taken off his pyjamas, a task taking three times as long as usual given his stiff and sore limbs, and was naked, checking the bruises on his chest and stomach in the mirror. He turned to the bed to grab his dressing gown. "Hang on, Mrs C. Not decent!"

"Nothing new there then."

"Ianto! You gave me a fright. Thought Mrs Cooper was about to see me buck naked."

"She's gone out. Said you wanted a bath. I'll run it for you." With that, Ianto went to the bathroom.

Jack stood looking after him, the dressing gown bunched in front of him covering his nakedness. That was odd. Why hadn't Ianto asked after him? Why wasn't he worried about him? Gwen had popped in while Jack was eating breakfast in bed – a special treat – and told him how worried Ianto had been last night but now he didn't seem to care. Slowly and carefully, Jack donned the dressing gown and padded barefoot after his friend. A night's sleep had banished any lingering concussion and other than stiffness and aching ribs he was feeling a lot brighter. Movement was painful and one hip in particular hurt - the result of a lucky kick – so he walked slowly. He hoped a long soak would ease his pains as well as wash away the muck of the night before. Mrs Cooper had insisted he go straight to bed without washing claiming the bed was due to be changed anyway.

The bathroom was steaming up nicely as hot water gushed into the tub. Ianto was bending over testing the water. He looked round when he heard Jack. "Almost ready."

"What's wrong?"

"Work it out for yourself." He checked the water once more then turned off the taps. "Get in."

"Bubbles. Lovely." Jack closed the door and gingerly removed the dressing gown, letting it fall to the floor. He carefully stepped into the bath and as carefully sat down.

Ianto picked up the dressing gown and hung it neatly on the hook behind the door before sitting on the toilet seat. Seeing Jack's bandaged head and livid bruises were stark evidence of the beating he had received but they did not soften Ianto's anger. He sat in silence watching as Jack lay back with his eyes closed.

"It was a spur of the moment thing. I just decided to check out the property. Didn't mean to get caught or to worry you or the others. I'm sorry." Jack opened his eyes and tried to gauge Ianto's reaction.

"_Twypsn!_ "

"Go on, insult me in a language I don't understand. Tosh had her go last night."

"Do you know what you put us through? Put me through? I thought you'd … I thought you'd crashed the car. That you were …" Ianto took a deep breath. "You are the most thoughtless, irresponsible person I have ever met."

"But you still love me." Jack smiled, a slight upturning of his lips that coupled with the loving look in his eyes had won him many arguments in the past.

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Yes, you are. Look, Ianto, I've already said sorry. I can't do any more. And I am hurting."

"Serves you right."

"Great. Owen nearly kills me – twice. Once with his driving and then with his heavy-handed treatment. Toshiko shouts at me in Japanese. You have a go in Welsh. Gwen's the only one who has a kind word to say."

"Only because she fancies you."

Jack shook his head and winced. "Ow! Not any more. Saw us kissing on the bench night before last." He smiled at Ianto's startled reaction. "She's cool about it but accepts I am pledged to another."

"Oh God. So they all know?"

"Yep. Can't go back on it now."

"Why didn't you warn me?"

"No opportunity. So, am I forgiven? And if I am, will you pass me the soap because I can't reach that far."

"You don't deserve forgiveness." Ianto rolled up his sleeves and knelt beside the bath taking sponge and soap in hand. "But I never can stay mad at you for long." He soaped the sponge and ran it over Jack's shoulders and chest.

"Careful, careful! I really do hurt."

"Tell me what happened." The sponging continued, removing dried blood and lingering traces of mud. Owen had cleaned all the cuts and grazes but only dressed the deeper gash on Jack's temple. He had also decided not to bind up his ribs, believing the soreness to be bruising and not broken bones.

"I went to look at Lynch's house, to see if there was anywhere he could keep one of those Weevils. It was just to look, nothing more. Saw a big building out back and went round to a back gate to see if I could get in."

"What happened to just looking? Lift your arm." Ianto ran the sponge over the swollen and cut knuckles drawing a hiss of pain. "Baby."

"It hurts! I was just looking, looking closely." Jack smiled and was relieved when Ianto's lips tweaked too. "Couldn't get through the gate but there was a part of the wall I could get over. Lynch really guards his place. Broken glass and all sorts."

"Other arm." Jack obliged.

"The building wasn't locked and I took a look inside." Jack became suddenly sombre. "There were two of the creatures, the Weevils. They were chained up like in a torture chamber. It was horrible." He lapsed into silence.

"What are they like?" Ianto asked.

"Definitely alien. Well, I suppose. Not human and nothing like anything I've ever seen before or seen on the TV or … anywhere. But one of them … It looked at me, right into my eyes and I swear it was trying to tell me something."

"How good you taste."

"No! It wasn't like that. It seemed intelligent. Then the other one started growling and showing all its teeth – God, they've got fearsome gnashers. Someone came out of the house and I legged it. Almost got away but they came through the gate and caught up with me. It was three against one. I tried to fight them off but it was dark and I couldn't see properly. Then they bashed me with my own torch."

"And they kicked you when you were down. These are boot marks." Ianto was soaping Jack's stomach having done his back and legs. "You'd better do the rest."

Jack caught Ianto's hand which still held the sponge and with an evil grin placed it on his groin. "You're doing such a good job, don't stop now."

Ignoring Jack's knowing grin, Ianto quickly completed washing him with no more emotion than if he had been a nurse tending to a patient. "There, done. And you haven't finished the story."

"You're no fun," he pouted. "You got most of it right. I went down, they kicked me until they thought I was senseless and left me in the mud. I crawled towards the car but finally passed out in an alley where Owen found me. He kicked me too!"

"Why?"

"Okay, he fell over me but he should have been looking where he was going. Can you wash my hair? It feels yucky."

"Sit up. And seems to me that you owe Owen a lot. If he hadn't come looking you could have lain there all night." He stopped what he was doing as the consequences came home to him. On a cold and wet night Jack could have died of exposure. He had been very lucky, luckier than he deserved.

Jack put a wet hand on his friend's shoulder and rested his head against Ianto's. "I know I was stupid and lucky to get away with it."

Ianto stirred and pushed Jack away. "You're making me all wet. Put your head down so I can use the spray."

"In a minute. First, what I just told you is for your ears only. Official story is that I saw a girl being harassed by a couple of guys and followed them behind the parade of shops to help. I left the car and helped her get away but the guys turned on me and beat me up. I have only a vague recollection of what they looked like. Okay?"

"Bit lame."

"Best I could come up when I was half concussed."

"I suppose it'll have to do."

The boys couldn't talk while Ianto wet Jack's hair and rubbed in shampoo before rinsing it. A lot of mud and blood was washed away and Ianto insisted on a second shampooing to make sure it was all out. He was careful of the bandage but it still got wet. Jack decided to soak a bit longer so Ianto left him and went to the bedroom where he stripped the dirty sheets off the bed. He was in the kitchen adding them to the pile of washing when Toshiko and Owen appeared at the back door.

"We've come to check on the invalid," she said with a smile. "He's got you running round after him, I see."

"Where is he?" asked Owen, unwrapping a long scarf from round his neck.

"In the bath. He's almost finished."

"Good time to check him over. See if I missed anything." Owen had his medical kit with him. He had carried it for years, ever since he had joined the St John's Ambulance Brigade when he was fourteen, and added more and more items as his knowledge increased.

"The bandage needs to be changed. It got wet."

"Right." He headed off upstairs.

-ooOoo-

They met in the Marie-Josie again. This close to lunchtime the staff were gearing up for a rush of customers and didn't spare much time to look at the two young men at the corner table drinking coffee and eating toasted sandwiches. Owen was eating, listening to what Andy had to say before deciding whether to share details of Jack's nighttime discovery.

"So that's what we're going to do. Soon as word comes about where the fight is, they'll move in and surround the place. Round up everyone involved including those weird men in masks." Andy bit into his sandwich.

"Don't need me then." Toshiko was unhappy about Owen's continuing involvement with Lynch now she had proof he was dangerous. She had pointed out that Andy would get details of the venue direct and tried to persuade Owen to withdraw. He, however, did not want to step back. These creatures - which Andy had obviously decided were disguised men - had killed his Uncle Emlyn and he wanted to find out why and how they had been on the streets. If Lynch was involved in any way, he wanted him pay. Just as Owen had planned, Andy pressed him to continue.

"Don't be daft, 'cos we do. I can get into the fight but you can get to Lynch." Andy leant forward to speak confidentially. "He's slippery. Known to Scotland Yard, he is. They're sending a bloke down this afternoon to brief us." Andy was impressed that a man would travel all the way from London and it showed. "Got to keep tabs on the man."

"You must be following him." He felt he owed it to Toshiko to make these points but his heart wasn't in it. "So what am I for?"

"Intelligence. Lynch likes you though God knows why! You're our man on the inside."

"Thought that was you."

"It is." Andy was proud to be chosen for this role. "But we still need you."

"Suppose I could carry on," said Owen grudgingly. Secretly he was delighted he could honestly tell Toshiko that the police had pressed him to continue. "What do you know about Lynch? It'll help me if I know what you do."

"Inspector Gittins will tell you that. We're to go and see him. Compare notes."

"Are you mad? It's bad enough we're meeting. If Lynch spots me waltzing into the police station everything's out the window. Hope you're not going in there all the time." He saw from Andy's expression that he was. "Bleeding hell, Andy, ain't you got any sense?"

"We know where Lynch is and –"

"But not his henchmen! He's not doing this all on his own." This was exasperating but also the opening he had been hoping for; Owen pounced on it immediately. "Tell your Inspector Gittins that he can arrange to meet me through Gwen. And that I want her on his team as liaison otherwise I'm washing my hands of the whole thing." He sat back.

"Who'd you think you are? Can't give me orders like that!"

"Then I'm having no more to do with it. Thanks for lunch."

Andy caught up with him outside where Owen had deliberately stopped to do up his jacket and put on gloves. "All right. I'll talk to the Inspector. Where will you be this afternoon?"

"None of your business. Tell him to give Gwen the message." With that he walked off, whistling tunelessly and very pleased with himself.

-ooOoo-

The library was quiet. Only occasional footsteps and an unsuccessfully supressed cough broke the silence. Tall wooden bookcases further deadened sounds for the researchers and readers seated at tables squeezed between them. Toshiko and Ianto had chosen a table in the furthest corner as their base. Coats were piled on one chair with her old school satchel, used to carry her books about, balanced on top. Ianto's scuffed briefcase was on the floor beside his chair and his papers and books were in three neat piles on his half of the table. The pair had been there for over two hours, working steadily.

Toshiko was reading a thick tome, making copious notes for the essay she had to write. The first term of her course was theory which she found frustrating. She had an instinctive understanding of anything mechanical, preferring to take things apart to learn how they worked and then put them back together better than before. Given an idea or premise to prove, she didn't need to refer to tables and charts; she visualised a solution and worked at it until she succeeded. But every intuitive solution, especially the novel ones, have to be explained and require supporting documentation before being accepted by other engineers or adopted for manufacture. She was therefore knuckling down to learn the theory she would need to explain her ideas. Having to put it onto paper was also good practice for writing scientific papers or applying for patents.

At that moment Ianto was on the far side of the room, sitting on the floor looking through the books on the bottom shelf. His thesis was on the architecture of Welsh castles and how they reflected changes in medieval society. No one else in his year was doing anything like it, preferring to tread familiar ground dealing with the consequences of the fall of the Roman Empire and the emergence of new powers around the Mediterranean. They were drawing out new aspects of course, the professors would not have allowed them to merely regurgitate what had gone before, but none had felt inspired to venture into anything new. Ianto assumed that was why his professor had been intrigued with his own proposal and given generously of her time. He had spent days during the summer holiday visiting many castles in Wales and England. In the fortnight Jack had been over, they had gone to Normandy to see the fortresses of Avranches, Caen and Arques-la-Bataille. Having someone who could speak French fluently had been a great help, despite Jack griping about spending days in castles instead of wineries. Ianto had most of the material he needed and had mapped out the basic shape of his thesis. This unplanned trip had, however, provided the opportunity to check local sources once more.

Shoes squeaked on the linoleum and a hand reached down to lightly tap Ianto on the top of the head. "Huh?" He batted the hand away before he recognised Owen. "How'd it go?" he whispered.

Owen shrugged, unwinding the long scarf again. The day was dry but cold, fitting for the first day of November. "Okay. Where's Tosh?"

"Over here." Ianto led the way back to the table. He moved some books to make room for Owen to dump his bag and looked away as he kissed Toshiko. A small pang or regret shot through him; he would never be able to kiss Jack in public.

"You didn't tell him, did you?" said Toshiko. Like the others she was keeping her voice down. The library staff were formidable women who were likely to throw them out if they broke the rules and bothered other users.

"I did. But he made a good case for me carrying on." Owen looked virtuous which fooled no one. "No matter how well they watch Lynch, they'll never get as close to him as I am right now."

Toshiko sighed, expressing resignation more clearly than if she had spoken. Ianto smiled when Owen's cocky façade faltered. These two were interesting to watch, a model of how a relationship worked. He didn't think Lisa had been able to manipulate him like that and yet … Perhaps the many evenings spent listening to bad folk singers qualified. It wasn't like that with Jack. They were straight with one another and would rather be apart than go along with something they disliked. Ianto hoped it would stay that way as they explored this new phase of their relationship.

"I did insist they get Gwen involved. Told him I wouldn't meet his Inspector; he had to pass messages through her." Owen watched Toshiko, hoping this would redeem him. "Can you believe Andy's just been going in and out of the station without a second thought. He's bound to have been seen."

"That's something, I suppose. Better get some work done, that's what we're here for." She turned to a fresh page of her notebook and began drawing quickly. If Owen wasn't willing to distance himself from Lynch, it was up to her to keep him safe.

"Did you say anything about Jack?" asked Ianto.

Owen shook his head. "Nah. Didn't come up and I decided not to. Andy's convinced himself those creatures are men dressed up. Barmy!"

"Good."

One of the library staff appeared and began putting books back on the shelves effectively stopping the conversation. Owen got out his textbook and began memorising the bones of the human body, all 350 of them at birth. He knew a lot already but was still confused by the ones in the ear. Ianto went back to his notes. He wondered if Jack was doing any work or just lazing around.

-ooOoo-

The large sofa, stuffed with horsehair, had once belonged to Mrs Cooper's grandmother. When the old lady had died, Mary Cooper had inherited it and placed it in the study where it had stayed for years. At present Jack was lying on it. The bath and arnica rub had helped, but he still found his muscles stiffened after being in one position for too long. This was why he had not accompanied the others to the library, preferring to remain where he could move around from sitting at the desk, to lying on the sofa to walking up and down. Anyone watching him might think he was doing nothing, but he was reading Cervantes looking for references to particular words or phrases that would assist in his thesis.

"Am I disturbing you?"

Jack looked up at the man who had entered quietly. "No, sir. Wouldn't mind a break." He eased into a sitting position.

"I wondered if you felt able to drive. I am on my way home and could take you to pick up the Coopers' car."

"I think I can manage that." He stood and placed the book on the desk. "I'll get some shoes." When he returned from the bedroom, Mr Sato was by the window flicking through the book, _Los Trabajos de Pesiles y Sigismunda_. "Interested in Spanish literature?"

"No. I cannot understand any of it but this is a fine old book." He placed it back on the desk. "Is it for your degree?"

"Uh-huh. I'm looking at the influence of Spanish and Portuguese on the language of African slaves, and vice-versa. It's quite fascinating."

"I will take your word for it. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. I'll just tell Mrs C what we're doing." She was in the kitchen doing the last load of washing. As lunch would not be started until that was complete, she was quite happy for Jack to go with Mr Sato. In the car, Jack settled back. "Is this going to be our meeting too?"

"It seemed an ideal opportunity."

"What have you found out?" He watched the familiar streets, pleased to be driven for once .

"There are some papers in the glove compartment." He went on as Jack reached forward. "There is nothing special about Mark Lynch. A young man on the make, perhaps, but not overtly criminal."

Jack was scanning the neatly typed documents. "Acquainted with known criminals though. Is that how he made his money, do you think? Can't see how else he managed to get where he is."

"There are rumours he helped some of the South London gangs evade the police by making vacant properties available. I am sure he was rewarded. You will see his father died in the War."

Jack checked. Lynch was born in 1942 and his father, an RAF pilot, died in a bombing raid over Germany in 1944. "A war hero. DFC and Bar. I wonder … Living up to a dead hero father can't have been easy."

"No. His mother remarried, another decorated RAF pilot."

"It makes sense of what he told Owen. That a man has to prove himself, to be at the peak of his powers, to earn respect and be ready to seize opportunities. I doubt he'll ever feel as good as his dead father. Unless he has to go to war himself, like me." Jack laughed shortly.

"To war?" Mr Sato slowed for a junction and glanced at Jack. He had plans for Jack and Ianto – and possibly Owen - but he didn't think this was what Jack meant.

"Bound to be drafted soon. Be in Vietnam this time next year."

"That is a possibility I had not … envisaged." Mr Sato's agile mind was considering which contacts would assist him in ensuring that this draft notice was never issued. "But tell me about last night. The real story."

Jack told him, just as he told Ianto earlier. "Those creatures are kinda compelling. I know they're dangerous, but they shouldn't be treated like that."

"I agree."


	17. Encounters

**Five Go Mad in Cardiff**

Chapter Seventeen: Encounters

The house was quiet when Ianto let himself in. Hanging his coat up, his father's duffel that he now preferred to wear, he looked down the hall to the kitchen but the light was off in there. A faint glow of light showed round the door of the front room. "Here you are," he said, entering the room.

"Ianto." Mrs Jones stirred in surprise. She was sitting in a chair by the fire, a table lamp lit beside her. "What time is it?"

"Four thirty. I got the same bus as Owen and Tosh; they didn't want to be late. You all right?" He put a shovelful of coal on the fire.

"Umm. I found this, in your tad's bureau." She held up a thin, metal disc. He took it.

"It's a ... token from a weighing machine, like the one in Timothy Whites." He looked at her quizzically, one eyebrow raised. "I don't understand."

"He insisted on weighing me. A few snatched days in Tenby before he went to war. I was carrying Rhiannon and your tad wanted to know how much his family weighed." She smiled. "He kept this with him until he came home to us." Emlyn Jones had had an easy war in comparison to many, attached to the Quartermaster's Office well behind the front line, but he had still been parted from his family for most of three years.

Ianto sat on the arm of the chair, looking at the token with more interest. "And he kept it all this time. I didn't know he was so sentimental."

She took the token and slipped it into her pocket. "Never said much, like the rest of us, but he felt it. How's Jack?"

"Battered, bruised and unrepentant." On the way from the bus, Ianto had popped in to see him and tell him what had happened between Owen and Andy.

"It's like him to help someone in trouble." She placed a hand on her son's knee. "I know you were cross with Rhi last night but she -"

Ianto stood abruptly. "Don't, Mam. If I hadn't come down then I'd never have known what was going on. I'll not forgive her."

"She's your sister, Ianto. I don't want you two to fall out."

"Tell her that." He deliberately changed the subject. "We're meeting up for a drink tonight. Need any help with dinner?" Living away from his family had changed his perception of men and women's role in the home. While his father would never have dreamt of helping in the kitchen, Ianto thought nothing of it.

She sighed. Her children had not only grown up they had grown apart. Emlyn had seen it coming but she had not wanted to believe him. Now it was obvious and she couldn't do anything about it. They were both headstrong and stubborn. All she could do was keep the lines of communication open and hope her children would find a way to come together again in time.

"You could peel the potatoes. We're having braised beef and treacle pudding."

"Lovely." He held out a hand and helped her rise.

-ooOoo-

Bunmei was delighted when Owen returned and pestered him until he finally agreed to play. They sat on the floor with the boy's toy cars making appropriate noises and using the furniture as garages. The noise level increased when Bunmei found an ambulance and police car to add to the game, Owen being particularly skilled at making the bell sounds.

"Car crash," exclaimed Owen creating a head-on collision. Using a toy telephone he dialled 999. "Police and ambulance needed by the sofa leg."

"I coming. I coming, Howen." Bunmei grabbed the two vehicles and pushed them hard until they collided with the crashed cars. "More crash!" He laughed uproariously.

"What a catastrophe! Now we need more policemen and another ambulance."

The little boy shook his head. "No more."

"Umm. We'll have to make do with this." Owen reached for a removals van. "Load the injured people in."

"You look af'er. Like Jack." The little boy had lingered the night before, fascinated by the activity centred round a bruised and bloody Jack, until forcibly taken back to bed.

"Yeah, I'll look after them. Doctor Owen, that's me." He puffed out his chest.

"Yes, Docca Howen. Listen?" Bunmei pointed to his chest then jumped to his feet. "I get." Thumps and bumps and running feet announced his return a few minutes later dragging Owen's medical kit. "Listen."

"Oh, you really want me to listen. Come here then." The cars were abandoned in favour of the stethoscope and listening to one another's heart. Tickling ensued. It was only when Mrs Sato came into the room that the boys realised that rolling around on the floor in the middle of toys created a lot of mess.

In another part of the house, Toshiko was busy. When her expertise with anything mechanical had shown itself, her grandfather in particular was keen to encourage it and had given her many small pieces of equipment. Lathes and welding equipment do not go well in a girl's bedroom so her father had created space for a workbench in the garage. She couldn't use it when the car was there but this afternoon there was plenty of room. Despite the cold, she worked quickly, her deft fingers creating what she had pictured in her mind. Power was her main problem but a tiny pack developed by her grandfather sufficed. In a little under two hours she was done and was clearing up when Owen wandered out to find her.

"I've been banished," he said as he sat on the bench.

"Why?"

"Got Bunmei all excited and made a mess. I offered to clear it up but your mum didn't think I'd be very good." He looked around. "What you making?"

"Too soon to say. It might not work out." She cleaned the lathe and put the cover over it.

"'Cos it will. You're a genius."

"I wish. Come on, it's cold. I'm sure Mum didn't intend you to freeze to death."

"You could always warm me up." He slipped off the bench and wrapped both arms round her. They kissed deeply.

-ooOoo-

"You're early." Mrs Cooper looked up from her knitting when Gwen walked into the drawing room. "Anything wrong?"

"No. Been put on a different job, working for CID, and they packed up early." She flung her cap onto the sofa and flopped down. "You all right?" she asked Jack who was in the rocking chair.

"Few aches and pains still but not bad, thanks. So, this a promotion or something?" He knew very well why she had been given the new assignment but could not say so in front of Mrs Cooper.

"Hardly! No, just doing backup and liaison."

Mrs Cooper finished a row and put the knitting aside. "Does your father know you've left? Don't want him waiting for you." Mr Cooper gave his daughter a lift most days. As a partner in a firm of local solicitors he could set his own hours.

"I popped in on my way to the bus, left a message. How long before dinner? I'm starved."

"Forty minutes or so. Time for a bath if you want one."

"Not tonight. I'd better go and change though. We still going to the pub?" she asked Jack.

"That's the plan. The one round the corner." Gwen nodded. She had already told Inspector Gittins to meet them there at eight.

"I'll see how dinner's doing." Mrs Cooper left the room.

Gwen immediately sat forward. "Owen created quite an impression. They reckon he's important."

"Meeting him should change their minds! How they treating you? All right?" He had been concerned her colleagues would resent her presence on the investigative team.

"So far. I sit at the back and take notes and try not to get in the way. Met the Scotland Yard man who had some interesting stuff on Lynch."

"Good." Jack tried to remember that he was not supposed to know it already. He wondered if Scotland Yard knew as much as Torchwood. "You can fill me in when we meet the others."

"Umm." She retrieved her cap. "I'll go and change. What's the book?"

"_Don Quixote_."

"That the one about windmills?" She stood up, straightening her skirt.

"They are mentioned."

"Thought so."

When she had left, Jack marked his place and closed the book. He had done a lot of reading and found a few references that would help support the thrust of his thesis Closing his eyes, he set the chair rocking and went over all Ianto had told him and his own conversation with Mr Sato. They were getting quite a good picture of Mark Lynch and his operation. It was strange how the friends' interest in Mr Jones's death had led them to him. Jack was still concerned about Ianto's fixation on Lynch, seeing it as some kind of revenge for his father, and hoped he would get a chance to deflect him before it was too late.

-ooOoo-

"We're off," said Toshiko, head round the living room door. "See you at nine thirty, Dad."

"Enjoy yourselves."

"We will." She closed the door and followed Owen out into the cold night. There was the promise of frost in the air. "Brrr, can tell it's November."

"Come here and let me warm you up." Owen held out both arms but she evaded him, laughing as she skipped aside.

"No time for that. We'll miss the bus."

They linked arms and hurried to the main road where they would be able to see the bus coming. It was not in sight so they slowed as they walked to the bus stop some two hundred yards away. A young man neither of them knew was waiting at the stop. They stood a little way away, Owen's arm around her, and chatted about ordinary things. How their studies were progressing, when she would next be in London, his oft-promised trip to Cambridge and other topics. They were so engrossed, they didn't notice when a car drew up.

"Owen. Tosh. Going into town?" Mark Lynch smiled at them through the open window. "Hop in. I'll give you a lift."

"Oh. Thanks." Taken by surprise, Owen couldn't think of a polite way of refusing. "We're only going to Penarth actually."

"It's on my way." He opened the front passenger door.

"This is really nice of you," said Toshiko, climbing in. "Was getting a bit chilly waiting."

Owen got in the back. "You off out?"

"No such luck. No, got some business to take care off." Lynch concentrated on driving. "Surprising how many punters are only available after five."

"Gonna make a sale?"

"Looks promising. It's his second look round. What's in Penarth?"

"Me cousin. The one whose dad died. Gonna have a drink with him." Owen relaxed, this was going to be all right after all.

"Whoops!" Toshiko's shoulder bag, a large one filled with a number of small tools as well as the normal things a woman needs to carry with her, slipped off her knee and landed on its side on the floor. Some items escaped through the open zip. "I don't know how I did that." She bent to pick it all up.

Lynch smiled. "Screwdriver? So that's what you ladies carry around with you."

"Only this lady," said Owen proudly.

"You never know when it might be useful," she said.

"Regular Boy Scout," said Lynch with a laugh. "Always be prepared." He and Owen continued to chat as Toshiko checked she had everything in her bag.

Ten minutes later Lynch dropped them a few streets away from The Albion. After cheery goodbyes, Lynch drove off and they walked to the pub. "That wasn't so bad. Could have been awkward," said Owen.

"Think he came up on purpose? I'd hate to think of someone watching me." She shivered and glanced around.

"You're paranoid."

About the same time, Jack and Gwen were on their way to meet Ianto. Both were bundled up against the cold. She in particular had abandoned fashion in favour of comfort and was wearing slacks and a thick jumper under an old but warm jacket. Nearing the house they were aware of a tall thickset young man coming from the opposite direction. All three arrived at the gate of the Jones house at the same time and made to enter.

"We seem to be heading the same way," said Jack with a smile. He held out a hand. "Jack Harkness."

"Johnny. Johnny Davies. You here to see Rhi?" The man shook hands. He was older than them, twenty five or six perhaps, and had an open face that suggested he smiled a lot. However at that moment he was frowning suspiciously at Jack.

"No. Ianto. This is Gwen by the way."

"Oh. Right. Hello." Johnny relaxed. Rhiannon was popular with most of the lads and known for having more than one boy on the go at the same time. He did not want to share. "You Ianto's Yank friend, then? Heard about you."

"Nothing good, I'm sure, not if it was from Rhi. She doesn't like me." Belatedly, Johnny remembered that Rhiannon had been less than complimentary. Flustered he hummed and hawed wishing he'd never said anything. Jack was amused. "So, you and she going out?"

"The pictures. _Fantastic Voyage_, you seen it?"

"I have actually. It's very good, especially Raquel Welch if you know what I mean." He winked.

"She's an eyeful, that one." Johnny's grin was wide.

Gwen had had enough. "I'll go and tell Ianto we're here." She walked up the path and rang the bell, hoping it would be Ianto who answered. She was out of luck.

"Oh, it's you." Rhiannon stood in the doorway, face set in a scowl. "What do you want?"

"Ianto. Tell him we're waiting." She turned. Over her shoulder she added, "And your date's chatting to Jack."

Rhiannon's whole attitude changed. She lost her defensiveness and smiled, peering around Gwen to where the two young men were talking. A couple of minutes later, she and Ianto left the house together. They didn't speak. At the gate, Ianto joined Gwen and stood to one side while Jack finished his conversation with Johnny. Rhiannon waited impatiently, arm through one of Johnny's, and trying to tug him away. Jack wished them both an elaborate goodbye and was sniggering when he joined Ianto and Gwen.

"Poor Johnny," he said. "She's got her eye on him for the long term."

"You think?" Gwen walked between the two boys. "I suppose she is getting on. Won't want to be left on the shelf."

"Seem to remember you talking of getting married when we were at Trecastle that first time," teased Jack. "Of course, that was before you got 'liberated'."

"You can joke, but we've come a long way in three years." And Rhys is no longer the only fish in the sea, she thought. Jack may be out of bounds but that didn't mean she was going to stop fishing.

They rounded a corner. "There's Tosh and Owen," said Ianto, walking faster. He waved when they saw him, too far away to call out. "They're early."

The pub was warm and welcoming with only a handful of other patrons. The five friends took two adjoining tables on the side nearest the stove. Clive and Maddoc, who Jack and Ianto had met before, were playing shove-halfpenny and said a cheerful hello before getting on with their game. When they all had drinks – pints of Brains for Ianto and Owen, halves of cider for Toshiko and Jack and a vodka and orange for Gwen – they settled to wait until Inspector Gittins arrived.

"Before I forget," said Toshiko, "here's the photo for your mum." She handed Ianto a large envelope.

"Thanks." He glanced at it before putting it away.

Owen had more important matters to discuss. "You on the team, Gwen?"

She took a sip of her drink, needing the extra courage it provided to face the Inspector. "Attached to them until the investigation is complete. Inspector Gittins is heading it up and there's a couple of DCs and another constable like me plus others when they're needed."

"What's Gittins like?"

"Nice. Thinks about his team and includes us in everything. A gentleman," she added, struggling to find ways to describe her boss.

"But is he any good in the detecting department," pressed Owen.

"I think so. Solved a spate of burglaries earlier in the year which no one else could. I was telling Jack, I sat in on the briefing by the Scotland Yard DS." She told them about Mark Lynch's background, all of which Jack already knew. "So even though he's not guilty of anything himself, he's got lots of dodgy connections," she concluded.

"Hard not to in that part of London. He gave Tosh and me a lift tonight."

"Did he?" said Jack in surprise. "Any mention of a break-in at his place last night?"

"Not a sausage. Not that I asked him."

"I think he might be watching Owen." Toshiko spoke even more quietly that the others. "Coming along like that was very convenient."

"For you." Jack shifted slightly; his hip was still painful.

"And him. He knows his boys roughed up someone. Now he knows it wasn't Owen."

"No bruises," agreed Ianto. "He's never seen you two with us, has he?"

"I don't think so. But he knows where I live and could watch the house. Lucky none of you called today." She sipped her cider. "Perhaps I'm being paranoid, like Owen thinks, but I think we should be careful."

They drank in silence for a moment or two. She was right to warn them although secretly none of them agreed with her. Gwen checked the large wall clock; ten minutes to go. She was feeling ridiculously nervous about the coming meeting; her two worlds were coming together. So far she had kept work and private life separate and liked it that way. As a policewoman she had developed a professional armour which she shed as soon as she came home and especially around these friends. She hoped they wouldn't make fun of her.

"I fancy some crisps." said Ianto. "Anyone else?"

"Peanuts for me," replied Jack straightaway. "How about we get another round in at the same time? Everyone want the same?"

The two boys went to the bar to get the drinks and a selection of snacks. They were still there, chatting to the barman, when a man entered the pub. Ianto glanced over, expecting one of the other regulars, but instead saw a man an inch or two shorter than himself with thinning fair hair and a thick moustache. He was very upright and Ianto decided he was probably ex-Army. This fitted with his age - early forties or thereabouts. Out of the corner of his eye, Ianto saw Gwen stiffen. The newcomer must be Gittins. Ianto nudged Jack.

Mike Gittins looked round as he removed gloves and hat. His eyes appeared to alight on Gwen quite by chance. "It's Gwen, isn't it? Geraint's daughter?" He approached the table. "This is a surprise."

"Hello, sir. Didn't know you lived around here." They had spoken about how to make the meeting appear natural and she was surprised how simple he was making it.

"Visiting friends and fancied a pint before going home."

Jack put Gwen and Toshiko's drinks on the table with some packets of crisps. "We're getting them in, sir. What will you have?"

"Oh, that's very kind. May I have a small whisky?"

"Of course." Jack went back to the bar, impressed by Gittins so far. "And a whisky please, Bob."

At the tables, Toshiko made room for Gittins to join them as the covering introductions went on. The patrons who had noticed the newcomer lost interest and went back to their desultory conversations and bar games. By the time Jack and Ianto brought over the remaining drinks and snacks no one was taking any notice of them.

"Cheers," said Gittins. He looked round at the young people about whom he had made some enquiries of his own. They had uncovered a smuggling operation on Flat Holm island three years earlier and the investigating officers and Customs officials had been impressed by their resourcefulness and common sense. Since then, Gwen had joined the Force earning favourable performance reports while three others were at prestigious universities with Owen at a leading teaching hospital. He shouldn't underestimate their intelligence. "We meet at last, Mr Harper."

"Call me Owen."

"And I'm Mike." He glanced at Gwen. "But not at work."

She smiled. "I understand. We all want to help find out what's going on with these fights. I hope you don't think Owen was being awkward by not coming to the station."

"He was being cautious, and rightly so. Time to exchange information, I think."

Owen cleared his throat and took a quick drink. "Right."

Half an hour later, Mike Gittins stood and made his farewells. "Better get going, my wife will be wondering where I've got to. Nice to have met you all. Good night."

He left the pub content with all he had learnt. Gwen and her friends had given him more detailed information about Mark Lynch including the layout of his house and descriptions of his friends. It fleshed out what Andy Davidson had found out and was vital to closing down the fight club. The operation for the following day stood a greater chance of success now. The only thing he didn't know was the location of the fight but no one knew that except Lynch himself. During tomorrow, key members of the club would be told that there would be a fight that night but the location would not be disclosed until half an hour beforehand. Andy should be able to get word to the team, Owen almost certainly would not. Gittins had officers watching Lynch and would keep the main team on standby ready to go to whatever location was chosen. Timing would be critical. Gittins was less interested in the friends' speculation about the creatures Lynch had found. He had seen the photographs and spoken to Andy and believed they were men dressed up to give up the illusion of beasts. It was absurd to think they could be anything else.

"What do you think?" asked Gwen. Now her boss had gone, without incident, she had dropped her work persona and was back to her normal self. "Is it going to work?"

"Don't see why not. I can't think of a better plan, considering what we know." Jack finished his cider and looked round. "Just one addition I'd like to propose."

"Go on."

"I'm not happy sitting on my hands while Owen's in the middle of this with only police backup. Gwen, we need you to give us the heads up about where the fight is so we can get there too." He watched her carefully. "You willing?"

"Please, Gwen," said Toshiko. "I know you'd be disobeying your boss but I don't want Owen to be on his own."

"I'll be all right, love," said Owen. He put a comforting arm round her shoulders. "I'm a big boy, I can look after myself." Toshiko ignored him, concentrating on Gwen.

"I'm not sure …" began Gwen cautiously. If she did this, she was betraying the trust of her senior officers and going against all her training. But these were her friends who had helped her in the past. "It won't be easy."

Jack smiled; she would do it. "Just make sure you stick close to Gittins and call us as soon as you have a location."

"Where will you be?" Gwen was committed.

"My house. Mam and Rhi are out tomorrow night," said Ianto.

"That's settled then," said Jack. "You call us there and we'll join up with you."


	18. Waiting

**Five Go Mad in Cardiff**

Chapter Eighteen: Waiting

Wednesday morning was another bright, dry day but cold. People on their way to work and women going about their daily shopping were bundled up in hats and scarves and did not linger outside. The Bristol Channel was grey and dull as Owen walked along the beach with Toshiko and her brother, Bunmei. At the pub the night before the friends had agreed not to meet today; Mark Lynch might be watching Owen and they didn't want him to see the others, especially Jack, with his cuts and bruises, and Gwen, the policewoman. By mid-morning Owen had got tired of studying and persuaded Toshiko outside for a walk, taking the little boy with them.

"Birdie. Birdie." Bunmei ran at the seagull which flapped its wings and with a screeching call went wheeling upwards. "Birdie, fly 'way."

"So would I if you ran at me like that," commented Owen. He was totally relaxed but he felt Toshiko's tension through their linked hands. She was still worried about the meeting of the fight club that night, imagining all sorts of things that could go wrong. "Give it up, Tosh. The sun's shining and it's not raining – a bleeding miracle in Wales. Enjoy it."

She sighed. "I wish I could. You promise to be careful?"

"Scout's honour. Race you to the hut." He pointed to the battered structure further up the beach. "Bunmei, we're going to run."

"Yes!" He started off, short podgy legs pumping and arms waving erratically.

"Not that way. This way." Owen waved the boy in the right direction and started to jog with him. "Come on, Tosh. Or you afraid of being beaten?"

"Beaten? Me?" She started to run at a steady lope. Her route took her over the packed sand where the going was easy.

"Hey, wait for me." Owen went after her, scrunching on the loose pebbles. His feet slipped and he cursed until he got onto the sand where he put on a spurt. They covered the two hundred yards and ended side by side until Toshiko pushed Owen off-balance and got to the hut first.

"I won!"

"You cheated." Owen bent over, hands on knees to regain his breath.

"Sore loser. Come on, Bunmei. That's right, fast as you can." She moved past Owen to encourage the little boy who had been left far behind.

When they were together again, they walked hand in hand up the bank and onto a rocky outcrop until they had the sea on three sides. Keeping firm hold of Bunmei, they stood looking out across the water to Flat Holm island in the distance. They had not been back since their adventure. Ships passed slowly up and down before them and Toshiko helped Bunmei count them using his fingers.

Owen was content to watch her. Her hair had escaped from the close-fitting woollen hat and whipped about her face which was totally free of makeup. She was beautiful. He had cared for her for a long time, almost since the first time they had met, but not realised how much until this last year. In a strange way being apart most of the time had helped. He had been able to see other girls without her knowing and to realise, when they did meet, how superior she was to them all. He loved her intelligence and quick wit as much as her face and form.

"What?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"You're staring at me."

"You are beautiful." She ducked her head and looked away, still not knowing how to respond to compliments. "You are," he persisted. "Isn't that right, Bunmei? Tosh is beautiful, right?"

"Pretty." He put a small cold hand on her cheek.

"Stop it, both of you. And where's your mitten? You're getting cold." She fussed about finding the mitten to hide her pleasure. It had taken Owen a while to love her as much as she loved him but she didn't take it for granted, working all the time to keep him interested. "Time we were getting back. You want some lunch, Bunmei?"

-ooOoo-

Jack had his lunch of liver and bacon with Mrs Cooper then drove round to the Jones house. He had spent all morning making notes for his thesis and had jumped at Ianto's suggestion of a field trip. Ianto had been watching for his friend and came straight out, getting into the front seat.

"You sure you don't mind doing this?" he asked as Jack drove off.

"Not my preferred destination but if it's where you want to go ..."

"I just want a quick walk round. Then I'm all yours."

"I like the sound of that." Jack glanced at his friend, grinning widely.

"Behave."

"Difficult with you so close." His hand strayed from the gear shift to Ianto's thigh.

"You want more bruises?" Ianto kept looking straight ahead. The warmth of Jack's hand was spreading to places it shouldn't, places no man had aroused before.

"You think I can't drive one-handed?" They were on a straight road with little other traffic.

"I was meaning the ones from my fists. Move it, Captain."

With a sigh, Jack removed the offending hand; he needed to indicate anyway. "What are you looking for at this castle?"

"Arrangement of the towers." Ianto twisted sideways. "It's not that I don't want you touching me, Jack, it's just -"

"I know, we're going too fast. Sorry. I keep trying to remember but when we're alone and you look so good ... Just can't hold back."

"That's not it. Or only part of it. You choose the most inappropriate places."

Jack was surprised. He turned right and when he was back in fourth gear, glanced at his friend. "So we ditch the castle and book into a hotel?"

"No we don't!" He put a hand on Jack's thigh, feeling the firm muscles. "That's too tawdry. I want ... I want it to be better than that. Something I can look back on with pleasure not embarrassment."

"Better move that hand then or I'll take you right here."

"Maybe I'll be the one doing the taking." Ianto smirked at Jack's surprised look, squeezed his thigh and then removed his hand. Flirting with Jack was fun, much better than with Lisa.

The rest of the journey was completed with many similar flirty exchanges. Being unable to act this way all the time was frustrating however both were prepared to be cautious when in public for the joy when they were alone. And when they were back in America there would be plenty of alone-time, evenings in the apartment when they would lock out the world and act as nature had made them.

Jack found a parking place up the hill from the castle and turned off the engine. "There it is. It's bigger than I remember."

Caerphilly Castle was the largest in Wales, second in size only to Windsor in the whole of the UK. Built in the late 13th century to contain Llywelyn the Last it had done its job well, forcing the Welsh prince northwards. There had been very few changes to the overall design in the past six centuries and Ianto was using it as one of the main examples in his thesis. The use of water as a defence – there were large lakes and a deep moat on all sides - as well as the concentric design which made the inner wards as defensible as the outer walls had been revolutionary at the time.

Ianto retrieved his briefcase from the backseat. "This is a good spot. I can get a lot from here and stay warm." From a folder he extracted a plan obtained earlier in the year.

"So we're just going sit here and look at it?" Jack was unimpressed.

"Umm."

Seeing Ianto was already lost in his work, Jack took out a small hardbound book. João de Barros, the Portuguese 15th century historian, had written about the discovery and conquest of India and Asia and Jack was using the book to search for contemporary Portuguese words and themes. However, unlike some other reading material, he had become hooked on the story so it was a pleasure to read as well as research.

Half an hour later Ianto sighed and put down his pencil. "I think I will take a closer look."

"Okay. Might as well stretch our legs."

They wandered down the hill, hands in pockets for warmth, and went round the south eastern end of the castle. It was open for visitors but Ianto was content to look from the outside. He jotted down a few notes on a scrap of paper. Seeing a coffee shop, they headed inside to warm up.

"Don't see Gwen eating so many sweet things these days," remarked Jack. "Must be watching her weight." He bit into a Chelsea bun.

"Probably the smoking. Most people who smoke don't snack." Ianto had a doughnut and jam dribbled down his chin.

"Mucky pup."

"Got a smaller mouth than you. Can't get it all in in one go." He wiped his chin with a paper napkin.

"Missed a bit." Jack reached over and wiped the small smear of jam off with a finger. "Lick."

Hoping no one noticed, Ianto licked the jammy finger. "I was thinking about tonight. So much can go wrong."

"We've covered all the bases. Gittins knows what he's doing and Gwen's with him. Soon as she gives us the word, we'll be on our way too."

"I wondered whether," he hesitated, "whether we should tell Mr Sato. His people know a lot more about this creature."

"I planned to call him, once we know where we're going. You'll need to keep Tosh out of the way while I do." Jack wiped his fingers. "I told him about the Weevils in Lynch's garden but he decided not to do anything about them until after tonight. Still wouldn't surprise me to find he was keeping a close eye on us though."

"Have you still got that picture?"

Jack shook his head. "Owen gave it back to Andy. Why?"

"Wanted to remind myself what they looked like." Ianto sipped his coffee, an acceptable but not memorable brew.

"Ianto, I don't like that look." His friend glanced at him, one eyebrow raised. "All supressed anger and grim determination. It's not the Ianto I ... know." The hesitation was to tell Ianto that he really wanted to say 'love'.

The Welshman did not answer. He continued to drink his coffee while staring out of the window at the bleak grey walls of the castle. When he spoke it was quietly and without emotion. "Tad was killed by one of those creatures. I want to see one, close up, then I'll understand what it was like for him at the end."

"And how's that going to help? Please, Ianto, don't torture yourself about it. Some things it's better not to know."

"You're wrong. For me, anyway. I have to face it before I can move on. I owe him that much."

"Mr Sato said he kept some occasionally. He's probably got one locked up somewhere you could see. If that is all you want." Jack still doubted it. He was sure Ianto had thoughts of revenge and saw Mark Lynch as a substitute for the actual Weevil that had killed his father.

"You know me too well, Jack." He smiled wryly. "I'll never know which Weevil was responsible but there's a good chance it was one of those Lynch has. And that makes him accountable for what they did."

"I don't agree but ... I can see I won't change your mind. Just promise me you won't take any stupid risks."

"Do I have to mention Monday night?" Ianto met Jack's gaze steadily and it was Jack who looked away first. "I've talked to Mam and she's happy for me to go back to Harvard this weekend. We ought to check the flights."

"You're changing the subject."

"I know. There's nothing more to be said about the other one."

"Have it your way." Jack drank the last of his coffee. "Are you ready to go home? You'll be leaving her alone."

"She has Rhi and they'll get on better if I'm not around. Aunt Nerys has invited Mam to go there for a few days whenever she wants and Uncle Meurig wants her to go to Newport to see his family."

"Do you think she'll go?"

"Yes, I do. She'll be lonely and that's when family are important."

"You'll have to call her more. Make a regular time."

"It'll cost a fortune."

"You don't have to speak for long. A couple of minutes every week will help you both until you're home for Christmas. And I can chip in for the calls."

Ianto's smile was mischievous. "No need. I'll be saving a lot, seeing as you'll be treating me when we're out on dates." Lisa had been an expensive date.

"No way. We go Dutch."

Wrangling about this, they ventured back into the cold afternoon. The sun was setting as they drove out through the town and back to Cardiff.

-ooOoo-

Owen and Toshiko walked quickly to the Sully Inn. Dinner had taken longer than expected and they were a little late. Toshiko checked for people watching or following them but didn't see anyone. Nevertheless, she was pleased they were taking precautions even if Owen did think she was paranoid. In the pub, they walked to the back of the bar and along a short corridor which led to the lavatories and a back door. The door was closed but not locked. They slipped outside; the taxi was waiting.

"Be very careful, Owen," she instructed. "Soon as the police arrive, get out of there."

"I will. Now stop worrying." He kissed her quickly. "Off you go, I'll see you soon."

"Okay." She dug in her large shoulder bag which bulged even more than usual. "Take this, for luck."

"A rabbit's foot? Where's my practical, scientific Tosh?" he laughed.

"Just keep it with you. Promise?"

"Sure. There, in my pocket." He patted the front trouser pocket. "All right?"

"All right." A quick peck and she climbed into the taxi and waved as she was driven off.

Owen watched her go, amused at the elaborate precautions she thought necessary to get out of the house without her parents knowing what they were doing and to evade any supposed watchers. It was like something out of James Bond. He strolled back into the bar and got himself a half of Brains. He had half an hour to kill.

-ooOoo-

A police station was always manned but after six in the evening activity died down. Support staff and those detectives without deadlines went home leaving their colleagues on the night shift to handle overnight crime. On a normal night this included drunken fights in Tiger Bay where the cosmopolitan mix of residents and sailors on shore after long voyages created flash points of violence. Sometimes a motorist would lose control and cause an accident which required the police to pick up the pieces but these were rare. With a large proportion of the population too poor to own a car, the streets were never crowded. Domestic disturbances were common on Fridays and Saturdays when husbands had money to get drunk and lash out at their cash-starved wives. Burglaries were common too but not usually discovered until the late evening when owners returned home or early mornings when they woke up to find their valuables missing.

The shift system meant Gwen worked five consecutive nights every four weeks. She liked it. With less people around, she was allowed to help with more than just paperwork. Whenever a distressed wife or child was involved in a case, she was called on to offer support and once had been allowed to interview the mother of a missing child. It was harrowing but rewarding when the child had been found safe and well. Unlike most of her colleagues, Gwen slept well during the day and did not get grumpy towards the end of the five night stint. Her cheerful presence had been noted by more than one harassed desk sergeant.

On this Wednesday night, she was at the station as part of the team preparing to shut down the illegal fight club. Inspector Gittins had called on a dozen uniformed officers to support his core detectives and all were milling around the large briefing room, talking and drinking tea. He banged the desk with a wooden gavel kept for the purpose. "Your attention please, gentlemen" There was one other policewoman beside Gwen but they were used to being ignored. "Sit down and be quick about it."

The crowd moved around, some finding chairs and others standing against the wall. All had a clear view of the raised dais where Gittins was standing before two notice boards balanced on easels. Gwen took a seat at the front of the crowded room. Her neighbour, one of the DCs on the team, offered her a cigarette and she accepted. The room was already full of smoke. Her official notebook was open, balanced on her knee to jot down anything of interest.

"Listen up everyone. The raid tonight is to shut down an illegal fight club run by this man, Mark Lynch." Gittins pointed to a 10x4 glossy photograph. "He arrived in Cardiff twelve months ago and runs Frost Lynch estate agents, a successful business by all accounts. He doesn't have a record. However, when he was in London he associated with a number of East End gangs including the Krays." Gittins did not need to say more. The activities - protection rackets and murder among other things – of the notorious brothers were all over the newspapers. "There's reason to suppose he helped them occasionally but only peripherally and not with the rough stuff.

"His fight club has been operating for the past six months or so. Reports of an increase in the number of men suffering injuries from beatings raised a red flag, especially when they declined to give an adequate explanation. Martyn Price," Gittins pointed to another, smaller, photograph, "finally gave us some detailed information last month. A fight club where men gathered to watch dog fights and to participate in bareknuckle boxing. Through Price we infiltrated the club. Constable Andy Davidson was brought in from out in the sticks and attended the last fight on Sunday."

Gwen smiled at the photograph of Andy on the board. He looked so clean cut and innocent; how could anyone believe he would be interested in underground fighting. Her gaze roamed over some group shots of others who had been photographed at the fight and she realised that Andy fitted in very well. All the punters looked very ordinary. Her thoughts were brought back to the briefing by the mention of Owen's name.

"This is Owen Harper, a student doctor who fell in with Lynch on Sunday by accident and who was taken to the fight to attend to injured fighters. He's working with us and is a friend of WPC Cooper." A number of heads turned to look at Gwen who stared resolutely ahead. "His report, like PC Davidson's, has given us an advantage. The next fight is tonight. We won't know where until that information is circulated through local organisers around eight thirty. Davidson will get the information to us somehow and we also have eyes on Lynch.

"We shut them down tonight." Gittins paused for effect. "Once at the location, we wait until the crowd has gathered and then go in. You've all been allocated to teams. Check which one you're in and follow the team leader's instructions. I want everyone taken, including Davidson and Harper - no need for Lynch to know where we got the tip off - and brought back here. Sergeant Maguire will arrange vans. Any questions?"

-ooOoo-

"I wish you'd stop pacing," said Jack. "Sit down, Tosh."

She stopped but did not sit. "This is going to go wrong, I know it."

"Have more faith. In Owen and in the cops."

"Jack's right," agreed Ianto. "They've got every angle covered."

The three of them were gathered in the kitchen of Ianto's house. With the boiler lit the room was the warmest in the otherwise empty house. Ianto had made coffee which they drank with some of Mrs Jones's homemade ginger snaps while they waited for news. Toshiko had not been able to relax, either drumming her fingers on the table or pacing up and down. It was now eight forty five.

"They should have rung by now. Where's Gwen?" said Toshiko looking towards the door that led to the hall and the telephone.

"She'll ring as soon as she can," soothed Jack. "Finish your coffee."

She had barely sat down when the telephone rang loudly. Jumping up she was making for the door when Ianto got in front of her.

"I'll answer it," he said. They all went into the hall and listened to the one-sided conversation. "Hello." Pause. "Yes, Gwen." Pause. "Yes, I've got that. We'll see you there. Good luck." Ianto replaced the receiver.

"Well!" demanded Toshiko.

"Andy called in. The fight's on an industrial estate in Splott. Off Portmanmoor Road."

"Let's go." She reached for her coat.

"Hold on," protested Jack. "I have no idea where that is. Ianto, got a map?"

"I put it on the side in the kitchen." He headed in that direction. "I think it's round the back of the Docks."

The three of them pored over the map and found the road where Ianto thought it would be and plotted a route. Jack then insisted they all visit the bathroom before setting out, concerned they might be caught short in the middle of the raid. Toshiko ran up the stairs, anxious to get going as soon as possible.

"I'll keep her up there," said Ianto, climbing the stairs after her. "But be quick."

Jack asked the operator for the number printed on Mr Sato's card that he had carried for the past three years. He had decided to use this number rather than the Sato home number to avoid complicated explanations. The phone rang twice and was answered by a woman.

"This is Jack Harkness. I have a message for Mr Sato. Please tell him the fight club is meeting in Portmanmoor Road, Splott. He'll know what that means."

The woman did not ask any questions. She repeated the information back to him and then ended the call. Jack put down the receiver convinced the call had been expected. Mr Sato always seemed to be at least one step ahead of them. Voices from upstairs reminded him he had to get moving and he quickly went up to use the facilities.

-ooOoo-

"This is a lovely motor," said Owen.

He was in the back seat of the Jaguar, one of Lynch's friends beside him and another in front. Lynch was driving, using back roads and making quick turns. They had met at Lynch's house just like on Sunday, half a dozen young men excited about the coming fight. Owen understood the excitement this time and was affected by it himself. He was also glad not to be travelling with Lynch on his own, finding it much easier to keep up appearances in a group.

"Always promised myself one when I was kid," replied Lynch. His gaze met Owen's in the rearview mirror and there was a twinkle in his eye. "The doctor had one."

Owen laughed as expected. "Think I'll go for a Merc meself." That's if I ever get up the courage to drive again, he thought. He still had nightmares about Monday night.

The twinkle disappeared. "I'd never buy anything German. They killed my dad."

"Sorry, didn't know. Maybe you're right, a British Jag would be better." Owen smiled.

"A lot better." Lynch returned the smile before concentrating on driving. "We'll be there in a minute."

Owen looked out of the window and recognised the streets of Ely.


	19. In the Wrong Place

**Five Go Mad in Cardiff**

Chapter Nineteen: In the Wrong Place

The police contingent travelled in four vehicles, spaced apart to avoid drawing unwelcome attention. Inspector Gittins was driven in an unmarked car with his senior DC, Paul Dixon, taking a final look at the plan they had devised. The car was not travelling fast. Gittins wanted to arrive after the majority of the punters to lessen the chances of being spotted and the alarm being raised before his men were in place. Some minutes behind the car three unmarked black closed vans, a couple of minutes between each of them, carried the rest of his force in their teams. The other DC, Bill Reece, and four hand-picked men were in the first van with instructions to secure Lynch and his lieutenants. The other vans contained two larger teams – five and six respectively – and comprised uniformed constables. Their job was to contain the rest of the crowd.

Gwen had been assigned to the third team only when she had begged to be included, refusing to be left behind with the other WPC on communications duty. DC Dixon had brusquely told her to do as she was told but Gittins, when appealed to, had agreed she could go along provided she stayed in the background. This had not gone down well with the male constables who considered a woman a liability; if there was rough stuff they could spend more time protecting her than on securing the criminals. Riding in the front of the van, Gwen felt their resentment but refused to acknowledge it. If she had learnt anything in this past year, it was that women in the police force had to push themselves forward or they would always be left making the tea, filing or manning the switchboard. She wanted more than that and was prepared to be unpopular to get what she wanted.

The narrow streets of Splott with their terraced back-to-back houses were dimly lit. This was a working class area of the city close to the Docks and dockworkers made up the majority of the residents. Bute East Dock and Roath Dock were quiet as they rode past and the towering loading gantries and cranes were motionless in the moonlight. The bulk of cargo ships in the process of loading and unloading were huge dark blots that loomed above the surrounding streets. The van slowed and pulled into the forecourt of a building merchant's store where the other vehicles were already parked. A few cars passed and went further down the road and DC Dixon followed on foot until spotting them parked before a former bottling plant. Inspector Gittins also took a look and then gathered the team leaders for their final instructions.

"We're to hold back," said Constable Tibbot as he climbed back into the van where Gwen waited. "Wait until the last of the punters arrives then drive in behind them and block the exit."

"Where are they? What's the place like?" asked one of the other constables. Tibbot was an old hand, on the force for eleven years and content to remain a constable, but the others were, like Gwen, probationers to whom an operation like this was new and exciting.

"It's an old plant. Used to bottle fruit coming in through the docks but it closed down a year or more ago. Not a big place, about the same size as the station, I'd say. One main door in front and a smaller one at the side. Our job is to make sure no one comes out of the front door once they've gone in."

"But we'll get to go inside, won't we, Tibby?"

"Not unless I tell you to, you won't." He glanced across to where Gittins, the DCs and nine uniformed constables were filing out of the forecourt and making their way quietly and inconspicuously along a narrow alley to come out nearer the plant.

"Aw, that's not right! Why do they get to go in and not us?" protested more than one of the probationers.

"Shut it! You follow orders or you'll be kicked out on your arses. Now, keep your eyes peeled for cars coming down by here." Tibbot ignored the muttered grumbles.

"Last car came past two minutes ago," said Gwen quietly. She had been keeping note. "That's the longest gap since we got here."

"Well done, Constable Cooper. Pleased to see one of you has some nous." He scowled over his shoulder at the men in the back of the van. "Pity your colleagues here can only think of rushing in where they're not wanted. We'll give it another couple of minutes and if there's no more arrivals, we'll make a move."

-ooOoo-

With the map open on his knee, Ianto directed Jack along the route they had chosen. After threading through the back streets of Penarth, they skirted Cogan and got onto the A4160 and crossed the River Ely heading for Grangetown and the city centre. It was coming up to nine o'clock and the roads, never crowded, were almost deserted. They had nearly reached the River Taff when Toshiko, sitting in the back, grabbed Jack's shoulder.

"Stop! This is wrong."

Startled, both by the sudden touch and her shout, Jack swerved and had to fight to regain control of the vehicle. A car coming in the opposite direction missed them by inches with a loud toot on the horn and angry fist-waving from the driver. "Tosh, what the hell do you think you're doing!" Jack shouted. He pulled in to the side of the road and twisted to glare at her. "You could have killed us!" Fear at the near accident made him angry.

"You're going the wrong way! Owen is over there." She waved towards the west, the opposite way to where they were headed.

"Got a sixth sense about him, have you? Tosh, do you realise what you did? You nearly killed us, and that couple in the other car."

"This is the way," put in Ianto. He had not hit the windscreen only by bracing himself against the dashboard with both hands. Jack liked to drive fast and Ianto, naturally cautious, always held onto something. He bent to retrieve the map which had fallen to the floor.

"Owen is over there," she repeated. She didn't care about accidents or anything else. "See?" She sat on the edge of the seat and thrust a rectangular box with a screen into their faces.

"What the hell is that?" demanded Jack.

Ianto put a restraining hand on Jack's arm. He appreciated how Jack felt but shouting was not going to get them anywhere. The screen of the box had three green flashing lights, two very close together towards the top left and the other low down on the right. "What does this mean, Tosh?"

"That's Owen and Lynch." She pointed to the lights on the left. "They're not going to Splott."

"But that's where the fight is. Andy told the police and Gwen told us."

"I don't care, this is where Owen is!" She prodded the screen.

"You are out of your mind." Jack's anger was abating but he was in no mood for riddles.

"Let her explain," counselled Ianto. "Tosh, what do these lights mean?"

She took a deep shuddering breath. Somewhat calmer, she said, "I don't trust Lynch. Never have. So tonight I hid a tracker on Owen. It's gives out a signal. That's him." She pointed to one of the lights which, Ianto noticed, had a tiny '1' by the side of it. The light close to it, so close they overlapped, had a '2'.

"Jeez, Tosh, you keep tabs on all your boyfriends? Thank God I'm never likely to go out with you." Jack was calmer, his flippant personality reasserting itself.

"Where is that?" asked Ianto.

She gave him some coordinates. "Look on the map. It's west not east."

Ianto consulted the map. "Ely, or maybe Fairwater. Are you sure about this, Tosh? It's miles from Splott."

"I'm sure. We have to go there. Please!"

"Why the two lights?" asked Jack. He was peering at the screen.

"The other one is Lynch's car. When he gave us that lift the other night, I put a tracker under the passenger seat."

"You always carry them around with you?"

"No. I made them specially and took the opportunity. Can we just get going? Owen could be in trouble."

Ianto had been studying the screen and the map. "That other light, this one." He pointed to the lone one on the right which had a '3' beside it. "That's round here."

Toshiko looked shifty. "That's Jack."

Jack was outraged. "What! You put a tracker on me!"

"After Monday night are you surprised? You could have gone missing again."

"I think it's a great idea," said Ianto with a smile. "We'll leave that one, Tosh, as long as you show me how to trace him."

"Where is it? Where did you put it?" demanded Jack. He was patting himself down and pulling a face, as if he expected to find a tarantula or other dangerous creature hiding about his person.

"In your coat, of course. But please, Jack, drive. We have to get to Owen."

Her anxious expression and pleading eyes finally got through to Jack. He stopped his frantic searches and put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll find him. Don't worry. But," he raised a finger and looked stern, "when this is over you and I are going to have a serious talk."

"Does this mean Lynch deliberately sent the police to the wrong place? To Splott." asked Ianto.

"Maybe." Jack started the engine and checked before pulling out. "Or maybe he wants Owen on his own." In the back, Toshiko groaned.

"Go as fast you can, Jack," said Ianto. "But we should tell Inspector Gittins. Keep your eyes peeled for a phone box. Anyone got any pennies?"

-ooOoo-

The Jaguar stopped in front of a one storey building that was at least a hundred feet long. Part of a complex of railway buildings, it had been used to hold spares until the work had been transferred elsewhere. It had stood empty for the past two years and come onto Lynch Frost's books two months ago in a last ditch attempt by British Rail to sell it off. Separated from other buildings by a road on one side and the railway and River Ely on the other, Mark Lynch had immediately seen its potential as a site for his fight club.

Owen got out of the car and looked round. He was surprised they had made it to the location before the other club members but not alarmed; maybe there was another entrance for them. Everywhere around was desolate. A lot of the BR sites were the same, a casualty of Dr Beeching's cuts. A chill wind penetrated his jacket and he turned up the collar.

"This way," said Lynch. He walked to the sole door on this side of the building. It had been well oiled and opened silently. Owen followed with the two blokes who had come with them in the car. "Bit warmer in here." Lynch flicked a light switch and three dim florescent tubes created a corridor of light off to the left.

"What's that smell?" asked Owen, wrinkling his nose.

"Piss. Tramps get in from time to time. I hate 'em, bane of an estate agent's life. They always manage to find a way into empty buildings." Lynch smiled and put an arm round Owen's shoulders. "None around now. Got some of my people to clear them out."

"Don't envy 'em being out in this weather." Owen was still cold. Even on the short journey from the car the November chill had got into bones.

"They'll find some other place. We're set up in here."

Lynch's arm dropped and he and Owen walked along the corridor of light, following the two other men. In front of them a breeze block wall divided the long building into smaller cells all leading off one another. The two men went through a door, the soft glow of light beckoning, but once through Owen slowed. They were in a rectangular space, some forty feet wide and around sixty deep and cleaner than the rest of the building. In the centre and commanding all eyes was the cage he had seen before. Ten foot high panels of tough metal mesh had been bolted together to form an octagonal space approximately fifteen feet across and deep at the widest point. An elaborate double gate allowed controlled access. Barbed wire was twisted around the top of the panels to catch anyone foolish enough to try and climb out – or in. This was the closest Owen had been to the cage and he realised it was more substantial than it had looked from above.

But it wasn't the cage that kept Owen's interest, it was the two creatures inside. They were the same as the creature he had seen before. One was crouched in a corner watching the men outside the cage. The other was standing in the centre of the cage, teeth bared and growling low in its throat. Owen walked forward. The standing creature turned to stare at him then ran forward, a crouching loping run like a gorilla, holding and shaking the side of the cage as it roared defiance. Owen took an involuntary step back. So close, it was obvious this was not a man dressed up.

Looking over his shoulder, Owen asked Lynch, "What are they?"

"No idea. Experiment gone wrong perhaps."

"Where did you get them?"

"Like tramps, they get into empty buildings. Found three of them a month ago, sheltering after a storm. Managed to round them up." Lynch strolled forward until he was a pace or two in front of Owen. He was relaxed, his gaze fixed on the standing creature. "They came at the right time."

"How do you mean?"

"The club was getting boring." Lynch turned to face Owen. "It was bareknuckle back then but few were willing to go the distance. They chickened out when it started to hurt. And the dog fights were noisy, difficult to arrange. Introducing these spiced things up."

Owen had come forward to stand beside Lynch but facing the cage. He didn't think he would ever want to turn his back on a creature with teeth that size even if it was caged. "How?"

"Dog against beast at first. One of these beauties disembowelled the champion mastiff. It's owner, huge guy, cried like a baby." Lynch laughed at the memory. "Then we did some hunting. Set one loose and chased it down."

"With dogs?"

"No. Cars. There's plenty of wasteland round here."

"I'm surprised you can control them, get them to do what you want."

"Took a while. Have to keep them hungry and whip them into submission. Lost a couple of men while we worked that out."

Owen stared at him. "They killed your friends but you carried on?"

"Employees, not friends. They knew the risks and were well paid."

"Even so." Owen was coming to realise how ruthless Mark Lynch could be in the pursuit of his objectives. "How did you … cover it up? Can't have been easy, not with the wounds they make."

"Friendly copper who doesn't ask awkward questions." Lynch smiled, still relaxed. "Got a bit harder when a couple of beasts escaped and took down civilians."

Like Uncle Emlyn, thought Owen. Suspicion was dawning, undermining Owen's liking for this man. Lynch was talking freely, telling Owen far too much about his operation. And it was still just the four of them that had come in the Jag with the two 'keepers' who looked after the creatures. Where were the other club members?

"So where is everyone? Shouldn't they be here by now." Owen casually walked away from the cage in the direction of the door by which they had entered. He may need a quick escape. One of the large men moved to block his way.

"Only one other punter tonight." Lynch nodded and a door in the far wall opened. "I think you know one another."

With a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, Owen looked across the room at a further door. Andy Davidson was dragged through, struggling between two large men who had him by the arms.

-ooOoo-

They found a call box on Lansdowne Road shortly after turning in the direction of Ely. Ianto got the operator to put him through to the police station and fumed as it took valuable minutes to be connected to the WPC responsible for communications for the raid at Splott. After explaining who he was, he gave her the message which she was either too stupid or too lazy to understand.

"But the fight is in Splott," she said slowly. It was like talking to a child who had learnt something by rote and was unable to consider an alternative.

"No it's not," repeated Ianto. "They gave us the wrong information. It's in Ely. Off Mill Road and Cowbridge Road West. You have to tell Inspector Gittins."

"He's not going to like it."

"I don't care what he likes! Now have you got it straight?" He listened as she repeated what he had said; at least she had taken it down accurately. "Give him that message – now!" Ianto thumped down the receiver and exited the box. He had done his best, only time would tell if it was enough.

"What took you so long?" demanded Toshiko when Ianto got back into the car.

"A stupid policewoman. It's straight down here, Jack."

The car started off. "Any movement in those lights, Tosh?" asked Jack.

"No. They're in the same place." She sat forward, one hand on the back of Jack's seat and the other holding the box which she called a scanner.

"What's round there, Ianto?"

"I don't know."

"You must do."

"I don't! I live in Penarth, remember." He shot Jack an irritated look.

"Well guess." They were travelling down a long straight road but this was a residential street and Jack couldn't go as fast as he would like. When Ianto had been telephoning, he had quizzed Toshiko further about her trackers and was now fully convinced that Owen had been taken to Ely and the police deliberately sent in the opposite direction. And that did not bode well for Owen. He wanted to reach him as soon as he could. The thought of him alone with Lynch was bad enough, but if those creatures were there too … Having seen them up close, Jack had a better idea of the danger they posed.

"Industrial, I suppose. That close to the river and the railway, it's likely to be a bit run down too."

"We should have checked what properties Lynch is trying to sell," said Toshiko. "It has to be one of those again."

"Good idea but not much we can do about it now. We still closing on them?"

"Yes." Toshiko and Ianto spoke together.

-ooOoo-

The radio crackled just as the van moved into position at the gates of the former bottling plant. _"Control to Menai Leader. Control to Menai Leader." _

"Get that, Cooper. Inspector's got his hands full," ordered Tibbot.

Gwen reached for the handset. "Menai Four here, Control. Menai Leader unavailable. What is your message?"

"_Telephone tip just received. Location changed to Ely, junction Mill Road and Cowbridge Road West." _

"That can't be right, Tibby. Look at all those cars and the men." Phil Surtees, the loudest of the probationers, was peering over Gwen's shoulder.

"Ask her for the source of the tip." asked Tibbot. He was scanning the cars parked in front of the plant. Gittins was somewhere out there, cut off from communications for the time being.

"Control, what is source for new information?" queried Gwen.

"_Civilian. Name, Ianto Jones. Was insistent I pass on information." _

"Ianto?" Gwen's was surprised but had no doubt about acting on his information. "Tibby, I know him. He's reliable and must have got an update. We have to respond."

"He your boyfriend or something?" asked Surtees to the amusement of his colleagues. "Come on, Tibby, let's get some of the action."

"The message is for the Inspector. We find him and he can decide." Constable Tibbot had remained at his present rank for so long because he had an aversion to making decisions and taking responsibility. He left that to his senior officers. "Anyone see him? Or one of the DCs?"

"We can't wait, Tibby," pleaded Gwen. Her more agile brain had already scanned the cars parked before them. "Lynch's car isn't here. It's a red Jaguar and it's not here. That means Lynch isn't here. He's fooled us, gone somewhere else."

"But all the punters are here," pointed out Surtees.

"And wandering around not knowing what to do!" she snapped. "Look at them, half are hanging around the car park waiting for something. Lynch!"

Tibbot was wavering. Now she pointed it out he realised what was wrong with the crowd. They were milling around outside, gathering in small groups looking confused. He had seen many crowds like that, frustrated when something they had been promised did not happen. One spark and they would lash out at anyone who got in their way, which all too often was the police. He really didn't want another confrontation with an angry mob; he had too many scars.

"Lynch isn't coming, Tibby, because he's gone to Ely," persisted Gwen. "There's no sign of Andy Davidson in that crowd. He must have been rumbled and Lynch has taken him somewhere else." She didn't point out that Owen was also absent, Tibbot would be more likely to respond to a fellow police officer in trouble. "We must go and help him."

Tibbot saw some of Menai team emerging round the side of the building. He judged the men outside would spot them any moment and that would be enough to spark them off. He had a valid reason for being somewhere else and he decided to use it. "We go to Ely. Tell Control, Cooper. And get them to raise the car watching Lynch. Why haven't we heard from them?"

-ooOoo-

Jack parked out of sight of the old railway building. They had seen Lynch's Jaguar, and a couple of other vehicles secreted behind a wall, in the yard which proved Toshiko right. There was no sign of the police watchers; Lynch must have given them the slip. Quickly the three friends got out of the car and crept to the open gate. They peered into the yard.

"Okay, we have to find out what's going on in there. Tosh, you're with me. Ianto, you stay here and wait for the police. Make sure they –"

"I am not staying out here," protested Ianto. "Tosh can stay."

"I'm going in," she objected. "Owen's my boyfriend."

"And my cousin."

"For God's sake cut it out, you two! While you're arguing who knows what's happening." Jack took Ianto a pace or two away and spoke to him quietly and persuasively. "Ianto, I need someone out here I can rely on. Gwen should get here any time but if she doesn't we are up a creek without a paddle." He let the thought hang in the air. "If we aren't out in ten minutes, call in Torchwood," he added in a whisper. "There's only you can do that."

Ianto glared at his friend, angry because he knew Jack was right. "I don't like it but I'll do it."

"Thank you." Jack pecked his cheek and went back to Toshiko. "Come on."

She went willingly, crossing the yard from one patch of shadow to another. "How did you get him to agree?"

"Emotional blackmail. Learnt it from you." The flash of his toothy smile showed briefly in the darkness.

* * *

><p><em>What is happening to Owen and Andy? Will Gwen and the police arrive in time to help? How will Jack, Ianto and Tosh cope if they don't? Find out in the next chapter ...<em>


	20. In the Cage

_Back to the action ..._

* * *

><p><strong>Five Go Mad in Cardiff<strong>

Chapter Twenty: In the Cage

The door opened silently when Jack pushed it. He motioned for Toshiko to wait and then stepped inside. He slid sideways along the wall to the right of the door, eyes roaming the darkness on either side of a corridor of light, ears at full stretch. He heard nothing immediately and then the faint sound of voices to the left, beyond a wall. A hand clamped over his mouth and his arms were pinned to his sides. Taken completely by surprise, Jack was too stunned to struggle.

"Torchwood." The whisper was barely loud enough to hear, the man's breath tickling Jack's ear. "Present for you."

Jack felt something hard and metallic pressed into his right hand. A gun. He had just registered that when he was released. He spun round but try as he might he couldn't see or hear anything in the gloom. These Torchwood people were good; they had managed to track Lynch when the police had lost him and get inside the building. Feeling reassured that he was not completely alone, and that he was armed, Jack took another look around. Nothing stirred. Obviously he was supposed to carry on alone with Torchwood there only to provide backup. At least, he hoped they would back him up if necessary. Remembering Toshiko, he went back to the door and motioned her in.

With his mouth close to her ear, he said quietly, "We go over there. Keep to the shadows."

Toshiko nodded. She stepped just outside the corridor of light and went forward slowly, being careful where she put her feet. She heard the sound of muted conversation and thought she detected Owen's familiar voice. A spasm of fear threatened to stop her in her tracks but she pushed on, determined to help him. How had they got into this mess? After their adventures at Trecastle and on Flat Holm island, the five friends had led a normal life without these sudden alarms. And yet now they were back in the thick of a mystery. Why did life keep throwing them in the path of danger? It wasn't fate, she admitted to herself. It was her speculation about Emlyn Jones's death that had led them here, her and Jack's insistence on delving into the inconsistencies and pursuing them regardless of the danger. She looked across to the tall figure keeping pace with her as they walked slowly and noiselessly across the room. There should be a law against him coming anywhere near her if this was the result.

Reaching the wall Jack paused, gesturing for Toshiko to do the same. The conversation on the other side of the wall continued but too quietly to make out individual words. With a finger to his lips in the universal signal for silence, he slowly put his head round the door which stood ajar. A group of men, all with their backs to the door, was gathered a little way off near a cage containing two Weevils. Jack recognised Owen standing near Lynch and was not surprised to see Andy Davidson being held by two burly strangers. Obviously Lynch had known all along that his organisation had been infiltrated. Jack slipped into the room and motioned Toshiko to follow him. They slid slowly and silently along the wall to a less well-lit area.

-ooOoo-

PC Tibbot did not drive fast and Gwen couldn't stay still, shifting in her seat and glancing from the road to the speedometer which hovered at thirty miles an hour. Behind her the probationers were grumbling, claiming this was a wild-goose chase and that they should have stayed in Splott. Gwen kept silent, sensing Tibbot was wavering and might yet decide to turn round. She had to keep him heading for Ely. They were through the city centre when the van slowed even more just when it should have speeded up.

"Just a few more minutes, Tibby," said Gwen. He needed encouragement or all would be lost. She trusted Ianto, Jack and Toshiko and they would not have sent that message unless they were sure Lynch was in Ely.

"This is ridiculous," put in Phil Surtees from the seat behind. "We're missing all the action and the inspector's going to be angry. You disobeyed an order, Tibby."

"Constable Tibbot responded to new information," retorted Gwen. "Like any good copper he knows when to use his initiative and act to save lives. He's been decorated, don't forget." Tibbot had won a Chief Constable's Commendation for bravery when intervening between opposing gangs of armed men. "He'll probably get another one for tonight."

"You think?" asked Tibbot. He put his foot down on the accelerator and the van picked up speed. He was proud of his award and only wished he had a medal or something to wear on his uniform as well as the certificate, which was framed and hung in a place of honour at home.

"'Cos you will."

Surtees was having none of it. "She's having you on."

"Sit back and shut up," ordered Gwen. "You're not fit to wipe Tibby's boots let alone fill them." Her scorn was rewarded with a ripple of laughter from the other probationers.

Welsh women traditionally dominated their families, especially their sons, and Gwen used this to her advantage. These spotty youths were used to obeying their mothers and hadn't yet met enough girls their own age to gain the confidence to stand up for themselves. Most would probably be as much under the thumb of their wives as of their mothers. Gwen thought of Rhys who proved her point; he had done as his mam had told him all his life.

"_Control to Menai Four. Control to Menai Four." _

Gwen reached for the handset and wondered if the game was up. If Gittins ordered them back to Splott, Tibbot would undoubtedly go and probably place the blame for leaving firmly on her shoulders. "Menai Four. Go ahead Control."

"_Menai Leader seeks update. Wash out at main location. Contact with target lost." _

Gwen breathed again; Ianto had been right. "En route to location. ETA –"

"Three minutes," supplied Tibbot. The speedometer now showed the needle hovering around fifty miles an hour.

"ETA three minutes," repeated Gwen.

"_Understood. Report findings soonest. Control out."_

"Right, you lads," said Tibbot, sitting up straighter, "this is what we do."

-ooOoo-

The atmosphere in the abandoned building had changed subtly. Lynch's men, all six of them, previously relaxed, were now on the alert, watchful and wary of the two strangers. Owen was still free to move but he knew if he tried to get away he would be stopped. Of them all Lynch was the most relaxed, standing with hands in the pockets of his handmade suit. It fit him like a glove and the dark purple fabric, not a colour usually worn by heterosexual men, did not detract from his masculinity and commanding presence. Despite knowing Lynch was responsible for the current fix he was in, Owen couldn't help admiring him.

"How did you know?" asked Owen. His voice showed none of his anxiety.

"That this one's a copper? Just had to look at him." Lynch sneered and the two men holding Andy laughed.

"Come on, you must have got a tip off. This friendly copper of yours? The one that covers up the deaths."

"He told us something was up. He couldn't get all the details but once we knew what to look for it wasn't hard."

"Andy asked too many questions, I suppose."

"Right." Lynch pulled Andy's head up by the hair and spat into his face. "That's what I think of coppers."

"You won't get away with this," blustered Andy. "My backup will be here any minute." A fist thudded into his stomach and forced the air out of his lungs. Andy doubled up, grunting in pain. He stayed upright only because his captors kept hold of him.

"Your backup, sunshine, is on the other side of town. This look like Splott to you? And I lost the couple watching me."

Owen's confidence faltered. He had been relying on the police coming to rescue them. The seriousness of the situation came home to him in a rush. He was on his own with Lynch and his henchmen and no one knew where he was. He and Andy could be beaten and left for dead and no one would find them for days, if ever. Movement to the right caught his eye. The creatures and the cage, what were they doing here? If there wasn't to be a fight why go the trouble of setting up for one? There was going to be a fight. He and Andy weren't going to be beaten up, they were going to be forced into the cage! One final fight before Lynch returned to his law-abiding ways and watched the police try to make a case against him. Without firm evidence, from Andy and him, Lynch would be untouchable.

An image of Toshiko filled Owen's mind, the one from the beach that morning. She was so beautiful and she loved him. But they weren't going to have a future together. Even now she was sitting in Splott wondering where he was – and who would think to look in Ely. No one. His fingers touched the rabbit's foot she had pressed on him; lot of good that had done. However, it was the last gift she had ever given him and his fingers closed round it wishing he had listened to her and not rushed into this trap.

"Put him in." Lynch watched as Andy struggled against his captors who dragged him towards the cage.

"No! You can't. I'm a police officer!" His struggles intensified. "Please, don't. I beg you!"

"Leave him alone," said Owen loudly. He had made up his mind. Maybe Lynch was wrong, maybe there would be a last minute rescue. And if so Andy had most to lose, better he was given the greatest chance of being alive to benefit. "He's got a wife and a kid on the way."

Lynch held up a hand and his men stopped, a foot or so away from the cage door. "So?"

"Obviously we're both going in there." Owen nodded towards the cage. "Let me go first."

"Why? Still imagining a rescue? No one's coming."

Owen shrugged, looking more confident than he felt. "I'd rather get it over with. Come on, open up." Resolutely, he walked to the cage door.

"See that, copper. That's how to behave, not pissing yourself in fright." Lynch nodded to one of the handlers who opened the outer cage door. "Nice knowing you." He held out a hand and Owen shook it.

"Owen …" Andy didn't know what to say.

Owen nodded in acknowledgement of what had not been said. Taking a deep breath he stepped into the small space between the double doors. The handler closed the one behind them then stepped to one side. After confirming Owen was ready, he opened the second door and let Owen into the cage quickly shutting the inner door after him. The two creatures observed Owen warily.

"Get him out of there." Jack stepped into the light, gun held in the two handed grip he had been taught at the gun club. The weapon was trained on Lynch. "Now!" He had not been quick enough to see what Owen was planning and prevent it but he was intent on getting him out of the cage.

Owen whirled round, astounded to see Jack and … Toshiko. She was behind Jack but looking anxiously at him. Her shout gave him just enough time to dodge to the side and avoid the slashing claws of the larger creature. Owen turned his attention back to his immediate surroundings. For now, he had to concentrate on survival or this rescue attempt would come to naught.

Lynch smiled at Jack. "The unknown trespasser. They should have finished you off." He had recognised the greatcoat and seen the bandage on his temple.

"They almost did. Door. Open it." Jack indicated without taking the gun off Lynch. Out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw two of the henchmen start in opposite directions to come round behind him. He had only six bullets and there were seven men including Lynch. Even if he got very lucky, he couldn't expect to take them all out. Besides, he wanted to keep some bullets for the Weevils.

"I think not." Lynch was still relaxed. "Tosh. Not going to say hello?"

"You bastard!" She stepped forward but Jack quickly pushed her back behind him.

The circling man on the left was moving quicker and Jack took quick aim and loosed off a shot. The man cried out and gripped his thigh, blood pumping from a torn artery. He went down. The other man hesitated and got a bullet in the shoulder that spun him round to crash into the side of the cage. The larger Weevil smelt blood, grabbed him through the mesh and held him fast. The man's screams were cut off when his throat was ripped out.

Feeling he was losing control, Lynch grabbed Andy and waved his men forward. "Get him!"

Jack stepped back a pace, gun wavering between the four men. He had been lucky so far; it couldn't last. He loosed off a shot at the closest man who went down with a bullet in the gut. His groans merely spurred on the others who rushed Jack and all four went down in a heap, Jack on the bottom. The gun was sent spinning across the floor. Seizing the moment, Andy forgot his own terror and swung at Lynch. He didn't connect solidly but it was enough to get the heavier man off balance. They went down in a flurry of punches until Lynch head-butted Andy who fell to one side unconscious. As the only one still standing, Toshiko swung her heavy shoulder bag at the men on top of Jack.

It was this confused scene that greeted Gwen and the police officers. They had arrived moments before and Ianto had told them all he knew before accompanying them into the building. The shots and screams had brought them here but now they were undecided what to do for the best. Gwen decided for them. With a blood curdling yell, she jumped on the back of a large man who had back-handed Toshiko and was now throttling her. Without a second thought, Gwen pressed her thumbs into the man's eyes and pulled back, forcing him to release Toshiko. Phil Surtees joined Gwen and together they took down the man. Tibbot and four constables went for the two men on top of Jack and pulled them off. The remaining constable and Ianto made for Lynch who did not resist. His attention was fixed on the cage where Owen and the creature not feasting were circling one another.

The sudden explosion of violence and influx of police officers happened on the periphery of Owen's consciousness. He had more immediate concerns. The smell of blood had excited the creatures and one was chewing on parts of the man it had killed. The other was concentrating on Owen. So far they had danced around, circling just out of arm's length, sizing one another up. Owen concentrated on this one – the smaller of the two – but kept a wary eye on the other creature, trying not to turn his back on it. A sudden darting run and the smaller creature was on him, slashing with long, sharp claws. Owen avoided it by inches; a slash from one of those claws could open him from groin to neck. A small part of his brain listed the diseases it was likely to be carrying; tetanus and septicaemia would be the least of his worries. Behind the creature, Owen saw Toshiko at the door of the cage.

"Get over here and I'll open it," she said, her voice hoarse.

"I'll try." He moved to the right but the creature sensed his intent and kept between him and the door. He tried again with the same result. These creatures, whatever they were, had intelligence. "I can't get round this one. Tosh, watch out!" The larger creature had left his kill and was reaching through the mesh towards Toshiko. With a startled cry she danced backwards, out of reach.

"Out of there, Tosh." Jack pulled her back. He had more cuts and bruises but at that moment he didn't feel them. The police were more or less in control. The only one still in danger was Owen. Jack looked round, searching for the gun. Then he saw it. "Hold on, Owen." He dashed towards the revolver.

Toshiko meanwhile had thought of something else. Running round to the back of the cage, behind Owen, she struggled out of her coat. "Climb up the walls, Owen. I'll get this over the barbed wire." She hurled her coat upwards where it just caught on the top of the nearest panel. "Quickly, Owen!"

"You know I hate heights!" he complained. He risked a glance at the mesh and thought there would be sufficient handholds.

"Don't be a wuss. Climb," said Jack. He was standing beside Toshiko, gun in hand. "I'll take it out if it goes for you."

"You'd better."

Off to one side, Ianto restrained Lynch who made no attempt to escape his hold. Gwen knelt beside Andy Davidson who was still out of it. Her colleagues had handcuffed Lynch's men and were preparing to take them outside. At that moment, however, everyone stood motionless watching Owen's desperate attempt to escape.

"All right, here goes."

Owen ran at the panel and leapt up as high as he could. His fingers made painful contact with the sharp metal mesh and clung on desperately. His feet found a horizontal strut and he levered himself further up but he was still within reach of the creature. Growling, it ran forward. Jack loosed off a shot and hit it in the chest but it did not stop. It grabbed Owen's leg but he shook free, glad he had worn thick trousers. Lashing out, he smashed one foot into the side of its head. It roared in pain and fell back sufficiently for Jack to shoot again. This time it fell to the floor, groaning. A roar of defiance from the other creature surprised everyone. Jack tried a shot but it went wide, hitting a vertical strut harmlessly. The creature kept coming. Spurred on, Owen overcame his fear of heights and clambered up the mesh as fast as he could, swung a leg over the top of the panel and sat on the top. The panel bent with his weight and the barbed wire, although covered by the coat, dug into him.

"Jump!" shouted Jack, moving underneath him. Owen did not need the encouragement. He let go and fell into Jack's arms. They fell to the ground, both winded but aware enough to roll away from the cage.

"Yes!" cried Gwen, punching the air. They had done it again. The five friends had got themselves out of a sticky situation and caught the bad guys in the process. They were invincible. Her cry was echoed by the other constables who cheered. Ribald laughter followed when Toshiko grabbed Owen and kissed him desperately.

"All right, lads, that's enough of that," said PC Tibbot. "Get them into the van. Surtees, radio in and let Control know what's happened. We'll need ambulances and someone to help clear up the mess."

"Include animal control," said Gwen, eyeing the cage.

Tibbot made sure the six officers were on their way and that Ianto was following with Lynch before checking on Andy Davidson. "How is he?"

"Out cold. He's breathing all right," Gwen reported. "Thanks for coming here, Tibby. You saved their lives."

"Might get that commendation you promised me," he said with a smile.

"You will if I have anything to do with it."

Walking behind the police officers, Ianto kept Lynch in a tight grip. They were passing the door of the cage when Lynch spoke for the first time, his voice only loud enough to be heard by Ianto. "A man shouldn't rot in gaol. He should go out in a blaze of glory."

"Shut up."

"That's what I want." Lynch nodded towards the cage. "To test myself against that beast."

"My father was killed by one of those … things," hissed Ianto. The two men had stopped but no one was taking any notice of them.

"Must be one I set loose. I got a few killings that way."

"You bastard."

Ianto twisted Lynch's arm up until it was close to breaking point. Ianto was close to breaking point too. He thought the creatures were vile, wherever they came from; Earth or outer space. He was delighted Jack had shot one and exalted to see the blood that was still pouring from its wounds. It was dying the same way his father had, slowly and painfully like it should. There was one creature left alive and if he could, Ianto would make it suffer in the same way. He had read of many medieval tortures and he wished every one of them on this creature. And on Lynch. He was the bastard who was responsible for all this.

"Let me go in the cage. You can watch me be ripped apart. That's what you want, isn't it? Revenge for your father." Lynch was persuasive. "I'll make it look good. Just loosen your hold and I'll go straight in."

For one moment Ianto forgot all the moral lessons he had ever learnt, from his parents, teachers and priests. A deeper need overwhelmed him and he let go of Lynch's arm. In the blink of an eye, Lynch had opened the doors of the cage and was inside. He closed the inner door, standing looking at Ianto. He smiled, then turned to face the remaining creature. The maddened Weevil went for Lynch with a ferocity no one expected. One arm was ripped off and his gut slashed. Entrails spilt onto the floor. Only then did the Weevil bite into Lynch's throat. Throughout it all, Lynch did not make a sound.

The reaction of the six people in the room varied considerably. Toshiko screamed and buried her head in Owen's chest. Owen held her tight and closed his eyes, refusing to witness the end of a man he had liked. Gwen squealed in disgust and looked away. PC Tibbot swallowed hard and also averted his gaze. Only one man watched every moment of Lynch's demise: Ianto. He stood motionless and stared. When the body was a bloody mess and the Weevil was gnawing on a femur he smiled. Raising his gaze, Ianto saw Jack watching him in horror and the smile faded.

-ooOoo-

It wasn't hard to persuade everyone to leave the room with the cage and its bloody inhabitants. No one wanted to linger near the bloodbath. PC Tibbot made sure the cage doors were secure and then helped Ianto carry Andy Davidson out. Jack reached up and pulled Toshiko's coat off its perch, ripping it in the process, but he didn't want to leave it. He was the last out, arm round Gwen who looked both weary and like she wanted to throw up. As he took one final look at the carnage, Jack thought he saw dark figures emerge from secret places to surround the cage. He did not stop. He shut the door firmly behind him. Let Torchwood sort out the creatures and what was left of Lynch.

The night air was cold and Jack wrapped the torn coat around Toshiko's shoulders. Owen did not let go of her, the shock of his narrow escape coming home to both of them. Near the van, Ianto stood alone but Jack did not go over. He had nothing to say to him. Sirens announced the arrival of Inspector Gittins and two ambulances.

* * *

><p><em>Ianto has a lot of explaining to do. Will Jack understand and forgive? Find out in the next chapter ...<em>


	21. Consequences

**Five Go Mad in Cardiff**

Chapter Twenty One: Consequences

The yard was full of vehicles, noise and light. One ambulance had already departed with Andy Davidson who had regained consciousness but was having trouble breathing through a broken nose. Another ambulance had taken the two shot men to hospital under police guard. Lynch's three uninjured henchmen had been taken into custody and escorted to the station by some of the probationers. Other police vehicles arrived, bringing specialists to analyse and clean up the scene inside the empty building. A morgue van was standing by.

Inspector Gittins had taken control and was busy directing operations with the help of PC Tibbot and Gwen. Earlier Jack and Owen had walked Gittins through the scene explaining what had happened. It was a mess but only criminals had been killed. Gittins would have liked to secure Lynch but he had chosen the ultimate way out. Only one mystery remained - the creatures had disappeared.

"But where did they go?" persisted Owen.

"No idea. They can't have been as badly hurt as we thought." Jack held the rear door of the Hillman Imp open. "Get in. Tosh needs you."

"Right." Owen needed no further encouragement. He got into the car and took the woman he loved into his arms.

Jack walked over to where Inspector Gittins, Gwen and PC Tibbot were standing. "You sure it's okay for us to leave, sir?" he asked.

"Mr Harkness, take them home. We'll be here some time trying to piece together what happened. Someone will take your statement in due course." Gittins smiled at the young man who had played such a big part in the successful outcome of this operation, one he himself had missed. "Just for the record, you say you found the gun."

"It was lying on the floor. I don't know where it came from," lied Jack. "You should know that Ianto and I are due to fly back to the States on Friday. And Owen and Tosh are planning to head home tomorrow."

"They may have to wait a bit. Friday should be okay, we'll not need you for more than statements, but with this lot to sort out we won't get round to you before tomorrow."

"They'll need a day to recover, Jack," put in Gwen. She glanced over at the car and her shell-shocked friends. Toshiko had been crying; Owen was talkative and subdued in turns; and Ianto had retreated into a world of his own. Even Jack was different. She hadn't seen him smile since Lynch had died and he hadn't cracked a joke either. "Look after them."

"I will." He hugged her briefly, ignoring her uniform and the presence of the senior officers, and went back to the car.

The journey to Penarth was completed in total silence. Jack concentrated on driving, noting every action in minute detail so he did not have to think of anything else and in particular of the expression on Ianto's face when Lynch died. Beside him, Ianto looked out of the side window, as far away from Jack as he could get. He had got his revenge, Lynch was dead, so why didn't he feel better? In the back, Toshiko clung to Owen who held her just as tightly. He had come close to death, closer than ever before, and the consequences were finally hitting home for them both. In King's Road, Jack drew up before the Jones house.

"Goodnight," said Ianto.

He did not wait for a reply, not sure he would get one. He walked up the path without a backward glance. He heard the car drive off - another trip out to Sully for Jack. Closing the front door behind him Ianto stood in the dark, startled when the clock in the front room chimed loudly. Half past eleven. So much had happened he had assumed it was much later. Still without putting on a light, he hung up his coat and slowly climbed the stairs. In his bedroom, he stood by the window looking down on the familiar ranks of gardens and houses.

"Ianto, why are you in the dark?" Mrs Jones turned on the bedside lamp and looked over at her son. Something in his stance told her not to approach.

"Thinking." He drew the curtains. "I'm really tired, Mam."

"What's wrong?" She took a step towards him.

"Nothing. Go back to bed." He sat on the bed and undid his shoes, not looking at her or encouraging her to stay.

After a moment or two she stirred. "Goodnight then."

"Goodnight." She left.

Ianto carried on undressing, putting everything away with the usual care but unaware of what he was doing. This had not been a good night, far from it. Owen had nearly died, Toshiko had been choked, Jack had acquired more bruises and he, Ianto Jones, had colluded in a man's death. The whole thing was unbelievable. Once in bed, he lay in the dark staring at the ceiling trying to make sense of it all.

After a long night with little sleep, Ianto got up early and dressed warmly. Whenever he had closed his eyes he had seen Mark Lynch in the cage, heard his voice whispering those final words. But worse was the expression on Jack's face when their eyes had met through the cage. The image floated before Ianto's eyes again and he shook his head, wanting to shake it out of his head. In the kitchen, he put on the kettle and got a mug for coffee. An hour later, light steps warned him that someone was coming.

"Something's wrong, Ianto. I want to know what it is." Mrs Jones was not going to be fobbed off again.

Ianto nodded. He stayed at the table as she moved around the kitchen making toast and putting eggs on to boil, he told her of the night's events. He glossed over the links to her husband's death and the worst sights, stressing the police involvement. He had thought it would help to tell her. He was wrong.

"Cariad, you should have told me last night." She reached a hand across the table and clasped his. "I heard you tossing and turning."

"It wouldn't have made any difference." He smiled briefly, noticing her smart skirt and blouse. "Are you going out?"

She accepted the change of subject. It would not do good to push Ianto any further, not now anyway. "Mary Cooper and I are helping at the jumble sale. The one to raise money for those poor people in Aberfan. I did tell you."

"Oh yeah, I remember. It's a good cause."

"We'll be gone most of the day. Do you want me to leave you something for lunch?"

"No, it's okay." He pushed back his chair. "I'm going for a walk. See you later."

As he passed her chair, she put out a hand and stopped him. "Ianto, I … Wrap up warm." She couldn't break the habit of a lifetime and press him to speak when he so obviously didn't want to. They still hadn't cleared the air about her reaction to Lisa, another overdue conversation.

He went out onto the streets. It had rained overnight but was dry now. He walked without any particular destination in mind and ended up at the site of the playground where he had spent happy hours with his father. He stood there for a long time until the cold forced him to move. More aimless wandering ended at the Methodist Church. He walked through the wet grass to the grave heaped with flowers. His mother had ordered a headstone but for now a simple wooden cross was all that marked his father's last resting place. Remembering a prayer, Ianto bowed his head and murmured the words.

"It's over, Tad," he said. He was alone in the graveyard and no one could hear his quiet words. "The man responsible for you being here is dead. You can rest in peace now." Ianto waited but the pain did not leave him. He had expected it to lift. He had expected his father's gratitude and absolution but nothing changed.

Ten minutes later he was on the move again. The familiar streets went by in a daze as he trudged along, head down. A car started up and he realised he was in Gwen's street, not far from her house. The Hillman Imp was driving away from him. Jack was leaving. Ianto started to run slowing when the car turned the corner and he saw Mrs Cooper at the wheel. She must be going to pick up his mam. Ianto was directly outside the Cooper house and he turned to look at it. Jack was standing at the study window looking straight at him. Ianto blinked and when he opened his eyes again, Jack was gone. His fears of rejection realised, Ianto walked away.

"Ianto! Aren't you coming in?" Jack stood at the open front door.

"I … um, I didn't … know if you'd … um, want to see me." Ianto came forward a few steps.

"You look freezing. Come and get warm. There's no one else here." He held open the door as Ianto stumbled inside. "I'll put the kettle on. You need a hot drink." Jack shut the door and walked to the kitchen. It helped to have something practical to do as he considered how to start the difficult conversation. He heard Ianto come into the room. His shoes squeaked on the linoleum. "Are your feet wet? You'll get pneumonia. Take your shoes and socks off and put them by the radiator to dry off. Mr Cooper's slippers are in the hall."

Ianto did as he was told and sat at the kitchen table. The room was warm and he wrapped his hands around the mug of hot chocolate. Jack sat opposite him. Neither had any idea how to bridge the gap that had grown between them. Deciding he had to be the one to make the first move, Ianto cleared his throat. "How are you?"

"Bit sore. But I'm getting used to that." Jack sipped the drink. "You?"

"Worse." He chewed his lip. "I thought that once Tad was …"

"Avenged?"

"Something like that. I thought all the pain would go away, that I'd be me again. But it didn't. I hurt just the same."

"I could have told you that." Jack took another sip. "I know you didn't force Lynch into that cage but you could have stopped him." He had seen enough to be sure of that and, while he hadn't wanted to believe Ianto could act that way, a night spent going over and over it couldn't change the facts.

"I know." Ianto met Jack's gaze. "I didn't plan it. Lynch was proud of what he'd done. Boasted about it even when I told him one of his creatures killed Tad."

"So you let him die."

"It's what he wanted."

"And you gloated as he was torn apart," Jack spat out. "I saw you, Ianto. I saw that smile."

"He got the same as Tad! But Tad didn't deserve it, Lynch did!"

"Which makes it all right?"

"No, of course it doesn't! But it's on my conscience not yours!"

Jack's attitude softened. "So you have still got a conscience. I was starting to wonder." He stretched out his arm on the table, palm uppermost. "I've never seen you like that."

Tentatively Ianto reached out and placed his hand in Jack's, relieved when it was taken in a firm, warm grip. "Can you forgive me?"

"I think so." Jack took Ianto's hand in both of his. "But we have to talk about this, really talk. I want to know what you're thinking. Feeling. And you have to tell me. It's the only way things will get better."

"I know that now. How much time have you got?" He smiled weakly.

-ooOoo-

After giving her statement to DC Reece, Toshiko went in search of her father. He had stayed home after hearing all that had happened to his daughter and her friends, ensuring that the police came to the house to interview her and Owen. She was grateful for his support. The previous night he had listened patiently as Toshiko and Owen told him and Mrs Sato all that had occurred. They had glossed over only a few of the more dubious aspects. It had been a great relief to get it out in the open. As a result Toshiko had slept deeply and was refreshed although unable to concentrate on anything for long.

"Is it done?" he asked when she walked into the living room.

"Yes." Her voice was still husky after the near throttling the night before. "It was quite straightforward. Owen's in there now."

"He is a brave boy."

"Or stupid. I'm not sure which." She smiled wryly.

"I think you do. And I also think you care for him." Mr Sato had watched the relationship from the start, aware that his daughter's heart had been given to the brash Londoner. It had not always been clear what Owen thought of her. Through certain enquiries, Mr Sato knew about his various girlfriends - of which he approved. No man should enter a long-term, hopefully permanent, relationship without first exploring the alternatives.

Toshiko coloured prettily and ducked her head. "I do, Dad."

"That is good, for I think he cares about you."

"Do you? Do you really?" Her need for reassurance was refreshing. With her great intellect it was easy to forget she had a lot to learn about life. "And you don't mind?"

"I do not mind. I like the young man."

Toshiko flung herself into his arms and hugged him tight, as she had when she was a little girl. "Thank you, Dad."

He patted her back until, embarrassed, she pulled away. "I was wondering about a small party tonight. Your mother is agreeable. We could invite the Coopers, Mrs Jones and your friends. Would you like that?"

"A kind of … goodbye party? I'd love it."

"Then let us telephone and see if our guests love it also."

Over the next half an hour they rang everyone. Mr Cooper agreed and gave them the telephone number for his wife and Mrs Jones who were also pleased to accept. Toshiko telephoned the police station and spoke to Gwen. Her friend was busy but also thought it was a great idea. Finally, Toshiko called Jack, assuming Ianto would be with him. The phone rang several times before Jack answered.

-ooOoo-

"That was Tosh," he said, walking back into the kitchen. Ianto was at the sink washing up the mugs. "There's a party at her place tonight. I said we'd go. It'll be parents too."

"Mam's going?"

"Apparently." Jack took up the tea towel and began drying. "She also said the police had taken her statement. DC Reece was still there and had a word. I said we'd go to the station early this afternoon to give ours."

Ianto dried his hands. "I don't know what I'll say when they ask why I let Lynch go." The long discussion with Jack had lightened the burden of guilt and eased his pain. He was more confident that, in time, he would get back to normal.

"Well I'll say I saw him struggle with you and get free. Might even hint the police should have handcuffed him. I suggest you say the same." Jack put the dry mug in the cupboard.

"You'd lie for me?" Ianto had emptied the washing up bowl and stood with it in his hands.

"Of course." He picked up the other mug and dried it before putting it away and shutting the cupboard. When he turned around, Ianto reached out and took his hand. "What's this?"

"Come on." Ianto locked the back door then led Jack through the hall and up the stairs. He hesitated on the landing, looking at the five closed doors. "Must be this one." He opened the door to the guest bedroom.

Jack chuckled as he was pulled into the room. "Don't tell me. You don't like what I'm wearing and want me to change."

Closing the door, Ianto leant against it. It was now or never. "No. I don't want you wearing any clothes."

"What?"

"Don't act coy, Jack." He walked over to where Jack was standing. "I have no idea what I'm doing, I just know I want to do it." His hands slipped round Jack's waist. "I love you and want to show you how much."

"Are you sure?" Jack held him off until Ianto nodded then brought their mouths together.

Removing one another's clothes took too long and they undressed themselves, throwing everything aside in their haste. Once naked it was evident that both were aroused. Jack took the lead, slowing the pace and taking time to bring Ianto to a pitch of need he had never experienced before giving him release with an expert blow job. Jack refused to let Ianto perform the same service for him, settling for an enthusiastic wank. Like most first couplings it had its awkward moments but both boys had a good sense of humour and overcame them with laughter. Satisfied, they lay tangled together under the covers at ease with each other once more.

"Are you sure you don't want more?" asked Ianto. "I'm sure I could do it." He wasn't but was willing to try. He ran his hand over Jack's well-defined pecs.

"Not now. You can practice some other time."

Ianto giggled. "I'm going to enjoy that."

"Me too."

"Don't let's see anyone when we get home. We can stay in the apartment and … dabble." Their journey would get them back to Harvard late Saturday afternoon. It would probably be possible to slip in unnoticed and spend the rest of the weekend alone.

"Until Monday?"

"Uh-huh." Ianto sighed. "I can't believe we wasted so many opportunities."

"You had this strange need to go out with girls."

"You saw plenty yourself. And boys." He looked into Jack's eyes. "Was this as good as with John Hart?"

"Better, because I love you." It wasn't true – John had magic fingers - but it was what Ianto needed to hear.

Ianto smiled happily and snuggled against Jack. The pain of losing his father was still with him, like rats gnawing in his stomach, but it was held at bay by good experiences like this. Jack held him, pleased to be helping him leave the dark place his grief had taken him.

-ooOoo-

The hospital ward contained a dozen male patients all confined to their pristinely made beds. It was visiting hour and beside half the beds sat wives or daughters making their daily visits to their loved ones. They would probably be back in the evening too unless young children at home prevented them or other family or friends came instead. Andy Davidson was halfway down the ward on the right. He did not have a visitor. His wife, Martha, had come to see him that morning, allowed in out of hours as a courtesy to a fellow doctor, and would be back that evening after resting at the house of the friend who was putting her up. When a bag of grapes landed on the table across the bed Andy was startled out of a doze.

"Thought I'd come check you out. Gawd, you look awful." Owen pulled out the visitor's chair and sat down.

"Thanks!" With a broken nose all bound up with tape and swollen and black eyes, Andy was surprised anyone recognised him.

"Sister says you'll be going home tomorrow."

"Hope so."

"Brought some grapes." Owen nodded towards the bag. "Can you eat all right?"

"Yeah." Andy checked inside the bag. He felt uncomfortable around Owen who had bravely faced the creatures in the cage while he, Andy, had cowered in terror. "Look, about last night," he began hesitantly, "I owe you."

"Don't be daft. We got out of it all right, that's all that matters."

"You saved my life. I'll never forget it."

The Londoner shrugged, embarrassed. "Wasn't me. It was Jack and Tosh and the coppers. Anyway, enough of that. Martha been in?"

"Umm. She's staying until tomorrow so we can go home together."

"Good, 'cos you need someone to keep you out of trouble. Undercover! Knew you'd be rumbled." Owen grinned. "Stick to keeping the sheep in order."

"Oy, watch it! 'Sides, you were spotted too." With the ice broken, the two friends chatted on for half an hour until the bell indicated visiting time was over.

"You be careful from now on," warned Owen as he got up to leave. "Give me love to Martha."

"Will do. Go careful and remember me to Tosh."

With a wave, Owen left. He walked along the hospital corridors and out into the blustery day with a spring in his step. Surviving the horrors of the night before had given him a new appreciation of life and everything around him. He was going to live each day as if it was his last and not put off the important things. With this very firmly in mind, he walked into the city centre until he found the shop he wanted. The display in the window was daunting and he looked at all the goods in confusion.

"Don't tell us you're going to pop the question." Jack slapped a hand on Owen's shoulder.

"No other reason to be looking in a jeweller's window," added Ianto.

"Oooh, let me have a look. I'll help you choose," said Gwen, taking Owen's arm.

"Let me alone! What are you lot doing here?" Owen disentangled himself from Gwen and glared at them all.

"Been to the cop shop. Gave our statements and picked up this beautiful police escort." Jack grinned at Gwen. She had been allowed to finish early after working most of the night and all morning.

"I think," said Ianto meaningfully, "we should be asking what you are doing looking at rings."

"Engagement rings," added Jack with a knowing wink.

"I am not looking at engagement rings." Owen glared at them.

"Yes you are," pointed out Gwen. "See, stacks of them." She waved towards the array of diamond solitaires and clusters.

"Are they? Well that's not what I want."

"What do you want?"

"A kinda … friendship ring? I don't know." He thrust his hands in his pockets, annoyed his friends had interrupted him and were making a joke of what he had hoped would be a secret romantic gesture. "Forget it."

"Oh no you don't." Jack made sure he didn't slope away. "You want a ring for Tosh. I assume it is for Tosh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"'Cos it is!"

Ianto took pity on him. "You want something to show you care but which doesn't promise anything, that right?" Owen nodded. "Then it's either an eternity ring, like those." He pointed to a small tray in the window. "Or perhaps a signet ring."

"How do you know all this?" queried Jack.

"I've told you before, I know everything." The two boys exchanged smiles. Ianto was surprised that what they had been up to just a couple of hours earlier didn't show in their faces.

"Those are bleeding expensive. I haven't got that kind of money." Owen had seen the prices of the eternity rings.

"Signet rings are cheaper," said Gwen. She pulled him to another window. "See. She'd love one of those. Let's go inside and pick one."

"Hold on a minute! Let a guy take a look first." The prices varied and Owen was relieved some nice looking ones were within his price range. "All right, let's go in."

They all went with him. Gwen helped him pick a small, gold ring shaped like a heart, trying it on for size. Jack and Ianto looked at watches, especially antique stopwatches which Ianto particularly admired. The friends left with the ring and a stopwatch.


	22. A Party

_The penultimate chapter and time for a party ..._

* * *

><p><strong>Five Go Mad in Cardiff<strong>

Chapter Twenty Two: A Party

The house at Sully was generously proportioned and set in a large garden which sloped down to the sea. The Satos had lived there for four years and liked the situation and neighbours. Toshiko's bedroom was at the front of the house, a large room with windows on two sides, an alcove fitted with shelves for her books and plenty of space for a wardrobe and dressing table as well as the bed. At six thirty on this Thursday evening, she was sitting at the dressing table looking at herself in the mirror. The bruises on her neck distressed her and she was trying to disguise them with a patterned scarf.

"Tosh, got a minute?"

"Come in."

Owen walked in attempting to hide his nervousness. The ring was burning a hole in his pocket. "You look nice."

"Can't seem to get this scarf right. Why do they look good on other people and like chewed string on me?" She was still looking in the mirror, tweaking the ends of the scarf. "Maybe I should tuck these in."

"It looks really nice. Like Jean Shrimpton or Twiggy." He stood behind her, looking at the reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a dark blue mini-dress with three quarter sleeves and scoop neckline. The sky blue scarf complemented the look. "Hides the bruises."

"I suppose it will have to do." She smiled at him in the mirror. "How's Bunmei?"

"Excited. Soon as he heard 'party' he imagined balloons and games. He's going to be so disappointed."

"I expect Jack will be happy to oblige. He's usually up for that sort of thing." The sound of a car crunching over the gravel outside reminded her that time was getting on. "That must be them." She slipped off the stool and stood up.

"Before you go," he said quickly. "I … umm … I got you this." He produced the ring box from his pocket. "It's nothing special," he added quickly, not wanting her to get the wrong idea. "Not an engagement ring or anything. Just a present." He thrust the box into her hands.

Toshiko was relieved. It was too soon to make that kind of commitment. "I like presents. Oh, this is lovely. I've always wanted a signet ring." She took the ring out and tried it on the ring finger of her right hand. "It fits."

"Gwen tried it. Said you had the same size fingers though how she knows, I have no idea!"

"You took Gwen to help you?" Somehow this detracted from Toshiko's pleasure in the gift. She'd have rather Owen get the wrong size or something horrible as long as he had done it by himself.

"And Jack and Ianto! They came along when I was looking in the jewellers and insisted on 'helping'. I didn't want them to but ..." He shrugged.

"I know, they can be bossy. Thank you, Owen, it's a lovely ring." She pulled him close and kissed him slowly and tenderly. He had been buying it on his own and that made the gift perfect.

"I'll buy you a better one when I've qualified. One you can wear on the other hand," he promised.

"Toshiko, our guests are here," called Mrs Sato from downstairs.

"Just coming!" Toshiko turned back to Owen. "No matter how many other rings I get, this will always be special." They kissed once more. "Now go, I have to redo my lipstick."

Owen floated out of the bedroom. She had liked the ring, she had really liked it. He hugged the thought to him as he stood on the landing watching Mr and Mrs Cooper and Gwen go into the living room. He needed a moment to bask in Toshiko's pleasure. When the hall was clear, he went down the stairs just as Bunmei ran out of the living room and started up them.

"Howen! I looking for you." The little boy was in trousers and shirt with a tiny bow tie which made him look younger than ever.

Owen picked him up. "And here I am, rascal. Oops, there's the door. Let's see who it is." He opened the front door to Mrs Jones, Ianto and Jack who had come in the Imp. "Auntie Enid, lovely to see you. You as I well I suppose," he added to the boys.

"Thanks a bunch! Hi, Bunmei, how are you?" Jack started talking gibberish Japanese to the little boy.

"Enid, let me take your coat." Mrs Sato was back in the hall.

"Thank you, Orika. There are some delicious smells coming from your kitchen." The two women went into the living room.

"Stop teasing the kid," protested Owen. Bunmei was staring at Jack, unable to understand a word but trying to answer. "He doesn't speak Japanese, Bunmei. He's making it up."

"Strange, isn't it. The two languages that we know – Japanese and Welsh – you refuse to learn. And you call yourself a linguist." Ianto hung up his duffel coat then looked up to where Toshiko was hanging over the banister halfway up the stairs. "Hi, Tosh."

"Hello, Ianto. _Konnichiwa_, Jack."

"Howdy, partner." He grinned up at her. "Oh look, she's wearing Owen's ring. You two are so cute."

Owen scowled. "Blimey, is he going be like this all night?"

"Probably," said Ianto. He smiled indulgently at Jack.

Owen put down Bunmei who was wriggling to get free, waited for Toshiko then followed the little boy into the living room. Once Jack had removed his greatcoat, which Ianto hung up, they went to join the rest of the party. Sounds from the kitchen indicated Mrs Sato was checking on dinner. In the living room, Mrs Jones was on the sofa with Mrs Cooper; they had spent all day together but still found plenty to talk about. Mr Sato was at the drinks trolley pouring sherry for Mrs Jones. Mr Cooper and Gwen were standing watching Bunmei who was eyeing up the sushi nibbles on the coffee table.

"Bunmei, no!" said Toshiko sternly. "You'll have no room for dinner."

"Like them." He eyed her, trying to see if she was serious or not. He knew that he was indulged when they had guests.

"They are for our guests, Bunmei. You may have one and no more." His father spoke gently but firmly as he gave Mrs Jones the sherry.

"Let's pick," said Jack, sitting cross-legged on the floor by the coffee table. He pulled the little boy onto his knee. "Only one, so which is your favourite?" They put their heads together to decide.

Once everyone had drinks they started to chat. Toshiko joined Mrs Cooper and Mrs Jones, perching on the arm of the sofa. Owen and Mr Sato stood with Gwen and her father. Jack was helping Bunmei pass round the nibbles and generally keeping the boy amused. Ianto moved from one group to another, saying little but noticing a lot: the loving glances between Toshiko and Owen; his mam's unease at eating sushi; Gwen's gaze lingering on Jack; Mr Sato's fatherly hand on Owen's shoulder. They had been brought together by the chance friendship of the five children; Ianto was amazed they all got on so well.

Unsurprisingly, the conversation turned to the events of the night before. As usual, the children let Jack relate the story and he glossed over the worst of the danger and the presence of the Weevils. The others were pleased he did. Ianto and Toshiko did not want to worry their parents and Owen preferred to play down his role. Gwen added a bit more about the police findings which answered any remaining questions.

"I don't know how you manage to get yourselves involved in these things," said Mr Cooper finally. "Get you all together and you always find a wrong 'un to catch." He looked at them all proudly.

"I'm just glad they're not together too often!" added Mrs Jones. "An occasional adventure is more than enough for me."

Mrs Sato appeared in the doorway. "Takahiro, please show everyone to the dining room. Dinner is almost ready."

Welcoming the change of scene and subject, they went in to dinner. The large table was set with a snowy white cloth. The range of cutlery and glasses laid out indicated that there was to be a combination of Japanese and Western dishes, which relieved Mr Cooper who preferred food he recognised. The meal was served Japanese style, with many bowls and plates of different foods served in a succession of courses. Everyone enjoyed eating a little of everything and sharing the dishes. This, and being squashed around the table, broke any lingering reserve among the adults and talk flowed freely interspersed with laughter. The meal ended with small glasses of saké, watered down for Bunmei.

Gwen helped clear the table. It was a pleasant evening and she was pleased her friends so clearly enjoyed it. They had recovered from the shock and alarms of the night before and were back to their normal selves which left her feeling like an outsider. Toshiko and Owen were even more obviously a couple, staying close and exchanging loving glances when they were apart. Jack was the life and soul of the party, making sure no one was left out especially Mrs Jones who was still understandably sad, but all the while keeping tabs on Ianto who was always watching his friend. Now Gwen knew of their relationship, there was no doubt they were also a couple. And where did that leave her?

As she mused on these thoughts, Jack and Ianto were in the study with Mr Sato going into a little more detail about the previous night's events. "As always, you handled yourselves admirably. I am grateful you kept the Weevils' origin secret." Mr Sato smiled at them.

"What happened to them, sir?" asked Jack.

"They are … disposed of, you do not need to worry about them."

"What about all the others? Jack says there's thousands of them." Ianto stood in the centre of the room, less at ease than the other two. "You know one of them killed Tad."

"I know and I am very sorry. For him and for you. Normally we can contain the Weevils but Lynch's activities agitated them to a pitch not encountered before. Now they will return to normal." Ianto looked like he wanted to argue but didn't say anything.

"Did you sort out the torture chamber in Lynch's back garden?" asked Jack. He was relieved Ianto had accepted Mr Sato's apology.

"Yes, all trace has been removed from the building."

"Good. The police said the gun was registered to Lynch."

"We arranged it that way." Mr Sato looked Jack straight in the eye. "I am sorry it was necessary for you to shoot those men."

Jack shrugged. "That's why you gave me the gun, to protect the others. I'm just glad I didn't kill them myself." A Weevil had finished the only one of the three shot men to die. "Mind you, I'm going to have to get used to killing people. Soon be out in Vietnam."

"You're not going!" said Ianto vehemently. He turned to face Mr Sato. "I don't care how you do it, but you have to make sure Jack doesn't go."

"I cannot tell the American Government what to do, Ianto."

Ianto took a menacing step towards him. "Then find another way."

"Hey, drop it," said Jack, pulling him back. "I haven't been drafted yet. And I'll do my stint if I have to. Sorry, sir."

"That is quite all right. I cannot promise anything, but I shall look into it for you." He had already put someone onto searching the regulations in order to find a way round them.

"Thanks."

"Yes, thank you," added Ianto.

"We will be missed if we do not rejoin the others." Mr Sato led the way out.

Back in the living room Bunmei, still excited, refused to go to bed. He ran around despite Owen and Toshiko's efforts to calm him down. He was starting to get annoying when Mrs Jones took him onto her lap and held him tight, humming a soft tune then adding words. The boy stopped fighting to get down and was soon listening intently to the Welsh lullaby. She began another and before long he was asleep.

"You have a lovely voice, Enid," said Orika Sato. "Do you want me to take him?"

"Can I hold him for a bit? It's a long time since I've had a little one to hold." She looked across at Ianto, six foot tall and with broad shoulders. Her little boy was a man now, a man who no longer expected or wanted his mam to solve his problems for him. At some point during the day, probably when he was with Jack, he had resolved whatever issues had bothered him overnight. It hurt to let go but she was nonetheless proud of his independence.

"I remember that song," said Ianto with a smile.

"It was one of Gwen's favourites," put in Mrs Cooper. "Only thing that would work some nights, especially when she was teething."

"Thank you, Mam. No need to tell everyone," said Gwen with a touch of exasperation.

Jack laughed along with everyone else then nudged Ianto. "I think it's time."

"Right."

The two boys approached Mr Sato. "Could we show you something, sir?" Jack nodded towards the door.

"If you wish." They went out into the hall. "Is there something more to tell me?" He thought they had already covered everything.

"Not about yesterday. Come outside." Jack led them to the Imp and opened the boot. "Ianto and I bought these. Is it okay to use them tonight?"

"We thought the back garden would be the best place," said Ianto. "We only need a couple of milk bottles." For once the quiet Welshman was as overtly enthusiastic as his friend.

"For the rockets."

"Fireworks." Mr Sato was surprised.

"It's bonfire night on Saturday and we'll miss it," said Jack urgently. "We always miss it. Please?"

Mr Sato looked from Jack to Ianto. These young men who had faced Weevils and criminals looked like a couple of schoolboys. "Very well. I will locate the milk bottles."

"Empty ones," said Jack helpfully. "Two will do."

The boys took the three tins of fireworks from the boot. By pooling their money, and buying lots of the cheaper options, they had got quite a few that afternoon. As well as rockets, there were Catherine wheels, Roman candles, sparklers and some special ones Jack kept hidden. Using the side gate, they went round to the lawn at the back of the house. They put the tins on a low wall to one side of the living room windows where there was more light. Setting the fireworks off in this area also meant those inside would have a good view.

"Dad says you've got fireworks." Toshiko appeared carrying two milk bottles. She was wearing a coat and sensible shoes.

"He send you to keep an eye on us?" asked Ianto. He passed a box of matches to Jack.

"You really think he knows where the empty milk bottles are?" She came closer. "Where do you want these?"

"Is it true? Are there fireworks?" asked Gwen, coming round the side of the house. When she saw them she clapped her hands. "What a fab idea! Can I help?" Like her friend, and unlike Jack and Ianto, she had stopped to put on a warm coat.

"Sure. Set up the milk bottles in … that flower bed." He pointed to one halfway down the garden. "Bury them partway so they don't fall over."

"If you put them a few feet apart, we can set them off together," suggested Ianto. "Where can we put the Catherine wheels? Need a pole of some kind."

"How about the fence?" suggested Toshiko. "That upright should do."

"Bit far away but it'll have to," agreed Jack.

The friends sorted out the fireworks, making they sure they knew what was where. A Catherine wheel was attached to the post and one Roman candle was placed on the ground. Abiding by the Fireworks Code, they made sure all the others were kept in the tins with the lids firmly in place so stray sparks did not set them alight. When all was ready, Jack knocked on the French windows. Mr Sato, expecting this, opened the curtains.

"The boys have brought fireworks," he explained.

"What! How come I don't know?" complained Owen. "Okay if I go out this way?" He was through the French windows in a trice. "You blighters, why didn't you tell me what was going on?"

"Leave the door, Takahiro," said Mr Cooper, "it's not that cold." He also went outside, standing to one side so as not to block the view. Placing the sleeping Bunmei carefully on the sofa, Mrs Jones joined the other women looking out of the window.

"Ladies and gentleman, Harkness and Jones present a firework extravaganza for your delectation," announced Jack with an elaborate bow.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Don't get your hopes up. There aren't that many."

Jack ignored him, bending to light the Roman candle. It spluttered and then sent out showers of sparks and occasional coloured stars in all the colours of the rainbow. When that had finished, Ianto lit the Catherine wheel which spun round, shooting out sparks for quite a few minutes. The show continued, with Gwen and Toshiko taking a turn to light some while the boys set up the rockets. They lit these two at a time, watching them shoot up into the sky and create a pattern of light and sparks and colour.

"Bang, bang. Pretty."

Mr Sato looked down to find his son with his face pressed against the glass. The noise must have woken him. "Up you come, you will see better from up here." He held Bunmei in his arms as another Roman candle, this time a cone-shaped one, started up. The display continued, a lot of light and colour with occasional bangs.

"Keep those back," said Jack when they were down to the last two rockets. "Sparklers now." He walked over to the window. "Who would like a sparkler to hold? Come on, Mr Cooper, I know you want one."

"I'd forgotten what fun fireworks are," he admitted with a laugh. "I'll definitely have a sparkler."

"One for you, Bunmei," said Owen. "Hold it tight." When everyone had their sparklers, including Ianto and the girls, Jack and Owen went round lighting them. The colours and patterns were enjoyed by all, but Bunmei's delighted reaction was the hit of the evening. When all the sparklers had been used, Owen and Ianto lit the final rockets.

As silence and darkness fell, Ianto was grinning with sheer pleasure. A chance suggestion of Jack's had turned into a great ending to a momentous day. He felt Jack come up behind him and was about to turn round, hoping for a secret kiss, when there was a series of bangs at his feet. Ianto shrieked and jumped about as the bangs continued. Jack's hysterical laughter identified the culprit.

"Jack Harkness, when I get you …"

"Catch me if you can!"

Jack was off, his dark clothing blending into the night. Another series of bangs drew a scream from Toshiko and a curse from Owen. There was no stopping Jack, who set off the jumping jacks as close as he could to his friends. Ianto stalked him and finally got hold of him, wrestling the final two jumping jacks from his pockets.

"Your turn," he threatened. "Hold him, Owen. You too, Gwen."

They held the still laughing Jack firmly in place as Ianto set off the little fireworks at Jack's feet. Watching him dance around trying to escape them made all his friends happy. They had got their own back.

"I'm cold," said Owen. "Let's get inside." The French windows had been closed but the curtains left pushed back.

"Take these with you."

Ianto held out the milk bottles. He was determined not to leave a mess. It was too dark to see all the empty firework cases but he picked up all he could find and put them in one of the tins. He then walked round to the front of the house and put all three tins in the boot of the car. Coming back round the house, he saw Jack and Gwen standing close together. They were away from the light but Ianto clearly saw her leaning against Jack and his arms around her. Moving silently, he crept closer until he could hear what they were saying.

" ... tomorrow. I'll be here, on my own, and you'll be off doing exciting things while I just plod along."

"All the exciting things happen here, Gwen. Nothing ever happens at Harvard except lectures and slogging through the books. Just look what happened this week!" Jack held her tight. He hated seeing her so down in the dumps.

"That's only when we're together. You have Ianto. Tosh has Owen. Who do I have?"

"Rhys. He loves you, told me so himself."

"But he's so … so … boring! He does the same thing day after day and year after year."

"Don't we all?"

"Not like that. He's never going to change, never going to surprise me. He'd never think of buying me a present unless I told him to!"

Jack chuckled. "You are feeling sorry for yourself."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something move and recognised the retreating figure of Ianto. Remembering how the Welshman had come on to him that morning made him shiver. Life for them held out the promise of more such encounters, increasingly pleasurable ones as they got to know each other's bodies more intimately.

"You're cold. We'd better go in." Gwen pulled away reluctantly. Being in Jack's arms was reassuring and slightly dangerous at the same time.

"No rush. Gwen, I know you had a … a thing for me. I'm sorry I can't reciprocate, not in the way you want, but it's not because of you. It's me. I'm not made that way. Please don't feel I don't care about you. I always will, as a friend."

"Thanks."

"You're a beautiful girl and you will find the right man. Someone who'll be able to give you what you want, what you need. I'm sorry it's not me because I think we could have made a great team." He was pleased when she laughed.

"I'll keep looking. Is Gray on the market yet?"

It was his turn to laugh. "Still a bit young. But he's turning into a handsome lad. He's sure to break a few hearts before he's done. I hope I haven't broken yours."

"No. I was dazzled not stupid."

"Hey!" He put an arm round her shoulders and started for the house. "I appreciate you accepting me and Ianto so well. It's not easy, being as we are."

"You're my friends, Jack. The rest doesn't matter."

The party broke up an hour or so later. The five friends hugged and kissed as they said goodbye. It was unlikely they would all be together again until the following summer as Jack was spending Christmas and New Year with his parents. Toshiko and Owen might be back for an odd weekend and some of the holidays, as would Ianto, but there was no guarantee their visits would coincide. Gwen felt lonely already.

Watching the cars depart, Owen thought of something. "Tosh, this tracker thing you gave me. Where is it?" Jack had made a big deal of removing the one in his greatcoat.

"The rabbit's foot." She turned back into the house. "You can throw it away now."

"Not going to do that. I want you to be able to find me." They kissed tenderly.

* * *

><p><em>Final chapter coming soon.<em>


	23. Four Departures and an Arrival

_The final chapter ..._

* * *

><p><strong>Five Go Mad in Cardiff<strong>

Chapter Twenty Three: Four Departures and an Arrival

Everyone was up early on Friday morning. In the flurry of activity, Bunmei tried to be everywhere at once. However, when he saw the packed travel bags and realised his sister and Owen were leaving he burst into tears and refused to be consoled. Toshiko's heart went out to him; she loved her little brother very much. The minutes ticked by as she tried to cheer him up until her father insisted they leave. He was driving them into Cardiff to catch the early train.

"I don't like to leave him like this," she protested. She was halfway to the car and Bunmei, in his mother's arms, was crying piteously.

"He will get over it. Now please, we have to leave."

"Got an idea," said Owen. He dug in a side pocket of his travel bag. "Here, Bunmei. Will you look after this for me? 'Til I come back again?"

The little boy sniffed loudly, took the mouth organ in both hands and held it tight. "You come back?"

"Yeah, I'll be back. You keep good care of it 'til I do. Okay?" He ruffled the boy's hair. "See ya soon." He waved and got into the back of the car.

"Bye." Toshiko hugged her mother and brother then got into the front passenger seat. She waved until they were out of sight. "I'm going to miss him so much."

"He will miss you too. Thank you, Owen. I will make sure he does not damage your instrument."

"No problem. Can always get another one." He smiled as he thought of something. "You might not be thanking me soon, sir. He knows how to play it." Mr Sato groaned.

There were a lot people going into the railway station. Mr Sato had to pull up some distance from the entrance and Toshiko and Owen hopped out quickly. They waved as he drove off before heading inside to join the mass of people waiting on the platform.

-ooOoo-

It was a more leisurely start to the day in the Jones house. At seven thirty, they were all sitting down to breakfast. Mrs Jones was telling Rhiannon about the party the night before. Ianto was pleased his mother had enjoyed it; she needed to get out and see people. Rhiannon was not particularly interested but listened politely. It was the last working day of the week and most of her attention was on planning her night out with Johnny Davies.

"Sounds great, Mam. I'm going to have to get cracking or I'll miss the bus." She pushed back her chair and went upstairs.

"What time are you off, Ianto?" asked his mother. On the surface she was calm and confident but underneath she was looking into the abyss of empty days and nights. She was going to miss her son. A lesser woman would have played on his love and persuaded him to stay but she was determined he finish his education.

"Mrs Cooper said she'd pick me up around nine." Ianto sipped his coffee. His packing was done bar a few final bits and pieces. "Why don't you come with us to the station? There'll be room and I'm sure she won't mind."

"Oh, I don't know, dear. I have things to do."

"More important than seeing me off? Please, Mam."

"I'll see."

Knowing that meant she would, he grinned. "Good."

Rhiannon came back into the room doing up her coat. "I'll be off, Mam. When you are home next, Ianto?"

"Christmas." The two siblings had declared a truce but things had been said and done this week that threatened to sour their relationship forever. Ianto did not believe he would ever be friends with her again, or that he wanted to be, but he would be civil for the sake of his mam.

"Right. Well. Have a good flight. Bye, Mam." With that she was off.

Mrs Jones sighed. Ianto noticed and knew what it meant but there was nothing he could do about it. He felt how he felt. He finished his coffee. "Want a hand clearing up?" he offered.

-ooOoo-

A few streets away, Jack was helping Mrs Cooper with the washing up. Over the past week he had grown to like Gwen's parents and appreciated the way they had accepted him into their home. He had tried to be a good house guest but had undoubtedly upset their normal routine.

"Looks like rain later," said Mr Cooper coming in from the garden. On fine mornings, he liked to take a few minutes outside while he smoked his first pipe of the day. "Pity if it's like this tomorrow, all those bonfires ruined."

"That big one in the park is covered with something or other," said Mrs Cooper.

"Sensible. You know, Mary, we should go along. Those fireworks last night reminded me of when Gwen was young and we had a little do in the garden. Remember?"

"What's this? Not telling Jack more baby stories, are you?" Gwen came in and plonked her cape over a chair.

"I was just saying we had nice bonfires and fireworks when you were little. Don't know why we stopped."

"I do," said Mrs Cooper. "You set fire to the Pughs' hedge."

"I remember that," agreed Gwen with a laugh. "You and Mr Pugh running round trying to put it out. It was so funny."

"Never did look right after that. Your father wants to go to the firework display in the park tomorrow. What about you? Want to come?" Mrs Cooper dried her hands on a towel.

"I can get the tickets, if you're interested," offered Mr Cooper. He knocked out his pipe.

"Go on, Gwen," encouraged Jack. "Won't be as good as last night, of course, but what could be."

"Huh." She thought about it and decided she might as well go. It started early and she could arrange to meet up with friends there or later. "Yes, all right, I'll come."

"Good. I'll just get ready and we can be off. Five minutes." Mr Cooper went out into the hall.

"Better make sure he's got everything." Tactfully, Mrs Cooper followed her husband leaving Gwen and Jack alone.

Jack put down the tea towel. "I'm going to miss you." He stepped forward and hugged her. "Look after yourself."

"I will if you will." She hugged him back. "I forgot to tell you last night. Mark Lynch's friendly copper was one of the uniformed sergeants. He's going up before the Superintendent today, might lose his job."

"He should. He very nearly killed Owen and Andy." Leaking information about the investigation had put Lynch onto Andy Davidson and when he had been seen with Owen, both had been compromised.

"I know. I'll write and let you know what finally happens. Might even find out where Lynch got those creatures." She put her cap on. "Is that straight?"

He looked at her critically. "Yep. I was thinking, why don't you come and see Ianto and me? You can't spend all the money you earn and flights aren't that expensive. We'd love to see you and we'd give you a good time."

"Me, go to the States? I don't know."

"Think about it. Please?" He had made the offer on the spur of the moment but he meant it.

"It's such a long way. Oh, what the heck! I'll think about it but don't hold your breath."

"Gwen, are you ready?" called Mr Cooper.

She and Jack went into the hall. Mr Cooper said goodbye to Jack and wished him a safe journey and Gwen hugged him one last time. Then they were outside, off to work like thousands of others across the city.

-ooOoo-

The early train was full but Toshiko and Owen were able to get seats together in the corner of a carriage. The other occupants were all businessmen who sat in silence reading newspapers or dozing. Intimidated, the two young people spoke only a little then got out books. Toshiko dozed off, her head on Owen's shoulder, and jerked awake at Reading. The carriage had emptied and there was only one other passenger, a man fast asleep in the opposite corner.

"Not much longer," said Owen.

"I've still got to get to Cambridge." She stretched and eased cramped muscles.

"I'll come with you to Liverpool Street. Help with your bag."

"You don't need to do that. I can manage."

"I want to, and I am, so don't argue."

"Okay." She took his hand, tracing a line across his palm. "You took an awful risk going in that cage. Why did you do it?" It had been bothering her and now seemed the right time to ask.

He thought about his answer carefully and decided on the truth. "I didn't have a choice. It was go in under my own steam or be pushed. You'll think it stupid, but I didn't want Lynch to think I was a coward."

"He was a criminal. Why care about what he thinks?"

"I liked him, no matter what he was." He shrugged. "What can I say, I'm a lousy judge of character."

"Maybe. But you're also very brave because I know you really did it to save Andy." She kissed his hand. "You're my hero."

They kissed gently.

-ooOoo-

Cardiff railway station was not as busy as earlier in the day when Mrs Cooper parked outside the entrance. She got out with Mrs Jones and watched as Jack and Ianto removed their cases from the boot.

"This is then, Mam. Look after yourself." Ianto hugged her tenderly.

"I will. Ring me when you arrive." She blinked back tears.

"I will. It won't be until tomorrow, sometime during the afternoon I suppose." He had not checked the time differences.

"Fine." She let him go. "You go careful now." Saying goodbye in public was easier for them both as they did not like creating a scene.

To one side Jack was hugging Mrs Cooper. "Thanks so much, Mrs C. You're a great landlady."

"It was a pleasure having you. I'll miss your singing!" Jack had continued to sing when in the bathroom; the acoustics were ideal.

"Bet you say that to all the guys!" He turned to Mrs Jones and hugged her. "Be strong, Mrs J," he said quietly. "It'll get better."

"I hope so. Keep an eye on Ianto for me."

"Sure will." He released her and stepped back. "Guess we'll be off then. Thanks for the lift."

"Bye, Mam," said Ianto giving his mam a final hug and kiss.

"Safe journey," called Mrs Cooper and the two boys hefted their cases and went into the entrance. The women had decided earlier not to wait with the boys on the platform.

"You okay?" asked Jack as they showed their tickets at the barrier.

Ianto could not answer, his throat was full of unshed tears. Leaving his mam was harder than he had expected and it wouldn't take much for him to turn round and go back to her side. She appeared so alone, standing in the dark clothes that marked her out as a widow.

"Ianto?" prompted Jack.

"Yeah, I'm all right. What platform?"

-ooOoo-

At half past twelve Gwen was at her desk, piled high with papers, and thinking of lunch. Still assigned to Inspector Gittins's team, she had been helping him with the paperwork. Her eyes ached from checking statements and medical reports and she needed a break. She was working tomorrow too, or at least as much of it as was needed. With her friends all gone, she didn't mind and it was good for her career. When the telephone rang to say she had a visitor, she got her coat and bag and went into reception. He was sitting on the bench next to a elderly couple reporting a lost cat. He got up when she appeared.

"Rhys, what are you doing here?" She put on her coat intending to go outside. The station was a hotbed of gossip and she didn't want her love life to become the main topic of conversation.

"Wanted to see you. I knew you'd have lunch no matter how busy you are."

"I normally go to the canteen but ..." Her colleagues would see them there, better to find somewhere else. "Let's go to the milk bar."

"Okay." He held the door open and followed her through.

"You haven't said what you're doing here." She couldn't think why he had turned up in Cardiff. Friday was his day off but he had never come to the city before unless they had arranged to meet.

"I've got something to tell you." He smiled, a mixture of pride and secretiveness. "But let's get somewhere more private and out of the cold." He took her arm and they walked quickly among the lunchtime crowd.

The milk bar was busy serving cheap but tasty lunches to office workers and housewives. Rhys and Gwen were lucky and got a table for two along the back wall. They ordered coffees and poached eggs on toast.

"What is it then?" she asked.

"Got a new job. Mechanic with the little garage in New Street. Can start next month."

On the long journey back to Trecastle on Monday, he had told Nerys and Bryn Burton about his fear he was losing Gwen. They had been sympathetic and supportive of his ambition to be a mechanic. Poring over the _Western Mail_ that night, Rhys had found two job advertisements and applied for them by telephone the following day before he lost his nerve. The first job had already gone but the one with Davies Motors was still open. The owner was looking for someone to replace his son who had decided to try his luck in London. Rhys had come to Cardiff and met Ray Davies that Friday morning. They had liked one another straightaway - Mr Davies saw promise in the enthusiastic young man – and tentatively agreed a starting date that gave the Burtons time to replace him on the farm and for Rhys to find accommodation in Cardiff.

Rhys went on. "I did it so I could be near you. 'Cos I love you, Gwen. I love you so much. So it's up to you. Do you want me to take the job?" He watched her carefully.

Gwen was astounded. After years of prevaricating, Rhys had actually done something about his life. It was what she had wanted, what she had pressed him to do. Rhys – loyal, loving Rhys - had done all this for her. He wanted to make her happy. Perhaps it was her feeling of loneliness after her friends had gone but she could remember only the good times with Rhys. He was funny and attentive and if he couldn't dance, well, she could teach him. Suddenly Gwen's future didn't look so empty. And, she thought, practical as always, seeing one another regularly would prove whether they could make a go of it or not.

"Of course you've got to take it." She leaned across the table and kissed him.

His grin stretched from ear to ear. "I'll go back straight after lunch and confirm everything. Don't want Mr Davies to change his mind. You know what this means? I'll be living here, in Cardiff. Be able to take you out dancing and to the pictures."

"I know! Now, about that, where are you going to live?" They held hands across the table and discussed the future.

-ooOoo-

Toshiko put her bag on the overhead rack then leant out of the train window. Owen was standing on the platform having accompanied her across London. They had a few minutes before the train was due to depart and suddenly didn't know what to say.

"Call me tonight, love," said Owen finally. "Any time, you know I'll be up." He rarely went to bed before midnight.

"I will. I don't know when I'll be in London again."

"If it's too long, I'll come to Cambridge and find you!" he promised. The whistle blew announcing the train's imminent departure. He reached up and kissed her briefly. "Love you."

"I love you too." The train started to move and Owen held her hand, the one bearing his ring, until it was gently tugged from his grasp.

-ooOoo-

The Pan Am flight took off on schedule with a full passenger load. Jack and Ianto had seats on the left hand side over the wing and they watched the ground recede as the machine climbed high into the sky. They were on their way. Back to their life together at Harvard, a life full of new possibilities now they had discovered their mutual love.

Jack settled back in his seat. He was on the aisle and had been leaning over Ianto to see out of the small window. He checked the other passengers; mostly businessmen with one or two couples who appeared to be returning home after a holiday in Europe. That's what I'm doing too, he thought. Going home. And Ianto was going too. When they had left Harvard, Jack had not been sure that Ianto would return with him. His sense of responsibility could have kept him in Wales with his family. Instead, he and Jack had a stronger commitment than ever and that made Jack very happy indeed.

"I am so pleased you're here," he said. "I thought you might stay in Wales."

"I thought about it," admitted Ianto. "Then I thought of the mess you'd make of our apartment and knew I had to come back." He grinned.

"I'm not that bad. There will be a bit of mess though, when we get back."

"We left it tidy enough."

"After moving the furniture, I mean."

"Why are you moving furniture?" Ianto was baffled.

"Gotta push the beds together," said Jack confidentially.

Ianto felt the colour rise in his face. "We'll leave them where they are! Don't want people getting the wrong idea." Fellow students tended to spill into all the rooms when they gathered in the apartment.

"Oh."

"Don't look like that. We can still … dabble."

Jack grinned. "I like the sound of that. That stopwatch is going to come in very useful."

"I still don't understand how but no doubt you'll show me."

"You can bet on it."

Ianto became serious once more. "You've been a tower of strength for me, Jack, and I'm very grateful. But it's a two way street; I'm here for you too. You're the one who says it's important to share so that's what we'll do. And we start with," he lowered his voice, "you shooting those men."

It was obvious from Ianto's tone that there was to be no escape for Jack, and in truth he would like to talk about it. It wasn't everyday he had to shoot people. "All right, I will. But drinks are on the way." He could see the stewardesses moving down the aisle. "Let's wait until we've got them."

"Okay. But you are not getting off this plane without talking. I mean it." He reached out and took Jack's hand. "We face everything together. Right?"

"Right."

* * *

><p><em>And there it ends. Thanks so much to all of you who have read, reviewed, alerted and made this a favourite story. I really appreciate it - Jay<em>


End file.
